Where Witches Ride
by MandiLuv
Summary: Post Eclipse. Power, a beautiful thing that can change the world. But even the most powerful people can be broken to pieces, and it's up to the people that love them to put them back together again. Completed-Outtakes. Sequel: The Earth on Fire
1. Chapter 1: Just Another New Girl

**(AN) This is the first fanfiction I've ever done. Please read and review, I'd love to hear any kind of criticism or compliment!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I wish I did! All characters here (Except Cassie) belong to Stephanie. Cassie is my own little demon ******

Breaking Dawn (The MandiLuv Version)

Charlie hadn't taken the news well. When Edward and I first arrived at the house, Charlie had been sitting in front of the television, his eyes flicked warmly to me, then slightly more coolly to Edward. I tried to smile, but I'd always been a horrible actress.

"Is something wrong Bella?" Charlie asked, his forehead crinkling in worry. I took a deep breath and tried to think positively.

"Actually, I have really good news dad. I…um…I managed to not fall and hurt myself today..." I began. I saw in the corner of my eye the corners of Edward's mouth turn up and Charlie grinned.

"And, well, Edward proposed, I said yes, we're getting married." I blurted out all at once. There was instant silence, and Charlie simply looked at me. I felt Edward tense.

"Bella…" He started slowly. "I don't think this is such a good idea."

It all went downhill from there. I cried, Charlie yelled, and Edward had been kicked out of the house. Finally, I stormed up the stairs to my room as Charlie slammed the door to go outside. I could hear the engine in the cruiser start up, as I sat down on the bed. Edward was already perched there, his face half laughter, half sadness.

"I'm sorry Bella. Are you okay?"

"Charlie hates me." I pouted, hiding my face in my pillow. Edward quickly scooped me up from that spot and placed me in his lap.

"He doesn't hate you, Bella. He's just worried, but he'll come around. I promise. But…you still have to call Renee…"

I groaned. Edward chuckled, but before we could say another word, the phone rang.

"Maybe that's Renee now. Charlie already told her, and she's calling to yell…" I began to babble.

"You won't know unless you answer the phone." Edward chided. I rolled off of him in a bit of a huff and scurried down the stairs, almost tripping and falling over the last two, but Edward caught me just as my balance started to go off. I was feeling too moody to say thank you, so I just tossed my hair over my shoulder and grabbed the receiver.

"Hello?" I asked, irritation buzzing in the back of my mind.

"Oh, Bella!" I recognized Angela's voice instantly. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, Angela, it's fine. My dad and I just got into a little…fight. Nothing serious." I answered, trying to sound cheerful. Edward smirked at my attempt to fool Angela.

"Oh, well, okay… I just wanted to call and invite you to a party my mother is throwing tonight. It's really just a little thing, my mom is throwing it to welcome my new next door neighbor. She's a little older than us, nineteen or twenty I think, and she moved up here to get the house ready before her mom moves up. Her mother is a writer or something. But, my mother thought it would be nice for her to meet some kids our age, so I invited Ben, Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Tyler, and I'd like you to come too. You can bring Edward and the rest of his family if you want."

I paused, trying to think of an excuse. But I could hear Angela's desperation in her voice, this party had obviously not been her idea, and she really didn't want to go through with it. I would be the only one there that would understand where she was coming from. I looked up at Edward, who smiled at me.

"I think it would be a good idea. A nice distraction with some normal friends." he said. I sighed.

"I'd love to come, I'll probably bring Edward, is that okay?"

"Of course!" Angela said, sounding happier already. "It's just going to be at my house, nothing fancy. At six o'clock."

I looked up at the clock, it was a quarter till five. How in the world did these things pop up so quickly? I said my goodbyes to Angela, and turned to Edward.

"I have to go get ready if you're taking me with you." Edward said as soon as I got off the phone.

"Yeah, me too. Pick me up at a quarter till six?" I asked. He smiled and leaned down to kiss my forehead. I stood on tiptoes to give him a quick peck on the lips. He chuckled.

"I love you, my beautiful Bella."

I blushed scarlet, just like he knew I would.

I dressed simply, a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I knew that nothing else would be expected from me. I was ready by five thirty, but just as I was plopping down to watch TV and wait for Edward, the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered for the second time that day.

"Bella, I can't go tonight." Edward's musical voice said sadly, and also angrily.

"Why not? Is something wrong?" I asked, panic and worry creeping into my voice. Edward was silent for awhile, probably in a silent fight with someone on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Bella!" I heard a different voice now, Alice this time.

"Alice! What's going on!" I blurted out.

"Hey now, Edward is just being overprotective. The girl you're going to meet is a little…eccentric, and she really believes in mythical creatures. So I decided Edward and I should stick here and be safe, but you should go, you'll have lots of fun!"

I sighed. Well fine then, if Edward wanted to keep continually babysitting me, I'd go have fun.

"Alright Alice, see you tomorrow." I said.

"Bye Bella! Be good!" She said, then the phone clicked off.

I stalked to my door, grabbing my jacket and throwing it on. The truck started up with the usual noise, and I winced. Stupid shiny Volvo was making me forget how my truck sounded.

It didn't take long to get to Angela's house. Most of the other guests were already there, but I didn't see anyone new.

"Hey Bella!" Angela called, coming to greet me. It was mostly a clear night for Forks, and everyone was gathered outside in the backyard around a campfire.

"She must hate parties as much as we do, Bella." Angela spoke with some humor in her voice. "She's already almost ten minutes late for her own welcoming party!"

"I'm sorry!"

The sound came from behind us. Angela and I both blushed and turned around. The girl's voice sounded like bells, or a singing bird, it was so sweet. She matched her voice perfectly, with long straight, bright red hair that hung down her ivory skin. She was small and slender, but after knowing Alice, I always remembered that bad things could come in small packages. She was wearing a brown dress that reached to her knees and flowed around her small figure. On her wrists she was wearing an assortment of bangles of all shapes and sizes. She topped it off with scuffed vintage cowboy boots, and I got the strange feeling that Alice might approve of the off the cuff ensemble. Boho chic, or something like that. But the strangest part of the girl was her face. Sweet, pink lips, freckles across the nose, and _violet eyes._

She caught me staring, which made her giggle. "They run in my family, I always thought they made me unique." I blushed, which made her giggle more.

Angela finally stopped to step in. "Bella, this is the guest of honor. Cassandra Luwen, this is my friend Isabella Swan."

"It's nice to meet you, I prefer Cassie." She said, stepping forward and extending a hand.

"And I prefer Bella." I took her hand and felt a tingle. I looked up at her, but she was still smiling.

"I like you, Bella Swan. We'll get along swimmingly." I laughed, who said the word swimmingly anymore? But Jessica had suddenly appeared, and seemed entranced by Cassie's dress.

"Oh! You must be Cassie! Your hair is the nicest shade of red, is it natural? And your eyes! I've seen contacts like that before! Is your dress Chanel?"

I laughed, because the look on her face mimicked the one I'm sure I wore when I first met Jess.

Mostly, I thought Cassie handled herself very well. She was polite, charming, and clever. She kept Jessica at a distance, but seemed to warm very much to everyone else in the circle. I had the distinct feeling that Mike Newton's crush on me might be replaced by one on Cassie.

The party was starting to break up, and soon it was just me, Cassie, Angela, and Ben. Angela was nodding off on Ben's shoulder.

"I think it's time for me to go and hit the hay." I said finally, yawning and stretching.

"I'm sorry Edward couldn't make it Bella." Angela replied sleepily.

"Is he your fiancée?" Cassie asked casually. Angela giggled and Cassie blushed.

"Well, I just saw your ring…" Cassie began to explain.

"Ring? Oh my god!" Angela sat up, pulling my hand over.

"Yes, Edward's my fiancée. Please don't tell Jessica!" Angela and Cassie giggled.

"Well congratulations Bella." Angela said softly. I wish I could tell what she was thinking.

"Here!" Cassie stood easily and gracefully. "Let me walk you back to your truck, Bella. Then I'll walk back over to my place and go to bed myself."

Cassie walked me back to my truck in silence. When she saw it she gasped. "Oh my! It's so retro! I love it!" She squealed. I laughed.

"Edward hates it, it doesn't go fast enough for him."

"Well screw Edward then, I'll take it off your hands if he makes you get rid of it." She answered, but with a smile. And in fact I was in kind of a screw Edward mood myself.

I got into my truck and went to start the ignition while waving goodbye to Cassie. Unfortunately, that's where my luck for the night ended. The engine sputtered and died.

"I'm going to reconsider the offer on the truck." Cassie said into the silence. I swore and tried to start it again.

"You probably jinxed it Cassie." I muttered, throwing my head back. This couldn't be happening.

"Tell you what; I'll give you a ride home. Since I jinxed your groovy little truck." I smiled, and pocketed my keys.

Cassie's car was as old as mine, but in substantially better shape. It was a 68 red mustang convertible, but it had a new interior and a new stereo. It showed she couldn't not afford a new car, she just loved this one too much to part with it.

"I don't know how practical a convertible is here." I warned her, but she just smiled and wrinkled her nose. The stereo switched on, leaving me no doubt as to what a hippie she was.

"You're in the wrong decade Cassie! The Beatles are dead!" I laughed.

"Shh! I refuse to believe it! Oh I wish I was a sixties child!" She frowned, turning up the volume. The sounds of While My Guitar Gently Weeps filled the night. She began singing, a very pretty sound, and I rested my head against the window.

_I look at the floor and I see it needs sweeping_

_Still my guitar gently weeps_

_I don't know why nobody told you_

_How to unfold your love_

_I don't know how someone controlled you_

_They bought and sold, sold you_

It seemed like we were at my house too soon. She pulled into the driveway, and her violet eyes lit on me.

"You should call me sometime, Bella."

"I will, you got my number, right?" I asked sleepily. Despite myself, I liked her. I wanted to be her friend.

"Yep, I'll call you then. See you soon!" She said brightly as I got out. She zoomed away, too fast for my liking, and I went inside the house. Charlie had fallen asleep on the couch, but I didn't bother to wake him. Instead I traveled up to my room, yawning.

I didn't expect Edward to jump me as soon as I opened the door, picking me up in his arms and inspecting as though looking for some secret injury. Alice was behind him, her eyes clouded with worry.

"Edward! Put me down! What is wrong with you!" I yelled quietly.

"Honestly Bella, don't you have any sense of your own safety? Accepting a ride from a w…woman you hardly know!" He said, but he sounded like he was going to say something else.

"Edward, she's a nineteen year old girl and not much bigger than Alice. Unless she's a vampire, I don't have anything to really worry about!"

"Actually, Bella…you do. But you might want to sit down first." Alice retorted softly, a look of pain on her features.


	2. Chapter 2: Damn Skippy

(AN) Oh my Goodness

**(AN) Oh my Goodness! You guys that reviewed made my day! And now for the next chapter!**

**Technicoloureyes: Thanks so much! I'll try to update as much as I can!**

**story.teller1992: Well, I figured that was the only mythical creature they didn't have in there, except fairies maybe. I liked the idea of another creature that was once human, and now has to deal with being "different".**

**Right Is Never Wrong: Cassie is just Cassie! Although I do have to admit I have a chapter planned where she and Bella indulge in mood altering substances, but that's for later! And Cassie's real self is about to be revealed in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I wish I did! All characters here (Except Cassie) belong to Stephanie. Cassie is my own little demon!**

Breaking Dawn Where Witches Ride

Edward placed me gently on the bed and went to stand next to the window, looking out at the almost full moon. Alice sat next to me, unmoving, her eyes black in sadness. She placed her hand over mine, as if she were struggling against saying something.

"Just get this over with Alice. What's wrong with Cassie? She's not a vampire, and she doesn't seem like any werewolf I've ever met. So what is she? A fairy, a demon, a drug dealer, a…"

"Witch." Alice responded. "She's a witch."

"Witches don't exist." I answered automatically.

"Neither do vampires and werewolves." Edward answered from the corner. He sounded angry and I flinched back from it. He noticed and was instantly beside me, his arms around my shoulder.

"I'm not mad at you Bella. I'm mad at the hag." Edward whispered in my ear.

"She's nice, Alice, Edward! She really is!" I whined. I hated sounding so childlike, but I was tired, it was late, and I couldn't really help it.

"I know, Bella. I've seen her, she seems like she's a lot of fun. But…she wants you to be a witch too Bella. I don't know why, I don't know how… She hasn't made any decisions yet, it's so hard to pin down what she's going to do."

I let out a sigh, laying my head against Edward's chest. It was unfair, but there wasn't anything I could do about it.

"Why can't I just have normal human friends like everyone else?" I asked, my eyes closing. Edward started to hum my lullaby, and I drifted off to sleep. And in my sleep, I dreamed.

I was alone in the meadow, but it was dark and raining. The drops hit me as I moved to the edge of the trees, yelling for Edward, for Alice, for anyone. There was a flicker of light around the edge of the meadow, in the trees.

"Edward!" I yelled, but the creature that stepped out of the trees was not my Edward. It's skin seemed to be on fire, licks of flames licking around it's skin. But when it turned to me, I was nearly taken aback, because it looked at me with violet eyes. Then lighting split the sky, and she was gone, her form crumpled on the ground. I ran to her, and saw Edward standing over her. I dropped to my knees beside her, and gasped at the bloody wound on her neck.

I woke up screaming, wrapped in ice cold arms. Edwards's voice was muttering things, but I was sobbing. Oh Edward, oh my Edward. When I finally stopped crying, Edward pressed his lips to mine with an expression of worry and fear in his eyes.

"You were talking in your sleep, I tried to wake you, but you wouldn't wake up. I was frightened Bella…are you okay?"

"I just had a nightmare. I'll be okay, Edward." I nuzzled into his chest, trying to blot the images out of my mind.

"You were yelling for me…and for the witch." Edward replied hesitantly, with a hint of bitterness. I winced.

"In my dream…I was in our meadow, and Cassie was there only she was made of fire. But then she was…dead, on the ground. And you were standing over her. And she had a wound on her neck…" I broke into tears again, crying on his shirt.

"Did I…?" He asked.

"No, it wasn't you. I was afraid it might have been you, but I think even in my dream I knew better. It could never be you, but it was a vampire, and she was…" I choked on the last word.

"Alice didn't see anything like that. We would never let that happen. A dead witch is the last thing we need." Edward reassured me, but I still shivered. It was dawn; I could hear Charlie begin to shuffle about. I laid next to Edward's cold skin and thought about Cassie.

"Bella, please tell me what you're thinking." Edward begged. I smiled weakly and nuzzled into his shoulder.

"I think I have to go see Cassie today and ask her about all of this. I think if she wants me as a witch, I should at least know why. Besides, I have to pick up my truck anyway." Edward held me tighter. I knew he didn't like this plan of action. I could basically hear the wheels turning in his brain.

"I'll come with you." He said softly. I, myself, wasn't quite sure that this was a good plan, but I knew he would not be talked out of it. Stupid stubborn vampires. I breathed in his smell and sighed, flinging myself out of bed and stalking to the bathroom. The warm water relaxed me in the shower, and too soon I was done.

As I exited the shower, I smelled something delicious. My mouth watered and I slowly took the stairs, down to the kitchen. The thing I saw there made me giggle. Edward Cullen, my Edward Cullen, was cooking bacon in a skillet. He turned to grin his famous crooked grin at me as he motioned me to the seat. The table was overflowing with pancakes, sausage, and waffles. He added the bacon to the table and sat down.

"Am I supposed to eat all of this?" I asked, putting some pancakes and bacon on my plate.

"I figured we could leave the leftovers for Charlie. Do you like it?" He answered, tilting his head to the side. I blushed, managing to not choke on my pancake.

"You're dazzling me, if you dazzle me while I eat, I might choke." He frowned. "I'm just joking!" I continued.

"Well, yes, maybe. But now that I think about it, this could be a serious concern." He quipped. I laughed. Despite my surprise at the sheer amount of food, I managed to eat a good bit of it. Then I insisted on putting away the leftovers and doing the dishes while Edward sat down. I left Charlie a note saying where I had gone and retrieved my jacket. Edward held the door open for me and I slid into his Volvo.

He started the car, then turned to me as we backed out of my driveway. "Alice brought this over here. She said we should be okay to go over there, she'll keep me posted." I nodded. He smiled and took my hand, caressing my fingers. I smiled back at him and we drove along in silence. Not the awkward kind, but the kind that was comforting.

We parked in front of the little light blue house and I cast my eyes over it. It didn't seem like a place a witch would live, it seemed just as ordinary as my home did. It was two stories with a balcony and a porch. The most striking feature about the house was who lived in it. We started to walk up the driveway. Just as we were about to step onto the porch, Edward stopped and his hand slipped out of mine. I turned a bewildered look on my face. Edward looked at me, the same expression on his face. That is before a door slammed open and he went flying. I cried out, watching as Edward was thrown like a doll, landing the whole way across the street. He bounded up, but there was a hand on my wrist, dragging me to the top of the porch.

"Honestly Bella! I knew you had bad luck but you're lucky you're not dead! Are you hurt?" Cassie's violet eyes were clouded over with worry, but I was trying to twist away from her, panic consuming me. Edward was once again right outside the porch, but it seemed like he was stuck, an unbreakable wall between him and I. Cassie raised her hand, but I grabbed it.

"Cassie! Cassandra! This is my fiancée! This is Edward!" I mumbled incoherently. Confusion clouded Cassie's gaze and her fingers loosened on my wrist. I twisted out of her grip and ran to Edward, throwing my arms around him. He wrapped his loosely around my waist, but his gaze never left Cassie's. His eyes were growing more and more frustrated.

" Bella…" Cassie started, gently, like she was about to tell a child that Santa Claus didn't exist. "Do you…do you know your fiancée is a vampire?" Cassie asked. I couldn't help but laugh nervously.

"It's come up in casual conversation." Edward said bitterly. I turned to look at Cassie's face. It was carefully blank, carefully controlled.

"Oh boy!" She said softly, turning to enter her house. Edward and I stood still, watching the open door.

"I can't go forward. I don't know why." Edward growled. "The only one of us to encounter one of her kind was Carlisle, and he met her while she was traveling. Alice told me to expect to be thrown across the road, but she must not have realized I couldn't get in the house."

"Damn skippy you can't." Cassie reappeared, leaning against the doorframe. "Let me guess, you drink animal blood? I've heard about vampires like you. I was pretty sure they were a myth."

"No, we're not. All the Cullens are non-human blood drinkers." Edward said softly. Cassie didn't look like she trusted him.

"So, do you want to enlighten us to what you're doing here?" He questioned. Cassie grinned, twirling a piece of sunset colored air around her finger.

"I'm here for Bella, of course!"


	3. Chapter 3: Witches Do It Best

**(AN) Wow! I'm having so much fun writing this! Hope you all enjoy it too!**

**ellabella13: Thanks! I hope you like this part!**

**story.teller1992: Thank you so much! That's the part of this I have trouble with, keeping Bella and Edward in character. I'm glad you think I'm doing okay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I wish I did! All characters here (Except Cassie) belong to Stephanie. Cassie is my own little demon!**

Breaking Dawn Where Witches Ride

Edward growled a sound that shocked me. I'd only heard him make that sound when I was in trouble, but I knew Cassie. The fact that I felt that way about her, despite only knowing her for a day, shocked me. I knew Cassie wouldn't hurt me, I knew Cassie wouldn't hurt anyone. The fact that I felt this so strongly kind of scared me. I placed a hand on Edward, looking into Cassie's violet eyes.

"Cassie…what do you mean?" I asked softly, my dark eyes boring into hers. She flushed and lowered her eyes sadly, toeing the floorboards. She sighed, struggling with something, before she retreated farther into the doorway. The house shimmered, and Edward tightened his hold on me even more.

"I trust you Bella, probably a lot more than I should." Cassie whispered. "But you can both come in. If…_Edward_ makes one false move though, I'll throw him throw my window." She warned, ducking through the door.

I looked questioningly up at Edward. He hesitated, perhaps listening for a call from Alice, but nothing happened. Slowly, he guided me up the steps and we stepped through the door. It opened into a large foyer, which was stacked with boxes. Cassie must have still been in the process of moving her stuff in. They were stacked haphazardly, and I nearly knocked one over walking through the narrow pathway. Edward, with inhuman speed, quickly caught it. I giggled nervously, and I saw a shadow of a smile cross Cassie's face.

She led us into a bright, spacious kitchen. It was painted pale yellow, and seemed to be the only room in the house that was completely unpacked. There was a bright white candle lit on the counter, it filled the room with a flowery scent. On a shelf above the stove laid a dozen or so crystals of all shapes and sizes. Pots on the windowsills were overflowing with green leafy things that I didn't know the name of. The air was full of cinnamon. She gestured to the table in the breakfast nook, which was flanked by two chairs. I sat down in one, and Edward sat across from me. Cassie hoisted herself onto the kitchen counter, swinging her legs back and forth. An awkward silence settled over us, Edward barely moving, Cassie fidgeting with the hem of her skirt, and me flushing slightly.

"Cassandra, would you care to get this over with?" Edward asked bitterly, holding my hand protectively. Cassie looked up, raising an eyebrow.

"I never liked my name, it means 'she who entangles men', personally I don't even believe in romance, why in the world would I choose to go by that name? Not to mention the original owner was some crazy seer who got murdered by a jealous wife. I don't know what my parents were thinking. I like Isabella better, My God is a Vow, is what it means. Cryptic, but cute." Cassie babbled, smirking slightly. I caught the distinct feeling she was only doing it to frustrate Edward.

"I don't know where to start, anyway." She finished, probably catching my skeptical glance. "Why don't you tell me about why you're engaged to a bloody vampire, because I personally don't understand it." She added, her gaze burning into mine. I took a deep breath, looking at Edward. He traced circles over my palm, nodding slowly. I began.

It took me awhile to tell the whole story, although I left certain parts out, for example how my blood called to Edward. I told her about James, Victoria, Edward leaving, and coming back. I left out the part about the werewolves, unsure if it was my secret to tell. Finally, I left off with Edward's marriage proposal, and my plans to become a vampire.

Cassie had been moving around the kitchen, making tea, starting cookies. She poured me a cup, just as I finished my tale, but she hadn't said anything. She walked to the window, glancing out at the midday sun. Maybe it was difficult to absorb, I thought. Even I could barely believe it all, but Edward's hand in mine was a reminder that this wasn't some dream. Finally, she spoke.

"You intend to be a vampire, for love?" She questioned. I nodded, but she didn't really seem to be paying attention to me anymore. "And there are seven 'good' vampires in Forks. Who happen to be under the thumb of the Volturri, the most horrendous evil to walk the Earth." She continued to speak. She sighed, hanging her head.

"I don't know what to say, Bella. I'm so…sad, disappointed, hurt, confused. Confusion is a very good word. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe you're not who I was looking for. Can I…can I see your wrist please? Your right one?"

"Not until you tell us why you're here." Edward challenged, but I was already turning my hand over, staring at my wrist. There, on my pale skin, a bluish bruise had formed. It was a star shaped mark, fuzzy around the edges. I caught my breath, and looked up at Cassie.

"I thought maybe I had imagined…but no, it's there. I'm sorry Bella, if I'd have known all this last night; I'd never have touched you. But it's too late." She said mournfully. Edward stood.

"Too late! Too late for what!"

"Blood calling for blood, sister finding sister…" Cassie continued, pushing up the sleeve of her sweater. I hadn't noticed last night, but there was a dark purple mark on her wrist. It was clearly defined, a perfect star. "Witch finding witch." She finished. "Your blood is revealing yourself to me, Bella. You're a witch too."

Silence filled the air. Edward stared at Cassie, then looked at me. His eyes were soft, warm, and sad. "Bella isn't a witch." He stated, but more as if he were trying to convince himself.

"Well, no, not technically. Not yet, you have to choose to be a witch, to follow the calling of your blood. Then your mark starts to look like mine, but you don't have to make that choice Bella, if you'd rather be an evil, manipulative vampire, you can." Some bitterness drifted into her voice, along with a distinct sadness. Edward stood protectively in front of me, but I could still feel the fury in the room. I couldn't tell who was angrier, Cassie or Edward.

"So all you're going to tell her is that she's a hag, not give her anymore information?" Edward practically yelled, venom creeping into his voice.

"Well, I'd love to give her more information, but I'm not going to do so in front of you!" Cassie yelled back, unafraid of Edward, her arm tensed. I had no doubt that she would throw him through the window. I jumped from my seat, throwing myself in the middle. Both of them stared at me bewildered.

"Do you have a death wish?" Cassie cried out. "If we started to fight, you'd get killed standing there!"

"Actually, I do. We already went over this." Edward flinched. I turned to him and wrapped my arms around him. "Please, Edward, go outside and wait in the car. I'll be out soon."

He didn't want to, I knew it. Cassie looked so on edge though, and I was worried. I'd seen Edward fight, but I somehow knew that despite her size, Cassie could at least seriously hurt him. I didn't want that to happen.

"I'll be on the porch. I don't want to get locked out again." He said sullenly. With a set to his mouth, he turned on his heel and walked out. I watched him go, and turned back to Cassie.

"He's not a bad person, Cassie. They're just like me and you, and he loves me." I begged. I needed her to understand. She just shook her head.

"No Cassie. Vampires kill, they hurt, and they destroy. Witches were put in the world to stop that. To eventually wipe out all vampires. It's for their own good, as well as the greater good. Come on upstairs where Edward can't hear us."

She took the stairs, which brought me up to a large bedroom. There were boxes littering this place as well, but she carefully picked her way to the bed. I tripped over a carpet, Cassie stopped, trying to catch her. She toppled over, and we both landed on her floor. She laughed and I began to giggle. We straightened out, but she tossed her arms around me and hugged me tight. I was surprised, but I gently patted her head.

"I know you don't understand, Bella, but I've missed you." Cassie stated, helping me to my feet.

"Won't you please tell me what all of this is about?" I begged, smiling at her as I settled onto her bed.

"Well…I guess I need to start at the beginning. You've already seen one of my powers. Telekinesis, I think, is what the normal people call it. I can also do other things; protect people, things, from vampires. You saw how I shielded my home. There are other things I can do, but those are for other times. Most of the witch knowledge comes from our collective memory."

"When you first start down the path of witchcraft, where you are now, you begin to remember things you shouldn't know how to do. For example, I speak fluent French. I've never taken a day of French lessons in my life. I can also read Greek, Latin, Celtic, etc. I can dance, I can sing, it's amazing. We remember things we learned in past lives. Eventually, we remember our whole past lives. Most of us can remember back to ancient Rome, that's how far back you and I can remember. We die, we come back, we die, and we come back again. It's a constant circle of birth and death."

I stared at her, unable to accept this information. "How…how do you know so much about me?" I questioned.

"I am your best friend, Bella!" She yelled in anguish, taking my hand. "Oh, please remember Bella, you and I never change, we look the same and we are the same every time we come back. We always find each other, and we spend our lives together as sisters, as friends. We crossed over to America together from England in the 1700s, we were flappers in New York City in the 1920s, and we were hippies in San Francisco together. We've been together all our lives, and I came to find you, so we can be partners and witches again." She poured out, running her hands through her fire red hair.

"I…I don't know what to say." I started, slowly, looking at her.

"I know, I didn't know what to say when I was told either." She giggled nervously. "This is just swell, huh? My best friend is going to marry a bloodsucking vampire, and then she's going to become the thing I'm supposed to fight. I…I don't know how to handle this."

I hugged her back, letting her head rest on my shoulder. She was so familiar, in a way I couldn't comprehend. Deep in my heart, I softened to her. She had been close to me once, my little sister once. I wish I would never have met her this time around.

"Listen, I need to get back to Edward. I'll…I won't leave Edward. Even if we're as close as you say." I said softly.

"Fine then." Cassie sniffled. "Let me fix my eyes and walk you down."

I waited for her as she stumbled into the bathroom. When she came back out, she looked as stoic and calm as she had when I first met her. She smiled, but I had a dull feeling it was faked. I followed her down the stairs and out the door. Edward grabbed me and swept me off my feet, ignoring Cassie. She hung back by her door, but her eyes weren't on Edward and I. They were directed to the rest of the Cullen's, who had mysteriously appeared at the foot of her driveway. She shivered, and I looked over at them. They all looked worried, Carlisle most of all.

"Cassandra, this is my family." Edward said curtly. Cassie bit her lip.

"We haven't come to hurt you, Cassie." Alice spoke up.

"We just wanted to talk to you, to make a treaty of some sort." Carlisle explained. Cassie just shook her head.

"Not now. Tomorrow, maybe, when I've had time to think." She said, retreating back into her house. The Cullens looked at me anxiously. Edward and I stepped off the porch. As soon as we did, the house shimmered again. Carlisle sighed.

"Well, Bella, Alice saw everything." Edward said softly. That was good, I though, because I didn't know how to explain it myself.


	4. Chapter 4: Peace and Love

**(AN) Sorry this update is a little later than usual, my goddaughter just turned four yesterday! **

**InTheDeadSilence: Thank you very much; I'm glad you like it. **

**Right Is Never Wrong: Thanks! I'm glad to see I can surprise people a little bit!**

**story.teller1992: Thank you for still reading! The real challenge is trying to portray how much Edward needs Bella. I tried to do that a little bit in this chapter. **

Rosalie had already fixed my truck and taken it to my home. I was sleeping over at the Cullen house tonight, which had been decided upon in my absence. Edward guided me to the Volvo and ushered me into the passenger seat. Alice and Jasper piled into the back seat. I saw Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle begin to get in Rosalie's car. The radio popped on when Edward started the car. I groaned as I heard the opening chords to a Beatles song. Damn Cassandra.

"She's an indecisive little thing. She's giving me a headache." Alice complained, leaning against Jasper.

"What is she thinking about?" I asked Edward. He shook his head curtly.

"I can't read her thoughts, Bella." He said sadly, like he was afraid he was letting me down. I took his hand in mine.

"She can't decide what she's going to do; she didn't expect to find Bella engaged to a vampire. She was going to get on the next flight home, but she doesn't know what to tell the other witches about Bella. Then she decided to come after us and yell a bit, but she discarded that idea. Then she decided she wanted to take a vacation, but right now I think she's settled on eating some cookies and sulking." Alice detailed, almost in play by play mode.

"Wait, you can't read her thoughts? Is it…is it because she's a witch?" I asked.

"I assume so. It would make sense. With you being the same…the same thing." Edward abruptly stopped the car. I could hear tires screeching behind us as Rosalie nearly rear ended the shiny Volvo.

"Bella…I'm so sorry. If…if you want to go back…I understand. You wouldn't have to be doomed to this life anymore." He explained, never looking at me.

"Edward, Edward! Edward, look at me!" I demanded. His molten gold eyes turned to mine. I took a deep breath before continuing. "I love you Edward. I will always love you and I have no desire to be a witch. I want to be with you, forever." I stated, taking his chin in mine. Edward smiled, kissing my lips gently.

"Well, now that we have that settled, Rosalie is getting kind of ticked off." Alice stated. Edward chuckled and continued to drive, his hand tightening on mine. I concentrated on staring out at the passing countryside. Soon, sooner than I desired, we were at the Cullen's home. Edward came around to open the door for me and lifted me out into the Cullen's garage. He carried me up to the house while I snuggled into his cold chest.

Everyone was already sitting in the living room when Edward and I sat down on the couch. I could feel the eyes of his family on my back as if they were waiting for me to sprout a pointy black hat and start cackling. Reluctantly, I turned my head to face them. Carlisle and Esme looked worried, Jasper looked confused, Alice and Emmett looked sympathetic, and Rosalie looked thoughtful.

"I'm still the same Bella, you know." I said, slightly irritated.

"We know Bella…we just…" Carlisle started. Esme shook her head and smiled sadly at me.

"Bella…" She started. "You don't understand. We're worried; we're scared that somehow this is going to take you away from us. You're already my daughter, Bella." Alice nodded, taking it up after her.

"We all think of you as our sister, even if you're still extremely human and breakable. You started out being just Edward's, but now you belong to us. You're a Cullen and damn if we let anybody change that."

I smiled, but what surprised me most was when Rosalie's voice chimed in as well. "Listen up Bella." She started. I saw Emmett tense, but Edward was just smiling. "I don't necessarily agree with your decision to become one of us. But if you're so insistent on throwing away your humanity, then it's your choice. You're my little sister Bella, and the witches aren't going to kidnap you in the night."

Tears filled my eyes. Those words meant so much to me, and I never imagined Rosalie would be the one saying them. I smiled at her, and I only hope she could tell how much it meant to me. Hesitantly, she smiled back. Edward chuckled and ruffled my hair. The mood was lighter now, although I could still see lines of worry on Carlisle's face.

"Now that this is dealt with…" Alice started. I groaned. "It's time to work on wedding details! We have to pick wedding invitation, and I have to order them and send them out pronto, we need to go dress shopping, pick out colors, flowers, a cake, a caterer…" She continued to babble, but I tried to tune her out. I looked up at Edward pleadingly.

"Alice will be Alice." He answered simply.

"Alice will be the death of me." I replied. He kissed my forehead with a smirk and set me on the ground. Alice quickly snapped me up and I was dragged along up the stairs and into her room, no scratch that. It was now known as the torture chamber.

Alice was honestly frustrated by my complete apathy when it came to wedding things. I decided I would mostly just leave it to her, which she seemed quite happy with. She was bubbling about invitations, showing me samples.

"Now see, this trim will be in your colors, and the words too, but you have to pick which design. I like this one, it's simple but elegant, or the ones with the pink roses on it."

No pink roses, I thought, pointing to the other one. She giggled and stashed it away. "I figured out the guest list pretty well. Your mom and dad, all the humans in Forks, and…well…"

I knew she was beating around the bush. "No, I don't think it's a good idea to invite the wolves."

"I figured that much!" Alice said with a giggle. "I doubt they'd show up, even if they were invited, but I was talking about Cassie. If we invite her, she'll come. She's too emotionally attached to you to miss your wedding day. I don't see her causing any trouble either. Do you want her there?"

"Of course." I answered too quickly. I blushed and tried to qualify my last statement. "If we invited everyone else in Forks except her, it would look a little odd. And she's been nothing but friendly."

"Okay Bella. I'll add her to the list." Alice agreed. "Now, tomorrow we're going to go gown shopping. There's a lovely boutique in Seattle." Alice continued to babble. I found myself nodding off halfway through the talk of caterers. She sighed, commenting something about silly humans, before calling out the door for Edward. I was half asleep when he scooped me up in his arms and carried me to his room. I fell asleep on that heavenly bed, in the arms of my only angel, but that didn't stop the dreams from coming.

There was a bonfire. I could hear it crackling, but we were walking away from it. There was a hand on my arm, guiding me through the woods. I didn't look to see who it was. I was trying to step through the undergrowth. Suddenly we stopped, on the outskirts of a large lake. The person let go of me, dancing gracefully towards the edge of the water. Her cap fell off and red hair fanned around her and she turned to smile at me. The girl I knew as Cassie, dressed in clothes belonging to Colonial Williamsburg, was begging me forward.

"Prudence!" I whispered. She cocked her head. "They'll be mad if they catch us fooling around like little girls!"

"They won't catch us May." She answered. She stepped forward, dipping the toe of her shoe into the water and tossing the sparkling substance into the air. I crept forward. Stopping by the edge of the water, I looked at our reflections. I looked exactly the same, as did she, except for our ridiculous clothing and matching violet eyes.

"May?" She questioned sadly. I turned to look at her.

"Do you think someday we'll be able to play like silly girls and not worry about the consequences?"

I smiled reassuringly. "Someday, Pru. Someday."

When I woke up the next morning, I was still exhausted. It felt almost like I had barely slept. Edward nuzzled against my neck, placing feather light kisses down my skin and over my collarbone. "Charlie called, twice." He said smugly.

I groaned, willing myself to go back to the safer haven of sleep. "What did he want, Edward?"

"Well, he talked to Carlisle and Esme, who assured them you were sleeping chastely with Alice, although not entirely true. He then asked if you could call him. The second time he called, he said he'd already talked to Renee, and that the two of them have decided to support you in whatever decision you've made."

I smiled, that was good news at least. I still needed to call him. Edward's phone was right beside my hand instantly. I smiled as I dialed Charlie's office number. The phone only rang twice.

"Chief Swan." He answered gruffly.

"Hello Dad." I answered as sweetly as I could.

"Oh Bella!" He rushed out, repeating everything I'd already heard from Edward. He finally concluded with an admission. "I always thought, close as you two were, it was coming sooner or later, I'd just always hoped later. I know I'm hard on him, but Cullen is a good kid and they're a nice family. I just don't want to let go of my little girl."

"It'll be okay dad. Listen, Alice is taking me dress shopping in Seattle. But don't worry, I won't decide on anything without your okay."

"Alright, be careful Bella." He warned. I smiled.

"I will Dad. I love you."

"Love you too Bells." The line went dead. I clicked off the phone and turned to snuggle into Edward. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Alice is coming. She wants you to shower and hurry up, you've already taken too long and she's impatient." I could hear her footsteps; she wasn't bothering to be quiet. The door snapped open and Alice glowered at us.

"Bella!" She whined. "We've gotta go, hurry up and get ready!" I rolled my eyes. It was going to be a long day. I rolled out of bed, kissing Edward lightly before I walked to the shower. There was already clothing there, set out by Alice probably. I yawned as I turned on the hot water.

I tried to take my time in the shower, to stall the whole wedding dress experience. A part of me knew this would only make Alice harder to deal with later, but I didn't care. After all she was putting me through with this wedding she could stand to suffer a little bit. When I finally dressed in the jeans and blouse she left out for me I stepped out into Edward's room. However, he was nowhere to be found. I felt a stab of disappointment because he was usually always waiting for me.

I tried not to think about it as I clomped down the stairs. It wasn't till I got to the living room that I realized something was wrong. None of the Cullens were around, and voices continually drifted out of the kitchen. I slowly came to the door, peeking through it.

All of them surrounded the table, but only Carlisle was talking. He sounded happier than he had seemed last night, but I couldn't tell why. Not until I saw the sun glint off a full head of red hair. Cassie was the only person in the kitchen sitting down and she seemed marvelously at ease. I couldn't tell if she was seriously comfortable sitting in a room full of her natural enemies, or if she was just acting.

"Bella." Edward whispered. Everyone stopped to look at the door and I blushed bright red. I wasn't the only one; Cassie blushed just as much as I did.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude." She mumbled as she stood. "I just wanted to let Dr. Cullen know I had no intention of sneaking up here and attacking some night. I'm tired of fighting vampires anyway, I need a vacation." She joked weakly. Esme smiled at her encouragingly.

"Anyway, I'll just be going. Good luck dress shopping." She said awkwardly, backing out toward the door.

"Wait!" Alice said. I could see her eyes clearing. Great, she had just had a vision. I looked at Edward, who looked frustrated. Alice was blocking the vision from him.

"I think you should come with us. You know, what better way to seal a peace treaty than helping two vampires play Barbie with a human?" Alice looked hopefully at Cassie, then back to me.

"You should come Cassie. I'll need someone to remind them I'm only human." I begged.

"Oh…well, when you put it that way, I guess I have no choice." Cassie answered sarcastically. I laughed helplessly. For some reason, Alice couldn't have been happier.


	5. Chapter 5: When Enemies are Friends

**(AN) Wow! I had more readers yesterday than I ever have! I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter! I'd also like to point out that I haven't forgotten the epilogue of Eclipse, it just hasn't happened yet. Remember, they just picked out the invitations! So Jacob is still in Forks, and will be for a bit longer. Bella's dress is by Reem Acra and can be found at **** under the spring 2008 bridal collection. It's design number 26. The advertising campaign is also there under 2008 campaign. I discovered this by accident, but the girl in those pictures looks exactly how I pictured Cassandra Luwen. Weird, huh?**

**Right Is Never Wrong: Thanks! I hope you enjoyed the dress shopping, I figured now would be a good time for Bella to start getting excited about her own wedding.**

**Disclaimer: If there was a God, I would own Twilight. I don't, so therefore there is no God :-( **

Even though she had agreed to come with us, Cassie didn't seem very happy about the whole situation. We climbed into Rosalie's BMW with Rosalie driving, Alice in the passenger seat, and Cassie and I squeezed in the tiny back seat. There was plenty of room though. I didn't realize just how tiny the red headed girl was. She looked frail next to Rosalie and Alice. I noticed suddenly the dark circles under her eyes and the tenseness in her shoulders. Her deep violet eyes were lost in thought. As the car sped down the highway, she pulled her red hair back and placed a pair of sunglasses over her eyes.

I wanted to talk to her, but I could barely breathe as the wind whipped past. Alice turned in her seat to smile at us. She turned the music up louder, and we blasted it the whole way into Seattle. The trip should have taken three and a half hours, but thanks to Rosalie's maniac driving (no better than Edward's, actually quite a bit worse) we made it there in a little under two hours. We pulled up in front of a fancy store. I glanced at the elegant store front and I read the sign: Voletta Couture. I groaned and I heard a small giggle from Cassie. Alice bounced out of the car followed by Cassie and Rosalie. She took my hand to help me out, gesturing at the store.

"Isabella Cullen, meet your match!" Alice announced proudly. Rosalie looked increasingly amused and the effect wasn't lost on our somewhat unwilling human participant. I turned my eyes helplessly to Cassie, mouthing 'help me!' She simply shook her head and followed Rosalie into the store. Alice practically dragged me after them. The shop was empty, and I realized Alice and Rosalie must have made us a personal appointment for all day. Rosalie was talking to one of the women who worked there. Alice gravitated instantly to the dresses. I steeled myself, ready for a long day of torture.

Alice turned to me, gesturing to the dresses. "Pick some that you like Bella. Just start over here, and we'll work our way around."

I turned, looking at the dresses. I couldn't really think of what I wanted, but just as I was feeling helpless, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. The panic I was beginning to feel instantly dissipated and I felt her reach around me to caress a piece of fabric. "I like the embroidery on this one, but I think this neckline might embarrass you. How about this one?" She asked, pointing to the one next to it. I blushed and nodded. Alice smiled warmly at Cassie and Rose spun to talk to the employee. I was no longer worried or overwhelmed by the choices as I shuffled through them, filtering comments made by Alice, Rosalie, and Cassie as to the dresses I pulled out. Soon I ended up in the dressing room, dozens of dresses stacked all around the room.

The first one I tried on was from Oscar De La Renta, and probably cost enough to pay for a semester of college. It was long, made of white chiffon, off the shoulder with long flowing layers. It was gorgeous and I liked it, but it didn't feel right.

"What don't you like about it?" Alice asked critically.

"It's beautiful, it really is, but it's too…ethereal. I feel like this is something a heavenly angel would wear, and I'm no angel." I smirked, motioning to Alice to get me out of the dress. Cassie had lapsed into silence again, hiding her face behind a bridal magazine.

The next dress was a Vera Wang creation, probably worth more than I was. I shook my head. "I don't like the way this looks. It's too clingy." I moaned, feeling like I was never going to get this right. A dozen dresses later from too many designers to name, I still didn't have a dress. Nothing felt perfect, and I felt like on my wedding, I had to look perfect to stand beside Edward. I knew somewhat what I wanted now though.

I liked the idea of a ball gown. I wanted to wear something that looked like it had been dragged from the fifties because it was Edward's favorite decade after all. I wondered across the showroom. There was a large photograph on the wall that I felt drawn to. I looked up at it, taking in the beautiful dress and the girl's pale skin. Her hair was the color of fire, which made me glance curiously at the model's eyes. I started at them, but I couldn't be surprised by their violet hue. Cassandra Luwen, I thought. She was a brave witch and a beautiful model. I turned to her, catching her eye. Alice and Rosalie were caught up on a debate about buttons, of all things. I inclined my head to the picture and she blushed. I turned back to the wall, noticing more pictures. It was all for one designer, Reem Acra.

"You modeled?" I questioned as I looked at each picture. She was sickeningly beautiful, like a fairy captured on camera.

"It was a stupid dare from a friend. The agency guy ran me down in the mall. This is the only advertising campaign I ever did." She explained, embarrassed. I suddenly realized why she hadn't taken her sunglasses off or let her hair down.

"You're beautiful." I complimented. She shook her head.

"I look sickly, but that's against the point. Actually…I remember this dress." She pointed up at one photo. "You'd love it. Let me see if I can find it."

She darted off. When I turned around, Alice was behind me. She examined the photos intently then smiled at me. "We already noticed. We were betting about when you would notice. I won." She said. I laughed. Cassie was back already with a beautiful dress in her arms. My face lit up hopefully as she ushered me into the dressing room.

Instead of Alice dressing me, Cassie did. She made me close my eyes as she did up the buttons in the back. Alice straightened the material in the front, pushing my hair back over my shoulders. Finally everyone stepped away and I opened my eyes.

Cassie was right, I was in love with the dress. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline and layers of light ruffled silk. It was a simple ball gown design, but I loved it and I knew Edward would too. I turned to the girls, all of whom were staring at me.

"It's beautiful!" Alice cried excitedly. Rosalie nodded in agreement. Alice wrapped her arms around me tight before bounding off. Cassie looked up at me with a knowing smile.

"It's perfect for you Bella. You'll be lovely." She said, Alice's excitement was infectious. She grinned, and reached over to hug me as well. Rosalie's arms encircled me from behind and Alice threw herself at all of us.

"I can't wait! You and Edward will have the perfect wedding!" Alice started babbling again. I giggled, finally deciding that I couldn't wait either.

"Now all we have to do is shop for bridesmaids. Thank goodness since we're all here to try on the dresses. I think violet is a good color, to bring out Cassandra's eyes. Maybe a deep, rich royal purple. Those could be your colors, amethyst violet and gold."

Cassie looked at me, obviously confused. I shrugged and smiled. "Alice can see the future." I explained quietly. "Apparently, I was going to ask you eventually to be my bridesmaid. Would you?"

Cassie blinked a couple times before giggling madly. "Of course, I'd love to." She whispered. She smiled and reached up hesitantly to hug me. I reached down to return the hug.

"So…she can see the future? How does she…?" She asked.

"You're going to sit down and watch 'Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind' for the thousandth time tonight." Alice interrupted. Cassie blushed.

"Well, now I know. Don't try to keep things hidden from Alice." She stated. "At least she didn't tell you what I'm going to do tonight in the shower." She mumbled. Rosalie and Alice dissolved into hysterical laughter. I couldn't help but shake my head.

It didn't take Rosalie and Cassie long to decide on their favorite dress. It went along with my kind of fifties desire. It was knee length with a full skirt and a sweetheart neckline. There was a bit of an argument over the color. Rosalie wanted gold, but Alice demanded purple. Finally it came down to all of them having to try the dress in both colors. The gold looked good on Alice, but it clashed with Cassie's hair. Rosalie finally relented in favor of having a gold ribbon around the waist of each dress. Finally we were able to leave, happy in our dress order. My stomach grumbled and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Silly humans." She complained, pulling up to a fast food restaurant. She wrinkled her nose in disgust as she pulled up to the window. I ordered a chicken sandwich and fries, Cassie just ordered fries and a milkshake. She was digging in her purse for cash, but Alice was already paying the cashier before she could grab her twenty. I knew better than to even try.

"I can pay for myself. I have money." She said resentfully. Alice just laughed. We pulled up to a park where we got out and sat at a picnic table, unwrapping our food.

"What's your family like, Cassie?" Alice asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Oh, well, it's just me, my dad, and my step mom." She explained. "My step mom is really nice, a little air headed. She writes those books about how to land a guy and keep him. She's the one who pushed me so hard into modeling. My mom died when I was eight, and my dad isn't around a lot. He's really busy, important business and stuff." She shrugged.

"What happened to your mom? If you don't mind me asking." Rosalie prodded, wrinkling her nose as I took a bite of my sandwich.

"Three vampires." Cassie answered nonchalantly. " She was a witch too, and we don't tend to live long lives. She got separated from her group and cornered. I don't remember her very well."

Alice and Rosalie flinched back, an answer neither of them was quite prepared for. Cassie's eyes had dropped to the table, staring at her fries like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"I'm…I'm really sorry. It must have been horrible." Alice said quietly. Cassie just shook her head.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. I actually kind of admire you." She said softly. "I mean…you could all be monsters. You could have killed me the instant you met me, I mean, I am a threat. But you haven't, you've felt bad for me. You took me dress shopping, made me Bella's bridesmaid. You're fighting the monster inside you and that makes you more human. The creatures that killed my mother didn't try to fight it, they let it overwhelm them. It's hard to deal with being suddenly reminded that vampires used to be human, to have your great enemy buy you fast food." She laughed at the hilarity of it.

"I'm kind of glad, Bella, that you can't remember anything. Sometimes I wish I couldn't remember these things either." She stated. I couldn't say anything, just look at her. She smiled reassuringly, before squinting up at the sky. Alice followed her eyes and looked to Rosalie.

"Put your top up, it's going to rain."

Alice was right, of course. Alice was usually right. It started to rain just as we pulled out of Seattle. The music was turned down low and Alice, Rosalie, and Cassie were all talking about designers. I could hear a lot of Italian and French names spilling from their mouths. Obviously Cassie was just as tuned into fashion as Rosalie and Alice. Suddenly, Alice was quiet. She groaned and said something quickly to Rosalie. I couldn't catch it, and by the way Cassie looked at me, she didn't either.

"Tanya and Irina are coming." Rosalie said, looking at me. I winced.

"Tanya and Irina?" Cassie repeated.

"Two girl vampires, they're vegetarians like us, so don't worry. But…you might want to lay low for a week or so anyway Cass. They're a little mean, and I think they might not take as kindly to you."

Cassie looked like she was about to argue, but Alice raised a finger. "Trust me." She said. Cassie looked at me, then shook her head. "Fine. Are they going to be okay with Bella?"

"If they're not, Edward will kill them." Alice reassured her and me. She smiled back at us.

"Edward and Tanya had a thing once." I told Cassie. She made a small noise and bit her lip. "I have to be there, just…just because."

"Alright, alright." Cassie backed down. "I'm going to first beach in La Push with Jess and company. Tomorrow is supposed to be sunny and I miss the beach in San Francisco." She stated. "I'm pretty sure you were invited too."

"I'm pretty sure nobody in La Push wants me to go." I answered bitterly, my heart aching at the thought of Jacob.

"Long story?" Cassie questioned.

"You don't know the half of it." We all said at once.


	6. Chapter 6: Bringing the Sun to La Push

**(AN) I would just like to remind everyone it is perfectly okay to love Edward and Jacob. Edward and Bella are meant to be, but Jacob deserves his own happily ever after. This chapter is "special" because I'm taking a break from the main Bella/Edward story to flash to Jacob. This is written in his POV. This is the next day, when Cassie and the human kids decide to go to the beach in La Push. Don't worry, next chapter will be normal Bella POV again! (P.S., what you think is about to happen, is going to happen. Congrats if you called it!)**

**Disclaimer: If there was a God, I would own Twilight. I don't, so therefore there is no God.**

I hated patrolling on sunny days. I also hated patrolling with Leah. Quil being there made things slightly better though, so I was able to ignore Leah's bitching for the most part. She had developed a slight crush on me since I saved her life, but I wasn't interested. There was still only one girl who held my interest.

I winced as the vision of her rushed back to me, her beautiful ebony hair, deep chocolate eyes. I let out a small growl as my thoughts raced to that leech, Edward Cullen. Edward Fucking Cullen.

_Jake…_ Quil warned. I concentrated on his thoughts instead. He was thinking of Claire, how adorable she had looked while taking her afternoon nap. How sickening. Leah was smirking.

_You'll get a chance to take out some of that anger soon Jake. I heard they're getting married before the end of summer. _She laughed and I lunged at her, knocking her to the ground. Leah was going to get hers, and sooner than later.

_Stop it! There are people on the beach! _Quil yelled. I jumped off of Leah, shaking out my russet colored fur. Quil was looking at the beach through the leaves and bushes. I came to stand behind him as Leah ran off in anger. I couldn't bother myself to be troubled, though.

_Just kids from Forks. We know some of them, want to go say hi? _Quil asked. I shook my head. Although I had been hoping, Bella wasn't there. She was probably at the Cullen's, sitting on the couch with her leech boyfriend. His arms wrapped around her fragile waist…

I was so busy imagining the awful scene that I didn't catch the new girl until she laughed. It was a nice sound, like a wind chime or a clear bell. My eyes slid around the crowd, searching for the source of the laugh like a man possessed. It was coming from near the water and I slid along the beach until my eyes stopped.

Angela's back was turned from me and she was obscuring the source of the laughter. Suddenly, Mike Newton appeared from the water, clutching a lost Frisbee. Angela ran out to meet him, leaving her alone on the beach. Suddenly, it was like Bella Swan never existed. She was beautiful.

Her hair was the same color of the fire on the beach and it whipped around in the wind which caused her slim body to shiver. Mike Newton, dripping wet, ran up to her. His arms wide open for a hug.

"Mike! Don't you dare!" She warned and I growled low. "I'm already cold, and you'll give me a case of hypothermia!"

That was all it took. The sound of her musical voice sealed it. The world rocked, spun, and was still and quiet again. Everyone else had fallen off the Earth while it whirled, and only she existed. I felt a swell in my heart, my mouth went dry. All I wanted in the entire world was to hear her laugh, see her smile, and to hear her beautiful, musical voice whisper my name.

_That was intense, Jake. I'm happy for you. _Quil assured me. I could tell her was thinking about what he had experienced when he found Claire.

_She's perfect._ I thought with reverence. She was my angel, my savior, the light in the dark forests of Forks.

_Go talk to her. I'm going to go tell everyone else the news. They'll be so excited to meet her._ Quil said, and he was gone. I changed quickly, dressing in the bushes. When I emerged into the sunlight, a girl turned to stare at me.

"Jacob Black?" She asked, surprised. "I'm Jess, we met once." She said. I nodded and smiled, but I was too focused on the girl in the white halter top. Her jeans were wet at the bottom and she was shivering slightly, making her way back to the fire.

"Hi Jess." I answered automatically. "Who's the new girl?" I tried to be casual, but my heart was speeding up. It was all I could do to not run to her and catch her up in my arms and carry her back to the fire.

"Oh, Cassie Luwen, Cassie!" Jess waved her over. The girl smiled and sat down across the fire. I drifted over to her, absorbing every detail of her face. Her eyes jumped up to me and I had to catch a gasp in the back of my throat. Her eyes were a stunning shade of purple and all I wanted to do was stare into them for the rest of time.

"Cassie, this is Jacob Black. Jacob, this is Cassandra Luwen." I could hear a spike of jealousy in her voice, but I paid it no mind. She was smiling shyly, her hand offered to mine.

"You can call me Cassie, everyone else does." She said. I stared at her face, my eyes flicking from her soft lips to her sweet eyes. "It's nice to meet you Jacob." My face warmed when she said by name. I could already picture it, Cassandra Black. Cassie Black.

"It's wonderful to meet you too, Cassie." I answered truthfully, sitting beside her. She was still shivering. I wanted nothing better than to wrap her fragile body in my arms and warm her. I imagine it would have creeped her out, though, so I yanked my sweatshirt off. It was the only thing I had on, but Mike Newton was shirtless as well. The cool air felt good on my warm skin.

"Here, take this. A little thing like you shouldn't be out here without a jacket." I said, handing it her. She hesitated, but when the wind blew she sucked up her pride and put it on. With satisfaction I saw her cuddle into its warmth.

"I guess I'm still used to San Francisco weather. I hate the cold." She admitted. I smiled knowing she would never be cold again.

"Tell me about San Francisco. I've never been there." I asked.

Two hours passed while I poked and prodded her for information from her life before Forks. I needed to know everything about her, to make her happy. We sat by the fire long after her friends left. We'd gotten down to how she felt about Forks.

"It's fine, I suppose. Too dark and dreary for me. I don't see how anybody can stand it. Have you met Bella Swan? I don't get how she can stand it either, she's from somewhere warm and dry like me."

My heart twisted when she mentioned Bella. For a moment I wondered what I was doing. Edward was right about me, I would have ended up leaving her all along. Because of that my best friend was going to die. I sighed, my head dropping.

"Jacob?" She whispered. I melted. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm wonderful now that you're here." I answered. She blushed, which made me want to kiss her beautiful pale cheeks. I laughed huskily, my voice trembled.

"It should be illegal for a girl to be as perfect as you are." I said with a grin, leaning close to her. She froze, I could feel her heart fluttering a million miles a minute.

"Jacob!" Someone yelled. I swore under my breath. They would come back to check on me. I turned to look at the person yelling my name. Sam and Emily were coming down the beach along with Jared and Kim, Paul, and Embry. Cassie laughed.

"Friends of yours?" She asked.

"Give me five seconds to kill all of them, and then we can get back to taking care of you." I said, turning to look at them. Embry ran up to me, punching me in the shoulder and placing more wood on the fire. Kim and Jared sat down across the fire. Sam and Emily sat down next to Cassie and Paul sat next to me. We made a cozy little circle around the fire.

"Where's Quil?" I asked.

"Spending time with Claire." Emily answered simply. I didn't ask anymore, but turned instead to the girl next to me. Cassie was looking around, obviously interested.

"These are my friends, Emily, Sam, Kim, Jared, Embry, and Paul." I introduced, going around the circle. Everyone smiled at her. "Everyone, this is Cassie Luwen." In my head, I finished with 'the love of my life'. I think everyone seemed to pick up on it but Cassie.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you Cassie." Emily said, smiling at me and her. "You've been the cause of the new buzz in Forks."

It was wonderful how she fit in with the pack. She even got Kim to open up and laugh with us, which was something only Emily had been able to do thus far. I could see the guys loved her, the way she would joke with them. Emily and Sam were just happy I had found someone, and I could see them smile every time my eyes fell on her face. I protectively wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

It was late by the time she nodding off against my arm. Everyone was gone except Sam and Emily. They were looking at us with matching warm smiles. "She'll be good for you, Jake." Emily whispered softly. I nodded in agreement, catching her up in my arms. Her head fell against my shoulder and Emily and Sam doused the fire.

"Did you drive here, Cassie?" I asked. She shook her head, breathing out softly.

"Mm, no…Jess picked me up." She answered. Of course Jess wouldn't make sure she still had a ride when she left. Luckily she had found me. I had found her.

I had parked my rabbit near to the beach when we had started patrol. I had planned on taking a ride up to Seattle and back to clear my mind that night, but my plans had changed. Luckily for me, it was for the better. I placed her gently in the passenger seat and hopped into the driver's side. The engine roared to life and she wiggled lightly in the seat. She smelled like honey in the enclosed space. I backed out of the lot and began driving. I knew exactly where she lived, she had detailed the neighborhood and the house. I smiled when I pulled into the driveway behind the red mustang.

Slowly, I moved her from the car. She was now fully asleep, her eyelids fluttering slightly as she dreamed. I carried her onto the porch and through the door that she left unlocked. I'd have to lock it when I left. I navigated the box maze and took her up the stairs, laying her on the large bed in the middle of the room. Her hair fanned out over the white pillow. I pulled the blankets up over her. I couldn't resist leaning down and touching my lips to her forehead. I pulled back, knowing I needed to leave. I couldn't scare her.

"I love you Cassie." I said softly. She smiled in her sleep and my heart soared. I ran down the steps, locking the front door behind me and into the night air. I got back to my house and ran into the forest, free and happy.


	7. Chapter 7: It's All So Fast

**(AN) Okay, we're going back to Bella. This story includes the night after the shopping trip and the day after, at the same time Cassie and Jacob were at La Push, but from Bella's POV. Thanks everyone who reviewed!**

**IntheDeadSilence: Thanks!**

**Ryo02: Thanks! I love Jacob like whoah, so it's easy to write for him. I hope you keep on reading!**

**Story.teller1992: You are my favorite reviewer ever :-) He won't leave them fully alone, he still doesn't want Bella changed, but I have some really cute moments planned for the future. I want Bella and Cassie to be the glue that bring the werewolves and the Cullens together. I think that if any two characters have the potential to pull it off, its those two!**

**Disclaimer: I'm still hoping.**

Alice and Rosalie dropped off Cassie first and then headed full speed for the Cullen house. We were there in record time. We all quickly piled out of the car, heading for the house. Edward was outside, a grin lighting his face. He had been hunting while we were gone and his eyes were a beautiful honey hue. I ran to him and he grabbed me into his arms. I nuzzled into his neck but sighed when he stiffened. Alice and Rosalie were obviously telling him that Tanya was coming.

I pulled away angrily. Why couldn't we have a normal day without other vampires or werewolves or witches interrupting every thing? Edward called after me, but I stalked inside the house and threw myself on the couch. Edward followed me and sat beside me on the couch. "Bella…it's going to be okay. They won't harm you."

"I'm not worried about being hurt, Edward. I hurt myself all the time." I stated. "I'm worried Tanya might come here, and you might see her and wonder what you're doing with a human. I make things so much more complicated for you, Edward!"

He looked so intense I was worried he was going to be angry, but he simply shook his head. "How could you still think that, after all that we've been through?" He asked. "I love you, I am nothing without you, and nobody will ever come close to being as perfect for me as you are. Besides, I like complicated things." He reassured me, pulling me close to him.

"I am worried about the puppies though." He murmured. I winced, and he instantly corrected himself. "The pack will be the true object of Irina and Tanya's fury. I wonder if Carlisle can talk them out of seeking revenge."

I shuddered. Yet again, the pack was in danger because of my actions. If only I had never wondered into the woods by myself. If only the pack had never been forced to take action to save me.

"It's not your fault." Edward whispered. I shook my head.

"I'm a magnet for catastrophe. Of course it's my fault." I replied. He just sighed and started to kiss down my neck. My heart fluttered as I met his cool lips. He smelled so good and I lost myself in him.

"I won't let anything hurt you, and I'll take care of the pack as well if it's what you wish."

"It is. I don't want anyone else I know to get hurt." I stressed. I thought fleetingly to Cassie. "Will Cassie be alright? Alice and Rosalie told her to lay low." I asked.

"She should be okay. Vampires who abstain from blood usually don't attract the attention of witches. They follow reports in papers of unusual homicides, so we all don't have a lot of experiences with them. I doubt even if they met her that Tanya and Irina would realize what she was. Still probably better that she lay low, though. I don't want to have to worry about her. Alice and Rosalie think she's quite charming. They would be upset if she got herself hurt."

"Rosalie thinks she's charming?" I questioned. I heard a soft laugh behind me and I turned, blushing, but Rosalie didn't seem upset. She was in a good mood.

"Yes, I do. I like her fashion sense and she…" She paused for a moment. "She has eyes like I did when I was human. They ran in my family, and my youngest brother had beautiful red gold curls. Red and violet, just like our witch. If I let my imagination run away with me, I can almost imagine that she's some sort of sign sent to me to let go of all my bitterness. I've already wondered if she's some sort of descendent of my brother, a niece of some sort, but the way witches work it's highly unlikely." I smiled kindly at Rosalie. She had a fondness of people who reminded her of her human life, she'd already revealed that she'd been drawn to Emmett because he looked like her friend's son, Henry. She was drawn to Cassie because she resembled her brother.

"I'm glad you like her Rose." I answered honestly. It meant a lot to me.

"I still think she's trouble, but I trust Rose." Emmett appeared out of nowhere, wrapping his arms around Rosalie's tiny waist. I looked away to give them some privacy as they started kissing. Edward chuckled and pulled me tighter.

"It's shocking actually." He mused. "I think as vampires, we lose our humanity slowly. We try to stay away from them and they naturally shy away from us. We start to feel superior to them."

"You are superior." I answered. He grimaced.

"Physically and mentally, yes. But I'm beginning to realize that humans have a whole different perspective on things. It's a little bit melodramatic and their emotions run wildly out of control. Emotionally, they're far superior to vampires, even the shallow ones. You just can't realize it Bella because having you around has made us so much more human. Having you and Cassie around today made Rosalie and Alice feel normal."

I nuzzled into him because I could tell where this train of thought was heading. "Yes, but we're very breakable." I reminded him.

"True. But I love you anyway. You're perfect the way you are."

"You're not weaseling out of changing me Edward Cullen." My voice rose. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No, I'm not. I'll have to find something else breakable, maybe start collecting glass statues instead." He smirked at his joke and I punched him lightly in the shoulder. I was sure he didn't even feel it.

"I'll start buying you vases." I scowled.

"Make sure they're as pretty as you." He muttered as he pressed his lips to mine. He let his tongue slide against my lips, his hand tangling in my hair, the other pressed against my pack. I motioned to further the kiss and he pulled me back gently, chuckling at my frustrated expression.

"Oh Bella. You have no idea, I think it's worse for me than you." He tried to assure me. I just glared.

"Wait till after the wedding. Just wait." I warned.

With that, a whoosh of air flew past us. I looked up at the blur which materialized into Alice's pixie like features. I moaned and Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"No Alice, I think she's had enough." Edward stated. Alice pouted, looking at me expectantly.

"Alice, please, no more." I groaned. Dress shopping had been fun, but I still wasn't excited about the wedding. "Just do whatever you want Alice. It'll be lovely, and I'll like it. I promise."

Alice looked extremely put out, but she stalked off to the corner. I saw Jasper follow her like a shadow, radiating calm as he swept past. I smiled and leaned against Edward.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"You're welcome. So, how was dress shopping?" He asked, amused.

"Have you been peeking?" I accused.

"I've been trying. Alice has been translating Shakespeare constantly and Rosalie is singing every goddamn rap song she knows. It is driving me insane." This time I giggled.

"Well then, take me home." I demanded. He grinned as he scooped me up and carried me to the car. He drove me home and we lapsed into comfortable silence. I looked at the clock on the car; it was only ten at night, June 18th. I would be married in less than two months and then a vampire not long after. During that time, I had to make peace with everyone in my human life, mostly Jacob, Cassie, Renee, and Charlie. I had to deal with Alice going wedding crazy and Edward consistently being a tease. Suddenly I felt very tired.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, concerned.

"So much to do in such a short period of time." I explained.

"We can postpone this, Bella…" He started, but I held up my hand.

"If you even start, Edward, I will find a rocket launcher and blow you to smithereens."

It felt good to be home and showered. It was nice to fall asleep in my own room with Charlie snoring down the hall. That night, I fell asleep in Edward's arms. I'd hoped I could sleep peacefully, but I couldn't. I was dreaming again.

"Rita! Rita you've got to get up!" I struggled to get out of bed, looking at the girl flitting around the bedroom, her long red hair flowing around her. The room was painted bright blue and plastered with posters, paintings, and newspaper clippings. I was asleep in one twin bed, the one on the other side of the room was empty.

"Jodie, it's the middle of the night." I pleaded. She was in a panic and she was going to break something. "You've been gone for a month!" I remembered, dragging myself out of sleep fogginess. "Where have you been?!"

"I'm leaving, I've gotta get out of here. Gotta go somewhere else, gotta fly, gotta live, can't stand to die." She mumbled. Nothing was making sense. "Can't let them trap me down again, Can't let him keep me here. Oh Rita. Rita, Rita, Rita…" She looked on the verge of tears as she threw clothes into a bag.

"Did he hurt you again Jodie?" I asked quietly. She let out a sob and my heart broke. I was out of the bed before anything else could be done, holding her hyperventilating frame. There were bruises all down her pale arms. I was angry, angrier than I ever have been. I looked closer at her and noticed she'd lost weight, weight she didn't have to lose. She looked like she was caving into herself and if I could guess I would say she was tripping as well. Tripping on drugs she did because of him. I was sure he did nothing to stop the pills from pouring in. I was sure she started screaming at night again.

"I'm sorry Rita. I'm so sorry." She whispered, her knees buckling. I guided her to the bed and began to dress.

"We'll go together Jodie. We're going to put ourselves on a plane and go anywhere. How about Alaska, he knows you hate the cold; he'll never look for you there." She nodded limply.

I woke up in tears. I knew Rita and Jodie never made it to Alaska. There was a part of me that desperately wanted to remember what had happened. The other part of me wished I had never seen anything. Edward wasn't there. I was secretly glad as I wiped my eyes, looking about. There was a note on my dresser, which I quickly grabbed. It was written in Edward's beautiful script. It went on to detail about how it was going to be sunny today and he had left early. He would be taking the day to hunt, but if I needed anything he was close by and all I had to do was call. He desperately urged me to be careful and try not to hurt myself.

Being left by myself all day wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I missed Edward terribly, but I occupied myself cleaning and laundry. I even phoned my mother. It turned out she actually wasn't too upset about the marriage. She had been expecting it for awhile, her unique powers of perception had gone underestimated by me. She was excited and I ended up rehashing all of Alice's wedding plans and describing the dress in detail.

I finally managed to get off the phone when I heard a knock on the door. I promised Renee I would call her back before hanging up and opening the door. A beautiful woman stood on my doorstep. I hadn't noticed, but the clouds had covered the sun again. It was slightly chilly. My eyes were drawn to her strawberry blond hair and topaz eyes. My heart sunk as I realized who stood before me.

"Tanya?" I whispered. She smirked.

"You must be Bella. Can I come in?" She asked coolly. I stepped back, unsure of what to do. I wasn't afraid, but I was certainly quite nervous. Panic creeping up my throat. She took this as a gesture of welcome, walking into my tiny hallway. She looked wrong there, she didn't fit. She was pretty, prettier than me, but nowhere near as beautiful as Rosalie. She turned to me, taking me in.

"Funny…" She mused. "I expected more."

That wounded me, but I didn't show it. I held my head high, staring at her. Edward loves me, I thought. Edward loves me, Edward loves me. The phone rang and I edged to pick it up, keeping my eyes trained on her.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella!" Alice whispered anxiously. "Is she there? I've been trying to call for ages!"

"Yes, I'm sorry, I was on the phone with my mom. Is Edward with you?"

"No. He's running back now. We're on our way too." Suddenly the phone was out of my hand and in the cradle. Tanya stood next to it, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Let me guess. Alice?"

"She's coming to visit." I said evenly.

"She's worried I'm going to hurt you." She moved closer, towering over me. "I just wanted you to see that you're nothing compared to me." I shivered and she stepped menacingly closer.

At that moment, Edward burst through the door. He growled low in his chest and Tanya stepped away, raising an eyebrow.

"Edward, dear, it is lovely to see you."


	8. Chapter 8: Oh To Be Bitter and Lonely

(AN) Love you all who add my story on alerts and favorites, and the reviewers I have are a-ma-zing!

Kiara Kou: thanks! I hope you like this chapter too!

Story.teller1992: Aww, you'll make me blush! Hope I didn't overdo it in this chapter.

Disclaimer: please, God, let me own Twilight someday!

I felt as if though the conflict between the two vampires had the possibility to rip my house to shreds. Edward was snarling and Tanya was glaring. I was stuck in the middle of a rather dangerous situation, but it wasn't me I was worried about. Tanya was old, as old as or older than Carlisle. I was worried about what she could do to Edward. I moved closer o him and he roughly pulled me behind him.

"I just wanted to come and meet her, Eddie." Tanya purred, tossing her long hair over her shoulder. "I knew you'd never let me have a conversation with her, you're so overprotective." She stepped closer to him, her face inches from his. Her lips were moving, but she was speaking too fast for me to make out words. Edward stepped forward, but suddenly I wasn't the only other person there. Alice stood beside me, he eyes dark. She wasn't saying anything, but I knew she was calling out to Edward in her mind. Rosalie rushed past me.

"Tanya!" She yelled. "You should have come to say hello to us first." She hugged Tanya lightly. Edward and Alice pulled me away to the kitchen, where I was plopped firmly on the counter. Edward was pacing, running his fingers through his hair.

"She wasn't going to hurt her, Edward. Just scare her." Alice said out loud.

"What was she going to do?" I asked.

"Take you out into the woods, dance around awhile and gloat, then leave you there. In hopes scaring you would make you leave Edward. But it wouldn't have made you leave anyway. I know it." Alice said, for my benefit. I heard the door closing and I knew the other vampires had left. I slipped off the counter and wrapped my arms around Edward. He let out a deep breath.

"I'll rip her limb from limb if she comes near you again." He mumbled.

"Then Alice and I can dance on her grave in red dresses." I joked. He smiled, but it didn't reach to his eyes.

"Speaking of Alice, I need to tell you something." She whispered. Edward turned to glare but she shook her head.

"She deserves to know, Edward, so don't give me that look. Bella, I can't see Cassie's future anymore. She disappeared about an hour ago. I can't even see what she's going to have for breakfast tomorrow." I shook my head, not worried.

"She's in La Push today, remember? She probably ran into the friendly neighborhood werewolves. I'm sure as soon as she leaves, you won't be blind anymore." I reassured her. Alice smiled lightly.

"I hope so. I just thought you should know. See Edward, I told you she wouldn't take it so badly." I smiled. I was starting to get used to constant danger and unpredictable visions. Cassie could take care of herself.

"It'll be fine, Cassie's a big girl." I mumbled to Edward. He picked me up and nuzzled me.

"We have to go. Carlisle and Esme wanted to sit down and talk to Tanya and Irina tonight." I nodded.

"Let me go get my shoes." I answered. There was silence.

"I'm not sure if you should come, Bella. Your presence will just irritate Tanya." Edward admitted, not meeting my eyes. Instantly I was angrier at him than I ever was before.

"Put me down right now, Edward." I demanded. He set me down gently and I spun around to go get my shoes.

"Bella!" He yelled after me. I turned and placed my hands on my hips.

"Edward, I am not going to just sit here. I am a part of your family now, and if I'm not there Tanya is going to think she won something today and she didn't! I will not be intimidated by a woman who lusts after my boyfriend! Besides, this has to do with my friends, who took care of me when you couldn't!" I was shaking in anger. Edward looked as though I'd just fatally wounded him. Alice took my hand, squeezing it lightly.

"She's right Edward. She's our baby sister, like it or not, she deserves to be there too. And you could have saved yourself this if you would have listened to me in the hallway." Alice guided me outside, slipping me into the passenger seat of her Porsche. I was almost in tears when the car started, hyperventilating. Alice handed me a tissue.

"He loves you Bella. Edward can't stop being Edward, though. He's stubborn, overprotective and you…"

"I love him. I just…" I said softly. Alice nodded.

"I know. I know." She answered.

Alice was driving slow, too slow. She was driving about as slow as I did. In my heart I knew she was slowing down so Edward could beat us home. I leaned against the window and listened to Alice as she talked about Jasper, how he could sometimes be exactly like Edward. I smiled as she reluctantly admitted she could be overprotective of Jasper too. When we pulled into the driveway Edward was standing there with a morose expression. Instantly I felt horrible. He was mad at me for my outburst, he was so mad he was going to leave. I began to hyperventilate, my heard pounding against the outside of my ribs. Alice leaned over, concerned, but before she could touch me Edward wrenched open the door. He leaned in to cradle my head, whispering in my ear.

"I love you Bella. Why are you so frightened?" He asked.

"You're angry at me. You'll leave." My voice quivered as I spoke. Edward shook his head, extending his arm. I saw wildflowers grasped in his hand. Tears spilled out of my eyes.

"I'm never going to leave you again. I want you with me for all of eternity." He assured me with such intensity that I feared I might melt under his gaze. Quickly he undid the seatbelt and helped me out of the car. I wiped my eyes on my sleeve, taking the flowers when he offered them and cradling them in my arms. He smiled, leaning close to me.

"It's almost a full moon. You look even more beautiful in the light." He complimented. I reached on my tiptoes to press my lips passionately to his. He chuckled under my lips.

"They're waiting for us. Let's go." He took my hand and guided me through the door, into the living room. He leaned against the wall, wrapping his arms around me as I leaned against him. Irina had already begun making her argument. I looked her over, short for a vampire but taller than Alice with curly dark hair. She was pale like all the vampires and pretty enough. She moved around the room, eying all of us as she spoke.

I tried really hard not to listen. I hated her voice, I decided, as it described people who had once been my friends as nothing more than flea infested mongrels. I couldn't bear the thought of the wolves lying dead and cold as Irina wanted them too. I understood that Irina had lost the love of her eternal life, but killing the wolves would not bring him back. Besides, hadn't he almost taken me, the love of Edward's life? If he had, I would not expect Edward to seek revenge on the Denali clan.

Finally, she was done presenting the argument. "The wolves are dangerous to us, despite what they may say. They cannot be predicted, Alice has said so, and they are a loaded shotgun waiting to go off at any moment. Carlisle, you and your family have to help us destroy them."

Carlisle was silent, looking around. "I suggest we put it to a vote. Who is in favor of destroying the wolves?" Emmett and Rosalie looked at me, but didn't raise their hands. Tanya looked like she had been betrayed.

"All not in favor?" Carlisle called. Esme, Alice, and Edward's hands all shot up. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie's followed a few seconds later. Edward chuckled as he nudged me.

"You get a vote too." He whispered. I blushed and raised my hand next to Edward's. This only seemed to make Tanya livid.

"I believe you have your answer, Irina. We will not be starting a war with the wolves. They have been far too helpful for us to attack without provocation." Carlisle explained. Before I could blink, both were glaring at me.

"She is not a true part of your family. It is ridiculous you bend to her will!" Irina hissed. Alice stood and Edward tightened his grip on me.

"She will be soon, and more a part of us than you are. Not only will destroying the wolves cause our new little sister unbearable emotional pain, but we have no reason to! They have been nothing but helpful!" Alice yelled. Even I winced at her voice.

"I'm sorry, but I believe your life would have been better if you never met this girl. She has made you soft." Tanya snarled and then bolted out the door, followed by Irina. Everyone was silent.

"I don't see them doing anything. I think they'll just go back to Alaska, but they're going to mope around a bit first." Alice said. Everyone relaxed.

"I'm your new little sister?" I asked lightly. Everyone grinned.

"Unfortunately. Welcome to the family." Emmett joked, picking me up in a bear hug. "All we have to do is get through this wedding disaster, then the whole Edward wanting to suck your blood, and you'll be ours forever!" Emmett laughed and everyone smiled.

I had the most wonderful vampire family.

Edward took me home, my hand clasped firmly in his. He dropped me off while he went back to drop off the car and I took the opportunity to get ready for bed. Charlie was watching TV. I stopped in to say goodnight to him and he looked up at me sheepishly.

"Listen, Bells, I just wanted to say…"

"It's okay Dad. I understand. It was big news. But I'm happy with Edward, I trust and love him. I have no doubts about spending eternity with him." I did have doubts about the whole marriage thing, but that was a technicality, albeit an Alice shaped one, trimmed in pink and ruffles.

I was grateful for the long shower I got, and I was even more grateful when Edward was there waiting for me. I curled up beside him on the bed.

"I missed you." Edward said as I nuzzled into his cool chest. I mumbled something in return. He laughed.

"I love you too. So what do you plan on dreaming about tonight?" He asked. I became like stone, barely breathing.

"What did I dream about last night?" I asked.

"I don't know, you kept on saying something the name 'Jodie'. It was mostly nonsense, something about someone being gone for a month, going somewhere…Who's Jodie? You never told me about anyone named Jodie."

I sighed, pulling back from Edward. "I don't know. I've been having weird dreams since I talked to Cassie and she told me I was a witch, that I still could be a witch. Dreams that feel almost like memories. I could swear they've happened before. It feels like I'm reliving them, that I'm not sleeping at all."

Edward sighed as well, placing his forehead against mine. "From what I understand, what Alice's vision of Cassie told me, you probably are reliving old memories that are buried in your subconscious. It's your witch blood asserting itself."

"I don't want to be a witch." I moaned. "I want to be a vampire. I would like to enjoy my last few months of being able to sleep."

"Maybe you can ask her if there is a way to make it stop?" Edward asked. "We can call her tomorrow morning." I sighed in relief, kissing him gently.

"You still love me, even though I'm becoming a little more witchy?" I asked.

"I will love you no matter how witchy you become." Edward answered. "Now go to sleep."

"I don't want to." I yawned. "Being with you is better than dreaming."

"If I'm better than your dreams, I can't imagine your nightmares." He grinned and I scowled. He kissed me lightly and began to hum again. My lullaby filled the air. Despite myself, I began to drift off to sleep.

"Lillian, he's out of control." I was walking down a dark street in the middle of the night. The city was quiet, too quiet. I looked over and could see my reflection in empty store windows. Dark hair, elaborately styled in finger waves, cut shorter than I'd ever seen it. It looked like a boys. The girl next to me had her hair styled the same way, only hers was bright red. The part of me that knew I was dreaming cringed.

"I know, Audrey." She placed her head in her hands and sighed.

"It's never going to stop." I warned.

"I know, but what can I do. We're made for each other."

"That's not how soulmates work." I was begging, begging for her to understand.

"How would you know, you've never been in love." She pointed out, glancing around a corner

"But I will be. And when I am, it'll be with my soulmate." I promised. I was silent for a moment. "What happens when he hurts you? He always does. And nobody ever helps you." We were silent. Sadness swam in Lillian's eyes. Nothing more was said, nothing more needed to be.

I heard it first, the scuffling behind us. Lillian turned, but she was thrown backwards off her feet, and I was facing three pairs of hungry red eyes. I threw my hand back, and all three of them flew, but I could hear anguished screams behind me as I was grabbed by another, my ribs crushing as I tried to fight back. Six vampires! Six! And then my world was black and red with pain and death.

I woke up screaming, Edward's arms around me tight.

"Bella! You're okay! You're okay!"

"No I'm not Edward! I am not okay, and I don't want to remember anymore!"

"What did you remember?" He asked, his eyes examining my face for pain.

"Six vampires attacked us in New York City! How did they know where we would be?" I asked, panicked. Edward looked at me like I was crazy.

"You've never been to New York City." He answered.

"I lived there. I died there." I answered.

"When?" He asked, skeptical.

"February 16, 1925, my name was Audrey Calvin. I was with Lillian Wallace." Edward got up, and I continued to rattle off details The streets, the stores, the weather. He paced as I looked at him.

"I need to talk to Cassie."


	9. Chapter 9: Hansel and Gretel

**(AN) Sorry about how long this is! I just couldn't find a place to stop! I hope you enjoy! Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing!**

**Right Is Never Wrong: Yeah, I 3 Bella! Poor Edward just has to deal with her insecurities. :-(**

**story.teller1992: Aww, thanks so much! Hope you like this chapter just as much!**

**Disclaimer: I can only wish!**

I got dressed quickly, Edward was at my old computer, mumbling under his breath. I was sure he was saying it would be quicker to go to his house, get a laptop, and come back here than wait for it to connect. I looked at him and smiled apologetically.

"Come with me to Cassie's. We'll both ask her."

"I can't. I can't go to her house unless we're invited. None of us can. If I just show up, she'll be angry. We can't afford her to bring a whole coven of witches down on us."

"Oh." I didn't want to go alone. "I don't think she'd do that to us, Edward."

"Bella…we still can't take that chance. I'm sorry…" He felt useless and I couldn't bear him to feel that way. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he sat in front of the computer. I kissed the top of his head and inhaled his scent.

"It's okay, I understand. I'll be back soon."

"Please be careful." He begged. He handed me his cell phone and I pocketed it along with my car keys. I kissed him on the cheek as I went downstairs and got into my beat up truck. It roared to life and I winced, I was far too used to Edward's Volvo. The drive to Cassie's home was uneventful and I pulled into the driveway at 8 o'clock. I got out and went to door, knocking loudly. It had started to rain and the porch offered little protection. I pounded on the door again.

It was a few minutes before the door flew open and I was staring at a bedraggled Cassie who had obviously just gotten out of bed. "Bellaaaaaaaaaaaa..." She whined. "It's too early to be up, what do you waaaaaant?!"

I giggled, and looked her over. Her bright red hair was a mess and sticking up everywhere. She was wearing a pair of jeans that looked like she had slept in them, along with a sweatshirt that looked vaguely familiar. It certainly wasn't hers, it was much too big.

"Long night?" I questioned, she shook her head and motioned to the inside of the house.

"Get inside, you'll catch pneumonia. The way it rains here I think I need to start building an ark." She ignored the question, but I wasn't giving up. The reason I came here had been momentarily forgotten by the sleepy gleam in her eyes.

"How was La Push?" I asked casually.

"Cold. Jess left me there without a ride." She mumbled grumpily as she busied herself in the kitchen making a pot of tea.

"How'd you get home?" I asked, worried.

"Boy from La Push gave me a ride home. Gave me his sweatshirt too. I need to return it." She said, peeling the sweatshirt off.

Suddenly I remembered the sweatshirt. I was stunned, because the last time I had seen it, Jacob Black had been wearing it. Something constricted in my throat, but I managed to get the words out. "I remember that sweatshirt. It belongs to Jacob Black, right?" I asked.

"Yep. I think he's the one who gave me a ride back too, but I'm not sure. I fell asleep on the beach." She admitted. "Do you know him?" She asked brightly.

"Yeah, I do. He's a nice guy." I answered honestly.

"He's sweet, cute too. We sat around the fire for ages, he introduced me to a bunch of his friends." She commented. I dropped my eyes, changing the subject to why I had come here in the first place.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you a question. I've been having weird dreams since you told me I was a…"

"You can say the word witch. It's not a bad word." Cassie snapped, sitting down. I didn't take it personally, I'd woken her up too early and she wasn't a morning person.

"Okay, well, anyway…I'd like to stop having them. Is there anyway to stop them? Edward and I think they're my memories resurfacing." Cassie poured herself a cup of tea and set another one in front of me before sitting down across the kitchen table.

"Well, I'll tell you for sure. What are you dreaming about?"

"The first one was about us, well, I think so. A girl that looked like you, at least, and a girl that looked like me. Your name was Prudence and my name was…"

"May." She answered proudly. "My name was Prudence Tucker, and your name was May Hester. What were we doing?"

"There was a bonfire. You and I were patrolling, or sneaking away. Maybe we were sneaking away under the guise of patrolling. There was a lake, and I was upset because we were going to get caught messing around and not doing what we were supposed to."

"It was September 4th, 1783. We lived just outside Boston. They were celebrating because the treaty that ended the war had just been signed. Witches hate human wars." She explained. I couldn't wrap my mind around it. I had once celebrated the ending of the revolutionary war?

"What about the next one?" She asked.

"My name was Rita. Your name was Jodie. You woke me up in the middle of the night out of your mind. Somebody had hurt you, we decided to go to Alaska…" I ended in a whisper because Cassie's face had fallen.

"Rita Wayne and Jodie Gordon." She paused. "Of all our memories in the 60's, you picked that one to remember? Are you masochistic?" She asked. I smiled.

"I am marrying a vampire. What happened to you, Cassie?"

"Don't worry about it. I don't want you to remember anymore of that night. Can you just avoid the sixties? How about the twenties, we had fun in the twenties."

I dropped my eyes and tried not to let her see my sad expression. "February 16, 1925. New York City, Audrey Calvin and Lillian Wallace. Six vampires."

"Oh." She said softly. "I meant remember something happier. Like my first experience with moonshine." She mumbled grumpily. I sipped the tea in front of me.

"They're getting clearer. Does that mean something terrible?" I asked. She shrugged.

"No, I don't think so. It's just the witch part of you fighting against you, trying to make you remember something important." She stated.

"And you know what that something is?"

"Yes."

"And you won't tell me?" I pleaded. She smirked.

"Correct."

"Why?"

"Because it has to do with me, Bella. And I'm entitled to a few secrets. You knowing about it won't make it better." She stated. She got up and put the cup in the sink. The conversation was over for today. I stared at my teacup for awhile before I realized she had left the room. I stood when she returned, holding a white candle.

"When I was turning to a witch, I had horrible nightmares. This helped me out." She held out a large white candle. Written on it were words in elegant script.

_The Moon is my friend_

_Who's listening to me_

_Bringing the beauty_

_Into my dreams._

_The stars are here_

_Forever to shine,_

_Bringing serenity_

_And peace of mind._

_When I close my eyes_

_They won't be gone,_

_Keeping me safe_

_Till the dawn._

I looked at her skeptically and she shrugged. "I don't know if it actually works or if it's just the whole self fulfilling prophecy thing."

"It's just a candle. Magic doesn't actually exist." She grinned and I knew what she was going to say before she spoke.

"Neither do vampires or witches, and you saw me throw your boyfriend across the lawn." I laughed and stuffed the candle in my bag. She was giggling softly as she looked out the window. The sun lit on her face and made it glow warm. As I looked at her I felt a sting of sadness.

"Are you happy, Bella?" She asked softly.

"Yes. I love Edward, I love his family, and I never want to be separated from them." I meant every word as I said it.

"He's your soul mate?" She asked. I nodded and she continued. "How did you know?"

"Because when he's not here, I ache. It's painful, it drives me insane. He's always taking care of me, and when I met him…everything changed. It was like I was living under clouds, and I'd never seen the sun until he was there. Then when he was there, the clouds went away, and for the first time in my life I felt the light. Everything is clear and bright. He is my sun, my gravity, and my heart." I answered truthfully, but blushed as I realized how corny it sounded. I peeked at Cassie. She was chewing on her bottom lip.

"I've never heard you say anything like that. Ever. Oh Bella…I just want you to be happy. You deserve it. I'll stand by your decision." I smiled brightly and she ran to me, hugging me too tightly.

"Cassandra! I can't breathe!" I laughed and Cassie kissed my cheek. "I can't wait. Alice and I will make your wedding spectacular." She whispered. I groaned. On cue, the phone in my pocket rang. I opened it and heard Alice's voice.

"Come over, bring Cassie!" Alice squealed. "We have cake testing!" The phone clicked off and we looked at each other. I was terrified.

"Cake testing? Why is she so excited about cake testing? She can't _eat_ it, can she?" Cassie asked.

"Maybe she's putting in a layer of grizzly blood." I joked. Cassie's eyes widened and I giggled. "I'm joking!" I explained and she let out a sigh of relief. "Alice is just excited about throwing a party. She likes feeding humans."

"Maybe she's fattening us up with cake samples so she can eat us later." I turned to glare at her, but she was grinning from ear to ear. "I kid! I kid!"

Cassie got dressed while I called Edward and told him what was going on. Hearing his velvet voice instantly put me at ease.

"Bella?" He asked warmly. I smiled.

"Edward, Alice called. She wants me to come meet the caterer and taste cakes. Cassie is coming as well, if that's alright with you?"

"Of course, my love." He answered. "Did you get any help from Cassandra?"

"A candle." I snorted. "And the assurance that they are memories I'm dreaming about."

"Well, I did some research and I found something in the New York Times archive. It's an article about the murder of two girls in Queens. Lillian and Audrey were quite the famous unsolved mystery in their day. I printed out the article for you." He said. I smiled, he was too thoughtful.

"Thank you, love." I replied. "Can I meet you at your house?"

"I will meet you there, beautiful." Edward said. I giggled. "Goodbye, Bella."

"Bye!" I whispered. I clicked the phone off and turned as Cassie made kissing noises in the doorway.

"C'mon sunshine, let's go get our cake and eat it too!" She said, opening the door. I exited her bright home and headed out into the Forks rain. I moaned, pulling my jacket tighter around me.

"I think you should get started on that ark." I mumbled.

"Do I have to take 2 of every animal, or do I get to choose? I don't want to take spiders." Cassie snipped back.

We ran down the driveway and to my truck, slipping and sliding in the gravel driveway. Cassie laughed as the rain soaked us to our skin before we even got to the doors. Cassie climbed into the passenger seat, but I felt like I was being watched. I turned to look over my shoulder, to see a streak of russet brown dart toward the woods. I blinked and it was gone. I was unsettled as I got into the car and started it. Cassie started singing along to the song on the radio and we drove off through the rain.

_I never loved nobody fully._

_Always one foot on the ground._

I tried to think about what I had seen. I knew that there had been a wolf there, and I knew that wolf very well. Jacob had been watching us, but I couldn't think of why he was watching Cassandra's house, unless he had followed me there, but why would he do that? It didn't make sense, and I didn't want to expose Cassie to an infuriated werewolf. Why would he even come near us anyway?

_Suppose I never met you_

_Suppose we never fell in love_

It hit me so suddenly I jerked the wheel, but Cassie didn't notice. She was still singing happily. I turned to look at her, but she still looked the same as always. Jacob had given her his sweatshirt, had sat around the fire with her for a long time, and had introduced her to the pack. Then he had taken her home, probably carried her to her bed. Only one thing made sense to me as to why he would take the time out to meet some girl when he had been so angry and depressed.

_I hear in my mind all these voices _

_I hear in my mind all these words _

_I hear in my mind all this music _

_And it breaks my heart _

_It breaks my heart_

I had been trapped inside my little selfish soap bubble. Even when Edward had brought up the possibility of Jacob imprinting, I hadn't believed it. I felt relieved, sad, and jealous all at the same time as I glanced at Cassie. This was followed by a rush of guilt. Jake deserved to be happy. If Cassie could make him happy, that was wonderful. I had finally come to peace with it when we pulled into the driveway. Edward was waiting for us on the porch, along with Emmett. I smiled brightly. As long as I had Edward, I would be fine.

I bounded out of the car and ran up to the house through the rain, but I hadn't made it half way before I was in his arms and back to the porch. I heard a surprised scream as Emmett appeared with Cassie in his arm, laughing boisterously. He put her down gingerly and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, figured since Edward could play save the human from the flood, I could too. Forgive me?" For a witch who had just been manhandled by a giant vampire, Cassie's feathers didn't look too ruffled, but she did look dizzy.

"I don't think I want to move that fast ever again." She mumbled, holding her head.

"You get used to it." I reassured sympathetically. She shook her head and leaned against me. Alice appeared at the door, banging on the wall.

"Leave my humans alone! Their stomachs have to be settled to try this cake. Hurry up Bella and Cassie!" She called.

I moaned in unison with Cassie. "She'll be the death of us yet."

"I'm telling you, it's like Hansel and Gretel." She mumbled. Emmett looked like he was fighting back hysterics.

"The witch was the bad guy in that story." Edward reminded her gently. She shot daggers at him and stormed into the house, mumbling something about stereotypes. I giggled, leaning against Edward.

"Missed you." He said softly.

"Ditto." I replied calmly as the rain began to slow.


	10. Chapter 10: The Race

**(AN) Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the reviews and adds! Next chapter will be in Jacob's POV again, because I like doing his POV and it's my fanfic :-p Besides, don't you want to see the upcoming conversation. **

**Story.teller1992: You stroke my ego too much! :-) Thanks so much!**

**Kiara Kou: Thanks! Hope you enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I wish I did!**

"C'mon. I know you have a pointy black hat somewhere, and I bet your broom can fly too. Do you have a sister that was crushed by a flying house?" Emmett joked as we followed him into the kitchen. There was a human woman there, surrounded by boxes. Alice sat in one of the chairs and smiled brightly when we walked in.

"These are my brothers, Emmett and the groom Edward. The lovely lady beside Edward is the bride to be, Bella, and the one bearing the brunt of the witch jokes is the other bridesmaid, Cassie.

"Nice to meet all of you!" The caterer grinned widely at all of us as we moved in. I noticed Alice throw Cassie an odd look, but I paid it no mind. I settled down at the table, but I heard Alice giggle.

"Cassie, you have to taste test too! Two opinions are better than one!" Cassie blushed and shot daggers at Alice.

"How about you taste test it." She retorted. Alice giggled.

"I can't, I gain weight so fast, and you could eat everything and not gain an ounce." The way the caterer looked at Alice, she obviously thought it was untrue. I turned to Cassie smiling warmly.

"You don't have to, Cassie."

"But can you anyway? Pleeeeeeeease?" Alice whined. With a sigh, Cassie sat down. Alice didn't tell me that we didn't just have to test cakes, but figure out the whole menu. We settled down on a buffet so that nobody would notice my new family didn't eat. I picked out everything I tasted that I liked, only turning to Cassie when I couldn't make up my mind. Unfortunately, when it came to cake I couldn't decide anything.

The design was easy, a simple four layer cake with purple icing and a long cascade of golden lilies. The flavors were substantially harder to pick out. I watched as Cassie pushed a plate away from her, shaking her head.

"I can't eat anymore, I'll be sick." She did look a little green. I sighed and tasted the cake in front of me. Strawberry, it was excellent like everything else. I sighed and looked hopelessly at Alice. She was trying to suppress giggles and I knew I wouldn't get any help from her.

"I think that marble one looks really good. Then you can do a layer of that chocolate one you liked, the vanilla one Cassie liked, and the strawberry one on top." I nodded, glad to be over with that. Alice had some hushed words with the caterer as she led her out.

"That woman can't believe we're spending so much money. She'll want to plan everyone's wedding in the family. Cassie stood shakily, her hands on her stomach. She did look in pain.

"Neither can I. Cassie, are you going to be okay?" I asked, concerned. She shook her head randomly and I looked at Edward. He was smirking, amused, and I had to fight the urge to punch him for being so thoughtless.

"I just want to go home now." She whined. I stood, but Alice was back in the room.

"You don't want to get in a car just yet. Trust me." Alice said, she approached Cassie slowly, guiding her to the living room and laying her on the couch. I stared after her worried, but Alice simply shook her head.

"Sorry, I didn't see this coming. Must not have been paying attention." She apologized. I smiled warmly.

"She'll be fine though." Alice answered as she herded us back to the kitchen. "Now, Bella, about the centerpieces…"

I spent the next two hours going over minute wedding details with Alice. It was tedious to say the least, and the only thing that made it better was Edward's gentle touch and seeing how he smiled as we talked about the day I would be his. It was getting better now, as long as I made him happy, I thought I could go through with this whole thing. It was only one day.

"Goddamnit!" Emmett growled. I heard Cassie's musical laughter. I stood, ignoring Alice and Edward as they discussed honeymoon plans and went into the living room. There I could see Jasper, Emmett, and Cassandra. Jasper and Emmett were holding tiny plastic guitars and trying to strum along to the TV.

"Vampires play guitar hero?" I asked. Cassie giggled.

"Badly." She answered. Emmett growled as the TV squawked. She continued to giggle as she stood, turning to me.

"Alice done with the wedding torture?" She asked. I grinned and nodded. "Ready to go home?"

"Yeah, better leave now. It'll take us two hours to get there in your truck." She teased. Emmett laughed.

"See, Bella, even witches like to go fast. Too bad she can't run like a vampire."

"Like I'd want to." She replied, but Emmett had a look in his eye.

"I bet you'd like it more than you think. C'mon, I'll run you back to your house. Edward and Bella can come too." I moaned and Edward was beside me.

"Emmett..." He warned, but Emmett began to gloat.

"We can make it a race. Edward's just worried he won't win." Emmett teased and I saw Edward tensed. Boys would be boys.

"I want to race too." Jasper declared. "I'll carry Alice so it will be fair. They're all about the same size."

"Only if you two want to be involved." Edward said, but I felt I had to defend Edward's honor. Cassie's eyes were curious.

"I'm in, are you?" I asked. She bit her lip cautiously, but nodded. Everyone was filtering out the door, including Rosalie. She looked amused by the whole thing. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper lined up in a row. Edward hoisted me onto his back and I watched as Alice leaped onto Jasper's. Rosalie helped Cassie up, who was giggling nervously. She then stepped back and started counting.

"On my go, Ready…" Everyone tensed. I clung to Edward's neck. "Set…" Cassie said something I couldn't hear that made Emmett laugh. "Go!" Everyone took off. The forest was a blur and I could hear Alice's laughter ringing through the trees. Edward chuckled as we moved and I whispered softly into his ear my love for him. I couldn't wait to be able to run along side him. It took us about 15 minutes of hard running before Edward slowed and we were outside Cassie's house, emerging from the woods. I slipped from his shoulders in giggles, but he wasn't happy about winning. He looked cautious and angry. He stretched his arm out to prevent me from stepping forward.

Jasper emerged from the woods next and Alice was off of his back instantly, standing defensive. She moved closer to Edward and I, but I still couldn't see what had gotten them so upset. When Emmett emerged he growled, his eyes glaring straight in front of him. Cassie lifted her head, looking over his shoulder.

"Jacob?" She questioned softly. The name sent me reeling like a bullet to the chest and I pushed aside Edward's arm. True enough he was standing there, same as he was when I'd last seen him. He didn't even look at me though, his eyes were focused on Emmett and Cassandra. It hurt that he didn't even acknowledge me, and I grasped Edward's arm tightly.

"Put Cassie down, Emmett." Edward said softly. He wasn't moving and he turned back to Jacob. "Calm down, or you're going to hurt them."

His eyes flicked to mine, met them for an instant, and then flicked back to Cassie. Emmett had let her down, but stood protectively in front of her. Cassie looked confused, and she stepped forward unconsciously. Jake pulled back.

"You wanna be a fucking leech too, Cassie? Cause I tell you what, I'm done with it, I can't handle it anymore." He swore, shaking.

"Leech? How does he know?" She asked us, looking around before her eyes met mine. I instantly felt terrible, like I had betrayed her trust. I let my eyes fall to the ground.

"Jacob, we were just bringing her home." Edward spoke again, calmly. "You should leave too, and then you can discuss this with her later when you're calm."

"I am calm, leech." He sneered. "I think you should go."

"I agree!" Cassie said loudly. We all looked at her. "I think we should all go to my house and sit calmly in my kitchen. Then you can all tell me what the hell is going on. Mmmkay?"

Everyone stared at her. She looked angry, but in a controlled way. Jacob relaxed and as soon as he did, so did all the vampires. Edward wrapped his arm tight around me as we followed Cassie across her yard. She held up a finger to keep us all in the driveway before she opened the door. She disappeared and the house shimmered again, like it had the first time I visited. She reappeared at the door and motioned us inside. We made ourselves comfortable in the living room. I noticed more haphazard boxes there along with several comfy chairs and couches. Edward and I took up a chair, he drew me close to him. Jasper, Alice, and Emmett took up a couch. Jacob didn't sit, but stood near a fireplace, his arms crossed warily. Cassie took the last chair, curling into it. He continued to let his eyes flick to her, and then warily at all the vampires. It looked like he was preparing to have to save her from them. He didn't even look at me, which made my heart drop down to my stomach.

"Well then, isn't this cozy." Alice said sarcastically. I could feel waves of calm radiating from Jasper.

"Maybe I should go first, for Jacob's sake?" Cassie offered. Edward nodded and she leaned back in the chair. She repeated most of the things she had told me, although she left out the bit about past lives. She looked at Jacob the whole time.

"If you're a witch who is meant to fight vampires, why are you playing tag with them?" Jacob asked pleadingly. She shrugged.

"It's complex…Bella is my sister witch. I don't want her to marry a vampire and become one of them." She answered honestly, her eyes flicking sadly to mine and then back to Jacob. "But, I know she'll never be happy as a witch. Witches aren't happy people, we don't live long lives. If she is happy now, then I want her to be happy."

I felt instantly sad, but not for myself. Cassie was right, witches weren't happy people and their lives weren't fairy tales. I had a feeling she was breaking a lot of rules to make sure I got a happily ever after.

"I don't believe it." Jacob sighed in disbelief, running his hand through his air. Cassie smirked and waved her hand. I gasped as the sweatshirt she had been wearing that morning floated from the kitchen and landed in a heap in front of Jake. He bent down and picked it up, shock on his face.

"Thanks for letting me borrow that." She said with a grin, before sinking back into the chair.

"I guess it's my turn next." He said, looking up at Cassie. He couldn't tear his eyes off of her.

"I'm…I'm a werewolf." He said. "I can change into a wolf at will and whenever I'm angry. We use our other forms to fight off vampires." He glared at Edward.

"Okay." Cassie said simply. If she was shocked she didn't let it show. Emmett and Jasper looked at her like she might have hit her head.

"Have you encountered wolves before?" Jacob asked uncertainly. She shook her head.

"No, I haven't. But once you've learned to accept that vampires, witches, and other childhood nightmares that go bump in the night exist, it becomes easier to accept everything else you've never even imagined. Someday I'll meet the boogieman, and I won't even want his autograph. It's weird and disappointing to be that jaded. Nothing will ever surprise me ever again." Alice nodded in sympathy, but Emmett looked kind of concerned.

"Ghosts?" He mumbled. "That's a piece of information she could have kept to herself."

"I think we should go then." Edward mumbled. Everyone stood except Cassie. Jacob didn't move from his place, trying to form the words.

"Jacob wants to stay and talk to you about something else, Cassie." Edward said impatiently. She nodded to Jake and smiled as we left.

"Bye guys! I'll see you later, call me if you need help with wedding stuff." Cassie called as we left. I tried to smile, but I couldn't. Edward practically carried me to the edge of the woods.

He lifted me into his arms when he began to run, dodging around trees effortlessly. I knew the others were following, but I didn't look back, I couldn't look back. When we finally made it to the edge of the Cullen's yard, Edward sat me down on the grass.

"Bella…he was bound to imprint sooner or later." Edward replied soothingly. I nodded and choked out a small sob.

"But did it have to be on her?" I asked tearfully. "Couldn't he have found someone that wasn't close to me?" Edward held me close while I sobbed selfishly, but I couldn't help it. I just couldn't.


	11. Chapter 11: The Wolf Loves Red

**(AN) Hope you like this! Remember, this is from Jacob's POV! Please read and review!**

**Kiara Kou: Thanks! Edward is upset, but you know Edward, he'd rather blame everything on himself. **

**story.teller1992: Yeah, poor Bella has too many people to love :-( She has her true love, Edward, the guy she would have been with if not for Edward, and her best friend and a vampire family, along with a human family! But I'm sure she'll figure it out eventually!**

**Right Is Never Wrong: You have everyone pegged so well! I'm going to get more into depth with Edward's emotions next chapter, he hasn't quite gotten his spotlight yet.**

**Disclaimer: I'm still wishing!**

I watched the Cullen's file out of the house and couldn't help but be infuriated with all of them, and slightly annoyed with my Cassie. Didn't she know how evil they all were, that they could slip at any moment? She must have, she was a witch after all, but they didn't seem to bother them. She was offering to help with Bella's wedding!

A part of me shrunk back in guilt. Bella must think I absolutely loathed her. It wasn't true, I still loved Bella. At least, a part of me did, but she had been eclipsed. Just like Edward had eclipsed me, she had eclipsed Bella. I hoped she could understand that. It took me awhile to realize I was staring intently at Cassie. She didn't blush or look away, but stared back, as if trying to figure out exactly what was going on with me. I just wanted to memorize the way the light hit her face. I pulled my eyes from her and sat down on the couch. I put my head in my hands and tried to think. I heard her move quietly from her seat and felt the couch sink slightly with her weight.

"I know you're upset Jacob, and I wish I could explain it better, but Bella just really deserves to be happy. I feel like I should play some part in that, and if that means hanging out with vegetarian 'leeches', well it could be worse." She explained herself quietly. I shook my head with a laugh.

"I can't be too upset with you, Cassie. I'm just worried they'll hurt you accidentally." She giggled softly, wrapping her slender arms around my shoulders and giving me a reassuring hug.

"I can take care of myself, Jacob. You don't have to worry about me." She stated. I shook my head and inhaled her scent, she smelled like citrus. I tried to think of a way to make her understand.

"I do have to worry about you. There's something else about being a werewolf I didn't want to tell you while they were around. I mean, they already know, it would just be awkward to have to tell you in front of them…" I mumbled awkwardly. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. She was supposed to fall in love with me before I had to tell her any of this, but the Cullens had ruined that by dragging her into their corpse bride wedding.

"Spit it out Jake. Do you have fleas?" She teased, ruffling my hair playfully. I wanted to sigh and lean into her touch, but I just turned to look at her violet eyes.

"No, I don't have fleas, thank you very much." I acted insulted, but the playfulness had infected me as well. "I…well, have you ever heard of imprinting?" She paused. Then spoke again.

"I think I learned about it in biology. Is it that thing baby animals do to their moms?" She asked hopefully. I nodded.

"Werewolves kinda do that, but it's different. We imprint on our soul mate, the person we're supposed to be with our entire lives. It's different than anything else on this world and stronger than love. It's like all of a sudden, WHAM! Nobody else exists but the person you imprinted on. She's your life, and you'll do everything for her. You'll be her world, her protector, her best friend, and her sweetest lover. It's kind of like gravity, you're drawn to her." I paused, trying to see if she understood. She nodded, but cocked her head. I though for a moment I saw a spark of anxiety.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked. I sighed and looked back up at her.

"I imprinted on you. That day at the beach, I was in the woods, and I heard you laugh. It was the most beautiful sound in the world. I looked until I found you on the beach, and then I heard you yelling at Mike Newton. Has anybody ever told you you're the most gorgeous thing in the world?" I asked, I'd been distracted by her again. A light red crept to her cheeks and I frowned.

"Nobody has ever told you you're gorgeous?" I asked, astounded. How could nobody else see this amazing woman but me?

"Well, yes, but…" She trailed off and shook her head, obviously deciding not to finish her sentence. She lapsed into silence for a bit, chewing on her lower lip and fidgeting with her t-shirt.

"Jacob…" She started and I felt my heart sink. "You're a great guy, I really mean it, but…I don't even believe in _love_. I mean, maybe for other people, but not for me. I've never had a relationship that worked before and if I got involved with you it would just end badly. I'm sorry Jake…but I can't be anything but your friend." She explained. I was shocked to say the least.

"You don't believe in love?" I repeated. "But you're willing to let your friend marry a vampire and die for love?" She laughed bitterly.

"Bella was destined for love. I know it seems hard to understand, but she was always just waiting for her soul mate to come along and sweep her off her feet. I never expected the same thing, I couldn't." I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. She smiled.

"I have baggage, Jake. I can't understand why in the world you would imprint on me of all people, but I'm just a fucked up girl. I'm broken Jake, I'm not whole. Hell, I don't know if I ever even was. I've spent twenty years, my entire life, running from who I am. It's not fair for me, and I won't drag you into that Jake."

I was silent, shocked. Suddenly, I realized that she had been hurt really bad in her life. The wounds were visible in her dark eyes. I would have to go slow and I couldn't press her too hard. She didn't understand that I couldn't choose who my soul mate was anymore than I could control the sun or the moon.

"Then I'm going to be your friend, Cassie." I responded lightly, squeezing her tight. "I'm going to be your best friend and I will be whatever you need me to be. I'm here for you Cassie till the day I die." I whispered. She relented and leaned against me.

"How come you're so warm? Is it a wolf thing?" She asked curiously. I nodded.

"I'm constantly at about 108 degrees. Are you too warm?" I asked, making to move my arm. She shook her head with a smile.

"Nope, I'm usually cold. I miss the sun." She stated, snuggling into my chest. I nodded absentmindedly and cuddled her a bit tighter.

"How are you so close to Bella? I mean, you've only known her for a couple days. Is it just a witch thing?" I asked. She nodded, but when she looked into my eyes she sighed.

"Kinda. I mean, not all witches have friends as close as we were. I think we're more sisters than anything else. We were sisters once. You see, witches don't ever really die. We are reborn, again and again. We turn into witches after our 18th birthday if we choose to. When we turn, we remember everything again. My clearest memories of lives before this one are of my best friend. She's been there for me for literally hundreds, maybe thousands, of years." I was shocked and she watched me, worried. I managed a smile.

"So you remember everything, even dying?" She nodded.

"But not what happens after we die. Next thing we know, we're on Earth again as a child with a different name in a different time." She explained. I looked over at her, taking in the concentrated expression on her face.

"How have you died?" I asked morbidly. She looked at me with a smirk.

"How have I died? That's not something people ask a lot." She admitted. "Vampire attacks, illness, and suicide."

"Suicide?" I asked, instantly concerned. I moved closer to her, looking in her eyes. I couldn't imagine my beautiful Cassie, pushed to the point that she was so broken that there was no other option for her. It physically hurt to think of her that sad.

"Only once." She whispered, her eyes on her lap. I cautiously wrapped my arms around her frame and held her close. "I was at a really bad place. I felt like I was trapped, that I would be forever unhappy. I hurt Bella really bad that time." She added, running her fingers through her hair. I could see tears in her eyes, but she didn't let them fall.

"I will never let you feel that way again." I promised. Not only had she been hurt this life, but I was sure she had been in all her lives. If it was up to me, she would never die. I would protect her from the vampires, from illness, and from herself. I wondered if Bella could tell me more of her past, but I decided against asking. I wanted Cassie to open up to me herself.

It hit me just how fragile she was, how wounded. I wondered if any of the Cullens had even noticed how sad she was. Sure, she hid it with wit and smiles, but she was living a life of sadness. When I looked into her eyes, I saw it there. I rested my forehead against hers.

"I'm afraid the Cullen's will hurt you." I whispered, thinking back to them. She chuckled bitterly.

"The last people you have to worry about are the Cullen's." She mumbled softly. I looked down at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Tell me whose ass I have to kick to make you happy, and I'll do it. Just point me in the right direction." I swore, running my fingers through her scarlet hair.

"Hush, I don't want you fighting anyone." She said softly. I relented, and leaned back against the couch. We were silent for awhile, but it wasn't an awkward silence. There was nothing else we needed to say, and it was useless to cloud the air with small talk. The silence was comfortable. She stood after too short a time, concerning I was quite too happy to sit on the couch with her for the next few days. I watched her stretch and turn to me with a playful smile.

"You're distracting me. I need to unpack still. The house is a mess." She moaned, looking helplessly around her. I stood, running my hand through my shaggy hair.

"I'll help if you'd like. Play the big manly man, lift heavy thing, you know." I shrugged with a grin. She bit her lip in amusement and smiled widely. I couldn't help but imagine how sweet her lips would feel on mine. I quickly pushed the thought from my head and cocked my head to the side.

"I'd love the help." She replied, kneeling on the floor next to a box. She began removing what looked like a library's worth of books. I sat down next to her and pulled a box over to myself. I opened it up and found a collection of photographs in assorted frames, wood and metal, new and old. I couldn't help but grin as I pulled them out. The first one was in an old photo frame and showed the background of what I recognized from TV as the Cinderella castle in Disneyland. I chuckled and showed it to her.

"Family vacation photo?" I asked. She giggled and looked over my shoulder."Yeah, I'm the ginger in the middle." She said, pointing to the photo. I rolled my eyes, like I wouldn't know which one she was.

"Who are the other people?" I said, absorbing every detail of the cute little girl with red hair and freckles.

"My dad is on the left, the tall guy with glasses. He's holding my little brother, Zack. And my mom is holding my hand." She pointed to each one as she described them.

"You all look happy. How old were you?" I asked.

"Eight. My mom died two months after that picture. A vampire tracked her down in central park, she was all by herself. She was a witch too, but she was surprised and really didn't stand a chance." She whispered softly. I hugged her tight, wishing I could rip apart every leech in the world for her.

"Where's your brother?" I asked, changing the subject as I nuzzled into her hair.

"With my dad in New York City. He's a witch too, but he hasn't really accepted it. He just turned when I moved out." She replied, taking out another picture. She showed it to me, turning it around.

"This is right before one of my step-mom's 'fabulous' charity balls. She always made us go." I looked at the picture. Cassie was dressed in a lovely white cocktail dress, and her brother looked uncomfortable in a tux. She was perched behind him, her hands messing up his hair and he was trying hard not to laugh. The picture was taken on steps, probably the ones in her house.

"Will he come visit? I'd like to meet him." I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, he'll come. He wants to see the west coast. I think he might want to move in with me in San Francisco." She thought out loud. I winced, she couldn't move back to San Francisco! But that was a topic for another day.

She put the picture on the floor and I reached into the box. My hand grabbed a frame that seemed older than all the rest. I flipped it over and my breath caught in my lungs.

The picture was older than all the others by years. It was in black and white, but the girls in it were amazingly beautiful, and unmistakable. They were the same size exactly, but different in everyway possible. Their long hair was pin straight, the ones a shade of dark brown, the other was harder to make out. But judging from the rest of the picture, I would guess it was scarlet red. The girls in the pictures were Bella and Cassie, but the most confusing part was the messy handwriting at the bottom.

_Hey Jodie,_

_To my friend who could always make a sad song better. Happy birthday!_

_Peace,_

"_Lovely" Rita_

Rita, whoever she was, had drawn a heart next to the message. The girls in the picture were smiling, happy. They stood on the beach, dressed to the nines like hippies. The sun glowed on them. I turned to her and she was smiling sadly. My mouth dropped.

"You were alive during the sixties?" I asked, incredulous.

"I died in the sixties too. My name was Jodie. Bella's was Rita. We loved the Beatles like nothing else. I still love the Beatles like nothing else. We lived in a tiny apartment in San Francisco, we couldn't afford anything, we were dirt poor. I had so much fun." She smiled as she held the photo.

"The coven destroys our things after we die. Usually pictures too, but they kept this one and added it to my memory box. To help me remember my past lives. I left the rest of it at home, but I brought this one so Bella could see it. I thought she'd like to." She shook her head and put it back in the box. I didn't take it back out, but I did remind myself to buy some Beatles CDs.

I moved the box away and started going through another one. We would get all this stuff unpacked tonight, I vowed. She deserved to have a real home and not a room full of boxes.


	12. Chapter 12: Our Eternal Love

**(AN) Thanks for the reviews and stuff! This chapter is a little general because we needed to skip through time a bit and have everyone settled into a routine. If I wrote about every single day in Bella's life for two or three months, this would be two hundred chapters long and I would get bored. 3 for all my reviewers and readers!**

**Kiara Kou: Sorry you had to wait so much longer than usual! This one was difficult to write for some reason, I'm still not happy with anything but the end.**

**Story.teller1992: Thanks for still reading! I think this chapter is sucky, but I hope you like it anyway.**

**Ryo02: Thanks! Sorry this update took so long!**

**Disclaimer: Maybe someday I can become Stephanie?**

Edward and I stayed out on the lawn with each other. I couldn't tell where everyone else had gone. My tears finally stopped coming at Twilight and he leaned down to kiss my forehead. The tender gesture was enough to break my heart and I nuzzled into him.

"I'm sorry Edward. You deserve better than this." I whispered. His arms wrapped around me tightly.

"It's perfectly normal for you to feel upset, Bella." He soothed. I shook my head quickly.

"It shouldn't matter to me this much. I can't explain it." I mumbled, cuddling against him. I couldn't help but feel terrible and selfish. I loved Edward and Jake deserved to be happy, and Cassie deserved it just that much more.

"I'm still jealous of him, Bella." Edward said so quietly, I thought for a moment he might not have meant me to hear. I looked up at him and his topaz eyes grasped mine and wouldn't let go.

"I'm still jealous of him, and it's so irrational. I know you've chosen me, I know you love me more than anyone else. Despite the fact that I could kill you as easily as kiss you, you've decided to give me your heart. I'm beginning to realize how you feel about Tanya, because I can't stand the idea that anyone else touched you. I'm so selfish, Bella." He sighed. "I'm glad he's imprinted, I'm glad he can never be yours. I'm happy he's out of the picture. I'm so sorry Bella, I know you still loved him. I know he would have been better for you." He hung his head, guilt seeping through every fiber of his being.

I didn't know what to say. I took his face in my hands, caressing his cold marble skin. His eyes closed and I leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "It doesn't matter. Jacob, Cassie, Tanya…they don't matter." I whispered. Seeing Edward immersed in guilt had shaken me from my selfishness.

"I have you, you have me. You are my heart, my soul, and I will love you forever. I can't wait to be Isabella Marie Cullen. You are all I need, and I am so sorry for being so selfish. Can you forgive me?" I asked. He smiled, holding me close and kissing down my neck.

"Only if you can forgive me as well, my love." He answered. I giggled and nodded. "Say your name again." He begged, leaving icy little kisses all over my collarbone and jaw.

"Isabella Marie Cullen. Bella Cullen, Mrs. Edward Cullen…" I continually whispered as he grinned wider and wider. His mother's ring glinted in the fading light and I couldn't help pressing against him. He chuckled as he pushed me away and I pouted, pounding my fist on his granite chest.

"You're a tease, Edward Cullen." I frowned as he shook his head.

"And you will be the death of me." He stated, picking me up from the lawn and carrying me to his house. Emmett and Jasper were on the porch wearing identical grins. Emmett fluttered his eyelashes and began speaking in a breathy voice.

"Oh Edward! I love you so much!" I blushed at the imitation of me and Edward growled, running past them. I could still hear their booming laughter when he laid me on his bed and nuzzled into my throat.

"Do you still want to see the article I found?" He asked, sitting up suddenly. I nodded, and he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. He carefully unfolded it and handed it to me. There was no picture, which was a disappointment, but the article was very descriptive. It painted a tragic portrait of two young girls, looking to make it big in New York City. According to the article, Lillian Wallace (AKA Scarlet Calvace in the underground scene) in the underground scene) was attacked first and never even got a chance to fight back. She'd been taken by surprise. Audrey Calvin (AKA Smoke Calvace) had fought back, but never stood a chance against their attackers. They had been attacked elsewhere and had completely bled out, and then their bodies were dumped in the city streets. I shook my head.

"It's not right." I muttered. Edward smirked.

"Well, love, I doubt they would have printed that you were drained by vampires, even in the era of yellow journalism." He chided, sitting and looking at me apprehensively.

"I'm not scared Edward. It seems familiar, but so distant. Like it could have happened to someone else and I just heard about it." I stated, guessing that's what he was worried about.

"Okay. Just tell me if it gets to be too much." He said softly, snuggling up against me. I ran my fingers through his hair.

"I should call Cassie, see how the talk with Jake went. I think she might be a little upset." I said reluctantly. Before I could finish, Edward's little silver phone was in my hand. I dialed Cassie's number from memory, humming lightly as I did so.

"Hello?" She answered, breathless. I paused for a moment to let the implications of that sink in.

"Cassie? It's Bella!" I stated, biting my lip nervously. "How do you feel?"

"Fine. Jake, Jake you'll drop them!" She yelled and laughed. I could hear Jacob's laughter in the background.

"Jacob's helping me unpack. He's like a human mule." She pondered. "Hold on a hot second, Bella. Jacob, I'm going to step outside a minute!" She called. I heard her moving through the house.

"Bella, are you still there?" She asked softly. I looked up at Edward and he seemed to understand, leaving the room and heading out.

"I'm here Cass. What's up?"

"Did you know that he thinks the love of his young life?" She asked bitterly. I took a deep breath.

"I suspected he imprinted on you, but I didn't know for sure. And it's more than just thinking, Cassie. You are his everything now." I whispered. It hurt a little bit, but it was duller now. I was getting used to it.

"You could have warned me." She whispered back harshly. I sighed, tracing the pattern in the bedspread.

"I'm sorry Cassie. It's complicated, I was so caught up in what it meant for me. I'm selfish, and I'm so sorry. I should have told you the first time I talked to you about all of this." I apologized sincerely. She was quiet for a few moments.

"It's okay. You didn't know anything, you can't remember anything. I can't blame you for that. I'm sorry." She replied. I smiled.

"We're okay? You're not mad at me?" I asked.

"I'll be fine. And I'm just…I need a day or two, to think over things. I'll call you in a couple days, Bella." She said sadly.

"Okay. Love you Scarlet." I answered. I could practically hear her smile.

"Ditto Smoke."

When Cassie said she needed a day or two, I didn't expect to hear from her for a week. Of course, two days later she showed up at the Cullen's house with a smile and tons of wedding opinions. She fit right in with Alice, and the two of them spent hours planning and talking. She seamlessly fit in with the Cullens, and I found myself wishing I was as elegant and graceful as she was. Despite not being thrilled (she pretended very well, but I knew her better than that), she threw herself into the wedding with everything she had. Alice marveled at her passion and endurance, but all I could do was shrug. Cassie would be Cassie, and that girl was passionate in all she chose to pursue.

I was still nervous about the wedding, and although the idea of being Mrs. Cullen appealed to me, the ceremony didn't. There were times when I thought wistfully of the elopement in Las Vegas we could have had, but Alice's eyes would always flick to mine with a "Don't even dare" look. To keep me from killing myself, Edward would often steal me away for dates. Dinners, movies, and days out in our meadow became the sunlight in the endless dreariness of wedding planning.

The thing none of us expected to enter our life again was a wolf, but Jacob reappeared along with Cassie. He was uneasy for a while, shooting hostile glances at the Cullens whenever Cassie wasn't looking, but he relaxed after some time. When he came to the Cullen house he never came inside, but would loll around the grounds. Cassie would eventually leave wherever she was to go sit with him, and when Alice was in a good mood she too would move outside. Jasper seemed indifferent to the situation, treating Jacob like an unpredictable ally. Rosalie and Emmett weren't so forgiving, and would disappear as soon as Alice could no longer see anything in the Cullen future (which signified surely that Jacob was on his way). Edward was always by my side, but he didn't seem quite as hostile to Jacob as before, although Jake certainly went out of his way to act hostile to Edward. It took a tantrum and the threat of tears from Cassandra before he would even act civil. I found the situation amusing, because Cassie had brought my best friend back.

Of course, I was no longer Jacob's first priority. When he came to visit, it was Cassie he came to first, wrapping her up in a big bear hug. After the first few times he visited, he warmed to me again, and he would wrap an arm brotherly around me and smile his lopsided grin. It was like he'd never fallen in love with me, and I was his best friend. I was perfectly happy with it This continued on for two more weeks, it was now the beginning of July. I had fallen into a happy routine, but the wedding planning was starting to get to me. It was all anyone talked about. I had a feeling that it was weighing on Cassie and Jacob as well. We _were_ only human.

That's why when they didn't show up on July 11th, I didn't worry. I figured they were skipping the day to spend it together, something they had done on occasion. I leaned against the couch and enjoyed the silence as Alice pondered the flowers yet again. I didn't hear Edward come up behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest.

"Take a walk with me?" He asked. I grinned and nodded silently. He escorted me from the room and out the door. I was hit by the sunny day, but when I turned to Edward for an explanation, he just shook his head and slipped a piece of paper into my hand. I looked at the elegant hand writing on it.

_They're waiting for you at the end of the driveway. They told me you needed a break from all the wedding stuff, including me. If anything happens to you, I'll have both their heads. Don't worry about Alice, I'll take care of her._

He winked and gestured me forward. I stepped forward hesitantly, smiling back at him. My beautiful, wonderful fiancée was giving me a day off. I blew him a kiss as I walked down the driveway.

The little red mustang was idling in the road. Cassie was wearing large sunglasses and had her hair pulled back into a black headband. Her little black sundress contrasted with her pale skin. Jacob was dressed simply, khaki shorts and a wife beater. They gestured me over and I slid into the back seat. I could see Edward watching me from the porch and I could feel the sun on my skin. I waved to him, as did Cassie.

She gunned the engine and sped down the road in giggles as Jacob turned to high five me.

"I can't believe he went along with it! Operation kidnap Bella is a success!" He whooped. Cassie shook her head in glee.

"What are we doing?" I asked as the wind whipped through the convertible.

"Shopping, not for clothes!" She said at my panicked expression. "We're going shopping for CDs or home stuff or books or jewelry or anything you want!" She yelled against the wind. I smiled and leaned back. I felt excited to spend the day with them, two of my best friends who weren't obsessed with wedding things. Jacob turned the radio on and Cassie began to sing, Jacobs voice intertwined with hers.

_Your thinkings so complicated _

_I've had it all up to here _

_But it's so overrated _

_Love and hate it _

_Wouldn't trade it _

_Love me jaded_

They laughed and it was infectious. "This should be our song, Cassie." Jacob stated. Cassie's lips lifted into a smile.

"I wasn't aware we needed one." She replied flippantly.

"Yes, we do." He answered. "You're my jaded girl. Why won't you love me, Jaded?" He asked playfully. Sadness creeped into her eyes for a second or two and Jacob leaned over to wrap his arm around her shoulder. She reached up to playfully mess up his hair.

_Jaded _

_You're so jaded _

_Cause I'm the one that jaded you_


	13. Chapter 13: All Good Things Must End

**(AN) Well, some action! I like this chapter, but I feel Bella might be slightly out of character during the shopping trip. Blame it on wedding stress, but I needed a way to get out that the resident witch is breaking a lot of rules. Next chapter is from Cassie's POV, since she's going to be the one fighting.**

**x Alice and Rosalie 4 Eva x: Thanks! I'm a huge Beatles fan, so it's kinda crept into Cassie, but Bella prefers the more classical stuff.**

**Midnight Hikari: Thanks! Hope you like this chapter too!**

**story.teller1992: I think the chapter confusion might have been my fault. It took me for freaking ever to fix it :-( Hope you like this chapter!**

**spacekid94: Thanks! Here's your update! Next one soon! :-) **

**Disclaimer: Nope, not even a little bit.**

Cassie and Jacob chatted the whole way to Port Angeles, talking about everything under the sun. They were so at ease with each other that it reminded me of Edward and me. Occasionally, Jacob would turn to me and ask me my opinion on a band or movie. Their carefree demeanor was infectious and it was making me laugh and smile.

"Are you going to college, Cassie?" I asked. The subject came up when Jacob said he thought he would just open his own mechanic shop. Cassie bit her lip.

"I was accepted to the Pratt Institute for Fine Art." She admitted. "It's one of the top art schools in the country, but I couldn't go."

"I've never seen you draw anything." Jacob said curiously. She smiled and wrinkled her nose.

"Maybe someday I'll draw you!" She cackled.

"Why couldn't you go?" I asked. There was silence and Cassie held up her right wrist. The black star shone against her pale skin like a tattoo. I was instantly aware of the fainter one on my own wrist.

"The coven needed me. We don't do college as witches. There isn't any need for it." She said bitterly. "My little brother was going to MIT for engineering, but he had to give it up too."

The only thing that could be heard in the car was the chords of a guitar floating from the stereo. Jacob looked angry and I was shocked by the extent of things Cassie had given up. Then there was a ringing. Jacob reached for Cassie's red phone before she could and looked at the number. He tossed it to me in the back with a strained smile. I looked at the caller ID and grinned at the flashing "Edward".

"Hello sweetheart. Do you miss me already?" I asked.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN HOW DARE YOU JUST LEAVE TO GO GALAVANTING ALL AROUND PORT ANGELES!" Alice screamed into the phone. I winced and Jacob started laughing hysterically. I could see the confused expression on Cassie's face. She wasn't blessed with super human hearing.

"It's Alice. She's not happy." I whispered mournfully. Alice hadn't stopped yelling and was screaming something about centerpieces. I was amazed such a tiny person could be so loud. I thought Jacob was going to suffocate.

"Give me the phone." Cassie demanded. I handed it over as quickly as a lit grenade. She put it on speakerphone and began to speak.

"Alice! Alice!" She said quickly. Alice's rant quickly turned.

"CASSANDRA LUWEN I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO ME! YOU KNOW HOW HARD I'VE WORKED AND…"

Cassie rolled her eyes and Jacob began to roar with laughter again. "Alice? I can barely hear you! I think you're breaking up, I'll call you later!" Alice roared with fury as Cassie clicked the phone off. I heard it powering down as Jacob quieted to calm chuckles.

"So, I'm going to have to save my lovely little witch from an irate vampire who wants to kill her. Not because said vampire wants to drink her blood, but because my witch is preventing the vampire from planning a wedding by kidnapping the bride to be." Jacob stated, humor glinting in his dark eyes. Cassie just shook her head.

"It'll be worth it." Cassie grinned, her eyes flicking up to the rearview mirror. Our eyes met and I couldn't help but smile. We had pulled into Port Angeles, in front of a small bookstore. It was also a café of some sort and people were sitting at tables outside with books and coffee. It was serenely peaceful inside and I felt like I could practically live there.

We spent an hour inside perusing the books. I picked up five more romance novels and Cassie bought enough books to fill a library along with a sketchbook she'd looked at so longingly that Jacob had tried to buy it for her. I finally found the two of them looking amusingly at a pile of pink hardcover books.

"The Secret life of New York Socialite, by Antoinette Traiten-Luwen?" I questioned, smirking. Jacob looked like he was about to burst into laughter again.

"I told you she wrote dumb books. This is her new one, I'm supposed to read it." She said with a horrified expression on her face. "Apparently she based one of the characters on me."

"Oh I have to see this." I said picking up the book and turning it over. The synopsis read like a cheesy sex novel, entertaining without any substance. Cassie was blushing.

"Don't you dare buy it, if you really want to read it she sent me ten copies." She mumbled. I placed the book back with a giggle.

"Okay, okay, let's go." I said. We checked out, Cassie went first. She barely paid attention to the woman behind the counter, she was still blushing furiously. I didn't realize why until I saw what the woman had been reading Antoinette's book. I couldn't stop giggling even as she rang me up. I didn't realize it, but Jacob was holding something in his hands. After I paid he put it on the counter. I recognized the black satin covered sketchbook and looked over at Cassie. She was already looking in her bag.

"Goddamnit Jake." She swore, looking up at him. He pouted and offered the woman the money.

"You wanted it and it makes me happy to give you things." He explained with a smirk in his eyes.

"Would it make you happy to give me your head on a silver platter?" She spit back. He grinned and stuck his head out, putting his hands behind his back.

"Do you have a sword, because I live to serve." Cassie threw her hands in the air and stalked out of the bookstore. I raised an eyebrow at Jake and the lady behind the counter fluttered her eyelashes in an attempt to make herself look attractive.

"You know, I wouldn't mind a boy like you buying a girl like me presents." She said coyly. I started to giggle and Jake's mouth dropped open. He looked out the door, then to me, then to the woman behind the counter.

"Sorry ma'am. I only fall madly in love with the difficult girls." He said with a grin and grabbed the book, dragging me from the store. We had to run to catch up with Cassie, I snaked my arm around her shoulders and Jacob's went around her waist.

"That clerk hit on me!" Jake said indignantly. Cassie tensed, her eyes shooting to his instantly. He was grinning. "Said she wouldn't mind if I bought her the whole damn world."

"If she reads Toni's books she's really not worth it." Cassie stated, looking away.

"Don't be jealous Cassie." I grinned evilly. "Jake told her he only loves the difficult girls." She rolled her eyes and I hugged her tight. "Where are we going?"

Cassie pointed up ahead, to a store that read Roxy's Jams. "Music, we need music." She stated. I grinned. The store was dim and smelt like stale cigarette smoke. We stayed together and Cassie gravitated toward classic rock.

"Bon Jovi?" I asked. She nodded.

"I'm a whore for Bon Jovi. Do you like anyone in particular?" She asked.

"Nah, this is more Edward's thing. He's the music guy in the family, I'm sure he'd like to look around here." Jacob snorted.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'd like to be here." He said. I turned and glared at both of them. Cassie looked surprised.

"You guys are so hard on him! He would have loved to come with us and you told him I needed a break! He loves me and I love him and you two should just accept it and move on with you lives! If you can't accept me and Edward, you two shouldn't bother hanging out with me!" Cassie looked stung, her eyes hurt. Jacob growled.

"You're being unreasonable Bells." Jacob snarled, his hand on Cassie's shoulder protectively. "It's the wedding, you're on an emotional roller coaster. Stop talking and just think for a minute, or better yet, listen." He warned.

"Bella, I _did_ invite him." Cassie said angrily. "I wanted him to come because I figured he needed a break from Alice too, but when I said today he said he couldn't because it's _sunny._ And when I offered another day, he told me just to take you so he could calm Alice down before we got back. I agreed and said you probably needed a break from him too and he _laughed. _It was a joke! _I like Edward_, Bella, he's a good guy! I'm okay with you marrying him, if he loves you and you love him, fine. I don't want you to become…you know." Her eyes dropped, the music store clerk was staring at us. "I don't want to lose my best friend forever. I know what will happen to you when you turn, if I'm able to ever see you again, it won't be for years. And I have to make sure nobody else in our family finds out because they'll kill you, and probably me too for going along with it! Hell, if you go through with this and they find out later, they might burn us both!" She said, tears in her eyes. She turned from me, Jacob's hand slipping off her shoulder.

"I'm not okay with it, Bella. I never will be okay with it, but I love you and I want you to be happy." She said softly. "I'm done shopping, meet you guys in the car." I could see the tear fall as she went out the door. Jacob picked up the CD she dropped and went to go pay for it. His eyes were flashing in fury.

"Jake…" I whispered. He shook his head and turned to look at me.

"Don't say another word Bella. You've done enough damage today. All she wants is to see you happy and I would think after all she's done for you, you'd want the same thing. I can't believe you made her cry!" He was shaking in anger and he thrust the money at the cashier.

"I'm sorry Jake. Calm down please, it'll kill her to see you like this." I mumbled. Jake took a couple of deep breathes and turned back to me.

"Don't apologize to me, Bells. I don't need it, there's a part of me that still loves you, you know. It's not as strong as the part of me that loves Cassie, but a part of me still dies every time I picture you as one of them. She thinks of you as her little sister, and how would you feel if the situation was reversed?"

I was quiet when we walked out of the store. Cassie was leaning against her car down the block. I walked quickly to her, throwing my arms around her shoulders and hugging her tight.

"I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. Forgive me?" I asked quietly. She sighed and slid her sunglasses onto her face.

"Always, Bells." She said, hugging me back. I slid into the back seat next to our bags. Jacob handed Cassie the CD with the sweetest look I'd ever seen, it made me blush and look away. Cassie was silent for a few moments, and when I looked up she had her arms wrapped tightly around Jacob who had his face buried in her hair.

"What would I do without you, Jake?" She asked. He smiled, running his fingers through her hair tenderly.

"You'd be lonely." He admitted. "And I wouldn't be able to survive without you." Cassie smiled as she disentangled herself from him and slipped into the car. Jacob hopped over the door and leaned back in his seat, wrapping an arm around Cassie and sliding the CD in the stereo.

We stopped at a Thai restaurant for dinner, Jacob ate so much it made me almost nauseous to watch him. He finished off Cassie's food and mine as well. Then, to my surprise, before either of us could fish out money, he paid for all the food. When we turned to yell at him, he claimed he was treating his favorite girls and he ate most of the food anyway. We headed back to Forks, stumbling into Cassie's house at ten. I called Charlie and told him I would be spending the night there.

"You can borrow some of my pajamas, Bella. Jacob will be back soon, did you call Edward?" She asked as she busied herself in the kitchen. I shook my head and picked up her phone.

"He can come over, if he wants. My sofa pulls out." She said softly. I looked at her gratefully as I dialed Edward's number. The phone rang once and he picked up. "Hello?" He asked. I smiled when I heard his voice.

"Do you miss me?" I asked and he chuckled.

"I've been going crazy all day. Jasper took Alice out dancing, so at least I've had some peace, but I can't stop thinking about you. Are you coming over?" He asked hopefully.

"No, I promised Cassie I would stay the night here. Jacob's staying tonight too, and you're invited." He was silent for a moment, thinking if it was a good idea. Then he simply sighed.

"Okay, I'll be over in a few." He said. I smiled at Cassie and gave her the thumbs up. Cassie pulled me upstairs when I hung up the phone. I dressed in a pair of borrowed yoga pants and a baggy t-shirt. She changed as well into a pair of knit capris and a tank top. We crowded into her master bath to wash our faces. As I splashed water on my face and watched her dry her face, I got the oddest feeling of déjà vu. I heard someone knocking on the door downstairs and Cassie called down.

"Come in! We're just getting dressed!" Cassie called down. The door slammed open and Edward suddenly appeared in the bathroom. Cassie paled, her violet eyes darkening.

"You two need to get in my car. Now, don't ask questions. I'll explain it on the way." He clipped quickly, picking me up and kissing me passionately before running down to his car. Somehow, I don't know how, Cassie was right behind us. She slid into the backseat when he threw me into the passenger seat.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked, scared witless. Cassie was quiet, calm.

"There are five vampires lose in the woods. I called the wolves already, Alice saw them attacking a hiker in the woods. So I'm taking you to La Push, the rest of the family is on their way over there. We're going to team up and find them, but Alice saw them heading this way. They smelt you two."

"Us?" She asked. Edward nodded. "You might not realize it, but you two smell very good. I imagine it's probably a gift given to witches to lure vampires to them, but you can't handle five by yourself. You'll both be safe in La Push."

We fell silent, I held Edward's hand in mine tightly. He rubbed his thumb over my knuckles. With Edward's mad driving, I barely had time to digest what was happening before we pulled into Emily and Sam's driveway. Edward was at my door, carrying me out. I didn't realize it but Jacob was at Cassie's door, worry etched all over his face.

"Okay, you two girls go into the house. Emily, Kim, Claire and Sue are all in there." Sam called out. I moved to the house, Edward at my side. Cassie didn't move with me. I turned to look at her, she was staring at Jacob.

"I'm fighting too." She said incredulously. "I'm a witch, Jake, you can't keep me locked up in a safe house.

"No. Not a chance." Jacob said, picking Cassie up. He carried her past Edward and me, but before they stepped foot on the porch, Cassie disappeared. Jacob looked confused as all hell, but she had appeared a foot in front of him.

"Jacob Black, don't you dare try to protect me." Her voice was starting to rise, color burning in her face.

"Cassie, they want you. They want you and Bella and I need you to stay here. Please Cassie, please don't argue with me. Please stay here and make sure all the other girls are safe." He pleaded.

"What happens if you're hurt! I could help Jacob!" She yelled back. Edward pulled me into the house. I could still hear them yelling, but I couldn't understand the words. I turned to Edward, cuddling into him. He kissed my forehead.

"There are only five of them, newborns that deserted in Seattle. Between the wolves and us we'll be fine. I'll be back before the sun is up." He kissed me passionately again and handed me off to Emily. She put me on the couch and held me when I started to cry. The yelling had stopped. Claire was napping in a chair next to the TV.

"Where is Cassandra?" I asked, getting up. Emily stood up with me and followed me to the door. Sue and Kim stood on the porch and they turned to me when I walked out. Cassie was sitting on the steps, smoking a cigarette. Jacob had left her behind. I looked over at the women.

"Let me talk to her alone." I said softly. The women nodded and walked inside. I sat down next to her, taking the cigarette from her hand and smashing it underfoot.

"That's bad for you. It'll be fine, they'll come back. Jacob isn't abandoning you. He just wants to keep you safe."

Cassie nodded, breathing deeply. I laid my head on her shoulder and watched the stars in the sky. An hour or two passed, but I didn't move. I felt that if I didn't take care of Cassie, she would do something drastic. My eyes drifted shut, but then I heard a wild growl. Cassandra bolted up, her arm held in front of me.

"Go in the house Bella! GO!" She yelled. I stood, my eyes suddenly trained on the figure standing in Emily's yard. It was smirking, and its blood red eyes glittered in the moonlight. I ran into the house and shut the door. Sue and Emily were standing there, frozen in fear. Kim gathered Claire into her arms. There was laughter from outside, a cold cackling sound that froze my heart. Then there was the sound of something cracking and I cried out. What was going to happen to us?


	14. Chapter 14: My Heart in San Francisco

**(AN) I was so excited to put this chapter up, I forgot to add in an AN, thank yous, and a disclaimer! I really love this chapter, it's my favorite so far. Tell me what you think please!**

**Kiara Kou: Thanks! I'm trying to handle it according to character, but I think the only two still in character are Jacob and Carlisle. .**

**CassieRae: Haha, yep, you are! Sorry for Cassie dissing her name earlier :-p**

I couldn't believe he left. I couldn't believe he had fought with me. I couldn't believe he had denied me the thing I wanted more than anything else in the entire world. I was a fighter by nature, and all I wanted to do was fight beside him, fight for him. I needed to make sure he was safe. When he had walked away, I felt shattered. Even when he left I steeled myself. I wouldn't cry over Jacob Black. If he wanted to tuck me away in this quiet corner of the world, then fine, let him try.

I dug into my bag and got my pack of emergency cigarettes. I blew through two of them easily, but I still didn't feel better. Kim tried to talk to me, to tell me she understood how I felt. I just looked at her and shook my head. How could she know how I felt when I didn't?

I was on the third one when Bella came out. She had been crying, but I hadn't even noticed earlier. I felt terrible as she tried to console me. I just wanted her to stop talking. She had no idea. Nobody did. Jacob did abandon me, just like I'd always assumed he would.

Then why did it hurt so much? I knew this was coming, I should have been prepared. I was lost, I was so lost. I felt like I was fading. Who was I anymore? One time I had been a normal girl, once I had wanted to go to art school. Now I was a witch waiting for a werewolf to come back, a werewolf that had caged her, just as surely as everyone else had always tried to. Nothing made sense anymore! Why was I even still here? I closed my eyes. Cassie, Jodie, Lillian, Prudence, and all the others had faded away as soon as I turned. What was left?

_Beltane. Shining Fire. It burns away everything in its path. The representation of that fire has always belonged to our coven. It is the most powerful force ever seen in the world. It cannot be contained, it cannot be managed, except by the Beltane witch herself._

The memories were crushing me. I needed to get away, I needed to get away now. I looked at Bella, my throat burning with tears I dare not let fall. Bella Swan was not my sister witch, I would never have one of those again. I would become a lonely soul and nobody would understand. It was better to cut my losses and leave than to get more involved in this sorry affair. Bella Swan would never run free with me again, and Jacob Black would not lock me away in this sad town. I was finished, I was done. Why did it hurt so much to say it?

I looked into the forest and stiffened when I saw movement. Then there was a wild, feral growl. That was a sound I knew too well. I stood so fast Bella almost fell after. I threw my arm out in front of her protectively and glared at the creature in front of me. "Go in the house Bella! GO!" I yelled. Bella scurried up the stairs, for once in her existence not being obstinate.

The creature looked at me. It was a young female, probably younger than I physically. As a vampire it was young too, with bright red eyes and long blond hair. It licked its lips.

"You're tasty…" It mumbled, moving to the side. I kept my eyes on it, tensed for it to pounce.

"I'm off limits, as is everyone in this house. We're their mates. If you hurt us, they will tear you limb from limb and dance around your grave." I tried not to think of Jake as I said this. I couldn't bear to be distracted by thoughts of him. The vampire laughed coldly. It sent shivers down my spine. Then it lunged at me. I could see it as a blur. Within a second, it was inches from me and I raised my arm. With a smooth, elegant gesture I sent it reeling into a nearby tree. I heard someone inside cry out as the tree cracked in half. I blinked (a rather useful power compared to teleportation easily. It was useful when dealing with super fast vampires) and I appeared in the yard. The vampire was standing. It was confused, frightened, and furious. It went to lunge for me again and I waited until it was close to me. Then I blinked again, appearing slightly to the right. As it ran past me I extended my arm and made a pulling motion. The creature howled with pain as its arm ripped out of socket and fell to my feet. It flailed wildly, searching for my ankle. It howled again in agony, fixing me with a glare full of pure hatred. Then there was a crash from the house, the door creaked open. I turned, unconsciously, and caught a glimpse of Emily pulling the little girl back to the house. Her wide, innocent brown eyes met mine for a half a second, and then I was aware of a blur hurtling towards me, I blinked, but not fast enough. I fell to the ground a few yards away and looked down at my tank top. It was tore and blood was seeping through it. The creatures hand was soaked in it.

The vampire put her hands up to her mouth and sucked my blood off her fingers. It was enough to make me sick. She looked at me, her eyes glinting maliciously as she hurtled toward me again, throwing my body into the air. If I wouldn't have been a witch, I would have died when I hit the ground. But I blinked, and suddenly I was behind it. It felt like I had left my stomach somewhere else. I was losing too much blood and this needed to be ended fast. I threw out my arms and she sped across the ground. Before she could even get up again I made the same pulling motion with my arm. Her head came off, falling to the ground. With another quick moment, I pulled off a leg and broke it in two. I went about my morbid task until I had was a mountain of twitching limbs. I threw the first arm on last. I tried not to look at he vampire's eyes as I walked around it. I was too dizzy to stay upright for much longer. I looked at my hand, soaked with my own blood. I concentrated, felt the heat from body multiplying, and a flame appeared at the tip of my thumb. I blew on it, and it fanned out, engulfing the vampire's body. Its mouth screamed as the shining fire destroyed it. My legs gave way, but someone was beside me. I looked up into Bella's chocolate eyes. I could see myself reflected there, deep purple pupil-less eyes, hair windblown and messed up, and blood dripping down my right side. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. She lifted me with the help of someone else. I was on the porch and somebody was putting pressure on the four deep cuts.

We watched the fire burn. Bella kept on trying to talk to me, but I didn't answer. I knew she was worried. I heard words like "shock" slip through the air. I was angry. I was angry at the world. My eyes caught the movement before anyone else and I stood. The women went silent.

The wolf came through the woods, looking at me with concern in his eyes. He howled mournfully.

"Seth, is everyone okay?" Sue asked, quite shaken. I realized she was the one putting pressure on my cuts. Kim was on my left, Bella was gone, probably behind us. She couldn't stand blood. Seth nodded and darted around the house. When he came back, he was buttoning up a pair of pants and completely human again.

"Yeah, they got the five vampires Alice saw. There must have been one she didn't see. Are you okay, Cassandra?" He asked. When I didn't answer his eyes flicked to his mother.

"She's lost a lot of blood, Seth. She needs a doctor." Sue answered his unvoiced question.

"Jacob is on his way back with Dr. Cullen and Edward." Seth answered. I shook and Kim tightened her grip on my arm. She probably thought I was about to faint.

"Fuck Jacob." I said through gritted teeth. "He thinks he can play the fucking hero, fine. Tell him to play it with some other girl. I'm not some precious pet bird he can cage. Let go of me Kim!" I yelled. The girl stubbornly kept her grip and I blinked again, landing in the soft grass. My legs shook, but I remained upright. I clutched my side.

"Cassandra Luwen, you are not going to make it home by yourself." Bella was coming down the steps. Her dark hair blew around her face and she grasped my blood slick hand. She looked pale, but she was fighting it for me.

"What's wrong Cass?" She asked. "You just won a fight with a vampire, you saved us."

"I don't know! I DON'T KNOW I'm lost! I don't know what to do! I'm disappearing and nothing makes any sense to me! NOTHING MAKES SENSE! I feel so tired! I'M OLD! MY SKIN IS ON FIRE! NOBODY KNOWS WHO I AM! I DON'T KNOW WHO I AM!" I was screaming now. Bella was holding my hand tight. I didn't notice she wasn't the only one there anymore. Edward had come back, his arm tight around Bella, his hand clenching mine. Carlisle was beside me, looking at the wound.

"I know who you are Cassie." Bella whispered. "You're not old, you're not on fire. You're not lost, there's nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be, Cass." Her voice was so sweet that I latched onto it. It was my sanity, my one hold on earth. My knees buckled, but Edward moved to quickly catch me.

"Don't, Jake. Stay there." Bella commanded. I looked up, seeing Jacob looking at me. He looked hopeless, scared, lost. I closed my eyes.

"I need to get away. I'm crawling out of my skin. I want to go back to San Francisco. I want to see the sun again, I want to go back to my dad in New York. He misses me, I reminded him of my mom. She was crazy too, I'm crazy. God, I've cracked." I mumbled.

"You're not crazy. You're in shock and you're confused." Bella soothed. I shook my head so violently I made myself dizzy again.

"I am, I am crazy just like mom. The night before she left, she brushed my hair while I was going to bed. She told me a story about a little red headed girl."

"Little red riding hood?" Bella questioned. She was trying to keep me talking, to calm me down.

"I think, maybe. It didn't end right. She told me…" I could picture it. My room done in pink with pictures of ballerinas on the wall and my lovely mother sat on my bed. "Once upon a time, a little girl lived on the edge of the forest. Her mommy told her never to go into the forest, but she did anyway. And in the forest she met a monster, and it killed her. And everyone lived happily ever after. My mother told me that, Bella. My mom told me that the night she died."

Bella looked shocked. Carlisle was done stitching me up and was looking at my face. Edward was holding me up now. I couldn't stand if I tried. Bella held onto my hand tightly.

"There is no happily ever after without you, Cass." She whispered. I looked at her, examining her. I was calmer now, but I felt so weak. More people had shown up now, all looking at me. "I love you Cass." She said softly, stroking my face. "We all do."

"I'm going to give you some pain medication, Cassie. Before I do, do you want us to take you home tonight?" Carlisle asked. I closed my eyes. Home? Home was empty, hollow, a shell. I shook my head.

"She can stay here." Someone offered. "We have an extra bed."

"She can stay at our house too, and that way she'll be close to a doctor." Edward snapped.

"I want to be with Bella. Keep me wherever Bella is." I pleaded with Carlisle. I couldn't bear to let go of her. I felt as if letting go would cause me to disappear. Bella squeezed my hand tighter.

"I'll stay with you, Cassie. I won't let go. We'll go to the Cullen's and you can sleep in Edward's room." Bella continued to reassure me. I could hear Jacob talking, pleading.

"Jake wants to come too, Cass. Is that okay?" Carlisle had just injected me with morphine. I was so tired I could barely talk.

"Jake left me." I whispered softly. "Jake left me in a cage." Bella kissed my cheek and suddenly I felt something warmed. I turned to it instinctively.

"I'm sorry, Cassandra." Jake said, his voice raw with emotion. "Please let me come with you." He begged. I nodded, too tired to fight anymore. I was falling asleep, and sleep seemed like such a blissful, peaceful escape.

I don't know how I got to the Cullen's, but I knew when I woke up, I felt heavy, sore. My side ached, and I couldn't help but sit up suddenly, frightened by being somewhere unfamiliar. I looked to my sides; Bella was on my left, her arm tossed over my shoulder. Jacob was on my right, his arm across my waist. I disentangled myself from them and slipped off the bed. Surprisingly neither of them woke. I tiptoed out of the room and down the stairs.

Carlisle was downstairs with Esme. He looked at me sadly. "Do you feel okay, Cassie?" He asked, standing. I nodded with a fake smile.

"I just want to go home now." I mumbled. He went to say something, but I was gone. I blinked to the door, threw it open, and was in the woods. I couldn't deal anymore and I didn't care how much I upset them. I continually blinked through the woods, moving at a good clip.

When I got to my house I threw open the door and didn't even close it. The house was cold, much colder than it should be. I cautiously turned to the kitchen and pushed open the door. Edward was sitting at my kitchen table like he belonged there.

"What the hell, Edward! You scared me!" I gasped out, moving into the kitchen.

"You scared Carlisle and Esme when you took off too." He said angrily. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Did you even wake Bella and the wolf up to tell them you were leaving?"

I hung my head guiltily, but didn't answer Edward. Instead I went upstairs and changed out of my clothes. Clothes that I realized weren't actually mine, I soon realized. Judging by the designer labels, I'd guess they were Alice's. I threw them off and changed into a pair of jeans and a black tank top. I combed my hair and pulled it back. I tried to ignore the throbbing dull pain in my side.

I took the clothing I had borrowed downstairs and placed it in front of Edward. "Tell Alice I said thanks." I mumbled as I went back into the hallway.

"Tell her yourself." He said, getting up to follow me as I opened the hallway closet. I dragged out a suitcase and looked up at him. The lines in his face were taut, his lips a hard line.

"I'm leaving." I whispered, dragging the suitcase up the stairs.

"I gathered." He snipped back, following me up the stairs. "You're just leaving them all here? No goodbyes? Maybe you were right last night, maybe you are crazy."

"Amen." I said. I wished he would go away. This was hard enough without a vampire attempting to be my conscience. "I hate goodbyes."

"Do you have any idea how bad you're going to hurt Bella?" He asked. I shook my head.

"She'll be fine; she has you, doesn't she?" I asked bitterly. Edward took a step forward as I started to throw random clothing articles into my suitcase.

"What about Jacob?" He asked softly. I felt my heart expand, it was suddenly difficult to breathe. Tears began to well up again.

"It was a mistake." I mumbled. "We can't be anything, I can't have normal friends, and lovers always end badly with me. He was already trying to cage me up, and we were just friends! What would happen if we were lovers like he wants us to be?"

"He loves you." Edward said softly. "He'll go crazy without you."

"He doesn't love me." I mumbled. "He'll be fine. He doesn't love me."

"Goddamnit Cass, listen to you! You're being insane! I've never seen a person who has as much trouble being loved as you do! You've been happier here than anywhere in your entire life, and don't lie because Alice backs me up on this, and you're willing to throw that away because you feel trapped?" He yelled quietly. I snapped the suitcase closed.

"You don't understand. I'm not supposed to be happy. We're not supposed to have a happily ever after. It will end badly. They'll come looking, he'll come looking." I whispered in horror. Was that the real reason I was running? What would happen if they found Bella? Worse, what would they do to my poor, sweet Jacob?

"Who's going to look?" He asked, confused. "Who is he?"

"They'll hurt Bella if they find her, my coven. She's breaking so many rules right now. He…he already hurt her. He hurt me worse, but he hurt her too when she tried to save me. If I stay, you're all in danger. Bella, you, your family, Jacob, the pack…" I rattled off the list. "Just let me go Edward, please." I begged.

He looked at me like he was going to say no, but something stopped him. "Okay. But you'll be back Cassie. You'll come back for Jacob, because even if you don't understand it yet, you love him." He warned. I shook it off, lugging my suitcase down the stairs.

"Who's this guy that hurt you and Bells?" He asked when we got to the front door. I stiffened, looking up at him.

"When I knew him last, his name was Gregory Noon. He won't come looking for Bella, Edward." I reassured him softly. "He's not supposed to come near either of us, but if he does, it's me he wants. Bella just always got in his way because I loved her best. Take good care of her for me?" I asked. He nodded.

"I'll tell them you said goodbye." He said. I threw the suitcase in the back seat of the mustang. When I turned around he was looking at me cautiously.

"You know, Cassie…Esme and Carlisle love you. You're like their other daughter. When we heard you were hurt, I told my family, you should have seen them Cass. If you would have seen them, you'd never doubt you were loved again. And the pack nearly went crazy; I've never seen Jacob run so fast in his life. When you were hurt, everyone wanted to make you better."

"So I'm the broken girl charity case?" I asked bitterly.

"No." Edward hugged me, carefully like I might freak out again. I couldn't understand how Bella could do it, he was so cold and hard, but it was nice anyway. "You're a Cullen and you're a wolf, Cass." He said when he let go and I slipped into the driver's seat. "You should feel special, because even Bella had to choose."

I smiled. I still felt broken, I still felt the need to run away, but I knew he was right. I would be back.

"If you're ever in trouble, you know where to find us." Edward called as I backed out of the driveway. If he said anything else, I didn't hear, because the wind was in my ears. I drove like a maniac till I was on the highway, on the road back to San Francisco.


	15. Chapter 15: My Worst Nightmare

**(AN) And it's back to Bella again. This goes from the moment Cassie fell asleep. So Enjoy!**

**Kiara Kou: Thanks a bunch! This one is for dedicated to you!**

**Sonneuntergang: Thanks so much! Don't worry, they're soul mates. Look what happened when Bella and Edward tried to separate. Cassie doesn't realize she's in love, she's so distrustful of people besides Bella. **

**story.teller1992: Yeah, nothing ever goes right for them. I just wanted to get that feeling out :-p I'm glad you liked that chapter so much. It was my fave too.**

**Disclaimer: I'm still asking!**

I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream, and I never wanted to let go. Even the blood barely bothered me anymore. It was like Cassie had let out an era worth of pain, several lifetimes of sadness. She had saved our lives, all the girls in the house were safe and sound, but I had this feeling that she wished she could have died in the attempt. My poor Cassie.

When she fell asleep, she sunk into Carlisle's arms. Edward gently pried my fingers from her hand, whispering gentle things into my ear. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and held me there, held me like he was never going to let go. Carlisle lifted Cassie's tiny form and Esme rushed over, her eyes glazed with worry. She ran her hands through the scarlet hair, placing her cool forehead against Cassie's.

"She's too cold, Carlisle." Esme whispered, instantly withdrawing. Carlisle felt her forehead, his forehead wrinkling in fear. Jacob ran past us, graceful and frightened. He held out his strong arms and Carlisle placed her as gently as he could in them. Jacob held her tight, running his hands down her bare arms. Tears blurred my vision and I turned into Edward's cold chest.

He picked me up as well and carried me to his Volvo. Jacob and Cassie slid in the back along with Alice and Carlisle. I was shaking; I could smell the blood everywhere. I didn't know how anyone else could stand it. Edward grasped my bloody hand tightly. I heard his voice, he was still trying to soothe me, but all I registered was the sound of velvet. I was still in front of Emily's, watching that monster drag her hands down Cassie's side before she could get away. Cassie's wide, purple, pupil-less eyes, blood soaking her shirt, her screaming that nothing made any sense, it replayed over and over again like a video on repeat. I'm sure I wasn't the only one repeating it. I looked back at Jacob, his arms wrapped around her tightly. I could hear him mumbling something. It sounded like him saying he was sorry, over and over again.

When we got to the house, Jacob carried her up the stairs behind Edward. Alice stopped us. "She can't wear that to sleep, Jake." Alice cooed softly. "I have some pajamas she can change into. Bella and I will dress her." She stated, taking Cassie from her arms. It looked silly to see tiny Alice carrying Cassie into the room. I'm afraid I didn't help much to redress her, Alice had it done in under a minute. I just ran my fingers through her red hair. I'd never realized before it was only a shade lighter than blood.

"The wolf is going to drive me nuts tonight, Al. I think I might go stay in a hotel." I jumped; I hadn't realized Jasper was there. He sent a wave of calm and my body relaxed instantly. He looked rough, probably as rough as Jacob felt.

"I'll go wherever you go, Jazz. Everyone will understand. Edward could read his thoughts in the car and he said they were making him feel almost as terrible as he did when he left Bells." She answered him, looking up at me sadly. I wondered when he had told her this, but decided it must have been when we were leaving Emily's. Alice went to pick her off the bed, but Cassie flinched away. I thought for a moment she had woken, but her eyes were closed, her skin still pale.

"Mom." She called out in her sleep. The door opened suddenly and Jacob stood there, surrounded by every other member of the Cullen family. The door banging caused Cassie to jerk again, and call out more insistently and urgently for her mother.

The Cullens all looked so sad. I wonder if any of them even remembered mothers, or if they had ever called out to them in their sleep. Alice and I stared at each other, unsure what to do. Esme was the first to move, called on by some deep maternal pull only she had. She slipped down on the bed next to us, taking Cassie's face in her long, slender fingers.

"It's alright, sweetheart." She promised gently. "It'll be alright, it's just a bad dream. We're right here, darling." She whispered, stroking her pale cheeks. Cassie didn't flinch away from the touch, but instantly calmed.

"Mom..." She whispered softly. Esme was trembling.

"You poor girl, you poor soul. Oh Carlisle." She whispered. "How can you believe in a God that would thrust this child into this life? She should be in college, she should be young and optimistic, not having a nervous breakdown after fighting vampires!" I had never seen Esme so angry, even though I knew it was at none of us, but rather at a great unseen force that ran the word, it was still frightening.

"Esme…" Carlisle started, wrapping his arms around her.

"It's not fair, Carlisle, and it's not right. Did you see all those scars she had? How could this happen! And she doesn't even have a mother to take care of her, it's awful." If Esme could cry, I'm sure she would have at that moment. "She should have been our daughter, Carlisle. I could have had a lovely little girl just like her, and I would never have let her been hurt." Esme shook her head and ran from the room, pushing past everyone gathered there. Carlisle followed quickly after her.

"What other scars?" I asked quietly. I'd been too focused on Cassie's eyes the whole time we had been speaking, and Alice had dressed her so fast. Alice sighed and cautiously lifted up right side of the top. Not only were there four wounds, stitched up evenly, but there were a number of zigzagging scars running down her abdomen. I gasped and started to cry. Edward moved to console me, and Jacob picked up Cassie's sleeping form. He carried her up the steps, followed by Emmett and Rosalie. Jasper and Alice disappeared, probably to that hotel. Jasper was probably in hell. I was in hell.

"That should be me too." I whispered in anguish between sobs.

"It won't be you. I will never let that happen to you." He promised.

"Nobody was there for her, I should have been there for her." I sobbed. Edward shook his head.

"You're there for her now, and Jacob will probably never let her out of his sight again. Now shush…I'm sorry about the slumber party." He said softly. I'd forgotten about it. It seemed like ages ago.

"Well, technically, you can't actually sleep, so it wasn't really a slumber party for you anyway." I said, trying to be light.

"Real mature, Bella." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh bite me." He mimed biting and I couldn't help but giggle. "On second thought, not such a good idea at the moment, with Jake here and all."

"He wants to talk to you, actually, about what happened. He couldn't stick around to get the story from the others, Cassie was in such bad shape." I sighed, looking at Edward.

"You probably want to know as well?" I asked. "How did Alice not see the sixth vampire?" I asked mournfully.

"She's been beating herself up about it really bad. When I called the wolves, there was only five. Alice was certain. The sixth must have joined after I called, after Alice's visions had already been erased because of the wolves' involvement. We didn't see it while it was happening, as far as I can guess, because everyone except you is so closely associated with them. They're tinged by their unpredictability, and since you were with them, you were tinged by it too. Not to mention Alice wasn't really paying attention to all of you, not that I blame her. She thought you were all very safe, and she needed to concentrate on fighting." He pinched his nose.

"Let's go see Jacob, then. I'll feel you both in at the same time." I mumbled. He gathered me into his arms and walked up the stairs at a nice human pace. When we got to his room, I gasped. I had never seen Jacob look more terrible.

His eyes were bloodshot red and looked like they had seen horrible things, things that were only nightmares. His lip was bleeding, probably because he had bit too hard in worry. His shaggy hair was all over the place, looking like he had been continually running his hands through it. Cassie was halfway on top of him, and I realized she had been dreaming again, her fists clenched on his shirt.

"She was dreaming." He explained, his voice was raw and full of emotion. "She kept on saying my name. Something about how I lied to her. She hates me." He said, his head hanging again. "She would have been better off if she never met me."

"Jake…" I said. Edward put me down and I went to him, hugging him tight. "She's just really confused, nobody could hate you. Just give her time." Jacob sighed, looking down at her. He patted my head affectionately and I sat down next to him.

"What happened tonight, Bells?" He asked tiredly. Edward sat down next to me, his arm around my shoulders. I sighed and I started.

"Cass was a mess, so was I. I think we all were, worried about all of you. I sat on the porch with her and we talked for a bit, then I started to fall asleep on her shoulder. The next thing I knew, Cassie was yelling at me to go into the house and I saw this pair of red eyes glaring at me. I ran into the house and we all gathered into Emily's living room except Kim and Sue, they went into the kitchen because Kim was crying. Emily was holding Claire and I was watching the fight out the window." I paused for breath.

"She was winning. She kept on blinking, that thing she did to you when you were carrying her Jake. She is somewhere and then just appears somewhere else and the vampire was getting confused. She tore off its arm. Then…Kim freaked out. She's so young, she'd never seen anything like it before. She knocked over a whole bunch of glass plates in the kitchen. Emily ran up to help her when she started freaking and left Claire on the floor. I wasn't even paying attention until I heard the door open and Claire was trying to get out of the house. Emily ran and grabbed her, but Cass was distracted and the vampire saw and she couldn't get out of the way fast enough. She blinked and collapsed farther away, then the thing threw her up in the air." I couldn't go on, tears were falling down my face.

"There was blood everywhere. It was licking her blood off its hand. I couldn't stop crying. I thought she was going to die and I couldn't even do anything to stop it. And then she looked at the house, just glanced, and I saw her steel herself. I don't know how she did it, there was so much blood. But she kept on going. Then she piled it all up and blew fire onto it, or something, I couldn't see, her back was turned. I went outside when I saw her starting the fire. She collapsed when I got next to her. Sue came and helped carry her to the porch away from the fire. That's when Seth came. And you know what happened after that." I finished. There were tears in Jacob's eyes.

"I shouldn't have left her. She begged me not to. You were inside for that. She begged me to stay or let her come with me, and I yelled at her. I let the temper get the best of me. Then all I see is through Seth's mind, her bleeding, looking like a fucking zombie. The fire burning…" He groaned, putting his head in his hands. "I thought she was dying. I should have stayed. I should have stayed." He mumbled over and over again. I wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"I need to shower, I'll be right back." I was still covered in Cassie's blood. I needed to wash it off. Edward left the bed and I moved to the shower. There were clothes hanging up. Alice thought of everything. I stepped into the hot steam and let the water run red. I stayed there for at least an hour, probably more. When I emerged, Edward was sitting on the sofa. He got up when I approached and kissed me softly.

"I was worrying you drowned." He mumbled. He picked me up and placed me in the bed, to the left of Cassie. Jacob was on her right, sleeping.

"He's emotionally exhausted, I was wondering how long he could keep running. I'm going to be on the sofa tonight, my bed smells bad." He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and refused to let go.

"Don't put me in bed. Let me fall asleep on the couch, then you can put me wherever you want." I promised. He sighed and sat back down on the couch, me sprawled across his lap. He hummed my lullaby until I fell asleep.

_This is really important, Bells._ The voice in my head was not my own. It was kind of like when Edward had left and his voice had spoken to me. But this time, it was my Cassie. _Pay attention. Remember him. He's going to come looking for me someday. He'll try to hurt you and Jake. I'm sorry Bella._

I was running down the street, dragging what felt like dead weight behind me. I came to the corner and looked back. Jodie was behind me, her scarlet hair fanning out in the wind. The bruises on her face didn't look so bad with the seven pounds of makeup I had used. That bastard. But we were almost at the train station. We would take the train up to Seattle and catch a plane from there to Alaska.

"Look what we have here." Came an icy voice Jodie shrunk back with a whimper. I stepped in front of her protectively.

"Go away, Greg, before I rip you limb from limb." I snarled. I was surprised the noise could come out of my mouth.

"No can do. She's mine now. Haven't you seen her wrist, Lovely Rita?" I stepped back cautiously as the figure materialized from the shadows. He had long, black hair that looked slightly greasy. His features were sharp, but he was handsome. He was tall, taller than Jodie and I by far. Jodie sobbed and I turned to look at her. She had pulled up her sleeve, and was trembling as she saw her right wrist. I turned to look and gasped. Where her mark, her deep purple star should have been, was seared skin.

"How could you!" I screamed.

"She gave me permission. That's why I was giving her all those drugs. Now she's dependent on me, and she'll never leave me, will you Jodie?" He asked. My hand flew out and he slammed against the walls. His hands flung out to stop himself and he blinked. He was behind me, holding my wrists. I struggled, but he was far too strong. I heard a snap and then searing pain. He had just broken my wrist. I cried out, and then there was a gunshot. I turned, watching the blood slide down Jodie's chest. I began to cry, and then I woke up.

The first thing I was aware of was yelling. Everyone was yelling. Jake and Cassie were no longer beside me and I was alone in Edward's huge bed. I got up, stumbling down the stairs. The first thing I saw was Jacob, zombie like, in a chair. The Cullens were on one side of the large living, on the other side was most of the pack. Seth, Sam, Embry, Quil, Paul, and Leah. They were having a vicious argument.

"She's our sister! You have to tell us where she is!" Leah spat out. Emmett growled furiously.

"If you really cared so much you'd let her have her space!" Rosalie snipped back. I walked forward, stopping beside Jake. Edward moved quickly, putting himself between me and the pack.

"Bella, go back upstairs." He growled. I shook my head.

"No. I won't. Where is Cassie?" I demanded.

"She's gone." Jacob mumbled. I turned to him, reminded of the night Edward had left. "She does hate me. She's gone."

My mind reeled. Cassie. Cassie, Jodie, Cassie…She was gone. My stomach dropped. We had to find her.

I didn't want to think what could happen if we didn't.


	16. Chapter 16: Stop all the Clocks

(AN) This is from Jake's point of view. I never really went into the details of Jake and Cass's relationship, mostly because this supposed to be Bella's story, and I imagine Cass isn't the type to be adorable lovey dovey in public. Any moments her and Jake had would be in private and away from Bella. The poem is Funeral Blues by W.H. Auden. So, anyway, sorry this chapter is shorter. Reviews make me happy! :-)

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it!

It hurt to breathe. It hurt to think. My heart that was still traitorously beating hurt with each pump. I was full of pain, pain so bad it made me nauseous. Even with all the fighting, the yelling, Bella's panicked voice, I could only think of one thing. I shook with suppressed emotion. Scarlet hair, violet eyes, and a musical laugh haunted me like some sort of Shakespearian ghost.

Shakespeare. She liked Shakespeare. She liked poetry. I remembered sitting on the couch with her one night, we had just gotten back from another day of wedding madness with the vampires.

_"I smell." I complained, wrinkling my nose and throwing off my shirt. Cassie shook her head with a small smile. She was curled up on the couch, a book in her hands. _

_"You smell fine." She promised. I shook my head in disbelief. I most certainly did not smell fine. She'd already showered, so the Cullen smell didn't infect her anymore. She smelled like oranges and cinnamon. I snuggled close to her, laying my head in her lap. I suspect she didn't even think about it when she reached down to put her delicate hand over my heart. I grinned like an idiot, but she didn't notice. I looked up at her, absorbing every detail of her perfect face._

_"What are you reading?" I asked. She raised one eyebrow. God, I loved it when she did that._

_"Poetry. W.H. Auden, to be exact." She said defensively, waiting for me to poke fun of her for actually liking poetry, I suppose._

_"Read one for me." I demanded childishly. She smiled and flipped a couple of pages._

_Stop all the clocks, cut off the telephone,_

_Prevent the dog from barking with a juicy bone,_

_Silence the pianos and with muffled drum_

_Bring out the coffin, let the mourners come._

_Let aeroplanes circle moaning overhead_

_Scribbling on the sky the message He Is Dead,_

_Put crêpe bows round the white necks of the public doves, _

_Let the traffic policemen wear black cotton gloves._

_He was my North, my South, my East and West,_

_My working week and my Sunday rest,_

_My noon, my midnight, my talk, my song;_

_I thought that love would last for ever: I was wrong._

_The stars are not wanted now: put out every one;_

_Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun;_

_Pour away the ocean and sweep up the wood._

_For nothing now can ever come to any good._

_Her voice was the most beautiful thing in the world. I closed my eyes and simply listened to it. When she stopped, I opened them. She was staring at me with the most curious expression._

_"I can't believe you're real, Jake." She whispered. "You're too good to be true. Someday I'm going to wake up in San Francisco." I sat up, knocking the book from her hands. She didn't seem to care and neither did I. Our eyes were locked together, and she ran her fingers down my cheek. My eyes drifted shut in pleasure._

_"I'm sorry Jake. You deserve better than me jerking you around." She said softly. When I opened my eyes, I saw tears in hers. I thought for a moment they might fall, but she never cried. Even when she talked about her mother or how upset she was about Bella, she never cried._

_"Don't be. I want you." I whispered. She closed her eyes, and leaned her head against my chest. "I love you." I said softly. She shook her head._

_"Only because some weird genetic thing says you have to." My jaw dropped. How could she think that I wouldn't have fallen in love with her anyways? She was perfect for me. _

_"No. I love you for you. God Cassie, stay with me." I begged. "I could be your hero, Cass. I can take away the pain. I will be by your side until the world ends. I just want to hold you and take care of you."_

_She didn't say anything. She just buried her head in my chest. She didn't need to say anything. Having her there was enough._

My eyes were full of tears, as hot as boiling water. I couldn't stand this anymore, and I stood suddenly. Everyone turned to look at me. I could practically hear them trying to comfort me in their minds. I shook my head and ran to the door. I needed to open it, to be outside in the building thunderstorm. The rain fell hard and fast, drenching me. I half wished it would drown me.

"How was she when she left, Edward?" I asked. My voice sounded harsh and broken to my ears. I was broken.

"Scared, confused, panicked. She doesn't realize how much she means to you, Jacob, or to anybody for that matter. She's afraid, not just of how she feels about all of us, but of leading trouble right to us." I couldn't understand how he was being so calm, or why he was being so nice and understanding toward me right now. I still hated his guts. Or at least, I thought I did. It didn't matter now anyway, only one person mattered.

"She's worried somebody from her past, that hurt Bella and her before, is going to do it again. I would say she doesn't want to get us caught in the middle." Edward finished. I growled in anger.

"His name was Greg." Bella whispered, so faintly I thought it might have just been my imagination, but everyone turned to look at her. She blushed, turning her eyes to me.

"Can I talk to Jacob in private?" She asked. Everyone looked at her, then me, then Edward. I nodded, as did Edward, and the Cullens and my pack filed into the Cullen house. Only Bella, Edward, and I remained outside. She stepped off the porch, the heavy rain quickly drenching her. Edward followed a couple steps behind. Bella stepped close to me, hugging me tight. It was comforting, it dulled the ache for a moment, but then it was back full force.

"Are you going to go find her?" She asked anxiously. I took a deep breath. The pack wanted to find her. They'd been hesitant at first, especially because she was spending so much time with the Cullens and Bella. But that had all been forgotten when they heard what had happened at Emily's. If Cassie hadn't been there, I wouldn't be the only broken hearted one. Emily and Sam would never be getting married, Claire would never grow up, Kim would never laugh shyly again, Bella would never blush scarlet life, and Seth and Leah would be orphans. The girls she had saved I loved too, all the pack did, they were our sisters and adopted mothers. Suddenly, there was no question as to where Cassandra Luwen fit in La Push. She was one of ours, she was mine.

"I can't live without her." I whispered. She nodded, hugging me again. I felt like she was trying to pull me back together.

"She went to San Francisco." Edward added. "You're the only one of those mutts that has any right to go after her. If the whole pack tracks her down, it will just frighten her more." He fished a piece of paper out of his pocket with a guilty side glance at Bella. Then he handed it to me.

"Alice saw her going here, I think it's her apartment. We were going to go find her if she didn't come back in two weeks." I looked at the piece of paper.

Avalon Towers

Apartment 632

2400 West El Camino Real

I nodded. This was better than following her scent around San Francisco for God knows how long.

"Thanks Edward." I mumbled, turning from them. With a growl, I phased. I heard Bella gasp, and I turned to look back at her mournfully. I rubbed against her hand quickly and looked up. The rest of the pack was looking at me. I shook out my furry head and began to run.

I heard them running behind me, they must have phased too. I simply ran faster, but they caught up.

"_Jacob! Jacob wait man!" _ Embry called out, and I stopped. Quil and Embry skidded to a halt around me.

"_We want to come with you. I never got a chance to thank her for saving Claire. She belongs with us, she belongs with you, Man. We just want to make sure you're happy."_ Quil explained. I shook my head.

"_Just me. She's already freaked out. Too many people will freak her out." _I demanded. They looked at me and I glared back. I was not willing to budge on this. Sam emerged from the trees, looking at me with sympathy.

"_Okay, Jake." _He could feel my pain. I was pretty sure Embry and Quil had as well. _"Tell her thank you from Emily and I. Bring back our sister soon." _He asked. I nodded, backing away. I turned and ran, I was going to have to run to San Francisco, but I looked forward to the work. I ran as fast as I could, leaving everything behind. The pain could only be numbed, but would not go away no matter how far I pushed myself. The thought of a certain red head was my constant companion.

_She was falling asleep in my arms. We were watching a movie that I actually found quite interesting. It was called The Covenant and was about witches, more particular a group of male witches that hardly ever seemed to wear clothing. I had a strong feeling it was just eye candy for girls._

"_Can you actually do that?" I asked with great interest as the guy threw a ball of blue lightning at another one. _

"_No, but I wish I could. It looks awesome." She mumbled sleepily. I grinned, nuzzling against her forehead._

"_I love you Jake." She said sleepily, her arms wrapped around me tight. I nearly froze in glee, looking over her closed eyes, the faint pink in her cheeks. I wanted to scoop her up and toss her in the air._

"_How lucky I am that you do." I responded, kissing her forehead. A smile crossed her lips. "Wanna do something tomorrow? It's going to be sunny, we could go to the beach." I asked, tracing a finger over her soft skin._

"_Mm, let's go to Port Angeles. We can kidnap Bells from wedding hell." I chuckled. Whatever she wished, whatever she wished._

I tried to hold onto that as I ran, those soft words that made me want to dance, even if they had been mumbled half asleep. She loved me, I just couldn't doubt it. I could never doubt it, I had to believe in her. I had to find her.

If I didn't, nothing in my life would ever come to any good.


	17. Chapter 17: Burning Me Up

**(AN) Whoops, forgot to reply to reviews last time. My bad! Also, this is from Cassie's point of view. Don't worry guys, the next two chapters are all about Edward and Bella, and the next three or four are pretty much all couples fluff. I hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing and reading! More reviews make me want to update faster!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight…yet.**

**Love For Secrets: Thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

**Right Is Never Wrong: Aww…I don't think Seth is that bad. He's just a little young :-p And btw, I actually cried when I wrote Jake leaving :-( **

**story.teller1992: Haha! It wasn't uber intentional. I was getting tired and knew I needed more energy to write Jake leaving :-p I actually cried writing it.**

**ellabella13: Thanks! I write in word, so it usually catches all the spelling errors, but sometimes they slip through. Hope you enjoy the rest of it!**

**Sonneuntergang: Thanks! You'll make me blush!**

**RavenCrimsonMoon: Thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

**Aglblsm: Thanks! I just want to show the way everyone in the Twilight Universe connects together, If you love one character, you end up being friendly with all of them. Cassie leaving hurt Jake and Bella, which hurt the Cullens and the Pack in turn. Vicious cycle. As for Greg, I won't reveal anything about him except what already has been revealed He believes Cassie is his soulmate and loves her to the point of obsession. He's spent the last couple life times stalking her for lack of better word. He's stolen her powers in the past to bind her to him, and has physically hurt Cassie and Bella. He emotionally wrecked Cass so bad she committed suicide. But, whether or not he shows up in the flesh…well, I guess you'll have to see. ;-) **

**Chapter 17: Burning Me Up**

The days flew by. It felt like I had ceased to exist, like I had faded completely away. Of course, it was only a matter of time until the other members of the coven in San Francisco heard I was back, thanks to having to call a witch to take care of the nasty cuts on my side. They were gone now, and all I was left with was a quartet of nasty scars running down my ribs. I suppose it could have been worse. My little brother, Zack, had practically moved in with me. At first, he stated concern for me while I was healing, but I'd come to realize he was more concerned about my emotional state than anything else.

We hadn't talked, it was so hard to talk. I didn't know where to start. He watched me cautiously, face etched with worry. Whenever I looked up, I met matching purple eyes staring at me with concern.

"Cassandra…" He begged the third night I'd been home. I was sitting in my living room, a plate of quickly cooling and untouched food on my lap. The TV was blaring something. "I don't think you've eaten since you've gotten home. I'm going to take you to the hospital if you don't finish at least half of that." He threatened. I put a forkful of food to my lips. It tasted like sawdust.

"Do you want to talk about it, or just sink down deeper into that hole of self pity and depression?" He asked with anger tinting his sweet voice. He'd been angrier since he turned.

"I've already told everyone everything. I didn't find Rita, I stayed because I wanted to make sure, and got attacked by a vampire in Seattle, and then I decided to come home." I repeated the story again, with even less energy and life. He snorted.

"Bullshit. Lie to the coven, Cass, if the situation requires it, but I am your little brother and I know you better. If you really hadn't found Rita, then you'd have just started looking for her again. What happened in Spoons, Cass?"

I laughed. It sounded hollow and bitter. He looked at me, confused. "It's called Forks, Zack. Not spoons." I replied sullenly. He rolled his eyes.

"I just rechristened it, Backwoods, Washington. Now, please Cassie. You can trust me. And if you don't tell someone, you're going to implode." He pleaded. I sighed, appraising him. He looked harder now, not as innocent or youthful as he had, but behind those strange violet eyes, I could still see a glimmer of someone that resembled my baby brother.

"I found Rita." I stated. It felt good to say the truth, rather than pretend she was dead. "Her name is Bella Swan now. She's exactly like I remember her. She's getting married, she found her soul mate."

"Oh. And she didn't want to do the whole witch thing this time?" He asked. I nodded.

"It's more complicated than that, Zack. She's marrying a vampire. His name is Edward. She wants to become one of them" Zack's mouth dropped open. I continued on in a rush. "He's nice. He doesn't eat people. He eats animals. So does the rest of his family. They call themselves "vegetarians'."

"She's marrying a vampire! She wants to be a vampire! And you're letting this happen! God, Cass, what is wrong with you?" He asked. I bit my lip.

"She's happy. She's never been this happy. I don't want to lose her, and I don't want her to become a monster. But…she loves him. They're made for each other. She didn't choose to become a witch, so she's not actually breaking any rules." I replied flippantly, feeling heat rising to my face.

"Do you know how many you're breaking? They'll destroy you for this! You're a hair's width from running rogue!" He shouted, running his hand through his messy brown hair.

"Nobody will ever know." I said softly. He calmed down, and I looked away from him. "There's more though." I continued. He froze, looking at me.

"How much more can there be?" He asked, in shock.

"I think…I'm in love." I mumbled. He looked up, his eyes confused and hopeful.

"Love? Like, soul mate love? Where is he?" He asked.

"Back in Backwoods, Washington." I replied, my throat tightening. I could picture him too easily, his dark hair, tan skin, and coal dark eyes. I took a deep, shuddering breath. "He's a werewolf, actually. He imprinted on me, which apparently means he can't love anyone else but me for the rest of his life. Poor thing."

"A werewolf?" He repeated faintly. "Did you tell anyone else?" I shook my head.

"They protect their lands from vampires. They're good people." I defended firmly.

"And how did you really get those scars?" He asked, anger burning. I looked at him confused for a moment, before I realized what he was implying.

"Oh God, Zack! Jacob would never do that to me! It really was a vampire, it attacked and I had to protect a couple of women from it." I thought back to that night. It still caused me to shudder. It wasn't even the memory of the pain, but the thought of what I could have done. Bella, Edward, and Carlisle were so close. Did they know that I could have destroyed them in an instant?

"I had a nervous breakdown, and ran back here. I'm afraid it hasn't helped much. I feel…this conversation isn't helping a thing." I felt the tears well up and I curled in a ball.

"How do you feel?" He asked, placing his arms around my shoulder.

"Like there is no reason, no sanity left in my life. I thought it was bad feeling this way in Forks, but here in this city…there's nothing to hold onto. And I keep trying, like every fiber of my body is yelling 'Somebody save me, I'm fading away', but nobody ever comes." I whispered.

"Did you give this Jacob guy a chance?" Zack asked. I shook my head, my heart was frantically beating out of my chest.

"I think you should. Give him a chance to hold onto you. If he breaks your heart, though, I'm going to rip him limb from limb." He stated, hugging me to him.

"Thanks Zack. For being so understanding." I mumbled. He shrugged.

"Well, I don't particularly want to turn my big sis in to the Coven police, so I guess it's between me and you. Try not to get yourself in trouble Cass." He asked and I nodded.

He finally convinced me to leave my apartment and venture out into the sun. He went about, grabbing my purse and rubbing sunscreen on my back. It was like we were ten again, only the positions were reversed. He was treating me like the younger one.

"Didn't I used to do this to you?" I asked. He smirked.

"Yeah, you were a good mom. I always envied you." He remarked quietly. I looked up at him. "Nobody ever asked you how you were managing. You were such a happy kid. Really optimistic, you missed mom, but you didn't let it absorb you. You didn't change until your eyes did." I looked away. My eyes hadn't always been violet with power. They'd once been sky blue. My brother's had once been green.

"I was so scared when you withdrew. I went through all these awful scenarios why you weren't the same happy person anymore. I thought you were sick, with cancer or something, or that you were on drugs, but then a year and a half later, I found out why." He mumbled bitterly.

"I'm sorry this happened to us Zack." I said. He smiled, it was a lie.

"Doesn't matter. Let's go." He picked up my purse and handed it to me. He escorted me out to the blinding sunshine. I flicked the sunglasses down over my eyes and he mimicked the gesture.

We wandered through Frisco. It used to be my favorite place in the world, but it seemed cold and empty today. I didn't know why I had come back here or what I had been looking for. I thought back on my life as a witch and sighed.

Empty handed after two long years. I was going to be twenty soon, although I had stopped aging as soon as I hit eighteen. Witches had a horribly short lifespan, so nobody ever noticed we never looked older than 18. I glowered. Everybody I knew as a witch was always afraid. They were all horribly afraid of dying, afraid of living, afraid of falling out of line. If they loved anything, it was all ripped away from them. Nobody told me how miserable being a witch was when I signed up for it.

I was no longer the same happy person I once had been. That person would have easily love Jacob Black. Jacob deserved that girl. I felt nauseous. I was going to break into pieces right here in the street. Could I be that girl again?

Zack walked me home as the sun set. "I'm going out clubbing tonight, do you want to come, Cass?" He asked. I shook my head and kissed him on the cheek. He left me at the door and went his own way. I'd been so out of it the last few days that I wasn't sure if he had a key. I left the door unlocked so he could get back in and went to the window. I turned on the stereo and opened the window, sitting on the sill and pulling out my pack of cigarettes. I lit one and inhaled the smoke. It was the only thing that calmed me down anymore.

_You don't know me, you don't even care, oh yeah,_

_She said_

_You don't know me, and you don't wear my chains... oh yeah,_

_She said I think I'll go to Boston..._

_I think I'll start a new life,_

_I think I'll start it over, where no one knows my name,_

_I'll get out of California, I'm tired of the weather,_

_I think I'll get a lover and fly em out to Spain..._

_I think I'll go to Boston,_

_I think that I'm just tired_

_I think I need a new town, to leave this all behind..._

_I think I need a sunrise, I'm tired of the sunset,_

_I hear it's nice in the Summer, some snow would be nice..._

As I listened to the song, I got lost in the pain, the cigarette smoke. I was shocked by something cold running down my cheek. I reached up, and brushed the water off my flushed skin. I looked at the wetness on my hand, and remembered what it felt like to cry. Tears…tears for when a heart breaks. Sobs ripped apart my chest, I felt like I would never stop crying. I trembled, the cigarette went out between my fingers. I pulled my knees to my chest and tried to pull the shattered pieces of myself together.

I didn't realize the door had opened, or that someone else had entered the room. I nearly panicked when I felt warm arms fold around me and pick me up effortlessly. My head darted up, face drenched in tears, eyes red from crying, body still shaking from sobs. His warm dark eyes burned into mine sadly, and he held me closer. My teeth chattered as I choked out his name. "Jake…"

He shushed me, moving to the couch and sinking it into it, still holding me so tightly I could barely breathe. I inhaled his scent, trying to calm myself down. He was soothing me, running his hands through my hair.

"You drive me crazy, you know that?" He mumbled when I could finally sob no more. I just breathed in and out, trying to believe he was real. "I wake up and you're gone. The vamp tells me you're gone, and I phased because I was so angry at him, then when I calmed down the whole pack showed up. I was broken without you, and I thought I was going to come here and give you a piece of my mind and drag you back to Forks. But when I get here, your door is unlocked and you're sobbing like you're dying. I never though a heart could be continuously broken. Are you okay?"

I nodded, trying to get the words out. "I'm so sorry Jake. I'm so so so sorry." I mumbled, tears threatening to spill over again. He took my chin in his hand and stared into my eyes.

"I am too, Cass. Sweetheart, you look so lost. What am I going to do with you." He mumbled.

"Don't leave." I pleaded, panic creeping into his voice. Now that he was here, the pain was so much less. The joy of seeing him had made me forget for a few moments all my other troubles.

"Goddamnit, Cassie. I'm never going to let you out of my sight again. From now on, I'm going to be beside you every moment of every day. You'll be lucky if you can sneak away to shower." He grumbled.

"Don't be angry." I begged. "I didn't think. You know me, I'm impulsive. All I could think of was getting away." He looked at me tenderly. Suddenly, I didn't know how I could have ever doubted he cared.

"That's one of the reasons I love you. You beautiful, crazy witch girl." He said with a smile.

"I love you too Jake." I replied softly. He looked at me with such happiness and adoration I had to blush and look away. "Do you know, I never thought I was beautiful? I've been told I was so many times, but I never even considered it until you said I was gorgeous the first time. The look in your eyes, like I was the only thing you could see."

"You are the only thing I can see. You're beautiful, Cassie. You're so pretty…"

"You almost kissed me that first night at the beach. I've been obsessing about it ever since. What would it have felt like, what would have happened next, would we have been happy…"

"I've wanted to kiss you ever since." He admitted, his eyes glowing. He took my breath away. Our lips were inches apart.

"Don't ever leave me, Jacob. I love you. I'll be your everything."

"You already are." He said as our lips met. It was like fire. Burning a bit to the touch, but more to the point, it felt right. He was like my drug, better than the finest whiskey. I drank him in, throwing my arms around his neck and pulling him closer. My heart was beating so hard and fast I thought I might just die of a heart attack. If I did, it would be worth it. He pulled away, breathing heavily, then grinned impishly.

"I'll be your big bad wolf."

"And I'm your little red riding hood." I answered, running my hands through his hair.

"When do you want to go back to La Push?" He asked. I froze. He did as well, his eyes meeting mine, worried.

"Not yet." I mumbled, blushing. "I look like hell, Jake. I can't let anyone see me like this. I don't even want you to see me like this."

"Okay." He acquiesced. "We'll stay in the city until you feel better. Then we'll go together." I nuzzled into his chest.

"Thank you." I mumbled. He grinned.

"Can I call La Push?" He asked. I nodded, reaching into my purse and tossing him the cell phone. He kissed my forehead as he dialed. I zoned out while he talked, tracing my hands up and down his arms, his chest, resting my head on the place where his heart beat soundly. I fell asleep while he was still talking.


	18. Chapter 18: So I Don't Forget My Home

**(AN) Oh no! Will they go? Is Cassie more hurt by the news than she's showing? What will happen next!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, promise.**

**story.teller1992: Well, relationship angst is mostly over :-p A couple of peaceful chapters coming up.**

**Aglblsm: Aww! Thanks so much! The more I write about them, the more I think of them as a big extended family.**

**Ryo02: Thanks! I love fluff and romantic angst :-p**

**Chapter 18: So I Don't Forget My Home**

There was one thing I'd learned about the world. It really couldn't give a damn what happened to you. Sure, your best friend could have had a nervous breakdown and slipped off the face of the planet, followed soon after by your other best friend who happens to be madly in love with her, but time refused to slow down for them to come back. I waited two days before I called her the first time, but there was no answer. I tried every day, and then eventually twice a day, but there was still no answer. Alice assured me she was fine, that everything would be okay, but I didn't believe her. Why hadn't Jacob brought her back yet?

It took about sixteen hours to drive to San Francisco. I assumed that Cassie had made the whole drive in one long trip, despite being injured and emotionally fractured. The fact that Edward had let her leave still upset me a great deal, it was one of the only times I could be mad at him. Seriously, he could have stopped her. He was Edward, and she was a wounded witch. How hard could it have been? But he hadn't, and when I asked, he simply sighed sadly.

"Some people have to learn the hard way, my love, that they can be loved. I'm afraid Cassandra and I are much too much alike for our own respective goods. I can assure you though that she'll learn in time. I did." He answered honestly. I glowered at him.

"Well, as long as she doesn't run off to Italy to kill herself, I guess we'll be fine." I replied grimly. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Give her _some_ credit Bella. I'm sure she could find an easier way." He joked. I tried to force a smile. He saw right through it. "I'm sorry, Bella. That was mean."

"She did that before. Killed herself." I mentioned softly. It wasn't Edward's fault he didn't know. "Shot herself in the middle of San Francisco rather than let me get hurt trying to save her. Stupid, silly girl." I mumbled.

"She won't do anything Bella. Not while you and Jacob are still alive." He promised. I nodded and snuggled back against him. I had to trust him on this, and if I couldn't trust him, who could I trust?

Time passed. It inched by slowly, and I let myself be consumed in the wedding because it helped keep my mind off of Cass and Jake. I tried to steer clear of Alice's room, however, because I couldn't stand the sight of the extra bridesmaid dress. The end of July rolled around, and Alice had turned her attention to a different, scarier prospect.

"Bachelor and Bachelorette parties!" She announced to the table at which all the Cullen's sat. Everybody groaned.

"Alice, no." I stated firmly. "I've let you have your way the whole wedding, but we are not doing bachelor parties. This is the line in the sand." Alice looked at me and I quickly looked away. She then turned her eyes imploringly to Edward.

"It's a tradition! A human experience!" Alice squealed.

"You are not dragging her to a strip club, Alice. That's one human experience I prefer she not have." Edward stated furiously. I had to admit, I kind of agreed with him. Alice looked like she was about to murder him. Time for a peace maker.

"You could do a joint party for them, Alice." Jasper offered. I leaped on the offer.

"Yes! A joint party! We could go to a city and hit up some clubs together. I would much prefer that." I said warmly. Alice paused, considering it.

"Okay, but on several conditions. I want to club in New York City, it's been ages since we've been there and I've heard about some great clubs there." She didn't say where she'd heard it from, but we all knew. Esme visibly winced. Cassie had loved the clubs in New York, where she'd grown up.

"Second." She continued on, trying to act oblivious although I was sure she'd noticed the change in mood. "I want to stay there for a weekend. We can rent a couple nice hotel rooms, see a Broadway show or two, and take Bella sightseeing. It'll be cloudy the weekend I want to go." I sighed and nodded.

"Sounds like fun, Alice!" I tried to say brightly. Everyone else nodded and Alice grinned. She bounced from the table and ran up the stairs, probably to their room to make the bookings. I leaned against Edward, my eyes closing. I wasn't sleeping enough lately. He kissed me softly, and pulled me into his arms. He carried me upstairs, laying me on his bed. I smiled up at him.

"Don't be mad at me." He whispered in my ear. I melted against his voice, looking up at him through my lashes.

"What did you do?" I asked. He grinned like a boy who'd been caught doing something wrong.

"I bought you a present." He said. I groaned and closed my eyes. He chuckled and pressed a box in my hands. I stubbornly kept my eyes closed, and he began to kiss up and down my neck.

"Bella…" He mumbled. "Please…beautiful Bella…, my angel, my heart…" I smiled warmly and finally opened my eyes, looking at the box in my hand. It was wrapped in gold wrapping paper and tied with a blue bow. I undid the bow and unwrapped the paper, letting it fall to the bed. The box was a plain cardboard one, and I opened it carefully, pulling out the item inside. It was a video camera, and I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a Sony Handycam HDR-SR11, top of the line." He stated proudly. I kissed his neck, but was still confused.

"Thank you, You didn't have to buy it though. I don't need it." I pouted slightly. I was sure if it was top of the line, it was expensive, and I still didn't want him buying me expensive things.

"I love buying you things and you are going to need it. I want you to start recording your life. You're going to forget a lot when I change you. I want you to have something to remember this by. Something for you to watch later when you're like me, and not so breakable. My beautiful, fragile Bella."

He wrapped his arms around me and we slipped into comfortable silence. I fingered the video camera, wondering about how I would feel about my human existence as a vampire. Would I miss Angela or any of my other human friends? Would I remember Jacob and Cass, would I still be able to see them someday? Would I still love Renee and Charlie?

I heard the doorbell ring and started. Edward pulled me close and tightened. Then he chuckled. Jasper bounded into the door and held out his hand.

"Alice told me to videotape this. She said you'll want to see it later." I handed the camera to Jasper and sat up. He turned it on and followed Edward and I downstairs. The Cullen's had gathered into the entranceway around the door, eager. Excitement was palpable. Esme hovered near the door and Jasper gave a thumbs up. Esme wrenched open the door and took a deep, shuddering breath.

The red hair was a dead give away. It shone brightly, even in the drizzle that constantly covered Forks. I ran down the last couple of steps, nearly falling twice, Edward catching me the first time and Emmett catching me the second time with a good natured laugh. Everyone was crowded around my Cassie. Esme had her in a tight hug so suddenly, I saw Jacob twitch behind her in defense mode. He leaned against the door jamb with an amused smile as Cassie was dragged from vampire to vampire.

"Oh sweetheart, we've missed you! We worried about you so much!"

"I checked on you everyday, until your wolf showed up, of course."

"Hey wicked, steering clear of flying houses?"

"Cassie!" I yelled. Her smile spread across her face and she turned to me. She looked healthier, better. Her skin glowed and her eyes sparkled. Her grin was youthful and light.

"Bells!" She yelled, holding out her hands. The vampires cleared and she ran toward me, her small body colliding with mine. She kissed my cheek and laughed.

"You look happy." I observed. She grinned impishly.

"I'm happy to be home. I missed you." She stated. I couldn't help the smile that appeared suddenly. I was typically camera shy, but I was so glad that Jasper was taping. Please let me remember this, I thought as I looked around the happy faces. Please let me remember them all happy and carefree. Edward stepped to my side, his hand on my shoulder. Cassie pulled away quickly and tossed her arms around Edward. He stiffened visibly, but he smiled kindly.

"Stay for dinner." Esme implored. "We were just finishing up a meal for Bella, but there is plenty extra. Come on and sit down and talk with us." Cassie's eyes flicked to Jacob and he nodded, stepping inside the house and shaking the rain out of his hair. Alice flinched and scowled.

"Watch it mutt." She mumbled. Cassie laughed as Esme practically dragged her to the kitchen. There was already a plate sitting out, but it was quickly joined by two more and food was put down on them before any of us were sitting. Jacob slid next to Cassie easily. I pondered how bizarre the scene was as he tossed an arm over her shoulder.

The family pelted questions at Cassie and Jacob, mostly having to do with why they'd taken so long. Cassie delicately explained that she hadn't wanted us to see her so mentally and physically exhausted, and I accepted it as the truth. The rest of the time the Cullen's asked about San Francisco. It wasn't on their list of places to go, too sunny all the time, but they were curious. Cass answered the questions with smiles and laughter. I noticed how she leaned toward Jake, unconsciously. I wondered if anyone else did.

"Anyway, I've missed you guys so much, but Jacob wanted to tell you something too." Cassie interrupted Alice before she could launch into wedding mania. Jacob fidgeted nervously before looking up.

"There's a bonfire at the beach tonight. Werewolves and mates only, but Sam wanted to invite Bella, Edward, and Dr. Cullen. It's to talk about putting a provision in the treaty for Bells." He ended reluctantly. I was floored.

"That's really sweet, Jacob, but I'm not sure…" Esme started.

"How can we trust Sam?" Edward asked bluntly, but it wasn't Jacob he was staring at, it was at Cassie. She shrugged her delicate shoulders.

"You can't. Meeting is on his land, with more werewolves than vampires. If it makes you feel better, I'm pretty sure most of the pack puts me in the same category as you and Bella." She assured. Jacob winced.

"Cass, they're trying." He murmured. She waved him away and took another bite of pasta.

"Seriously, mutt, after what went on with you, Edward, and Bells, I can't believe they're ready to give in so easily." Emmett said. Everyone froze and Emmett immediately realized his mistake and froze in fear. Cassie set her fork down gently on the plate and looked up. I flushed with guilt and looked away, she turned to Edward and he shook his head. Last, her eyes fell on Jacob. I peeked from under my lashes and could see a very familiar sadness there.

"What went on?" She asked too casually. Jacob flinched slightly in his seat and sent a death glare toward Emmett that promised he'd regret this later. I flinched as well. This was something Cassie never needed to know.

"Cassie…" I said softly, but she held up a finger to stop me. I looked helplessly at Jake and he shook his head.

"Can we do this outside at least?" He asked. She nodded and got up, food forgotten. She'd barely eaten anything. We waited until the front door slammed and all turned to glare at Emmett.

"I'm sorry, Bella. It just slipped out." He pleaded. I groaned and stood.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked, rising with me.

"Jacob and I got ourselves into this mess. I deserve at least half the fury or sadness or whatever is going to happen." Edward nodded sadly and backed away. I went out the front door, onto the porch. Jacob looked helpless and Cassie's form was turned from him.

"I'm fine, Bella." She said softly. I didn't believe her, and I hugged her tight.

"We should have told you right away. I'm glad you and Jake have each other." I stated. She frowned.

"Hypothetical conversation." Cassie started. "If I'd have never come and Jake still loved you like he did, right now, would you have chose him and left Edward and not become a vampire?"

I looked sadly at Jake and shook my head. "No. I'll stay with Edward for Eternity." I replied. Cass let out a deep breath. She sounded relieved.

"Okay. Okay then, it doesn't matter." She said softly, turning to Jake. Her smile was in place, slightly strained, but there. "I swear to God Jake, you'll break my heart someday."

Jacob smiled sadly and held out his hand. "It's okay, I'm really good at fixing things." Cass rolled her eyes and took his hand.

"I want to go to my house. I need to get ready. Bye everyone, thanks for dinner!" She yelled. There was a chorus of goodbyes from the house and she hugged me once more, before skipping off the porch. I was left alone with Jacob.

"She took it better than I thought she would." I said confidently.

"Tell me about it, I was afraid I'd have to chase her down the west coast again." He groaned. The car horn beeped impatiently from the red mustang.

"Listen, Bella, if you guys do decided to come to the bonfire, I promise I won't let anything happen to any of you. It'd hurt Cassie too much, and I can't bear to see her hurt." He added on. I smiled at him as he took off down the driveway and jumped in the passenger seat. I couldn't deny I was happy for them.


	19. Chapter 19: The Breaking Dawn

**(AN) I also really like this chapter. On a side note, not much left to go! I'm hoping to finish off at a nice, even 25 chapters. Although it might be a tight fit, it might end up being 26 or 27. On the plus side, I do have another project planned. I really want to do a Leah imprints story, and I think I have the perfect guy for her to imprint on dreamed up. Anyway, enjoy, read, and review! **

**Sonneuntergang: Hope you aren't disappointed by it ;-) **

**story.teller1992: Yeah, I figured it was time she knew too. Poor Emmett, though. I tried to convey her slight jealousy in this chapter, but Cassie really can't help what happened. The only thing she worries about is that Bella might not have been changed into a vampire if she hadn't come along. At the end of the chapter, I think she's doing more than defending Kim, I think one of Leah's comments hit a little too close to home.**

**Right Is Never Wrong: Oh drat! Guess you're not invited to any werewolf bonfires! :-p **

**Chapter 19: The Breaking Dawn**

I sighed heavily when I turned back into the house. Alice and Edward were standing by the door. Edward folded me into his arms and kissed me softly. I pulled away and rested my head on his chest, looking at Alice.

"She's taking it okay. She's not going to bolt again." Alice said. "She is going to try and shake things up a bit at the bonfire tonight. She's doing the whole 'anti-regulation' thing."

"Anti-regulation?" I asked. She nodded.

"Where you know you're going into the lion's den, somewhere you probably won't be accepted right away, and so you make fun of the whole system with sarcasm and humor." Alice explained. There was a pause and Alice smiled. "And she'd really like to look prettier than you tonight, but I suspect that's her human side talking."

"She always looks prettier than me." I mumbled, but Edward was dragging me inside the kitchen again. Everyone looked anxious. Carlisle looked up at us and smiled warmly.

"I decided I'm going to the bonfire, but I won't make you take Bella, Edward." Carlisle stated warmly. I could tell he was excited about this new chance for peace. Edward ran his hand through his hair and looked at me. I nodded firmly. I trusted Jacob and Cassie implicitly, nothing would harm me if I had them and Edward.

"If you're comfortable with it, my love." Edward spoke gently, as if he was afraid of my answer. I nodded.

"We'll be fine. Let's go pow wow with the wolves." I grinned impishly. Edward sighed and pulled me to him. I cuddled against him and kissed the place where his heart should beat. I was nervous, but deep in my heart I knew nothing would happen to me.

We coasted along in Carlisle's Mercedes, my heart pounding in my chest. The closer we got to the border, the more nervous I became. I twirled my engagement ring around my finger, something I realized Edward loved watching me do. I had dressed down, remembering what Alice had said about Cassie feeling slightly jealous. Plain, baggy jeans and an old t-shirt was all I needed. I wanted Cassie to shine out as the most beautiful girl there.

We crossed the border and Edward shifted slightly, his arm wrapping around me. I kissed him softly. We drove through the reservation and I felt like we were being watched and stared at. We pulled up to the beach and Carlisle got out of the car first. Edward opened the door and slipped out, offering me his hand as I stepped out. I could hear laughter and voices from down by the water. It was a brief hike through the woods, and Edward held my hand the whole way. When we stepped through the trees everyone turned to look at us.

"I love you Bella." Edward whispered and I squeezed his hand. We were approaching the pack and I could feel the anxiety in the air.

"Vampire girl!" Embry yelled, breaking away from the pack. He rushed forward, catching me in a big hug. I let go of Edward and smiled at the warmth. The people on the beach laughed, the initial anxiety fading. I could see the girls hovering around the fire, and Sam was approaching us. I kissed Edward's cheek.

"I'm going to go say hello to Emily." I said. I left Edward's side reluctantly and passed Jake as I walked past. He reached out to stop me, looking into my eyes.

"Did Cassie come with you?" He asked. I shook my head and he sighed.

"She'll be here. Have some faith." I replied cheerfully. He hung his head.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He whispered. He looked tortured. I looked up at him. "I…I broke my promise to you. I said I'd be waiting in the wings, that I'd never see anyone but you. And, maybe I could never have made you change your mind, but I was still going to try. Hell, I was even going to go to your wedding and yell 'I object!' I should have fought what I felt for Cassie harder. I feel like I just gave up on you, and I do love you Bella, it's just not enough."

His face fell, as did mine. I never imagined he would someday tell me the exact same thing I'd always thought about him. I tried to smile, reassuring him. "I'm really glad it never came to that. Alice would have murdered you if you ruined the ceremony. And I would never have changed my mind, Jake. Edward is my gravity, and Cassie is yours, and that is all there is to it." I hugged him briefly and moved away. His eyes followed me for a moment, and then turned to the vampires.

"Hey, let's save the business for later Sam." He called. The conversation became quieter and I walked toward Emily. She beamed up at me. Even with the scars, I decided, she was still beautiful. I sat down next to her and she hugged me.

"Hello Bella." She said softly. "It's nice to see you again. It's been awhile." I smiled at her kindness. She knew, I was certain, about my plans and the upcoming change, but she didn't mention it. She handed me a hot dog and I ate it gratefully. Sam was talking to Carlisle, but Edward was making his way toward us slowly.

"Do you mind if Edward sits next to me, Emily?" I asked, concerned with how she'd take it. She didn't look up, but muttered that she didn't mind at all. Edward sat next to me on the sand, his arm around my shoulders. I watched Jacob pace nervously around, his eyes flicking to the woods. Quil was near the water, holding Claire's little hand as she played in the surf.

"Hey vampire girl, I wanted to introduce you to someone." Embry said, gesturing to the girl to his left who held his hand. "This is my girl, Lucy. Lucy, this is vampire girl. We call her Bella sometimes." He said with a grin. I smiled up at her. She was dark skinned with surprising blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Lucy." I said, holding out my hand. She grinned boisterously.

"Nice to meet you too, Bella. Sorry about my dog." She said teasingly, messing his hair. He pouted and was just about to say something when Emily gasped. I turned to look at her, but her eyes were pointed at the edge of the forest, same as almost everyone else. I followed her gaze and couldn't help gasping either.

How Cassie could ever think I was prettier than her, I wasn't sure. She seemed to absorb the few beams of sun that La Push received and amplify it. She glowed internally, like a light pulsed under my skin. Her sunset colored her fell in soft waves around her shoulders, and her purple eyes gleamed brightly. She was dressed simply, but she looked like a model. A black tank top hugged her slender frame and showcased her pale skin, jeans that hugged her hips and defined her curves. She was wearing glittering red flats that reminded me of the ones from the Wizard of Oz. I rose back up to her face and paused at her tank top. I could read the writing on it now, and I heard Emily chuckle. In red cursive the writing on the shirt seemed smug. It looked like it had been painted on, in Cassie's hand probably. It said: _I'm Not Afraid of The Big, Bad Wolves._

She strutted down the beach like a runway model, her hair blowing around her. Her eyes didn't move from one spot. I wondered idly if she was really as confident as she looked. I followed her gaze to Jacob, who stood still, speechless. Don't take your eyes off of her, Jake. I demanded in my mind. She needs to know you can't see me, she needs to know she's all you see. He obeyed me, but I highly suspected that even if someone screamed, he wouldn't be able to wrench himself from her gaze. She closed the distance quickly, pausing in front of Jake and raising an eyebrow. Before she could say anything, Jacob's lips were on hers. I blushed and looked away, turning to Edward.

"She has guts." He whispered. "I like her more and more." He grinned at me and I leaned forward to kiss him. Our lips met and I grinned. It was turning out perfect. Everyone had started talking and laughing again, Embry and Paul were making catcalls at Jacob. He laughed, and I broke the kiss with Edward. I stared into his eyes for a long moment, reaching up to feel his perfect face.

"You guys came!" Cassie's voice broke through my mind. I turned reluctantly from Edward to look up at her.

"Nice shirt." I commented. She flushed, but she looked pleased. "You look amazing."

"Thanks, Bells." She was appeased, which made me glad. It wasn't hard to make her happy. I watched as she squeezed Jacob's hand in her own. His arms were wrapped around her waist, his lips on her neck. Emily had moved to the left, making room for Cassie and Jake between her and I. They slipped down, Cassie leaning against Jake's chest.

"So, Alice called me." She started. I groaned. "Oh honestly, Bells. She wanted to know if I intended to come to New York City with you guys. I told her it was up to you."

"You have to come!" I burst out. Cassie giggled and looked pointedly at Jake. "Your dog can come too." I teased. Jake growled playfully.

"Well, if you want, you can all stay at my dad's apartment. It's really big, I grew up there. He's in France for the next two months on business with my stepmother, but I have a key to the apartment and he always lets me stay there when I come home." She offered. I considered it thoughtfully.

"If it's not too much trouble, and if there's enough room…" Cassie laughed again.

"Have Alice check it out. It's on the tenth floor, East 68th and 3rd." She offered. "It's like a little mansion in the city. There will be plenty of room, considering Jacob, you, and I are the only ones that have to sleep." She assured me. I decided that we might as well.

"Okay, pending the approval of Alice." I complied. She smiled and cuddled into Jake. Everyone moved around us. Carlisle had found pleasurable company in the slight presence of Kim, Jared's mate. She felt responsible for the wound Cassie had suffered, since she'd been the cause of the original distraction, and was determined to make it up to her somehow, so she talked to Carlisle about medical school. It was highly amusing to watch the girl's awed expression. She wanted to be a doctor and help people in La Push. Or at least, that's what Edward told me. He was usually right though, so I didn't worry about it.

"Dr. Cullen, Edward." Sam called. Jacob groaned and kissed Cassie's forehead. I looked worriedly at Edward.

"Do I need to come too?" I asked. Edward and Carlisle shook their heads.

"We'll probably just talk about the same things we already discussed, Bella." Carlisle answered.

"We'll call you if we need you, we're just going down the beach a ways. Stay with Cassie." He ordered. I complied, curling up closer with Cass. Jacob followed my vampires and they stopped farther down the beach. Cass yawned and laid her head on my shoulder. I didn't see the little girl dancing up on our left side. Claire had finally tired of Quil and had run to us. He followed close behind as she smiled sweetly at us.

"Casey, Casey." She called. Cassie grinned, amused by the mangling of her name.

"Yes sweetheart?" She asked. Claire grinned.

"Are you a good witch?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. Her dark hair gleamed in the firelight and Cassie's face softened.

"Yes, I am." She answered, tenderly reaching to take Claire into her arms. She looked up at Quil as she did so, and he nodded slightly. She pulled the little girl into her lap. The child squealed in delight, reaching up to pull at the strands of red.

"Fire." Claire stated, satisfied. Cassie laughed. I looked on enviously.

"You're good with kids, Cass." She shook her head and lifted Claire up. I suddenly realized that I would never have children of my own, or get the chance to become good with kids. I'd never particularly wanted them in the past, but I thought fleetingly of what my children would look like if I had them.

"If I have kids, you can come visit them. Even if you're a bloody vampire." Cassie stated quietly, looking into my eyes. I smiled and reached out to touch her hand. Claire saw the ring on my finger and reached for it with childish curiosity. I allowed her small finger to wonder across it.

Lucy got up with a mischievous grin, running down the beach and diving into the water. I gasped and Claire leaped up, running after her. Quil caught her and shook his head. "Lucy! You're setting a bad example!" He yelled after her. Lucy laughed, throwing water up into the air. She was illuminated in the moonlight and she yelled back.

"I want to play in the water! Kim!" Kim laughed and shook her head. Lucy turned her eyes imploringly to Cassie.

"C'mon Red, come swim with me!" She called. Cassie looked over her at me and shrugged, standing and brushing the sand off her. I stripped off my sweater and followed. I realized Kim sighed and came as well, throwing off Jared's sweatshirt.

We stood at the edge of the water hesitantly, Kim making her way in first. With a roll of her eyes, Cassie stepped in. She took my hand and I followed her waist deep in the water. It rolled around us gently, and it was freezing. I started to shake almost immediately, as the other girls threw the water in the air, laughing and dancing. I joined in, letting the water wash away my fears.

"You girls are nuts!" Came a cry from the shore. Sam was shaking his head in amusement. Paul was the one who had yelled. Edward looked extremely concerned.

"Bella, sweetheart, you're going to freeze." I grinned and began to make my way back to the shore. The other grudgingly followed. I noticed Carlisle looked pleased. Jacob ran into the surf and grabbed Cassie. I noticed she was trembling visibly, her lips starting to turn blue. I was chilly, but I wasn't that cold.

"How'd it go?" I asked Edward. He smiled, I took it as a good sign.

"It went well. You're welcome on their land anytime while you're human, and as long as you want to be bitten, they won't start a war with us over it. They do ask that we leave before we bite you, and that you stay off their land and out of Forks for ten years at minimum. So you have time to learn to control yourself. If we're ever invited up here by Cassie, we're free to come." He finished. It sounded like Sam and Jake were doing a lot to appease her.

"They're really grateful to her." Carlisle explained. I nodded, thinking that they must be.

I heard a loud string of swearing, then an angry female voice yelling. I turned to it, Edward's arms circling around me protectively. Leah was yelling, I couldn't make out the words. I edged closer, but Edward stopped me. At least now I could hear what was being said.

"Leah! Calm down!" Jacob ordered. Cassie was behind him, a blanket around her shoulders.

"Fuck you, Jake! This little bitch is not going to push me around just because she's new!" I thought for a moment Leah was referring to Cassie, but Lucy stepped to the side of Embry. He growled and pulled her back behind him.

"Jesus, Leah. It was an accident, I didn't mean to run into you, I'm sorry!" Lucy called. She sounded slightly frightened. Probably a good thing, Leah looked like she was about to phase.

"You all make me sick! You girls make this some sort of club and feel loved and save, well guess what, none of them love you because they want to, just because they fucking have to. They don't have a choice!" She yelled triumphantly. Lucy was quiet and Kim's eyes flashed. I couldn't see Cassie's face.

"Like, you, Kimberly, you make me sick! All your mooning and mooning, and he never even noticed you. Then all of a sudden you think he magically loves you! It isn't love little girl!" Leah glared and hyperventilated. I thought I imagined what happened next. Cassie was no longer behind Jacob, she was in front of him, her back against his chest.

"Why don't you pick on someone that can fight back?" Came a musically firm voice. Leah turned, her eyes flashing. Edward tightened his hold on me, but none of us could stop watching. Jacob frantically, tried to step in front of her again, but she didn't let him move.

"You disgust me." Leah spat, eyes burning. "You hang around with leeches and bloodsuckers all day, then dare to think of yourself as our sister. You're the worst kind of hypocrite."

"Yeah, I know." Cassie admitted. "But, because I'm doing all of this out of love, it'll work out for me in the end." She said with a wry smile. Leah was shaking violently, and then suddenly she exploded. A scream escaped my mouth as a bundle of fur charged at my Cassie. She raised her hand up, Jacob tried to pull her back, but Leah was sprawling in the other direction. She landed on the ground and stood her eyes hateful. Jacob was growling and shaking as well, Cassie pulled behind him once more. Leah ran off into the forest, and everyone turned to her.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." Jacob managed to get out furiously. Sam moved forward, but Cassie's arms circled around him from behind. He let out a long sigh and shook his head. He stopped shaking and turned to her. The rest of the pack began to move, following orders I probably had not heard. There was a hushed conversation between the two of them, and then Cassie turned and walked down to us.

"Sorry you had to see that. You know Leah." She shrugged and handed me the blanket from around her shoulders.

"Yeah, we do. But that was still very foolish, tossing yourself in the middle of a werewolf fight. I really do think that witches have no sense of self preservation." Edward observed. Cassie grinned.

"Drat. I was going for endearingly brave. I just couldn't let her gang up on Kim like that." She said. I pulled the blanket around my shoulders, grateful for the warmth.

"I'll tell Alice you'll be over to try on your dress tomorrow?" I asked. Cassie bit her lip and looked up at Jake standing on the ridge.

"I'll be there, but just for a little bit. Jacob wants me to meet his dad tomorrow for dinner." She shrugged, trying to act cool, but I could tell she was nervous.

"Billy will love you." I reassured. Cassie smiled and threw her arms around me.

"See you Bells."

"Bye Cassie. Tell the pack good luck calming Leah down." I replied with a snicker. She rolled her eyes and turned to face the ocean. Edward, Carlisle and I began to walk away. I hadn't realized it, but the sun was starting to come up. I turned to look over my shoulder and saw Jacob and Cassie, holding hands and gazing at the breaking dawn. The sunlight suited them, I decided. They were my suns, and the daylight belonged to them. Edward and I belonged to the night, as two revolving moons.

Somehow it seemed very right to me.


	20. Chapter 20: New York City CotU

**(AN) Not as big a fan of this chapter, but I do like exploring the various relationships. Next bachelor party chapter is better.**

**Sonneuntergang: I figured that was the best way to describe the four of them, all necessary to each other, but complete opposites :-)**

**Right Is Never Wrong: Well, I know in Eclipse Jake was the sun and Edward was the moon, so I just figured might as well link the girls in somehow!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight! And I want Esme to be my mom!**

**Chapter 20: New York City (Center of the Universe)**

The week flew past until it was time for our bachelor parties. Alice and Cassie had dealt with all the specifics, all we had to do was make it to the airport in Seattle on time. Not as easy to do, concerning the flight left at 6:30 in the morning. This might not have been so bad for the vampires, but Cassie hated mornings passionately. I was personally glad that I got to sleep in Edward's car on the way to Seattle. Alice and Jasper were in the back seat, and Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie were in the Mercedes. Cassie and Jacob were behind in the Mercedes in Cassie's mustang. Edward was going slower (about 80 mph) so that Cassie could keep up. She didn't seem to have any trouble.

We pulled into the airport at about 5:30 in the morning, far too early for anyone to be up. We filed into the airport, a strange group. I could feel everyone staring, and I still couldn't help but feel slightly out of place among the beautiful people that surrounded me. I put my head in Edward's chest and he held me close. We quickly got our boarding passes and sat down in the boarding lounge. Alice was on her cell phone, as was Rosalie. Emmett and Edward both had headphones in their ears and Jasper was reading a book. Cassie was looking through a magazine, and Jacob was lying across four chairs, his head on her lap. She played with his hair. They both jumped when Cassie's phone went off in her pocket. I giggled and lay against Edward.

The time ticked by and I fell asleep. I awoke to Edward shaking me gently. "It's time to get on the plane love." He whispered. I yawned and ran my fingers through my unruly hair. I looked up to see Jasper helping Alice to her feet. Across from us, I heard Cassie laughing. I looked over as Edward picked me up.

"Jakey…" She whispered, shaking him harder. His head was still in her lap, but he was sleeping. "Jake, the plane is going to leave us behind!" I turned my head from their sugary sweetness and rolled my eyes at Edward. He was smirking.

"I won't call him mutt any longer. I think Jakey is quite more humiliating." He said with a chuckle. I smacked him lightly as we boarded the plane. Carlisle and Esme were behind us, Rosalie and Emmett in front of us. We were seated on the plane before Jacob and Cassie finally showed up, taking the seats in front of us. I realized that the entire cabin was much more luxurious than any I'd ever been in. I looked at Edward, then suspiciously at Alice.

"Yes, we're flying first class, Bella. Enjoy it." She said with a giggle. I rolled my eyes and listened to Jacob and Cassie's conversation.

"I've never flied anywhere." Jacob admitted nervously. He was leaning back in his seat, Cassie's hand in his. I couldn't help but smile.

"You'll be fine, it's just like riding in a car." Cassie soothed. The take off was smooth. I'd heard it all before, so I tuned it out. The only one that seemed to pay attention was Jake. After we were in flight, the stewardess began to circulate. The stewardess was coming around, asking if anyone needed anything or what we'd like for breakfast. Emmett asked to see their collection of movies, and Jasper replied that he'd like to play Tetris if possible. Carlisle and Esme waved her away, and then we were next.

"Anything for you Sir?" She asked, staring brightly at Edward. He looked at me and I smiled.

"I'd like a blanket, please ma'am. And could I also see the movies?" I asked. She sighed and went to get me the blanket and the movies from Emmett. I tucked the blanket around myself and flipped through the movies, picking out Breakfast At Tiffany's and placing it in the DVD player. I handed the movies back to the stewardess and she moved on to Cassie and Jake.

"Would you two like anything to eat?" She asked, smiling brightly at Jacob, her eyes roaming down his muscled arms. Jake shifted uncomfortably and turned to Cassie. She wasn't paying attention to the attendant, but was looking over a menu.

"I'll have a bagel with strawberry jam and some fresh fruit. Did you want the omelet, love?" She asked, passing the menu to Jake. He grinned as the hostess frowned.

"Yeah, just an omelet with everything, and some hash browns." He said, passing the menu to the stewardess. "Can I have a glass of water too?" He asked. She wrote it down and turned to Cassie.

"A cup of coffee too, please." She replied to the unspoken question. She took off and Edward started to quietly chuckle.

"She was having some rather loud, obnoxious fantasies about all of us." He explained. "It was kind of disturbing, and she doesn't like redheads." He continued on. Cassie shook her head.

"Just tell me if she spits in my food, Edward." She said as she leaned back. I smiled and leaned against my Edward. The rest of the flight passed quietly. After they ate, Jacob and Cassie fell asleep on each other, earning jealous looks from the attendant that they seemed blissfully unaware of. I was too excited to sleep. I'd never been to New York City, and the thought thrilled me.

We landed in New York City around noon. The airport was busy, but our luggage was all sorted out before I could even ask how long it would take to get to Cassie's apartment. We hauled our luggage outside into the muggy, cloudy day. A car was waiting there, holding up a sign that said Cullen's. I gulped as I looked at it. Car wasn't a fitting word, try limousine.

"Whose idea was this?" I groaned as I found a seat in the limo. It was marvelously large and comfortable. We all slid in comfortably, with more than enough room for all of us.

"Rosalie's, actually." Alice said. Cassie slid in last and the driver shut the door behind her. The car began moving before she even sat down, which caused her to sway into Emmett. Immediately Jacob and Emmett steadied her, acting so purely on instinct, they didn't even realize how close they were to each other. Cassie laughed, and I was sure that if Emmett could blush, he probably would.

"Hands off my girl, leech!" Jacob said playfully, pulling Cassie to him in a defensive gesture and playfully growling. There was a sparkle in his eyes that I hadn't seen for a long time. We all stared at him and Emmett laughed, a big booming laugh that shook the car.

"You can have her! I've watched Bewitched, I know how much trouble they can cause!" Emmett accused. We all turned to look at him.

"Bewitched? You watch Bewitched?" Jacob repeated with a smug smirk. Emmett shrugged.

"Hey, when you don't sleep, you have to do something." He defended gruffly. Rosalie kissed his cheek to ease his embarrassment, but Jacob was in hysterics. Cassie looked kind of worried, placing her hand on Jacob's forehead, which only made everyone else laugh.

"Honey, you just joked with Emmett, I'm worried you might be sick." She said with a smile.

"Well, taking my temperature is not going to help you." He grinned pulled her tight to him. Cassie sighed happily and winked at me. I shook my head, incredulous. The ride didn't seem to take too long, mostly due to the insane chatter that filled the limo, but I was hungry and beginning to wish I had eaten on the plane. Cassie squealed as we crossed a bridge and motioned me to the window.

"New York City, Bella! Center of the Universe! We'll be at my place soon!" She crooned happily, fluttering around the seats. Edward kissed my forehead and I watched as all the buildings passed. Soon, we turned onto a nice street, lined with trees. The limo stopped in front of a large apartment building. Emmett was the first one to slip out, followed my Cassie and Jacob. They started to grab our suitcases while Alice slipped money to the driver. I stepped out of the limo with some help from Jasper and looked up. I was amazed by the very look of the skyline. I started to walk and tripped over the uneven curb. Edward caught me around the waist with a good natured chuckle. Everyone was carrying suitcases except me and Cassie, which made me laugh. She was digging in her pockets for something as we passed the doorman. He smiled at Cassie and she beamed back at him, leading us into a large lobby. She bypassed everything there and led the way to an elevator. We all piled in, managing to barely squeeze in. Cassie was pushed into the back. As the doors closed, I heard her start to giggle. We all looked at her and she shrugged.

"How many mythical creatures can you fit in an elevator?" She asked. "It's almost as good as how many mythical creatures does it take to change a light bulb?"

"With this crew, the answer to the latter might be more mythical creatures than you can fit in an elevator." I replied back from the front. She giggled again and I noticed everyone grinning. The doors opened and I was pushed out into a small hallway. It was brightly lit, with another elevator door to the opposite side and stairs beside it. Cassie walked out of the elevator with her key and quickly pushed the door open. I gasped. The apartment was beautiful, the first room painted a warm, welcoming brown. A large flat screen TV sat in one corner was hung on the wall, surrounded by comfy looking couches and chairs. Artwork decorated one wall and photos decorated the other. It wasn't separate at all from the dining and kitchen areas, allowing for one big space where everyone could mingle. A hallway led down to some doors, which I guessed were bedrooms. The apartment was huge, it must have taken up the whole floor. Floor to ceiling windows let the light flood in. Jacob and I were the only ones gawking, everyone else moved in quickly, dragging their suitcases with them.

"Cassie…this is beautiful. Why the hell would you ever want to leave?" I asked. She smiled.

"I was lonely, and you can get tired of the city pretty quick." She answered, moving down the hallway. "Vampires can put your stuff in the big bedroom to the left, Jake…" She pulled him along and I followed, everyone as they moved. Suddenly, everyone stopped.

"Do you know there's another human here, Cassie?" Edward asked quietly. Cassie raised an eyebrow and stalked past them, throwing open the nearest door on the right. The room was painted green, and a sleeping for moved under the covers of the bed. Cassie paused for a moment, picking up a pillow on the floor and moved to the side of the bed, quickly lobbing it at the figure. He shot up, making a choking sound and looked around wildly, catching Cassie's eyes and glaring.

"Love you too Sis." He grumbled.

"Thought you were staying in San Francisco with Julia." She said, her voice oozing disdain.

"Julia dumped me." His expression looked pained and Cassie sighed.

"Man, I do believe we warned you that dating a stripper was a bad idea." Jake sidled past us with a grin. "Vampires, Bella, this is Cassie's little brother, Zack. He was staying with Cassie in Frisco when we left." He introduced. Zack grinned up at us boyishly. If he was afraid at having a household of vampires, he didn't show.

"Hey man, long time no see." Zack said, waving to Jake and looking at all of us.

"Zack Luwen, who was dating a stripper named Julia in San Francisco. Did you get a last name?" Alice asked, amused.

"My baby brother doesn't make good personal decisions." Cassie explained, ruffling his hair. Zack snorted.

"And you're hosting a vampire weekend party. Good luck with that." He retorted. I laughed, having to admit it was amusing. She rolled her eyes and muttered something about him needing to get up since it was noon. She gracefully got off of his bed and left his room, shutting the door behind her. The suitcases were gone now, except Jake's.

"Where do you want my stuff, Cassie?" He asked. She shook her head, moving to the room next to her brother's and pulling open the door. Esme instantly appeared at our side, smiling warmly.

"Can we see your room Cassie?" She asked. Cassandra's brow furrowed, but she motioned inside. All the Cullens filed into the room, where Jacob lay on the bed. I gasped at the vividness of the room. A large window illuminated the whole room, but that was hardly the most impressive thing in the room. Each wall was hand painted like a mural. The wall the window was on had a cityscape of New York, the other walls were painted as a rainforest, complete with wild animals and blooming flowers, an ocean scene with a large whale flying out of the water, and my favorite, a picture of the New York Subway train. However, the most distinctive part of it was the distinct two people, kissing passionately in the middle of the subway. I laughed, Cassie was secretly hopeless.

"Did you do this all yourself?" Esme asked, awed.

"Yeah, my dad gave me free reign here. They've actually all been repainted over three times, I think. I did mention I got accepted into art school, right?" She asked, uncertain. Esme nodded, looking around the room, smiling. There were sketches posted all over the walls as well, a long with a few paintings. I was highly impressed, but I was still hungry. My stomach growled and Edward laughed.

"Is there anything to eat?" Edward asked. Cassie was about to say something, but she was interrupted by her little brother.

"Well, you could eat MD, but I don't imagine he'd be very filling. I guess you could break into the central park zoo, they have lions." Zack answered and Cassie giggled.

"Edward, you were talking for Bella, right?" She asked. Zack flushed.

"Yes, he was. Who is MD? Do you keep a medical doctor around to feed to hungry vampires?" Carlisle asked with a warm smile. Zack flushed more.

"MD is Toni's cat." He explained. Jacob froze.

"There is a cat? In the apartment?" He asked, looking horrified. Cassie rolled her eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me, Jake. For goodness sakes, it's just a really mean housecat. It bites, Zack and I have been trying to get rid of it for years." Jasper chuckled.

"I thought witches were supposed to love cats." He said with a grin.

"I always wanted a puppy." Cassie defended, stroking Jake's hair. "But no, we got stuck with Toni and Mr. Darcy."

Emmett hooted. "A cat named Mr. Darcy! That's rich!"

"Don't worry Jake, we'll protect you from the cat. I locked it in Toni's study." Zack offered. Jacob glared.

"Back to the whole food thing…" I asked. Cassie waved me away with some mumbling as to whatever was in the fridge was fine. I couldn't help laughing as I walked away. Cassie and Jacob joined us in the kitchen a few moments later as I dug through the fridge. After I ate, we made our way out into glorious New York City. I was dragged every which way, with all the Cullen's and Cassie as my unofficial tour guides. Zack, despite Cassie's insistence, said he would meet us at the club later that evening. When it came time for dinner, we picked up something on the way back to her apartment. We ate there, watching as the sky grew darker and darker. Finally, everyone stood, and began debating about clubbing outfits. Alice had brought me clothing suitable for me, and Cassie stole Jacob away instantly to her room. I could hear her laughter the whole way in the kitchen. Alice had brought me a gunmetal black halter minidress. I felt far too exposed in it and kept playing with the hem. Alice was wearing a minidress as well, a purple one with a deep v cut that went the whole way to her belly button. Rosalie shocked me by not wearing a minidress, but rather a cami top and a miniskirt. I would never understand her.

Cassie and Jake took the longest to get dressed, although by the faces Edward was making, I was pretty certain that they had dissolved into making out for at least a little while. When Jacob got kicked out of the room, he had the sappiest, goofiest grin on his face.

Cassie followed him ten minutes later. She was wearing tight jeans and high heels, along with a button front halter vest that showed her off. Perched on her hat was a 20's style hat, black with gray pinstripes that matched the vest. She wrapped her arms tightly around Jake, who stiffened visibly.

Edward rolled his eyes and escorted me out of the apartment. Everyone ran to catch up to us and we crowded into the elevator again. I couldn't help but worry that tonight was going to turn into a disaster. Edward kissed my shoulder and up toward my neck. There was a car in front of the building waiting for us, the doorman was holding open the door. We piled in and I leaned back, trying to will the night to go faster.

"It's a human experience, Bella. You'll enjoy it." Edward assured me. Alice's eyes were twinkling with excitement and Jasper was emitting it all around the car. It was hard not to feel it, even though my head was still uneasy. When we pulled up in front of the club, the door opened, and Zack poked his head in.

"Cassie, just thought I should warn you, Jackie Force is in there, and she's ranting on and on about how you had to sleep with every photographer in Manhattan to get that modeling gig. Are you sure you want to deal with this?" He asked. Cassie laughed.

"I'll be fine." She assured, rising out of the car. We followed.

"Jackie Force, the mobster's daughter?" Rosalie asked. Zack nodded.

"The very same. You had all better watch out, she can't stand not being the center of attention. Cass might throw her through a wall." He said mournfully. Jake chuckled.

"If I do, you'll do damage control, so I'm not worried." She answered. We skipped the waiting line of people and bounced up to the front of the line. The bounced waved us all in as soon as he saw Zack and Cassie.

"Hardly fair, isn't it?" I said as we bounded past the desperate in line.

"Mr. Luwen owns this club. From what I understand, Cassie and Zack were regulars here all through high school." Edward answered. Of course he would listen to the bouncer's thoughts.

"Here Bells!" Cassie said brightly, pressing a brightly colored drink into my hands. Edward growled and she tried to look innocent.

"Drinking alcohol is a human experience, Edward, and she'll be fine. I'm not going to get her drunk!" Cassie promised. Everyone else had already made their way to the dance floor. I sipped at the drink. I couldn't even taste the alcohol.

"Jackie Force saw you, she's coming this way." Zack said. Jacob's arm tightened on Cassie's waist.

"She wants to steal Jake away, and also bad mouth you for awhile." Edward said lightly.

"Okay, take Bella away, I'll deal with it." Cassie complied. Edward whisked me away before I could say no, and I pouted. Zack was glancing worriedly over his shoulder.

"Outrageous she would come here, to my dad's club, and smack talk Cassie. I kind of hope she does put her through a wall." Zack mumbled, taking off as well. Edward was dragging me to the dance floor, and I moaned. Lucky me.


	21. Chapter 21: Sweet and Low

**(AN) This is in Jake's POV. Sorry this update is taking so long, I've come up with a serious case of writer's block. And not as in "Gah! I have nothing to write about!", actually, I have too much to write. When I first started this story, it was going to be a tragedy. Unfortunately, I made a classic writer mistake, I fell in love with the characters I was going to make tragic, namely Cassie and Jake. When I first started this, I didn't like Jacob, and I never imagined Cassie to become so prominent (There is no chapter where she doesn't make an appearance, no matter how brief or inconsequential). Unfortunately, the more I wrote, the more I did like Jacob, and I absolutely fell in love with Cassie. This story was supposed to be about Bella and Edward, but it's morphed into a love story between Cassie and Jacob, while Bella's wedding and everything else has faded into the background. As the writer, I don't want Cassie and Jake to go through anything else. I want to see them happy. However, I worry that making the story not tragic will make it awful. So I have two diverging endings in my head. One is happy, one is sad, and I don't know which one to pick. I will promise you this, though, if I choose to go tragic, I will do a sequel to give those two their happy ending. I think they deserve it. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading and reviewing! The more reviews, the faster updates!**

**Disclaimer: I wished I owned Twilight last night :-) I also do not own Augustana or any of their lyrics or song titles, but I do have a major crush on their lead singer and would definitely recommend them. The song is Sweet and Low by Augustana.**

**Kitty23452: Thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**story.teller1992: Man computers breaking sucks :-( It happens to me fairly often. I'm still trying to show relationships in this one too, through Jacob's eyes this time as he examines what love means to him. Thank you so much for still reading! :-)**

**Chapter 21: Sweet and Low**

I watched Edward drag Bella off and turned my attention back to the gorgeous woman on my arm. She was spinning her hair around her finger elegantly. I was entranced by this tiny movement, and had to think for a couple seconds before I could even remember why I was worried.

"Why does a mobster's daughter have it in for you?" I asked suspiciously. Cassie laughed and stood on tiptoe. Obligingly, I leaned down so she could give me a quick peck on the lips.

"You worry too much, her father thinks she's a silly little brat. It's not like I have a price on my head. We just went to the same school together, and were kind of rivals. She just didn't like me because I was better than her at a couple things." I looked up from Cassie's warm purple eyes to look at the girl pushing through the crowd. She looked like an overdone Barbie doll with a bad tan. I would imagine it was more than a couple things that Cassie beat her at.

"Just be calm, Jakey, please." She begged, her hand resting lightly on my arm. "Nothing she says about me is true, and I know it, and you know it, so don't worry about anything. I love you Jake." She added, hopefully. I smiled like a fool, a damned fool, and kissed her quite passionately, pleased with the way her cheeks heated.

"Love you more." I answered, spinning her around to face this Jackie Force girl and try to stay calm. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her against me, my chest against her back. The girl stood in front of us, her mouth an ugly snarl. Cassie raised an eyebrow, challenging her.

"Cassandra Luwen, why haven't you even introduced me to your friend?" She asked, trying I imagine to be sexy. She made me sick, the look on her eyes, and the smell coming off of her was like stale beer and mothballs. It was almost as bad as the stench of a vampire. I glared at her and lowered my head to Cassie's hair, breathing in her sweet cinnamon smell.

"This is Jacob Black, Jacob, this is Jacqueline Force." Cassie introduced, trying to keep the anger out of her voice. I didn't need to look up to know Jackie's eyes were roaming over me. I tightened my grip on Cassie. I didn't want her upset.

"Jacob! Have you seen Cassandra's modeling campaign pictures? She spent a few nights alone with the photographer…discussing details. I'm glad they turned out okay." She said, bitterly. I looked up, letting a low growl slip from my mouth. Cassie squeezed my hand. How dare she, I erupted in my head, imply anything like that about my Cassie.

"He hasn't had the pleasure. You know how humble Cassie is. It's a refreshing change from the likes of you. How much did your daddy have to pay to get you a modeling contract?" Zack had reappeared, a drink in his hand. He leaned casually against the wall, a small smirk on his mouth.

"Get out before we have security remove you." Cassie threatened and Jackie laughed, backing away into the crowd. I was willing to bet she wasn't leaving. I saw Cassie's hand twitch, and Jackie fell to the floor like she'd been shoved. I rolled my eyes and Jackie looked over her shoulder, glaring. We hadn't moved though, so she said nothing.

"Cassandra Elizabeth Luwen!" Zack scolded. Cassie took his drink from his hand and gulped down the rest of it.

"It's better than throwing her through a wall." I defended her. She smiled at me gratefully, handing the cup back to Zack. She then turned to me, jumping up and wrapping her arms around my neck. I laughed.

"I wanna dance." She said petulantly. I looked at her pout and instantly carried her to the dance floor. A live band was playing, and they were just finishing a song. I smelled Emmett and Rosalie before I saw them. They emerged from the dance floor with identical smiles.

"We saw that! You made her trip!" Emmett announced. Cassie placed a finger to her lips to shush him and winked at Rosalie.

"I can disable her car if you want." She offered. Emmett nodded in agreement, holding up his hand for a high five. Cassie untwined one hand from my neck and gave him five, but she shook her head.

"Let her sulk, I'm already in enough trouble with Zack." She said, rolling her eyes. "Besides, I have Jake, and I want to dance." Rosalie grinned.

"Go, show the bitch what you're made of!" She exclaimed, pushing us out to the dance floor. The song was changing, and I quickly slipped past the crowd into the center. I put her down beside where Bella and Edward were dancing as the first lyrics drifted past us.

_Anywhere you go, anyone you meet_

_Remember that your eyes can be your enemy_

_I said hell is so close and heaven is out of reach._

_I ain't giving up quite yet. I've got too much to lose._

Bella and Edward were in their own little world, and I barely noticed the way they looked into each other's eyes. I didn't feel the sting of pain I usually felt. I could hear Edward faintly singing along with the song. I concentrated on Bella's face as he sang.

_Hold me down, sweet and low little girl_

_Hold me down, sweet and low_

_And I'll carry you home_

_Hold me down, sweet and low little girl_

_Hold me down…and I'll carry you home_

I still remembered how Bella looked when he left. Did I look the same when Cassie had walked out for Frisco? Was he her fickle Romeo, and Cassie my fickle Juliet? It didn't work out the way I planned, but somehow it felt right. No, that was an understatement. I looked across the floor, and I could see Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen dancing. They weren't in time with the movements, dancing in a style much too old. Cassie had told me once they'd been in love for two hundred years, I could hear the romantic longing behind her voice. Something that lasts that long, and looking at the two of them, I could tell they still loved each other. Anyone could.

_Rain is gonna fall, the sun is gonna shine,_

_The wind is gonna blow, the water's gonna rise_

_She said, when the day comes, look into my eyes_

_No one's giving up quite yet, we've got too much to lose_

Jasper and Alice danced by us, wild in their movements. Jasper had always seemed the most silent and stoic of the Cullens, and the one most prone to slip ups according to Cassie. I'd watched him cautiously whenever Cassie strayed by him, but he only ever smiled at her, sometimes they would laugh and joke. It made me nervous, but Alice had never stopped defending him. Her love for him made him perfect to her, even when he was dangerous and out of control. They loved each other, for better or for worse. A sentiment I could only promise to one girl.

_Hold me down, sweet and low little girl_

_Hold me down, sweet and low_

_And I'll carry you home_

_Hold me down, sweet and low little girl_

_Hold me down…and I'll carry you home_

I looked down, her eyes were on the floor. She was tiny, too skinny, and seemingly more delicate than Bella ever was. There were ghosts in her eyes that scared me like nothing else, and her frail skin was prone to bruises from my rough hands. Despite all of that, she was reckless, brave, playful, and passionate about everything in her life. She was at once too fragile and too strong, a fire that burned me up, and the warmth that kept me alive. Her eyes rose to mine, and I couldn't help but thank god for making her. She was perfect for me. Her mouth opened, and she started to sing quietly to the lyrics. My heart swelled against my ribs.

_And I'll carry you all the way,_

_You say you're fine, but you're still young, and out of line_

_All I need is to turn around, to make it last, to make it count_

_Ain't gonna make the same mistakes_

_That put my momma in her grave_

_I don't wanna be alone_

I stopped moving to the music and reached down for her, I didn't care if the whole damn club was watching us. I picked her up easily and brought her lips to mine, crushing them together. As the fire between us exploded, I found myself preparing for something. An odd chill in the air put me on my guard, or perhaps I was just feeling paranoid because I was too happy. Ever since I had phased, that's what I believed. Every time I was truly happy, something was going to crash down and ruin it. It was an odd sense of foreboding, like Cassie herself couldn't last. It crossed my mind that maybe she was some odd ghost, or a dream, a figment of my imagination. I tightened my grip on her, desperation seizing me. Never let go, I chanted to myself. I kissed her till I couldn't breathe, and when I pulled away, I noticed she looked dazed, and the prettiest smile was on her face. It was confused, but happy.

"I don't know what just brought that on, Jake, but I think my heart might never slow down." She confessed. She was beautiful, her eyes sparkling, skin flushed. The song playing now was different, a faster beat. I kissed her again, softer this time, and let myself burn in her fire.

Zack ended up going home with some random chick, despite Cassie's incoherent ramblings about catching something. Despite promising not to get Bella drunk, she made sure Bella never had an empty glass. Bella eventually caught on, and made Cass promise to drink for every drink she had. I'd later found out that she had the alcohol tolerance of a small bird, but I couldn't help laughing at her as she got more and more flustered. By the time the club closed, I had to carry Cassie to the car. To my amusement, so did Edward. The vampires couldn't stop making fun of each little thing they would do. Bella kept trying to take her clothing off, which made Edward mortified, and Cassie kept babbling incoherent nonsense. She was cuter than humanly possible, even with her cheeks vivid red and her hair a mess. She kept running her fingers over my face, through my hair, and down my arms. Her eyes stayed on mine, though, which made her attention even better. The only time she would notice anyone else was when they called her name.

I had to fish the key to the door out of her pocket so I could open the door. She giggled the whole time, while I tried not to think of where my hand was. I could hear muffled laughs in the background, and I thanked God for the darkness of my skin hiding the blush.

I carried her in the door and immediately to her bedroom, laying her in the bed. Her arms were locked around my neck, so I had no choice but to kneel above her while I tried to pry her fingers lose. Her eyes widened and she shook her head, pulling me tighter.

"Dun't leave." She mumbled. "Sleep with me, right here." She demanded. I sighed, I'd been planning to sleep chastely on the floor, despite the overpowering urge to kiss her skin all night. I wasn't sure how my self control would hold up to having her warm body beside me all night when she was so very vulnerable.

"Okay, Cass." I relented, sliding in next to her, shrugging off my shirt. She curled up into my chest and I inhaled her scent deeply. It didn't take her long to fall asleep, but I stayed up for hours, watching her sleeping features. All the feelings from our first dance rushed back to me, and I felt edgy. Eventually, I fell into a restless sleep beside her, her rhythmic breathing lulling me to sleep.

I woke up late early the next afternoon. It took me a minute to realize where I was, and to remember last night. Cassie wasn't in bed, but I could hear the shower next door running. I stood, looking around as I went to the window. I could see the buildings next to us, and the street. I looked through my things and sighed with relief when my hands closed on a small black ring box. I held it in my hand and sat on the bed, pondering the implications of the ring box. I ran my hands through my hair, sighing.

Forever was a really long time, but I could never imagine forever without the flame that tormented my heart. I was completely committed to us, but I wondered if she felt the same way. I knew the real reason she had fought back against Leah that day wasn't to protect Kim, but because Leah had hurt her with the words she said. He only loves you because he has too, idiotic Leah.

I loved Cassie because she was Cassie, simple enough. I needed to see her smile, to hear her laugh. I knew that if she was with me until the end of time, I could make her happy. And we could be together forever. She'd already explained that to me, she didn't age, she was immortally stuck at 18 till she died, and I was stuck at 16. I could deal with the two year age difference forever. It wouldn't matter a whole lot after twenty or so years anyway.

And I'd spent all my life savings on this ring, along with most of Billy's (With his blessing), to prove that I would love her for eternity. Imprinting, no imprinting, Bella or no Bella, I would have ended up with Cassandra. I didn't realize how long I'd been sitting there, or the fact that the shower had stopped running. I looked up when I heard a gasp, into eyes that were growing wider by the second.

"Jacob, is that…?" She asked, trailing off. I stood, trying to think of the right think to say. She turned away from me, to the door, but I stood and caught up to her before she was out of the hallway.

"Cassie…" I pleaded. She turned to me. The vampires were all craning their heads to watch what was going on. I realized we were completely exposed, our secret melodrama, but what scared me most was the desperate hope I could see raging in her eyes. She wanted this too, she wouldn't admit it, but she did.

"You didn't want this. You were trying to talk yourself into doing it." She whispered. I snorted bitterly.

"Are you nuts?" I asked.

"It's been suggested." She replied faintly, her hand on the wall.

"I was trying to think of how you'd react, of how I should do it. Jesus Cassie, if this is good enough for you…" I knelt down, and watched as her hands moved to her mouth, covering it.

"I wanted to do the whole over the top flowers and candles thing, but I wasn't sure if it'd be too much for you." I mumbled. "And I don't really have a speech, either, but…I don't think we need words anymore. I know you love me, you know I love you. And if you love me even half as much as I love you, we should get married."

I opened the box, letting the light sparkle on the ring. I'd searched for weeks to find the perfect one. It was a white gold ring and diamond pave band, but the best part was the blue enamel paw prints that wound around the band. It wasn't flashy, like Bella's, but I'd imagined it often on her finger, and it suited her.

"Please Cassie…" I asked when she didn't move. "I can't stand forever if you're not with me."

I saw the tears start to fall, and her mouth was moving, trying to make sounds, but nothing would come out. I'd never seen her speechless, but finally she managed to nod. I grinned, idiotically, and pulled her hand to me. I slipped the ring on her left hand and watched it there. It fit perfectly, thank god for Emily finding out her ring size. I wasn't prepared when she threw herself at me, and I barely managed to catch her as her legs wrapped around me.

"I love you…I love you…I love you…" She whispered over and over again in my ear. I held her tight, turning to the Cullens. They were all smiling happily. Even Edward, who held Bella tight against him.

"I love you too." I murmured, setting her on the ground. Alice and Rosalie were instantly there, grabbing her away from me and examining the ring with girlish squeals. Bella was slower to get there, looking rough from her night out, but she too seemed genuinely happy at this turn of events. I just couldn't keep myself from staring at my fiancée.

Cassandra Elizabeth Black. Cassie Black. It sounded perfect to me.

**(AN) If you want to see the ring go to ****/product.php?pid1208&trackingshopzilla**** :-)**


	22. Chapter 22: The Executioner's Tale

**(AN) Sorry about the long wait. Really needed to take my time with this one, not to mention, it was hard to tell Cassie's story. It seems so utterly horrible to me, that it's hard to describe. Please read and review! If you do, I'll give you a Cullen (Or two!)**

**Right Is Never Wrong: Yeah, they have a tendency to be pretty damn fluffy and sweet :-p Hope you like this one just as much!**

**Kitty23452: Everyone gets married! And since you asked so nicely…**

**Disclaimer: I also don't own Bill Gates. Just saying.**

**Chapter 22: The Executioner's Tale**

I really couldn't believe it. It had happened so fast, I was sort of lost in the moment. It probably didn't help that I was slightly hungover, and Edward was dazzling me when it happened, but I was happy nonetheless, even if it were just some crazy dream. I pulled Cassie's hand to me and examined it. Perfect, totally her and Jake. I decided that there was no way I could be dreaming, because Jacob and Cassie just looked too impossibly happy. That was nothing compared to everyone else. Rosalie, Alice, and Esme looked like Christmas had come early. I let them gang up on poor Cassie as I turned to Jacob. He was grinning like he had been when I first met him, his eyes dancing happily He couldn't tear his eyes away from Cass, and I couldn't blame him.

"Take care of her for me, please Jacob? Take care of each other." I requested, letting my hand skim his arm. He turned to me, his smile doubling easily.

"Sure, sure." He said, turning back to Cassie. I grinned as well.

"We need to celebrate!" Alice cried shrilly. "Everybody get dressed in something nice!"

"NO!" Jacob, Cassie, Zack, and I all shouted. Zack had just come through the door, and he looked rougher for wear than the rest of us, still dressed in the same clothes.

"Zack! How's your quest to catch an STD coming?" Cassie yelled over the crowd. Zack's mouth was hanging open. He slammed the door shut and crossed the room in a couple paces, taking Cassie's hand.

"Did you just get _engaged_?" He asked incredulously. Cassie giggled and threw her arms around his neck. Zack patted her back with a sigh.

"I guess I'm not just hallucinating, then. Does this meet we get to keep the dog?" He asked with a snicker, turning around to face Jake so that Cassie was between them. Everyone chuckled, even Jake.

"Nice way to use your sister as a shield, Zack." Emmett commented. Zack looked over his shoulder at him.

"I'm hungover, and not in a mood to fight the resident werewolf. By the way, Jake…if you hurt my sister I'm going to neuter you myself." Zack laughed and Cassie smacked the back of his head.

"Ow!" He cried, pouting as he let go of Cassie. I grabbed her and hugged her next, throwing my arms around her shoulders.

"I'm happy for you." I whispered, and I could feel her smile. As I let go, Alice bounced up.

"I called and ordered food, Italian. It'll be here in a few minutes. And we're all going to sit and eat!" Alice cried out excitedly, hurrying to and fro around the house. Cassie and I groaned and Zack hurriedly escaped to his room.

The food did arrive quickly and there was enough of it to feed a small army. Not that Jacob couldn't eat enough for a small army. We piled our plates full and sat around the dining room table, watching the vampires. After a few bites, Cassie pushed her plate towards Jake.

"You're not anorexic, are you?" I teased. She tossed me a grin and shook her head.

"It's a witch thing. We don't need to eat as much. Our body doesn't expend all the energy yours does on normal things." She explained, Zack made a face.

"Yeah, like body heat. We run at roughly about 85 degrees and we're always freaking cold." He pointed out. I did remember Cassie always complaining about being cold at the Cullen's.

"Also, my heart beats slower than yours. Along with taking a longer time to digest food. If we eat too much at one time, we get pretty sick." Cassie added on. Jacob's arm was tossed around her shoulder.

"Then when we're running hot, using our powers, we run a temperature and everything speeds up again. If we expend too much energy…" Zack trailed off, pointing to Cass.

"Then our temperature drops even farther and our heart slows down to the point of barely beating. And we get really hungry. Remember the night I took down that vamp at Emily's?" Jacob's arm tightened around Cassie's shoulder, and I could feel Edward's tightening around my waist. "I'd used so much energy, plus being injured, I was practically walking dead."

"I remember." I answered quietly, looking at my food. Suddenly, I had a thousand questions, each one more important than the next. I pushed away my food and looked up at Cassie.

"What's your story, what's our story? How did we end up like this?" I asked. Zack looked at Cassie, and she looked back up at him. There was complete silence, then Cassie slowly spoke.

"I think she has the right to know…I already told Jacob, after all." She concluded, inclining her head gracefully. Zack shook his and stood up. I noticed everybody was listening.

"Okay, s'your funeral. I'm gonna take a shower." He said, stretching and loping our of the room. We watched him go.

"He doesn't want me to know." I observed. Cassie smiled kindly at me.

"Yes, you're right, but I involved all of you into this, and I feel that all of you should know. He's only worried that you'll be frightened. He hates seeing people unhappy."

"And Jacob already knows?" I asked. Instead of answering me, Cassie turned to him, her hand grasping his. Jacob was looking at his own food bitterly.

"Can you sit through it again, love?" She asked. Jake nodded curtly.

"I'm not going to let you sit here and live through it again alone, but if the table starts shaking, take a break, okay?" He joked. Cassie squeezed his hand and looked back to me.

"I told him in San Francisco. I thought he had a right to know I came with baggage of my own." She traced over his fingers lightly, her eyes far away. "Does everyone want to come closer?" Of course, everyone did come closer, sitting all around the large table, the food forgotten.

"I've already told you, Bella, that witches never really die. That's true, there's only one real way to kill a witch so he or she doesn't come back, but I'll get to it later. Although we never die, the witch population isn't a stable one. It…expands. Every few decades, one or two new witches pop up, with no past lives. New souls, I guess you could say. The witches increase in population every year, which is more than I can say about vampires. Their population remains relatively constant, thanks to us and to themselves. Vampires are just as likely to kill each other as we are to kill them in most cases."

"My story, your story, our story begins in Rome. I don't know the exact day, it was in the fall. You see, that time around, two new witches appeared. We were those two witches. You were older, you came to find me. Your name was Ostara and mine was Beltane. We were special, Bella, even among witches. And we were sisters, cut from the same cloth."

"Special?" I interrupted. She smiled.

"Special. Some witches have a little bit extra to them. You've already seen what I can do, and I promise you nobody else can." As if to demonstrate, she held out her hand. Jacob turned his eyes to it and she let out a deep breath. Suddenly, as if though she were a human lighter, a flame danced on the tips of her fingers.

"Beltane. Beltane fire. It's actually the only thing that can kill another witch." She spoke this part bitterly. "It burns everything and leaves no trace behind. It defies the laws of matter, I'm vaguely certain it even destroys the soul. Before I came into being, this fire could be summoned by three experienced witches. All I have to do is concentrate. I'm, in effect, a ticking time bomb, but you never minded. Most other witches shy away from me. To my knowledge, I'm the only thing in the world that can't be harmed by this fire."

"What could I do?" I asked watching as the flame went out. She giggled.

"It's really easy, Bella. Think about it this way, you hate blood, and you're selfless by nature. You go out of your way to make other people happy." My face was blank and she sighed impatiently.

"You could heal wounds, Bella. Not just slightly, or just ease the pain, but you could erase it so it never happened and didn't even leave a scar. Granted, you were useless in a fight, but you were always good in the defensive." She seemed to be talking to herself again, her eyes far away once more.

"Everything went well for awhile. The number of witches swelled, and we finally had a force we though could take down the Volturi. You know who they are?" She asked, looking around. Everyone nodded.

"Vile creatures, but a great target. They surrounded themselves with the most powerful vampires. If we could wipe out all of them, we could take our time tracking down the rest. It was the 1100s. I don't know the exact date again, it was right after the second crusade. We were gathered in Italy, to take them down. We were the ones masterminding the plan, along with three others. Zack was one of them, along with two that are long dead and gone." She was silent for a moment. Jacob wrapped his arm around her tighter.

"It's hard to remember. I'm still quite angry about it. In essence, the Volturi found us out. They're so smart, it really was ingenious. They drew two from our main circle, the two with the most ambition, and made them an offer, offering them all the wealth in the world, if they stopped the plan. And they did. They killed Zack first, led him right into a trap of vampires. It looked like an accident, we grieved, but decided to move on. But then…they killed you and I while we were planning. It started a war, the only war between witches ever known of. It was extremely problematic, it could have lasted forever, there being only one way to kill a witch with no chance of reincarnation."

"But what about you?" Rosalie asked. "I mean…you can do alone what it apparently takes three to do…you're like…a secret weapon."

"A secret weapon with free will." Jasper answered for Cass. I could see the wheels spinning in his mind. "Too risky, you never know which side she'll pick."

"Exactly." Cass answered, frowning. "I was too risky to be around. You never knew which side I'd pick. I didn't even live to make it to 18 the next four lifetimes around. I was found and killed by both sides each time. The war lasted till the 1500s. I was born again, and somebody finally figured out that the war wasn't ending without me. I was a secret weapon, a dangerous unpredictable one, but I was one side's only chance. So I was kidnapped at the age of 17 and turned one year later. Bella, of course, was no threat except as an average witch. She hated to fight, and like I said she was pretty much useless offensively, so nobody really went after her. I didn't know that, though. For three hundred years, I lived without knowing you." She looked straight at me, and I looked straight back.

"Which side…?" I wanted to ask which side I was on, but I was almost afraid to know the answer. Cassie reached across the table and squeezed my hand.

"The right side, against the Volturi, Bells. You should know yourself better than that." She comforted. "You actually turned into quite the hero without me. You ended up dying in a house fire right before I was born in the 1500s. You were reborn two months after I was, actually."

She closed her eyes and leaned back against Jacob. "I was turned by the side that were for the Volturi. They told me you'd been killed by your own side, in an attempt to save my life. It was a lie of course. They told me you'd been burned, gone forever. I sunk into depression, Bella. You were my sister, and I'd never been close to anyone else up until that point, I didn't even have Zack as a friend yet. They hoped I would snap out of it and join their fight, but I never did, because two months later, I felt you calling. I came to you, Bella, and when I found you, I was angry."

"I'm going to gloss over the rest of the war. Our side won, but we all sustained heavy losses. All the witches that betrayed us to the Volturi were burnt, usually by me. It was hard…they had once been our friends, but it had to be done, or else it would never have stopped. I'm still haunted by it. They got what they wanted, we destroyed each other, and they won't have to worry about us still for a couple hundred years. We're still replacing the witches we lost. In fact, I'm pretty sure they think we're still at about twenty witches. That's what it came down to in the end. They're about fifty of us now, not all alive at the same time of course. There had been two hundred before the war." I gasped, shocked by the numbers. Too many had died, far too many. And Cassie, my sweet happy Cassie, had been their executioner.

"It was hell. There would have been less of us, but some were forgiven. Some switched sides at the last moment. Those were allowed to live, against others better judgment." Zack spoke quietly from the corner. "I believed they all should have been burnt. Hell, all of us should have burnt. We tore the entire world apart for our own petty problems. It was madness, chaos. Do you know all of those stories about the bad witches? Well, I wish I could say most of them weren't based in truth." He mumbled as he slid over to the table. "One of them in particular should have burnt, and you didn't have the guts to do it."

"I've already apologized for this, Zack. And it wasn't my decision to make, anyway." Cassie retorted. Zack ran his fingers through his soaked hair and sat down. Cassie turned her eyes to me and began again.

"Before I finish, I'm going to ask you to forgive me in advance. I was tired, I had gone through hell, and I was tired of killing. I wanted peace, tranquility, and I went to an extreme to get it that I have regretted ever since that day. I dragged myself further down the path to self destruction, and dragged you with me. If I would have known what was waiting for me in this lifetime, I would never have done any of the things I'm about to tell you." She pleaded with me. Jacob was looking away now, his mouth set in a hard line. I nodded, but I already knew what she was going to say. It made me sick to my stomach.

"You met Greg." I whispered, horrified.

"Yes. He was one of the few survivors. He'd started out for the Volturi, but switched sides in the end, which got him out of a death sentence. He said he switched sides because he realized he loved me. I was foolish and deluded enough to believe it. God, Bella, you hated him. I'd never seen you hate someone so much. I should have known then…but like I said, all I wanted was some peace. I wanted to be like those normal human couples you saw wondering the world, and I was infatuated." She put her head in her hands and looked down at the table, which I realized was shaking very minutely, as was Jacob. There was silence for a few moments while everyone tried to absorb the information and Jacob got himself back under control.

"They were pushing for witches to marry each other anyway. Witches are more prone to be born to witches, although I think it's mostly personal choice. You were never born to other witches, I always was. Well, it doesn't matter. I married him, and I hated every minute of it just like you said I would. I just grew more and more miserable, and actually ended up dying of illness. I was the first and only witch to ever die of an illness."

"Why?" I asked, still horrified. Cassie smiled grimly.

"Unsolved mystery. You always believed it was because I wanted out of the marriage so badly. Till death do us part, you know. But…he believed I was his soulmate, and long story short, took to following me all around the world. I never married him again, although I indulged him up to the 20s. In the 40s, I told him to leave me alone, and never come back, and in the 60s…Jacob, the table." Everyone turned to look at Jake. His hands were at his side, and his trembling was causing the entire table to rock. Cassie reached for his hand and he took a few deep breaths. Slowly, the shaking stopped and she kissed his shoulder.

"It's almost over. In the 60s, he became unbearable. I think he wanted to own me more than love me, it was frightening. And the worst part was, everyone except you and Zack were so afraid of me because I'd killed so many others. I tried to get him to back off on my own, but he wouldn't listen. You went to the council and begged for them to get involved, but they wouldn't, and I lost my temper and might have called them a bunch of bitchy old hags. You and I fought after that, and I left. You blamed yourself for it, of course, but it really wasn't your fault. I was determined to fix things with him and make him leave us alone. I never came back to the apartment until two months later. I met him at a bar, and he must have slipped something into my drink, because I really don't remember a whole lot of those two months, and I have an excellent memory. I do remember…horribly clearly, how he raped me." I let out a choked sob, but she continued on, her eyes tortured. "And I remember how he fed me drugs. He made me give him permission to take my powers, but I don't remember that very well, and every time I cried, he would hit me. I don't even remember how I got away from his apartment, or how I got back to ours. You were going to run away with me, Bella, and hide me somewhere he couldn't find me, but he found us before we got to the airport. He broke Bella's wrist, and I was so terrified that he would use my powers on her, that I pulled out the gun Bella kept in her purse, and shot myself with it. You felt so guilty, Bella, that you pretty much let yourself get eaten by a vampire a week later." She finished her story, and I noticed that the table was shaking so badly that the plates were beginning to move. Jacob bolted to the clear side of the living room, pacing and running his hands through his hair. The rest of us looked at Cassie in shock and horror, but she had jumped up and ran to Jacob's side, throwing her arms around his chest. He pulled her close and stopped shaking almost immediately. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but it sounded like words of comfort. I turned my head into Edward's chest, burying my eyes there.

"He's taking this better than the first time he heard it." I heard Zack comment. "In Frisco, he took out half of Cassie's sofa when he phased halfway through the sixties."

"Horrible…poor dears…" I heard Esme whisper sadly.

"I'll never let anything like any of that ever happen to you Bella. It's all over, and you and Cassandra get your happy endings." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Alice, can you see where Rose is going? I know she needs her alone time now, it brought so much back for her too, but I need to go find her…" Emmett asked sadly. Everything else dissolved into a mindless jumble.

If we'd gotten happy endings, we'd all be six feet under.


	23. Chapter 23: Something Wicked

**(AN) Sorry this one took so long! It's mostly filler, as the next chapter as some real meat to it, and if you're lucky, might be up before the end of the night. Hope you enjoy! Also, there's a poll up on my profile, please vote? Thanks for reading, and I love all the reviews!**

**Right Is Never Wrong: Hehe, well, things get better for her, especially in the next chapter. :-)**

**story.teller1992: Thanks so much! I actually wanted to do the exact wording of the quote, but I loaned my Eclipse out to a friend, so I couldn't look it up. I do write a little bit on the side (I'm a pre-law college student, with a minor in creative writing . Weird, huh?) I'm actually working on a novel right now about college life and what happens when being mainstream isn't what makes you happy (Working title is Indie: A Tale of Cultural Stigma) If I ever get it finished, I'll let you know :-p**

**AngelxOfxMisery: Thanks! Hope you enjoy this update!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, but I am with the witches. However, I also do not own the musical Wicked, but highly recommend it. **

**Chapter 23: Something Wicked**

Emmett left, Cassie and Jacob hadn't moved, their hushed whispers sounded musical. Edward continued to hold me, stroking my hair. He suddenly growled and pulled me closer, looking over his shoulder. I struggled to look up as well, my eyes drawn to the living room. Jacob was shaking violently, Esme and Zack were flanking Cassie, and they had pulled her away from him. I could hear them pleading for him to calm down, but it was no use. Jacob exploded, clothing shredded everywhere. In his place stood the large reddish brown wolf, growling fiercely at Zack and Esme.

"You're just upsetting him more, guys, let me go." Cassie pleaded, twisting out of Zack's grip. Jacob stepped back, the growling had stopped. He looked ashamed. Edward began to whisper in my ear.

"He feels horrible about what happened to her, and he blames himself, although there is really no reason to. It's not his fault he wasn't alive yet. The fact that he assaulted her makes him nuts…I would feel the same if it was you." Edward explained. I watched as Cass stepped forward slowly, her hand held out. Jacob whimpered, but Cassie seemed undeterred. She approached him slowly, her hand still out, until Jacob slowly pressed his nose to her hand. Her hands danced up his fur and she buried her face in his neck. I worried for a moment, his sharp teeth were very close to Cassie's delicate skin, but Jacob only nuzzled her shoulder. She looked up at me and smiled very softly, before burying her head in his fur again. I sighed in relief and Edward pinched his nose between his forefinger and thumb.

"The stress of knowing people besides other vampires is starting to get to me. Sometimes, I miss how easy life was when it was just the Cullens." He retorted under his breath and I smiled.

Alice had promised me a Broadway show, although she never said which one. After Jacob left to phase back and dress again in Cassie's room she whipped out the tickets and waved them around. Jacob and Cass were picking up scattered pieces of clothing that seemed to be everywhere.

"What show are we going to see, Alice?" I asked, trying to calm her down from her hyper state. Cassie was complaining.

"I'm never going to be able to make him wear a wedding ring. He'll break it every time he phases." She moaned as she gathered up the last pieces of his jeans.

"You could just get him a collar. Inscribe it with 'If lost please return to Cassie Black'…" Zack pondered, dumping the ruined shirt in the garbage.

"We're going to see Wicked!" Alice bounced up and down, her spiky short hair flying everywhere. Zack snorted and Alice turned to glare at him.

"It's okay, I didn't get you a ticket." Alice said with a hint of menace underlying the sweet music.

"S'okay, I've seen it fifteen times already. Are you sure it's a good idea though?" He looked pointedly at me, then Cassie, who rolled her eyes at him.

"It's cute and funny, Alice, but it does have a couple moments…" Cassie added, tossing the last scraps of jeans into the garbage. Alice pouted and Cassie threw up her hands in surrender and collapsed on the couch. Zack made some sort of gesture and stalked to his room.

Everything returned to normal after that, as normal as it ever got. When Emmett brought Rosalie back, we were already dressed for the theatre. She had to rush to get ready, although she still looked more beautiful than all of us combined. Alice and Esme had fun with Bella Barbie, and I had to admit I felt like I kinda fit in among all the beautiful couples. They had put me in Edward's favorite blue, but it was a halter dress with bands of beads that crossed over the front and back. Alice wore a beautiful emerald color green strapless dress, and Cassie appeared in a utterly girly strapless pink dress with a flared hem, her hair curled gently to fall on her shoulders. The best part, though, was that she had somehow managed to talk Jacob into dressing up with every other guy in slacks and a long sleeved dress shirt. I laughed quietly as she dragged him out of her room.

"It's not funny Bells…" Jacob pouted, slipping an arm around my shoulder as we walked out into the New York City twilight. I could still feel his burning heat through the sleeve. "I'm going to die of heat stroke."

"We're just walking to the theatre, it's just across the park." I looked out, I could see the park in front of us. Cassie continued. "We're going to go right through it, do you have your video camera?" Edward held up the sleek silver thing and grinned.

By the time we got to the theatre, it was night, and my feet ached. I couldn't believe I'd let Alice talk me into high heels since we were walking, but she had probably forgotten about the fact that I was human. Maybe Edward would carry me on the way back, or we could get a car. I liked the idea of Edward carrying me more.

We had the best seats, I thought, in the house. We were right in the middle section, only a few rows away from the stage. I was so excited, I could have started bouncing in my seat like Alice was. Edward played with my hair happily, every so often leaning down to kiss me and trail his lips down my neck. The lights dimmed, and the musical started. I was entranced by the whole thing and impressed by the actors. From what I could see, everyone else was equally absorbed in it. It wasn't till the second act that I finally figured out why Zack and Cassie hadn't thought it was a good idea.

_It well may be _

_That we will never meet again _

_In this lifetime _

_So let me say before we part _

_So much of me _

_Is made of what I learned from you _

_You'll be with me _

_Like a handprint on my heart _

_And now whatever way our stories end _

_I know you have re-written mine _

_By being my friend..._

The words cut me much deeper than I was prepared for. I gasped softly and Edward wrapped his arm tighter around me. I looked at Cassie, but she was studying the ring on her finger like it was the most interesting thing in the world. I wasn't sure if this was to avoid my gaze, or if the ring simply was the most interesting thing. Tears clouded my eyes, and I buried my head in Edward's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He whispered, running his fingers through my hair. He must have been whispering for the benefit of the rest of the audience, because I knew everyone of the vampires around us had heard him. I looked up fearfully, everyone was looking at me, including the one with the least acute senses. Cassie's violet eyes looked oddly sympathetic, her lips curled in a small, amused smile. She reached across Alice and Edward, her hand touching mine lightly. It was nice to feel normal temperature skin. Even though she claimed that she ran colder than most, she still felt normal to me. I managed a small smile back as she withdrew and curled into Jacob. Edward wrapped his arms tight around me, and I was able to go back to watching the musical in peace.

"That was excellent!" Alice claimed as we left the theatre in the rush of people. I linked arms with Edward as we tumbled out into the foggy night, the lights glaring brightly around us. I nodded in agreement. Cassie had a car waiting for us across the street, which we hopped into. It wasn't quite as roomy, Emmett and Jacob took up a huge amount of space, which left the girls sitting on their respective partners laps. Cassie flicked open her phone, looking at it with surprise.

"Zack called me five times? Why in the world…?" She thought out loud, putting the phone to her ear. She didn't say anything, and hung up a few minutes later with a worried look.

"No answer?" Jacob asked. Cassie shook her head.

"No, and now I'm going to worry and fret. Stupid idiotic boy." She started to type something on her phone, and I looked out the window, listening to Alice and Emmett discuss the merits of plays versus movies. The journey in the car seemed longer than it had on foot, the traffic was insane.

We finally made our way into Cassie's apartment. The lights were off, except for a lonely lamp in the living room. Zack was sitting on the couch, his head in his hands, an ashtray and a pack of cigarettes, half gone.

"Zack, what's wrong?" Cassie asked, instantly at his side. There was a hiss, one that sounded frighteningly feral. He looked up, and even in the dim light, I could see the deep purple, pupil-less eyes. Cassie didn't even flinch, instead placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What's going on?" Cassie asked, more insistently this time. I watched Zack shudder then as his eyes slowly turned to their normal shade of startling violet. Finally, he spoke.

"You're going to be pissed." He warned, gesturing the rest of us inside. "And Jacob is going to freak out and phase, and the rest of them are going to be terrified."

"Zack, just spit it out. It can't be that bad." Cassie soothed, wrapping a blanket around him.

"They just put Shane Hertz on the council. Shane is Mabon. Shane is Greg." He whispered, although I knew everyone heard him. Cassie stood up, by Jacob in a second. As Zack had predicted, he was seconds away from phasing once more. Cassie whispered something to him and dragged him away to her room. Zack wrapped the blanket around him, looking at us.

"I assume you've made the obvious connection?" He asked. Edward and Carlisle nodded. "The council is the ruling body for witches. It keeps us from breaking the rules. There aren't a lot, mostly to do with keeping this secret and killing vampires and how to treat other witches."

"A lot of which Cassie has broken." I observed, fear in the pit of my stomach.

"Yeah, but nobody in the coven is an angel. We've all broken a rule or three, there isn't really anything except our own conscience to bind us to the council, and the fear of punishment, of course." Zack explained. "The council exists as judge, jury, and prosecutor for those who have broken the rules. They also organize us at times when it's required…" He trailed off and I understood why immediately.

"You can't go! What the hell are you thinking?" Jacob roared, Esme moved forward slightly, her face disapproving.

"I have to, do you expect me to just sit here while they maliciously…" Cassie's response was loud, but measured, controlled. There was a string of curses from Jacob as a door slammed. It was quiet, Jacob was speaking more calmly, but whatever he said only infuriated her.

"Don't give me that, Jacob Black, you leave all the time, and you always come back. I trust you to come back, and I can't believe you won't extend the same trust to me! Just because I'm smaller than you doesn't mean I can't take care of myself!" Cassie barreled out of the room, slamming the door behind her. I heard a loud growl and something ripping. She flinched slightly, turning almost to go back in, but changing her mind.

"Don't worry, I won't let him destroy the apartment." Zack promised, handing her a jacket. She had changed into a t-shirt and jeans. She smiled thankfully at him as she threw it on.

"You're going to confront the council." Carlisle stated. Cassie nodded, her eyes worried.

"Don't worry, it shouldn't be dangerous. Zack will be watching." Zack nodded, moving to the kitchen. I looked at Cassie, she looked so small. I hated to think of her in any kind of danger.

"He'll be there?" I asked. She nodded, and I heard another ripping growl come from Cassie's room. She flinched and looked over her shoulder, worry etched into lines around her eyes and lips.

"Yes. He won't do anything to me, though. And if he tries, I can take him. No more holding back." She said, determination lacing her soft voice. "Take care of Jacob for me, please Bella? I'll be back soon." She smiled sadly and took off out the door. Zack was eating a bowl of cereal, his eyes examining all of us.

"How are you going to watch her?" Rosalie asked suspiciously. Zack shrugged.

"Know how Cassie can light shit on fire? Well, I have a talent too. I'm a watcher, I can see the present, exactly what everyone is doing right now. You don't even want to know some of the weird things I see accidentally when I decide to peek in on someone." He added earnestly.

"So…it's like watching a TV show?" Carlisle asked, genuinely curious. Zack nodded.

"Yep, and like a TV show, I can project what I'm seeing onto mirrors so everyone can see. Which I will, as soon as Jacob calms down and Cassie actually does something worth seeing." He smiled calmly. "Don't worry guys, I mean the council doesn't like her, but she hasn't done anything terrible that they know about." He added. There was silence as Edward held on too tightly to me. Zack stepped into Cassie's room, and with Jacob's help, managed to pull out a very large mirror, propping it against the wall. Zack sat down on the floor next to it, placing his hand on it. I saw his pupils disappear, and his hair blew around in non-existent wind. Then there were flashes of color in the mirror, things that made no sense, solidifying as our reflections disappeared, into a dark street, with one lonely scarlet haired girl traversing it.


	24. Chapter 24: Breaking Me

**(AN) I told you that I was working on another chapter! Hope you like it, this was so easy to write. Cassie's POV, remember, the rest of the gang was watching this with Zack. Please read and review!**

**BethanyJavensen: Yeah, I think I want them to have a happy ending too. Thanks so much for reading and enjoying, hope you like this part as well!**

**Right Is Never Wrong: Good intuition :-p Hope you like Bella's involvement! It made me giggle a little. ;-)**

**Chapter 24: Break Me**

I couldn't lie and say I wasn't upset, because I was very upset. The worst part was having to leave Jacob, all by himself, in my room, knowing he would lose it as soon as I stepped out the door. Fighting that urge to run back to him, to comfort him, to let him know that everything was alright was one of the hardest things I'd ever done. I couldn't guarantee him everything would be alright after tonight, but I couldn't just let this go. And underneath it all, I was scared. I wanted Jacob beside me more than he realized, I thought as I slipped his ring from my finger and placed it into my pocket. But I couldn't risk him or the pack that had become my family in such a short amount of time. There were things far more important than my needs.

I pulled the hood of my jacket up, obscuring my hair, and zipped it up. It was cold outside, colder than I anticipated, too cold for summer. I shivered as I ducked down dark side streets, taking a route I had memorized from almost a century ago. It wasn't long till I arrived back on a main street, a dazzling avenue of clubs, and headed straight to the most glamorous one. Its black and white sign declared it simply as _Club Amaranth_ and the line outside it was made up exclusively of the young and beautiful. I skipped the line to get to the bouncer, rolling up the sleeve of my jacket to show the dark star-shaped bruise that never faded.

The bouncers and employees were all human, they had no idea this building had belonged to the witches' coven since the 20's, and they worked as regular nightclub staff, with one exception. If they saw someone with a mark on their wrist like mine, that person was allowed in no questions asked. I think some of the bouncers thought some sort of gang ran this place which just made me laugh.

The man glanced at my wrist and waved me in without a second glance. I entered the club, awash in blue light. In fact, everything here was blue, even most of the drinks. I skirted the dancing bodies, to a door just behind the DJ. I reached into the coat pocket with relief, grabbing my card key and sliding it in the door. I grabbed the handle and pushed it open, shutting it with a snap behind me. The hallway was well lit with normal colored lights, and cement stairs that led down to the basement. I took them two at a time, before landing in another brightly lit room, full of nothing else but old books. I ducked through the shelves before reaching another door. Thankfully, I wasn't the only one running late to this meeting. Two other witches, a boy and a girl I only vaguely recognized, were just entering, and I grabbed the door just before it shut and slipped in unnoticed for the most part. Even if I was noticed by some, only one person in this room should be able to tell it was me, the hood covering my hair and shadowing my face helped hide my identity very well.

The octagon shaped room was set up much like a church, with a long table at the front, where five figures sat and benches spiraling backwards. I sat down in one next to the wall in the back and watched. I knew all of those figures but it was the last one that sent a chill down my spine and created a ball of nausea in my stomach. I curled inward slightly, reaching in my mind for warmth and protection I had left in my apartment. I let my eyes flick upward to him, but he wasn't looking at me, which meant he hadn't noticed my arrival. His intense dark purple eyes were focused to a couple standing on a raised dais in front of them. I heard something about the south and cringed. That was never a good sign, and I really didn't want to listen, so I took to looking around the room. It seemed to change every time I was here, with new signs being placed up, asking for volunteers, lists for patrols, etc. The thing that amazed me most though, was that my candle had been erected once more.

It wasn't technically dedicated to me, nor did it belong to me, and it really wasn't even a candle. Instead it was a large cauldron, blessed and wrought by me ages and ages ago, to contain Beltane fire. It was hardly ever brought out, except in honor of new souls and new council members…

My temper got the better of me as I glared at them. They did not drag out my fire to bless the man who had abused me in more ways than I could list. But, as I looked over the council, I knew those on it would have no qualms. None of them were my biggest fans, the new leaders of the coven had more often than not expressed anger with me, especially after the war. I shook my head, glaring at the cauldron as the Beltane fire went out, like a light had been switched off. I hoped nobody had noticed, but one head turned around, scanning the rows. I ducked my head, not looking at who had noticed, until I felt a cold probing around the edges of my temples. I looked up, shocked, met by a pair of sympathetic violet eyes surrounded by curly blond hair. I closed my eyes and sighed in relief and despair. The other two had stepped off the dais, and the woman sitting in the middle of the council table was looking up.

"Any other business tonight, my children?" She called with a patronizing tone and I stood on reflex more than anything else. Her eyes trained on me with curiosity, she obviously didn't recognize me either. The girl with golden curls had a small, satisfied smirk on her face as I gracefully danced up the aisle. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, and I swallowed back the first wave of nausea. Time stood still as I approached the dais and stood in its center. Everyone stared at me, and I looked at the ground.

"No need for the melodrama. Your name, child?" The woman asked, annoyance lacing her rough voice. I grinned at the thought of frustrating her, but decided not to push my luck as I raised my head and pulled down the hood, fanning out my scarlet hair over the dark material. There were a few gasps, one very quiet giggle, and a few hushed whispers. The woman's fake warm smile had dropped, and she glared at me like I was ruining a perfect moment.

"My name is Cassandra Elizabeth Luwen, also known as the witch Beltane." I responded clearly, my name ringing through the chamber like a ghostly echo. I glanced around the high table, stopping at every face. Three of them had the good sense to look abashed, embarrassed, and guilty. The middle one simply looked angry, and Shane…

I looked at him last, steeling myself and pooling all my strength. Somehow, even that wasn't enough. When my eyes found him, I glared as much as I could, but his eyes weren't even on my face, they were sliding up and down my body leaving a trail of slime on my skin. The look on his face was delighted, like a child who had gotten something very special for Christmas. His nonchalant, callous manner was enough to make me want to run, not just back to my apartment, but the whole way back to La Push to spend the rest of my life safe and warm in Emily and Sam's kitchen. I cringed inside, trying to keep my face cool and composed, the fire burned beneath my skin, aching to find its mark.

"Beltane." The woman said my name like a curse, her eyes wary. "Do I take it your visit brings good news? Have you found your sister, Ostara?" I pulled my eyes from their hateful obsession and back to the councilwoman.

"No, but sometimes I do get the feeling she's watching over me." I answered with a smirk at my own cleverness. If I knew Zack, she was indeed watching over me.

"Then to what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" The woman asked, leaning forward, baiting me. I suppressed the hiss that threatened to break through my careful calm as I raised out my hand, pointing to Shane at the far end of the council.

"I was under the impression that you knew what a lying snake bastard that creature is. Apparently, I was wrong." I answered. The silence in the room was deafening. The woman finally spoke up, her voice cutting through me like a knife.

"We are well aware of the incident in the 60's, Miss Luwen. The council has decided that it was equal parts your fault and Mr. Hertz's. We are content with the only punishment being the continued separation. Neither of you are to come near the other." The woman repeated as if it were rehearsed. I ground my teeth together, fury and betrayal burning in my throat.

"How is it _my_ fault?" I asked, fury threatening to burn me to ashes.

"It's common knowledge that you two married in a different time. The council cannot fault Mr. Hertz for attempting to resume the relationship in a present time." The woman answered, glaring at me. I did hiss this time, the air escaping before I could stop it.

"He raped me. You know it. You all do." I whispered harshly, although I knew the whole room heard me. The unease was tangible in the air.

"Ostara said that you claimed that was the case. However, the only evidence we have of any misdoing is her testimony, and she was far from being unbiased. Perhaps if you had gone through the correct avenues in pursuing a complaint…" She added on, her tone lingering. My head swirled, no civilian court in the world would allow this, yet here I was, accused of not only leading him on, but letting my best friend lie for me.

"Fine, let's do this properly then. I motion, as a senior member of this coven, that Shane Hertz, also known as the witch Mabon, be removed from his position of councilman on the grounds that he is morally unsound." I rushed the words through my clenched teeth, my nails digging painfully into my palm.

"I second the motion." The girl with golden curls piped up from my right, and I felt a rush of gratitude.

"Fine then, let's vote. All in favor." I raised my hand, as did one man on the council, the one sitting closest to the blond. I saw other hands go up behind me, but my heart was sinking.

"You're 2 votes short of a majority, Beltane. So sorry." The woman smiled her fake smile again, and I felt like hitting her. "Will there be anything else tonight."

My world spun as the words rocked my brain, making my way to my mouth before I could think anymore. They were wrong, impossible, but they seemed like a warm beacon of light in my world.

"Yes, just one more thing." I paused, a smile glowing on my face. "I quit."

The hall broke out in hushed whisper again, panic quickly overtaking all other emotions. The woman yelled out for silence and looked at me in shock.

"You mean to give up your powers?" She asked, disbelief etched in her face.

"No, I like my powers." I said disdainfully. "But I will not be using them to help you anymore. I'm going rogue."

"That is against every rule…"

"What are you going to do about it? Burn me?" I asked with a smirk. The woman's mouth fell open.

"You're delusional Cassandra. You don't have the power to do this. It will break you." Shane finally spoke, leaning forward anxiously. He could feel the control slipping away from him, and I realized how pathetic he was.

"No, I think I have just enough power. I refuse to choose this life, when it has so blatantly made it clear that I am not welcome and you cannot make me live this way. This world does not own my heart or soul, and none of you have the power to break me. You're welcome to try, if you wish." I turned on the dais, walking away from the council, my voice floating above all the rows.

"I won't explain myself anymore to any of you, and I will not apologize. I am unashamed of where I have been and what I am and I'm more than willing to admit that I am no hero, and guess what?" I turned to face all of them, the grin still in place on my lips. Every pair of eyes met mine, searching for some joke to my behavior.

"I don't give a damn about what happens next." I finished, wrenching the door open. The hall exploded in yells and some applause. I could hear the councilwoman yelling as the door closed.

"Beltane! I order you back! Beltane! BELTANE!" I smirked and blinked the whole way to the steps and up to the club, pulling my hood back up as I wondered into the sea of people. Despite how fast I moved, I was quite obviously not quick enough as an iron fist locked around my wrist. Terror raised back up, popping my bubble of satisfaction as he pulled me close, too close. Shane's eyes glared at me as he ran a finger down my cheek. I jerked away quickly, but his grip was viselike.

"I will rip you to shreds. I swear to God, if you don't get your hands off of me I will…"

"Something's different, little fire." He said, snakelike as he leaned closer. "Is that…hope I see in your eyes? How…intoxicating." His lips were too close, his breath made me want to vomit. My other fist came up, connecting with his cheek in a satisfying left hook. His hand tightened further as I tried to use the distraction to get away, his eyes burning with hate.

Then with a crash, they were gone. Shane slumped to the floor, covered in beer and broken bits of glass. Bella stood behind him, holding a broken bottle and looking surprised at her own strength. Zack came up beside her, looking down at him with distaste.

"Did…bottle…huh?" I sputtered out, trying to connect the images.

"I didn't kill him, did I?" Bella asked concerned. Zack kicked him in the ribs.

"No, but he's out cold. Help me drag him." He answered. I was too shocked to do much but watch as they dragged him over to a corner. Thank God nobody had noticed. Then they grabbed my hands, dragging me out the front door.

"As soon as you said that you quit, he decided to come after you. Alice saw and we came right over, we're all outside. Jacob wanted to come in, but he's a little unstable right now. And by a little, I mean, really."

"Zack!" The call wasn't one familiar, but it wasn't unusual as the girl with blond girls threw herself at my brother. He laughed and held her tight as Bella continued to drag me into the cool night air.

"I'm Stella this time around. Oh God, I've missed you." She continued to happily chatter.

"Bella, this is the love of my life." Zack introduced, pulling Stella to him. I couldn't see Bella's expression; I was too busy combing the streets with my eyes for Jacob.

"Ester turned me early, that old hag. I can't believe she did that to you, Cassie, are you okay?" Stella asked, I nodded in reply. Edward was standing in front of us, looking amused.

"Bella!" He called out, catching her up in his arms. "I can't believe you hit him in the head with a beer bottle. Some guy saw you, don't worry, he's too drunk to tell anyone. I'm a little proud of you, more a Cullen everyday." He crowed, squeezing her as she laughed. I ducked around him and into the alley. The rest of the Cullen's were there, Alice on her cell phone. I passed all of them and headed for my picture of perfection. Jacob was shaking again, but even furious he was still beautiful. His russet skin glowed in the moonlight, his dark hair blowing lightly in the breeze. I ran to him, jumping into his arms as tears spilled down my eyes.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, holding me tightly. I nodded, pressing my cool face against his scalding hot skin.

"Do you still love me?" I asked softly. I heard him chuckle softly.

"Yes, but if I ever see him, I'm going to rip him apart, Cassie."

"Okay." I agreed softly, loving the feel of his fingers as he played with my hair and his lips pressed hard and needy against mine, his warmth infecting me and causing me to melt against his chest.

"Hey, Cassie, I made arrangements to fly back to Seattle tonight, instead of tomorrow. Are you okay with that?" I nodded in reply to Alice as she snapped her attention to someone else.

"Can you stay with me? When we get home." I whispered and he smiled.

"Always, baby. Always."


	25. Bonus: Preface Secrets Worth Dying For

**(AN) So…I'm sick. Really sick. Like, I think I'm sneezing out parts of my brain sick, which sucks. I feel bad, because I don't know when I'm going to be able to update again, so I thought "Hey! I have this preface written for the sequel, why not give that to them?" And it seemed like a good idea, to tide you over, since it doesn't give a whole lot away from the ending to Where Witches Ride (Bella became a vampire and Cassie and Jake got married and had kids, but who didn't see that coming?) I know I said that I probably wouldn't do a sequel unless Witches ended in tragedy. Well, I made a compromise with myself. It isn't going to end as awfully as I'd first intended, but the ending is still somewhat sad (It won't probably be as bad now that you're reading this and knowing they got over the major tragedy that's going to happen in the end.). The sequel is going to take place about ten years after Where Witches Ride ends. Remember, Cassie and Jake don't age, so don't picture Cassie ten years older. Wish me better!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Cassie, her powers, history, etc. :-)**

**story.teller1992: You never know ;-) You'll never look at skinny red heads the same way again! And thanks, I hope I can get it published someday .**

**BethanyJavensen: Well, now you're guaranteed a sequel, promise :-p And I thought it was priceless, I can picture Bella becoming more Cullen in Breaking Dawn. I really hope she steals a car in Breaking Dawn all on her own ("How opposed **_**was **_**I to grand theft auto?")**

**Right Is Never Wrong: At the moment, the process that would transform her into a witch is halted because you have to chose to be a witch, along with all the responsibilities and rules that come with it. Bella wouldn't choose that unless something awful was about to happen, but then again, something awful might happen…**

**gymrat101: Thanks! I kinda like your nickname . It reminds me of a girl I knew in highschool**

**Edward roxx: Thanks! I like writing her because she's so real. She's kinda selfish, a little bitter, and has a hell of a temper. She's so fun! :-)**

**Preface: Secrets Worth Dying For**

Fire licked along my pale arms, over my cold skin, melding seamlessly into blood red hair. It flickered, burning all who came too close. They danced around me, keeping their distance, blood red eyes waiting for the slightest hint of weakness, weakness that I'm sure was starting to show. I had been fighting for hours, and the fire was starting to fade.

So I ran. I ran through the trees, blinking as I felt them approach behind me, the flames dancing vibrantly in the wind. At least they were all following, I had given the town some time to hide and run. Of course, they didn't want the town, but what they wanted only I knew, and I would not give it to them.

I could go no further as I found myself at the top of La Push's cliffs. The flames finally went out, and I stood like a snuffed candle, tired and cold. They surrounded me in a half moon shape, furious and seething. The little girl at the front stepped forward, her crimson eyes burning with hatred.

"Where are they? You'll protect them when they left you here to die? You insolent waste of life." She spat, stepping forward. I took a step back, knowing that I was now an inch from the cliff's edge.

"Fuck you." I replied in the most menacing voice I could manage. She laughed bitterly. That's when I heard a wolf howl in the distance. My heart soared. They were still too far away to save me, but my friends, my family would be safe. My thoughts swirled around Jacob, my Jacob. I wished I had gotten to say goodbye. My throat constricted, tears burned my eyes. At least he would have our children, and maybe…maybe he would wait till I came back again.

"They won't save you, witch." The girl threatened. "This is your last chance."

I snorted. "Like you weren't going to kill me anyway." The girl's face lit up in creepily childish delight.

"I know, but this way we get to make it painful." She answered in her sing song voice. I suddenly remembered her name. Jane, the evil little girl vampire. I was very aware of the waves crashing around below me in the storm. I'd jumped off these cliffs before, the low one with the other girls in La Push, the tallest one where I stood now I'd only jumped off once, with Jacob holding me. It was the same one Bella had thrown herself off of nearly eleven years ago. As I thought about it, I decided drowning wasn't really a bad way to go, it was kind of peaceful, painless.

"Bite me." I smirked, stepping off the ledge. I heard Jane screech in childish rage as I fell away from the world, the water rising to meet me. I splashed into it with an impact that took my breath away as my body was buffeted by the waves, forced downwards into the deep water, thrown against the rocks. My last thoughts centered around my wolf, my cuddly, goofy, tender husband. I could see him clearly, waiting on the doorstep of our home, our kids playing in the front yard. I pictured him scooping them up in his arms and carrying them to meet me as they squealed and giggled. It was a calming last vision, a glorious way to die. Suddenly, something hard and colder than the water wrapped around my waist as the world began to darken.

Why the hell would they jump into the water after me? Was making my death painful all they cared about right now? Wasn't it clear I wasn't going to tell them anything? I was too weak to fight back, my head broke the surface and I felt myself being dragged to the shore against the raging current. Then I was placed, gently, on rock.

"Cassandra! Damnit Cassie!" My head throbbed, I coughed and water came out, running down my face. I groaned, but kept my eyes closed. The voice was some sort of hallucination, because there was no way it was real.

"Cassie, please, open your eyes. Think of Echo and Blaze, Cassie, what are they going to do without their mom… and if Jacob loses you… please…" The voice pleaded, sweet as honey. It had said the magic words though, my kids, Jacob. My eyes started open and I stared into molten gold eyes, placed in a heart shaped face and surrounded my mahogany hair.

"Bella…" I breathed in relief, my eyes drifting closed again as unconsciousness claimed me.


	26. Chapter 25: Memento Vivere

**(AN) Guess what! I feel much better, who knew menthol cigarettes are the best thing for a sore throat? (I know, don't smoke, ish bad for you. Etc.) Anyway, remember how I said I was going to be done by chapter 25? I lied, maybe before 35 . I didn't expect to write so much about the weekend in New York, and the wedding is probably going to be three chapters (including this one), plus another Jake/Cassie fluff chapter, and a Bella/Edward fluff chapter, then four more chapters of drama, then an epilogue. Hopefully. Thanks for reading, reviewing, alerting, and favoriting!**

**Disclaimer: Still hoping.**

**Right Is Never Wrong: Haha! Speechless is good, I think. Well, I have to finish Witches before I move onto the sequel .**

**BethanyJavensen: Me either! I'll probably need to request that day off work, because I won't be able to put it down . Anyway, I look forward to your fanfiction, and I'll definitely be keeping an eye out for anything you post! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter 25: Memento Vivere**

"You smell different."

I was sitting on my bed, nearly bouncing from nervousness. I was getting married tomorrow, and I just couldn't go to sleep. Alice and Cassie were spending the night with lme, and kicking Edward out when I fell asleep. For the moment, Edward sat next to me, his arms around my waist, and the girls sat on the edge of my bed. Alice braiding Cassie's hair deftly into elaborate loops. Thankfully, Cassie was much more willing to let Alice play Barbie with her than I was. Alice had just sniffed Cassie's hair, frowning in concentration.

"I showered before I came over here just for you Alice, so don't you even tell me I stink like werewolf." She replied, looking up from her book. Edward leaned forward, sniffing as well.

"You don't smell like werewolf, you still smell nice." He offered.

"It's just, you usually smell kinda like cinnamon, and a little like oranges, but now there's something different…you kinda smell like..." She sniffed again at Cassie's hair, biting her lip.

"The cinnamon is still there, but it's mixed with…the best I can describe it is like rain, clean smelling." Alice finally decided, leaning back. "Did you switch shampoo?"

Cassie chuckled, but it was too forced, something was wrong. "Jake asked that this morning too." She replied shyly, but Alice's eyes had clouded over, her mouth hung wide open.

"WHAT?!" She screamed, dashing away from Cassie's side and to the front of the room. Edward tensed, but he was grinning. I looked to him, and to Alice, then back to Cassie. I felt totally out of the loop.

"She might not even know, Alice." Edward stated. Cassie's eyes fell to the bed.

"No. I know. I'm a witch, I may not have supernatural hearing and eyesight, but I do have the uncanny ability to feel life and death." She stated. "Also, my powers stopped working right after we got back from the city. We can't use our powers during it, it'll hurt it."

"What are you guys talking about?" I yelled, too loudly. I heard Charlie stop snoring and we all froze. Cassie looked at me apprehensively.

"Well, cat is out of the bag Cassie. Might as well tell her now." Edward reassured, rubbing my shoulders.

"I didn't want to completely take over her wedding. It isn't right." Cassie replied, her eyes flashing.

"She'll be happy for you, trust me." Alice smiled sweetly. I looked at her, trying my best to look tolerant.

"Well…Bella…" She stopped, looking to Alice for support. Alice rolled her eyes and made a motion with her hands. Cassie played with the ring on her finger, biting her lip. "You know how I've been getting really nauseous lately? I told you it was the flu?" She asked. I nodded, wondering where this was going.

"It…wasn't the flu. Jacob and I…well…you know after I got back from Frisco we were…god this is impossible." She sighed, collapsing onto the bed and ruining all of Alice's work on her hair.

"She's pregnant." Alice blurted out in a whisper. My jaw hit the floor. Edward covered my mouth before I could scream. I took a couple of deep breaths and looked at her.

"You're certain? Like, sun is coming up tomorrow certain?" I asked. She nodded.

"I've been feeling a little different. Lighter, happier, more confident. I couldn't figure out for the life of me why, but then I started to feel an energy coming from me that wasn't my own. That's when I figured it out. Zack felt it too, but he didn't say anything. He stared at my stomach sometimes. Then I started to get morning sickness, which is a misnomer if I've ever heard it because it happens all the freaking time, and then Jacob and you guys keep telling me I smell different." She ranted in a quiet whisper, throwing her hands in the air. "This morning I took a test, just to be official, and no surprise, it came back positive."

I only latched onto two things from that whole speech. One, Cassie was definitely pregnant, and two… "Jacob doesn't know?" I questioned, looking over my shoulder, almost expecting to see him looming there.

"I've been trying to think of how to tell him. I mean, Bella, he's not even 18 yet and he still has to do a year of high school, I'm going to be pregnant, he's going to be a dad before he's a high school graduate, his dad is going to kill him and my dad is going to kill me. I'm scared of how he'll take it." A slight edge of panic crept into her voice and I reached for her, squeezing her hand.

"He's going to be excited. I mean, yeah, it's a lot. But, he loves you and he obviously wants to have a family with you. It's just unexpected. How far along are you again?"

"Two weeks tomorrow. I mean, it's not even an embryo yet, it's just a little bundle of cells. How did you see it, Alice? I thought because Jake was involved…"

"I didn't see you, or Jake. I saw myself in six months buying baby clothes and you're the only person I know that's capable of having babies, so it wasn't much of a stretch. Do you want to know the gender?" She asked, leaning forward and lightly touching Cassie's abdomen.

"Yes!" She nearly squealed, laughing.

"It's a girl." Alice sighed happily. "A pretty little baby girl. I hope she looks more like you than Jacob."

"A baby girl…" I whispered, reaching out to touch Cassie's stomach. She stiffened, but smiled at me indulgently. A thousand different scenarios flashed through my head, of little girls with porcelain frail skin and dark hair, with big blue eyes, or a strong little girl with copper dusted skin and auburn hair, with her dad's eyes. I wondered silently, if I were to have kids, would they look like me or Edward? And I hoped, in my imaginary world, that they would look like Edward, with bronze hair and emerald eyes.

I threw my arms around her shoulders and hugged her tight, kissing her cheek. She giggled lightly and hugged me back. A little while later she fell asleep in my old rocking chair, her hair still in elaborate curls. I snuggled against Edward and sighed softly as Alice flicked through a magazine.

"What are you thinking?" He asked. I shook my head.

"If we could have kids, do you think they'd look like me or you?" I asked before I could think about his response. He flinched, looking slightly wounded.

"Bella…" He started. Alice and I both turned to glare at him.

"No Edward. Don't you even start. I would love to have kids someday, but only with you. Being with you is more important than having kids." I responded angrily, crossing my arms over my chest. He reached down and kissed my cheek lightly.

"Well, then, how about this…" He started, caressing my arm. "Time. You wait for Cassie to have the baby, what's nine months? You'll get to meet her, go through a semester or two of college as a human, and then…after you've spent some time with her, we change you." Edward replied. I wanted to deny this vehemently, I would be nineteen then, and I didn't want to be even older than Edward than what I already was….but…

I could live vicariously though Cassie, be there when the hormones got to be too much for Jacob. I could help her when the baby came if she felt overwhelmed…it would be nice. 9 months, not even a year…

"I'll think about it." I replied evenly, burying my head in Edward's shoulder. He grinned, shifting me closer. I couldn't help but think that he was just using Cass as a way to postpone this whole thing. I sighed, but when he started humming, I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. I fell to sleep, for the last time, as Miss Isabella Swan.

When I woke up the next morning, Edward was gone and I was alone. I slipped out of bed and padded downstairs, peeking into the living room to look for Alice and Cassie. When I couldn't see them, I shuffled into the kitchen. Alice was still nowhere to be found, but Cassie was sitting on the counter, her hair falling around her face in simple, elegant curls. She had a pack of crackers in her hand, nibbling on them anxiously. When she saw me she smiled, slipping from the counter and waving toward the table.

"Alice called to say you'd be up soon. Breakfast time for Bella!" She said, pulling me to the table and sitting me in front of a bowl of cereal and some fruit, I looked up at her, no appetite at all.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I picked at the cereal. She danced around the kitchen, pulling two glasses from the cupboard and filling them with milk.

"Nauseous. It'll pass, I think I'm having sympathy nerves for you too, which isn't helping. Please eat something, I'll be happy if you eat an apple." She pleaded. I obligingly picked up an apple and bit into it. It tasted like dust.

"Where is Alice?" I asked. "Or Charlie, for that matter."

"Alice is picking up your bouquet, she's on her way back from Port Angeles now, and Charlie is with Carlisle doing some father of the bride and groom bonding. We're going to go meet your mother at the house after you eat and shower." Cassie rattled off, checking her phone. I sighed and took another bite.

"Cassie…are you upset with me still? For…choosing to be a vampire."

"You're forgiven." She replied flippantly. "It's not like you're leaving me all alone anymore."

I smiled and she looked up from her phone. "Bella…I told you before, that I believe before we're reborn, we have a great deal of control about where we're born and who to. I believe you chose Charlie and Renee, knowing it would lead you to Forks and Edward. And maybe…just maybe, you knew I would follow, and you knew I would find Jacob. It seems just like the kind of thing you'd do." She explained, biting her lip. "Jacob loved you, but he imprinted on me. I think…it kind of makes sense. We're cut from the same cloth, sisters made at the exact same time. It's like an Anakin and Luke Skywalker. You know, when they found Anakin, they were close, but he wasn't the chosen one."

"And you're the chosen one?" I asked, giggling, lost in her Star Wars explanation. She flushed, glaring at me.

"Eat your apple, then go shower before I murder you on your wedding day." She threatened and I continued to giggle.

"What are you going to murder me with? Your good looks?" I asked, remembering distinctly that she had no powers to speak of.

"The human ways of murder are messy, but effective. Oh, I got you something." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a bracelet, my bracelet, with Jacob's wolf and Edward's heart. I looked at it confused until I saw something new and different shining in the kitchen light. I reached for it and she dropped it into my hand. I turned the new charm around, glancing at it. It was a ruby star, set in shining gold. It was the same color as Cassie's hair, and the gold shined brilliantly. I turned the charm over and read the inscription on the back.

"Memento vivere? Is that Latin? Did you get this made for me?" I asked. She smiled and shook her head.

"Nope, you had it made for me in the 20s. I kept it in a security deposit box in New York, because I knew someday I'd want it again. I think you should have it back now, you know, remember me by." She explained. I turned over the charm, looking at the ruby in the center. It did fit Cassie perfectly.

"Thank you, Cass. Thank you for everything." I responded as I fastened the charm bracelet around my wrist. I suddenly desired to add more charms to it, one to represent each person in my life. Who knew Jacob could start something so sentimental? I played with the clicking charms.

"You're welcome, and thanks too. Thanks for giving me a chance to live again." She responded, playing with a strand of scarlet hair. I was just about to start gushing, about how I was going to miss her, how I wanted to be an aunt for her child, when Cassie's phone began to go off. She giggled as she picked it up and flicked it open. She passed it to me with a smirk.

I read the screen, the from line read Alice, no last name, but then again how many Alices could she possibly know? The message read simply.

"Tell Bella she's only going to have 25 minutes to shower since she wasted time girl bonding." I could almost hear it in Alice's musical voice. I sighed, rolling my eyes and shoving the phone back toward Cassie. I shoved myself up from the table and went to go take my shower. My thoughts were unable to stay away from one person, Edward…and tonight. Tonight…

I grinned as the hot water splashed all around me. I couldn't even begin to describe how excited I was. I could just imagine the ways Edward's hands moved over my skin, skimming my curves. I turned the water down colder, shaking my head. Not right now, Bella. I scolded myself. Save that for tonight.

When I got out of the shower and dressed in clothes Alice had laid out, comfy t-shirt and jeans, I went downstairs. Cassie was where I had left her, but all my dishes were gone. She bit her lip nervously as I grabbed my keys.

"You don't need those." She said quietly. I looked at her and she sighed.

"I can't believe he left me to deal with you when you found it. Please don't kill the messenger." She begged softly. My smile turned to a grimace and I turned on my heel and walked to the front door. As I stepped out into the cloudy day, I looked over at the driveway. Charlie's cruiser was gone, and so was my truck. In its place sat a shiny blue car. My mouth dropped.

"It's a Bugatti Veyron 16.4. It's one of the fastest cars in existence." Cassie chimed from behind me, shutting the door. I could hear a slightly awed and envious tone in her voice. "When Jacob sees it, he's going to die."

"How much does it cost?" I asked. The pause the filled the air was all the answer I needed. I tried to put as much malice as I could into my response. "How much, Cassandra?"

"When it came out, it was priced about 1.4 million…" She answered. My mouth dropped even further.

"WHAT?" I cried out. Cassie shirked back.

"Messenger! I'm the messenger! And I'm pregnant!" She responded. I grit my teeth.

"I'm not driving it." I stated stubbornly.

"You have to, we're not walking to the Cullen's and we don't have another car." She replied, moving closer to the car and sighing.

"Fine." I quipped. "You like it so much, you drive it." Cassie's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Are you sure?" She asked, but I was already sliding into the passenger seat and pulling on my seatbelt.

"Under 100 miles per hour, Cass." I warned. She grinned as she slipped into the driver's seat.

"Are you sure? This baby can go from 0 to 100 in five seconds…" She offered tantalizing. My glare made her laugh, but I noticed she cautiously pulled out of the driveway and cautiously stuck to about ninety.

"Do you know anywhere that sells rocket launchers?" I asked.

"No, why?"

"It's the only thing that might make a dent in my vampire boyfriend." I muttered. Cassie's musical laugh was the only response I received as the speedometer climbed up slowly.


	27. Chapter 26: River Flows in You

**(AN) And…finally done. The next chapter will probably be up tonight too. Also, I'm going to the beach tomorrow, so I might be MIA for awhile. My boyfriend, Matt, and I are going with my family. By the way, I just want to say, this chapter is dedicated to my Mateo. Ladies, I can proudly declare my boyfriend is better than Edward Cullen and Jacob Black combined. I recently forced him to read the twilight series, and he just finished new moon (He's starting Eclipse as I type. He does like it, even if it's a bit girly). I asked him who his favorite couple was, and he responded like this.**

**Matt: Edward and Bella are alright, but they're not my favorite. They didn't talk about my favorite couple enough.**

**Mandi: Who is it? **

**Matt: I really liked the wolves. I wish they would have shown more Kim and Jared or Sam and Emily. **

**Mandi: You would like the wolves. Ignore the epic, tragic love story, and like the wolves.**

**Matt: I think it's just cause I relate. I mean, the first time I met you, it was like I was pulled to you. Gravity or something. I might have imprinted you.**

**Mandi: Awwwwwwwww...**

**So, this chapter is for my Matt, because he's romantic, because he read Twilight for me, because I know we're really young but it's true love for life, and because, hey, it's like gravity or something for me too 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!**

**TwilightScar: Hah! I was just thinking of ridiculous names for cats . Thanks for enjoying!**

**Kitty23452: Thanks! Hope you enjoy this!**

**story.teller1992: Glad you liked it! I'm happy she's pregnant too…Jacob would be a great dad.**

**Right Is Never Wrong: According to MSN it is the fastest car. But, I did get the price right too. It's almost 1.5 million .**

**BethJavensen: You should be worried! I think you're the only one that picked up on the whole Cassie is kind of defenseless and Mabon/Shane is still around thing. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Only a month left now!**

**tennchick15: Yeah, I like my men hot too :-p I love the name Cassie/Kassie, btw. I think if I have kids, it'll be a definite possibility as a name.**

**Chapter 26: River Flows in You**

We made it to the Cullen's in record time. Cassie was smitten with my new car, gushing about how effortlessly it handled, the metal dashboard, and the way it accelerated. I closed my eyes and tried not to look at the speedometer. When we got to the Cullen's, my knees felt like jello. I stood, wobbly, as Cassie moved elegantly from the car.

"You're pregnant. There is no need to drive like that." I scolded as I leaned against the car. She just smirked and flashed me a peace sign as she danced over to my side of the car.

"This car is awesome. Edward has wonderful taste." She praised. I heard a smooth velvet laugh.

"Thanks Cassie. How are you feeling?" Edward asked, walking smoothly across the lawn to us. I scowled at him, and his grin grew larger. "Isn't she cute when she's mad?" He asked Cass, inclining his head.

"Speaking of which, nice way to let me be the sacrificial lamb. If I wouldn't have gotten to drive it, I would be very mad at you now." She warned. "Where's Alice?"

"In the kitchen, wrangling with the caterers." Cassie nodded and set off across the lawn, leaving me alone with my fiancé. I glared fiercely at his lips, knowing that if I even for a moment glanced at his eyes, the cause would be lost.

"So, what's so bad about the car? I liked it." He said, leaning against it. "You looked simply perfect sitting in it."

"It's too much. Way too much. The outer solar system too much. 1.4 million dollars, Edward? That's enough to buy a small castle!" I stated stubbornly, my lip jutting out into a hysterical pout.

"Well…if you want a small castle…"

"No! I do not want a small castle! I want my truck back!" I whined. He grinned again.

"The next time you drive your truck, the engine is going to blow up. Now, imagine if you would have tried to drive it with Cassie in it this morning." He was cheating, plying the guilt card. I swallowed and looked up into his eyes on reflex. This was my undoing, his eyes were smoldering.

"Dazzling me." I managed to get out as his arms wrapped around me and pulled me close. His cold lips found their way to mine, and suddenly it was quite hard to breathe.

"Your body." He mumbled. I looked at him, confused. He grinned and explained. "You asked me once what tempts me more, your blood or your body. It's your body. I don't know why there was ever a competition." I blushed scarlet as he laughed.

"You're almost mine Bella. Almost mine forever. I can't wait. I've been thinking of it almost constantly. You're driving me crazy." He whispered into my ear as his fingers trailed lightly up my side. I was suddenly finding it very hard to breathe.

"Bella! Edward!" Cassie's voice called from the porch. Edward growled and picked me up, carrying me at a human pace to the house.

"Okay, Edward. Kiss her goodbye and you'll see her later, when she walks down the aisle." She said. Edward's lips lowered and he swept me into one more passionate kiss. Somehow, although I'd been doing it for years, breathing seemed like quite a chore.

"Okay! That's enough!" Cassie declared, making some sort of gagging noise. I could hear Emmett's booming laugh from the back.

"Next time I see you, you'll be mine." I whispered. He grinned madly and it was infectious.

"I'm counting the seconds." He responded, kissing my forehead. Cassie's fingers wrapped around my wrist and gently tugged me away. I blew a kiss to him as Cassie dragged me into the house.

"Nauseating." She stated with a snort. I grinned.

"Yeah. _Jakey_ would agree too." Alice's sing song voice rang through the house. Cassie blushed and Emmett pulled her away from me, scooping her into one of his giant bear hugs. Cold hands brushed my hair back, and I started when I saw Rosalie behind me, her fingers examining my hair.

"Alice told us the news! We can't wait to meet her!" Emmett declared, sounding every bit a proud uncle.

"I can't _breath _Em!" Cassie gasped out. Emmett immediately loosened his hold, setting her gently on the ground.

"Bella! Get up here!" Alice called. I rolled my eyes.

"Cassie, can I talk to you?" Rosalie asked. Cassie nodded, turning to me.

"We'll be up in a bit. Alice can start on you." Cassie shooed me along. I nodded and started up the stairs. I turned and looked over my shoulder, watching as Rosalie led Cassie out into the front yard. Unfortunately, me trying to walk up the stairs and watch my friends was doing one things too many. My feet somehow got tangled, and I started to fall backwards down the stairs.

Something cold circled around my waist. I squealed as I heard Jasper's quiet laughter.

"Only you Bella could end up almost having a concussion on your wedding day." He chided, carrying me up the stairs. I blushed deep red, but I didn't argue with him.

"I'm warning you, Alice is…well, being Alice." Jasper warned. "She's more excited than the energizer bunny."

"Send me to my doom, Jasper." I answered with mock horror. He laughed quietly again, sitting me down in front of Alice's door.

"I just want to say thank you Bella, for everything. You're the best thing that ever happened to this family."

I felt my heart swell and smiled gratefully at him. He was usually so distant, it was wonderfully touching to hear him say that.

"Thanks Jasper. I don't know what to say." I answered honestly.

"Thanks works." He replied brightly with a dazzling smile.

"Bella! In here now!" Alice wrenched open the door, grinning brightly at Jasper. She kissed him on the cheek, right before dragging me to wedding hell.

My mother was perched on Alice's bed, nearly fluttering with excitement. Alice's vanity was awash with a myriad of creams and makeups with names I couldn't pronounce. Alice brandished a curling iron as I sat down in the chair.

"Oh Bella!" My mother started. "I'm so happy and excited for you! I could just see how happy you were with Edward, I knew this would be coming sooner or later." She gushed, absolutely beaming. Alice and her began to discuss things for the wedding, and I dropped out. Their voices were like happy buzzing in my mind. And that was the way the rest of the day progressed. Before I knew it, I was in my dress. My hair was half up, half down, with pearls and diamonds intertwined in the strands. My engagement ring was my something old, and Cassie had somehow come up with long strands of pearls and amethyst that were my something borrowed. My mother had bought me the long veil, which was my something new, and Alice had brought the something blue for under the dress.

"Beautiful." Cassie stated, twirling a long red curl around her finger.

"Stunning." Renee agreed, tenderly kissing my cheek.

"Perfect." Chimed Alice and Rosalie. They all dissolved into giggles as I stood in front of Alice's mirror, breathless. I was perfect, beautiful, stunning. For once in my life, I felt confident that I could stand next to Edward and be considered an equal. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"You guys are the best." I mumbled as four sets of arms encircled me. Two were cold and vise like, the other two warmer and more yielding.

"Ready to go? Charlie's waiting." Renee mumbled.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I replied. They all smiled. Alice flew to the door and Renee and Cassie helped me stand.

"Suppose I should warn you, almost all the pack is in there. Edward sent them invitations." I grinned in response. I suppose he was forgiven for the car thing.

"Hey, as long as nobody hulks out, I'm good." I whispered back while Renee was distracted. She smiled and kissed my cheek before she danced out of the room. Renee straightened her dress.

"You're all so close…" She mumbled. "You and Cassie, Alice, Rosalie. It's almost like you're all sisters."

"In a way. I'm glad to have friends like them." I responded lightly, taking her arm. She led me out of the room and to the steps, where Charlie waited for me. She kissed me once on the cheek before she went down the stairs. I looked at Charlie. He had tears in his eyes.

"You look like a goddess Bells." He said softly, kissing my forehead. "Can't believe I'm about to lose you."

"You're not going to lose me dad." I responded cheerfully, despite my heart wrenching. "I'm just not going to live with you anymore."

"Love you Bells." He whispered tearfully.

"Me too Dad." I replied, tears threatening to run over. Suddenly, there was a tissue at my face, dabbing away the tears gently. I reached for it, and almost flinched at the hot fingers. I blinked in confusion, looking up at Jacob.

"Jake?" Charlie asked, bewildered. I smiled at him.

"Girls tend to get upset about the whole ruining their makeup thing. So I figured I'd help you out." He teased with an easy smile.

"Cassie made you come?" I asked. He grinned and shook his head.

"Nah, Edward did. I'm one of the groomsmen." He replied with an impish grin. My mouth fell open.

"Alright, let's go!" Alice declared, sweeping Cassie up beside Jacob. He looked down at her with such obvious adoration, it made my heart ache. Charlie looked between the two of them with a small smile. Alice pressed my violet freesia bouquet into my arms. I smiled and sighed.

Cassie and Jacob linked arms, the music had started. I listened for a few moments. It was different, but I knew who had wrote it. The piano sound was so familiar.

"He wrote it especially for us. Each part of it symbolizes the couple going up apparently." Alice explained, glowing. I nodded and listened closer. Cassie and Jake were descending the stairs. The music was unbearably bright and cheerful, happy sounding, positive. Fire and sun descended the stairs. When they reached the bottom, the music changed and Rosalie and Emmett began to move. The music darkened, although it was still happy, it had a stronger series of notes that held it together. A dark chord interacted with a light one, and when they reached the bottom, the last note hovered in the air. Then it started again as Alice descended the stairs on Jasper's arm. It had a slight jazz edge to it, a twist that made the both of them smile. When they reached the end of the stairs, it faded into hollow memory. There was a pause as Charlie tightened his grip on my arm. The first notes were so very sweet and gentle, I couldn't think of anything but them. Love filled every note.

I don't know how I got down the stairs without tripping, but the next thing I knew, Edward's eyes were staring at me. The staircase ended in a red carpet, which led the way to my Edward. I thought of nothing but him as I made the final few steps. The music stopped just as I stood across from him. He took my hands in his and squeezed. Charlie went to sit down next to Renee and Phil. I spared a glance at everyone else for just a heartbeat. Alice was closest to me, then Rosalie, then Cassie. I imagine it must have been the same on the other side.

The ceremony was a blur for the most part. Alice was right about just having to repeat after the minister. I was shaking so badly when I slipped the ring onto Edward's finger that I nearly dropped it. The best part was when it was over, his topaz eyes boring into mine as he said the magic words, kiss the bride.

Edward's lips met mine as he swung me up into his arms. His kiss was the most gentle tender thing I'd ever felt. It almost broke my heart.

He carried me out of the room as everyone clapped and cheered, even surprisingly the crew from La Push. Everyone began to stream out, crowding into the back yard. I could see a white tent set out.

"You're the most beautiful creature on this earth." He whispered in my ear and I blushed. He set me down underneath the tent, covered in streaming flowers. It was huge. The buffet tables were set up, and I couldn't help but giggle when I saw the La Push wolves were the first ones there. I could see Seth, Embry, Quil, and two younger boys.

"You put Jacob in your wedding party? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Well, Cassie needed to walk down the aisle with somebody. I figured Jacob would probably scare anyone else we tried to pair with her." He joked. We ate first, everyone else already was. After a half hour, the DJ began to play. He called out for the bride and groom and I groaned as I sat up. Edward took my hand, and we slowly walked to the place cleared for dancing.

The music started up, and I felt choked up. It was my lullaby, Edward pulled me tight, lifting me up just an inch from the ground as we danced. Suddenly I knew why Alice had insisted upon the extra length. I giggled softly and he looked down at me, love poring from his eyes.

"I'm so happy right now, Bella." He whispered as we twirled around.

"Me too." I answered, content. When our song ended, other couples came to the dance floor. I saw Ben and Angela dancing in a corner, along with Renee and Phil. Cassie and Jacob made their way over to where we were dancing and slowly began to move to the music.

The rest of the reception passed quickly. Before I knew it, it was after midnight, and the only people left were the Cullens and Jacob, Cassie, and Seth. We were still in the driveway, laughing and talking. I didn't want to say goodbye, but I knew I had changed my mind.

"So…" Cassie finally asked, I could see a hint of pain in her violet eyes. "Are you going to Alaska right after the honeymoon?"

"Yeah. But…" I looked up at Edward and he nodded. "I'm only going for college. I'm not going to get changed right away." I finished. He hugged me tightly, his grin letting me know how happy he was with my choice. "I'll be back for winter break."

Cassie beamed. I was quite sure she could guess my reason. Jacob looked a little confused, looking at me critically.

"Why? I mean, I'm happy you're gonna wait Bells, but why?" He asked. Cassie's eyes instantly went to mildly alarmed.

"A year of college will do me good. Edward wants me to have a human experience of it." I replied. She smiled gratefully and Jacob shrugged.

"So…I'll call you?" I asked. She nodded gratefully.

"Thanks Bells. Have fun. Don't kill her." She added, looking up at Edward mischievously.

"I'll try. Good night." He responded, ushering them to Cassie's car. Jacob shook his head.

"Nah, I gotta go. Patrol tonight. Meet you back at your place, babe?" He asked, leaning over to kiss Cassie as he stripped off everything except his pants.

"Bye guys!" I shouted as Edward ushered me into my new car. I groaned, wondering how much he had spent on the honeymoon.


	28. Chapter 27: Touch the Fire

**(AN) Don't you feel special, here's the second update. It's from Cassie's POV. Not sure how many you'll get until I get back on July 14****th****. Mateo blushed so bad when he saw my last authors note. Hehe.**

**Disclaimer: Just own Cassie!**

**Chapter 27: Touch the Fire**

Seth followed me to my house with Embry, idling in the driveway until I flipped the lights on inside. I rolled my eyes, but still felt grateful as he waited till I flipped the lights on. They were nothing more than stupid, silly, overprotective puppies. I walked to the bedroom, unpinning my hair as I walked, letting each red curl bounced free. I unzipped the dress and left it on the ground as I walked into the bathroom, unpinning the rest of my hair as I stood in front of the mirror. My pale skin glowed in the false light and I ran my fingers over the scars on my abdomen, biting my lip. All I had to offer Jacob was damaged goods, but he loved me anyway. I remembered what Seth had said just after Jacob had taken off. He knew something was wrong, the same way I suspected Jacob did, but he blamed my reluctance to tell anyone on what Jacob would think.

_"You worry, because you can't tell what he thinks. Cassandra, I've been in his head, and everything reminds him of you. You're perfect for each other." _

I sighed, my mind flashing again to the image I had in my head of Jacob and I at the beach, a dark haired girl with copper skin playing in the surf. My fingers tightened into a fist. Was it possible? What did I do to deserve to get a happy ending like that?

I stripped off the rest of my clothes and climbed into the shower, letting warm water run hot against aching muscles. Even this house, in the middle of Forks, wasn't home to me anymore. Home was where Jacob was, home was where my new family resided. Home was fighting to get some food before the boys ate it all at Emily's, home was playing poker with Billy (more a father to me than my own had ever been), home was on the beach with Lucy and Kim, and home was wherever he waited for me with his big boyish grin.

I tried not to think too much as I lathered my hair and washed away the "Cullen" scent Jacob liked to complain about. When I stepped out of the bathroom, I wrapped myself in the biggest towel I could find, and walked into my bedroom with the towel hugging me. I shivered as I dug through the clean laundry, pulling out a pair of shorts and a muscle tank that Jacob had left one morning. It was long enough to be a mini dress on me, but I liked wearing his clothes a lot more than I was going to admit. It almost made me wish he'd wear clothing more often.

Not that I didn't love him wondering around half naked all the time. I was kind of fond seeing his gleaming muscles in the moonlight, tracing my hand over them. I mentally smacked myself and took a couple of deep breathes. God damn hormones that only Jacob could stir gave me more trouble than they were worth.

I collapsed onto my bed, pulling my sketchpad from the nightstand where I'd thrown it in frustration the night before. I opened it and took the charcoal from the tin I kept it in and started again, carefully sketching each line, using my fingers to smudge and shade. It was a picture I had so vividly in my memory, that I couldn't believe it was so hard to capture on paper. I had to be over thinking it, but it was just that he was so perfect…so unbelievably perfect for me.

I got lost in the process, lost in the art. Each dark line had new significance for me. It was like some bizarre compulsion, that if I couldn't capture him, it meant that I didn't love him enough. And that thought broke my heart, so I threw myself into it with all the gusto and passion I had.

I didn't even hear the door open and close, and I never heard his footsteps, but suddenly, a warm arm slung companionably around my shoulders. I blushed, turning to look at the clock. With a start, I realized it was after one am, and the time for me to stop moping about this whole surprise was at hand.

"Lost track of time?" He asked, his husky voice teasing in my ear. I nodded and looked down at my portrait. As my eyes focused on the big picture, I couldn't help but smile.

"Look, I did it." I declared, proudly, holding up the sketchpad. Jacob looked at me with a smile tugging at his lips, before looking at the portrait. He chuckled and pulled it away from me and examined it critically.

"God, no wonder Jessica Stanley is always staring at me. Am I really this handsome, or are you taking artistic license?" I slapped his shoulder as I crawled into his lap, settling myself in his strong arms.

"I took extreme artistic license." I answered defiantly, tossing my hair over my shoulder.

"You're mean." He pouted. I don't know how it happened, it was entirely too quick for my eyes, but suddenly my sketchpad was on the floor, I was laying down on my bed, and Jacob was above me, holding his weight with one arm as the other lazily skimmed my side. He lowered his lips to that sensitive spot, right where my throat met my shoulders, and nibbled lightly.

"I forgot to make you dinner too. I'm a bad fiancée." I reminded him. He smirked.

"S'okay. You look good enough to eat. Did I ever tell you I love you?" He asked, his mouth moving lower. I had to stop this before any rational thought left completely flew out the window.

"Have to tell you something." I mumbled, wrapping my arms around his neck and burying my face in his shoulder.

"Good, I want to show you something." He said as he pulled away, flopping over to lie beside me. I snuggled into his side, enjoying the heat that he radiated.

"You first." I'd hate to spoil your fun with my news, I finished in my head. He grinned and slowly pulled his shirt over his head. I rolled my eyes.

"I've seen you shirtless before Jake…" I started, but he shook his head and pulled my hand toward his heart. My eyes traveled to his skin, and I gasped. Right where my hand rested, above his heart, was black ink carved into his skin. I moved my hand and propped myself up on my elbows so I could examine it closely. It was all done in black ink, which stood out on his russet skin. The ink curved and arched, into dancing black flames. Underneath the flames, in flowing script, my name was written. Tears stung my eyes.

"I heard you tell Zack that you'd never be able to make me wear a wedding ring, because I might break it when I phase. I still have all the intentions of having a ring, but I won't wear it all the time…and I thought this way you know you're always on my heart. I thought you were going to notice when I had to strip to go on patrol." He whispered, playing with my hair.

"They tell you never to get a girl's name tattooed on you." I scolded as my hand danced over the letters.

"That's what the tattoo guy said. 'Relationships don't always last forever, tattoos do…' I told him if he'd met you, he'd want your name tattooed on him too. I took Embry with me and he laughed the whole damn time. He got Lucy's name on his shoulder."

"Did it hurt?" I asked. He grinned.

"I'm a werewolf, love. I barely felt anything, and it healed up right away." He reassured me. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." To prove it, I kissed that spot, smiling like an idiot when his arms wrapped around me. "Now I think I want one."

"Of what?" He asked, pulling me away.

"A wolf paw print." I answered. "Maybe with your name around it, if you still love me, that is." I mused out loud. Jacob's arms tightened further, holding me in a vice like grip.

"Course I'll still love you, crazy." He mumbled, his nose in my hair. I saw the crease in his forehead deepen as he thought.

"I smell different." I offered. He grinned in surprise and looked down at me.

"Not bad, though." He consoled. "Just different. You smell very fresh and clean, kind of like rain in the spring. Maybe it's the laundry detergent that's different." He pondered. I shook my head.

"Nope. It's kinda part of what I have to tell you." I answered. I felt nauseous again. I buried my head in his chest.

"Whatever you say is not going to change how I feel about you. You're the only person that makes me feel like I'm having a heart attack every time you smile at me. It's a little confusing and frightening, but if I have to go, death by smile isn't such a bad way to die." He wondered out loud, and I couldn't help but grin madly

"God, I love you." I mumbled.

"Yeah, that whole meant to be, soulmates thing kind of ensured you would eventually." He teased. "Now, what's up and why do you smell different?" He asked, prodding me with his finger. I sighed, tracing my hands over the flames.

"You're not going to be happy." I whispered. "This is going to change a lot."

"It's okay. As long as we've got each other." He replied.

"I'm…I'm pregnant Jacob. Two weeks pregnant. I'm sorry." I responded as I let my eyes fall. I was afraid to look up at him, to see disappointment and fear in his eyes. Then he laughed. I was startled, and I looked up at him. He looked relieved.

"What's so funny?" I asked irritated.

"You're not going to believe this…but I was really afraid. I was afraid that something was wrong with you, that you were really sick or terminally ill or something. But…you're just pregnant. That's infinitely better than you dying. Babies I can handle." He said calmly, the smile still in place. At my confused expression, the smile dropped off his face.

"I mean, you don't want to…_not_ have the baby, do you?" He asked. "Or…you know, not raise it…it's your choice, but…"

"No!" I protested, too loudly. I took a deep breath. "I want to. I couldn't…I couldn't kill her, or give her up…but I was worried…you're still in high school, I'm due in April…"

"You're worried we're too young?" He asked.

"You're not worried at all? I can barely even remember my mom. Or any of my mothers, in fact. I don't know how to take care of a baby."

"Yeah, I freaked out a little bit after you said it." He admitted. "But then I thought, well, worse things could happen. And it wasn't like I didn't plan on having a family with you anyway. The only thing I'm worried about is not being able to support you or the baby, and my dad killing me, but we'll figure it out. And he'll be happy to have a grandkid close by in the long run." He sounded so confident, that it eased my worry.

"I have a lot of money, Jacob. Money isn't really a problem, and I know you don't like me paying for things you think you should pay for." I cut him off when he looked like he was going to interrupt. "But, I have more than enough to get us a house and take care of us until you get your mechanic's shop open. After we're settled, we don't ever have to touch my trust fund again. As long as we have enough to live comfortably and take care of our kids, I don't need anything else."

He paused to think about this. "A house? Our house?" He asked.

"Yeah, I've been thinking I want to move closer to Billy, Emily, Lucy, and Kim. Know of any available real estate in La Push?" I asked lightly. He grinned.

"I'll ask around. They're all going to be ecstatic when they hear." He referred to our friends and family.

"Yeah, and there's one more thing…" I began. He turned to me with a small smirk.

"What _now_ Cass?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

"I don't have any powers. I probably won't be able to use them again until I give birth." This made him stiffen, I saw the worry cloud over his face.

"Well, that's not good. Guess I'll just have to keep you from doing stupid things. At least you'll have to depend on me for something."

"I depend on you for a lot." I bristled. "You're my sanity, my light, my safe harbor. Without you, nothing matters anymore."

"I love you too." He said softly, kissing my cheek. I melted, snuggling into him.

"You're still going to love me when I'm fat?" I asked nervously.

"I'll love you if you weigh four hundred pounds." He quipped. "Besides, pregnant women always look really beautiful, like they're glowing."

"I always glow." I murmured petulantly. "Alice saw it. Well, not really. They told me I smelled different last night, and I decided that after I told you, I was going to tell them. She can't actually see the baby, but she can see herself buying baby clothes. She told me the gender."

"The leeches knew before I did?" He pouted, a slight whine creeping into his voice.

"Hey, I have no control over Alice. And Edward saw what she saw, and of course they made me tell Bella, and then they all knew." I soothed.

"What is it?" He asked, curiosity burning in his eyes. "Billy is going to want to know."

"A girl." I couldn't help the contented sigh that escaped me. I adored her already.

"A girl?" He asked, propping himself up above me. The sappy, goofy grin on his face was ridiculously adorable.

"Yeah, I was thinking of names. How do you feel about Sarah Madison? Sarah Madison Black. Sarah for your mom, Madison for mine."

"Billy will love that. He'll be insanely happy." He predicted, nuzzling my neck. His warm finger slipped under my shirt and lifted it, exposing my stomach. He slowly kissed down, each little kiss a shock to my system. He circled my stomach, caressing it gently with his fingers.

"Hi Sarah. I'm your daddy, and I want you to know, you might be the size of a quarter right now, but you've already got me wrapped around your fingers. Can't wait to meet you." He whispered against my skin. My heart swelled and I reached for him, pulling him to me tight.

"You're going to be a wonderful dad." I whispered into his ear.

"And you're going to be the best mom ever." He responded warmly, his fingers tracing patterns in my stomach. I fell asleep in his warm arms as he whispered our future into my ear. It was all I ever wanted and more, and the way he spun the words made it so enticingly clear. In my dreams, I could see our house, our friends filling it as kids danced around our feet. Our kids, their kids, the family I had never known had been waiting for me my entire existence. In the middle of the warm chaos, I could see Jacob, a red headed girl in his arms as he tossed her into the air, and she turned to me and squealed.

"Mommy!" She called, her arms reaching for me, but I couldn't move toward her, even though I longed to with every molecule in my body. Jacob looked at me, but when his eyes met mine, I saw fear in his dark orbs. He held the girl closer and I held out my hand. That's when I caught sight of the seared skin on my inner wrist and I felt arms circle around my body. Arms that were not familiar and warm, but sent shivers down my skin and made me nauseous, moved down my body. Everything was on fire, and my home, my future, was ash.

I woke up screaming. The bed was cold, but it still smelt like Jacob. The sun was still low in the sky. I reached to my side, grabbing at a piece of paper lying on the pillow. I read it a couple of times before what it said sunk in.

_Cass,_

_Wolf stuff. Will be missing you the whole time. Always thinking of you. Think of me too._

_Jake_

_PS. Eat something._

I took a deep breath and folded the note up. I stuck it in my dresser drawer as I passed it, along with the other billion notes and tidbits Jacob had given me. I carefully walked down the stairs. The dream still plagued my mind, but it seemed silly in this cheerful, bright house.

I was in the kitchen, grabbing a mug from the cupboard when the door slammed open. The mug slipped from my fingertips, landing with a crash on the floor. Suddenly, a wolf appeared in the doorway, its hackles raised. It wasn't my wolf, but I knew this small gray one.

"Jesus Leah! Was that really necessary!" I yelled, feeling my heart beat slow. She calmed down, exiting the door. I followed her, just to hear her swear.

"Damnit, Cassie, can I borrow a shirt?" She asked, crossing an arm over her chest as she held up a ruined ripped scrap of clothing. I sighed and climbed back up the steps, tossing her one of my baggy old t-shirts as I came back down. I went into the kitchen as she put it on, but she followed me.

"Why the hell were you screaming? I was two miles away, and I could hear you." She grumbled. I blushed, bending down to pick up the pieces of the mug. Leah had never been particularly nice to me, and I was in no mood to deal with her. Especially powerless with Jacob nowhere in sight.

"I had a nightmare." I answered. "It was nothing."

"Well, Jacob is on his way over. He heard you scream in my head and nearly went nuts." She explained, balancing on the counter. "Congratulations, by the way."

"Thanks." I answered, pulling out another mug.

"You're our first pack baby. The guys are already thinking of themselves as uncles and stuff." She continued on proudly.

"Why do you care?" I asked, bitterly. "Are you bipolar? Last time I saw you, you tried to attack me and yelled at Lucy." The kitchen was silent. Finally, Leah spoke.

"I'm sorry. I just get so angry sometimes…it seems so unfair. I shouldn't take it out on you. I try hard not to. I know it upsets the guys. Did Jacob tell you what happened to me?"

I nodded, looking up at her through my eyelashes. "Yeah. I'm really sorry."

"Me too. I'm starting to get over it, I think, but I can't stand having to phase and see them all thinking about you girls. They think about you, and Emily, Kim, Lucy, and Claire all the time." She responded. "You know, the last thing you want to do after you lose someone you love is watch a sappy romance movie. Sometimes I really do hate you girls for no reason at all. I'm a horrible person." I felt so sorry for her, that I moved forward unconsciously, to brush her dark hair back from her forehead.

"You still came running when I screamed, Leah." I reminded her. "You didn't have to. You're not a bad person. And it'll get better for you, Leah. Someday, you're going to meet someone. At the rate they're going, the whole pack is going to imprint soon."

"Yeah, seems like a new one every week." She said with a laugh. She looked up with a smile. "Jacob is here. He'll be worried about you, so I'd better go. Take care of yourself and our niece." She said with a smile. I grinned back as she left, her dark hair fluttering behind her. Jacob was in the door not two seconds later, his arms around me, inspecting me for possible damage.

"Are you alright? What happened?" He asked, frantic. I pushed him away gently, but he didn't budge.

"Nightmare. I'm fine. We're fine. Did you tell Billy?" I asked.

"Yeah. He took it well, said if I'm mature enough to fight vampires I can do fatherhood. What was the nightmare about?" He questioned. He wasn't going to let this drop. I lowered my eyes to the floor, and I heard him growl.

"I'm going to rip him to shreds. I'm going to find him, and rip his heart out." I felt his arms shaking, and for the first time my mind flashed to Emily's scars. I bit my lip, placing my hands on either side of his face.

"Jacob. You're shaking. I don't have any powers." I reminded him. He instantly stopped, looking down at me. He picked me up and swung me into his arms.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I scared you, I'm sorry. I'd never hurt you. I'd never hurt you, and I'd never hurt the baby." He carried me back up the stairs, laying me in my bed. I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him close to me.

"I'm not scared of you." I stated. "I know you'd never hurt me. It's different. It was harder for Sam because he was alone." He shuddered, but it was in revulsion this time. Disgust for himself.

"I shouldn't be scaring you. I should be making you feel safe. I'm doing a horrible job." He mumbled.

"You do!" I protested. "You do make me feel safe!"

"Then why do you still have nightmares?" He asked, his eyes burning. I opened up my mouth to say something, anything, but I didn't know what to say. He felt inadequate because he couldn't get rid of my demons. I caressed his cheek.

"Jacob…" I started as softly as I could. His eyes closed. "I still have nightmares…because I always figured that there was a reason why Mabon chose me. I think…it was my punishment, because I killed so many of my own kind, because I have blood on my hands, because I'm a murderer."

He shook his head furiously. "You're no murderer. You were at war, you were acting on someone else's orders. The people you killed were bad people, Cassie."

"The Nazis were all just following orders too Jake. I didn't want to kill anyone, we should have talked it out, there were opportunities where we could have, but no one ever did. I should have manned up and done something. That's why, when Mabon put me through a wall right after I married him, I didn't question it. He was my demon, my own personal torture. I deserved every minute, Jacob." My throat was dry, tears burned as they made my way down my face. He held me in his arms, his breathing troubled.

"No. You're precious. You're my angel. You didn't deserve any of that." He whispered.

"I did Jacob. Don't argue with me. Bella tried really hard to get me to leave, and when she finally convinced me to rough him up a bit, he kidnaps me and strips my powers and almost kills her for good! And I look back, and think, what the hell did I do to deserve you, or a beautiful baby girl, or this happy life I almost have? I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop, because I'm too happy, because this is too perfect." I gestured around me. Jacob lowered his lips to mine, kissing me so hard that I thought my head was going to explode.

"No more nightmares. He's never going to hurt you again. You have this whole line of people just waiting to kick his ass in La Push, and I'm sure the Cullen's wouldn't mind a shot either. Hell, Zack and his girlfriend didn't seem too fond of him either. We could take him." He promised, running his fingers through my hair.

"Keep me with you." I begged softly. "Let me stay in La Push. I'll sleep on the couch if Billy wants me to."

"You're not sleeping on the couch." He reprimanded. "But, yeah, I like the idea of you in La Push. I can keep you nice and safe there. Emily will love having you close by." I smiled, burying my head in his shoulder.

Home. Family. La Push had been calling for me all my lives.


	29. Chapter 28: Across the Border

**(AN) Matt and I are having a great time down here! We watched fireworks on the beach on the fourth, and some hippies sat next to us and tried to bum beer and smokes. It was hilarious. Also, this chapter is in Edward's POV. I've never done it before, so tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Still hoping!**

**vampirelover-18: Haha! Cassie's eyes were originally blue, they change when she became a witch. **

**GiantKilleress: My boyfriend thinks she's weird, but I think she has one of the most unique and relaxing voices in the world :-)**

**Right Is Never Wrong: Thanks! Hope you like this chapter just as much!**

**story.teller1992: Yep, almost done, but I've decided that this storyline is going to end up as a trilogy. . I've got a whole plot worked out for the next two works.**

**Chapter 28: Crossing the Border**

Some things can't be put into words. My beautiful Bella was one of those things. Every word I wanted to use was not enough. I could spend eternity trying to find the perfect words, and probably still come up short. However, I fully intended to try. She slipped into the passenger seat of her new car, something I was sure she would fully appreciate after her change.

"You know, you still have time to choose Dartmoth…" I said, taking her hand as we backed out of the driveway. "If you're going to make a human experience out of it."

"No, Edward." She stated firmly, her mouth turning into the cutest little pout. "It's too expensive, and you had to bribe them to get me in."

I smirked, leaning over to kiss her sweet cheek. "Did I tell you that you're the most devastatingly beautiful creature in the world?" She blushed, and the rush of blood to her cheeks increased her devastatingly beautiful smell. I inhaled it, the burning in my throat barely even bothered me anymore. My beautiful Bella.

"You're dazzling me." She claimed. I grinned, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. I could have sworn I had died and went to heaven. She looked beautiful, like an angel walking down the aisle. In a way, she was. I held her hand as the engine smoothly came to life and I packed out of the driveway behind the wolves and Cassie. Cassie, pregnant, made me ecstatic. The fact that she was keeping Bella human for longer also made me blissfully happy. Alice had seen Cassie deciding to keep us in her children's lives, so we'd at least get to see them grow up, and probably be surrogate aunts and uncles to them. Rosalie had thought it rude to assume that we were welcome in their lives, and had pulled Cassie aside to ask, if it would be okay, to be a part of her daughter's life.

Cassie had said yes. Life couldn't be better for us right now. I stroked Bella's fingers as we drove.

"Where are we going?" She asked. I grinned again.

"It's a surprise. Right now we're going to Port Angeles. Then tomorrow morning, we're going to the airport." I responded. She was very quiet, and my mind grew troubled.

"Bella…are you frightened?" I asked, looking at her anxiously. Tonight loomed largely on my mind. If I was her, I would be frightened.

"No." She said too quickly. I raised an eyebrow. She relented. "Okay, I am afraid, but not for the reason you think."

"You're not afraid I'm going to kill you?" I repeated.

"No. I know you won't kill me. You love me too much to ever lose control like that." She reassured me. I rolled my eyes. She continually put herself in danger for my sake, and then reassured me that I wouldn't hurt her.

"So, what on Earth are you afraid of?" I questioned. She blushed even redder.

"That you won't like me. Or I won't be good enough." She mumbled. I shook my head in shock. She would never see herself clearly.

"Bella…you're beautiful. I love you, you complete me. And I have as much experience as you do in this area, Bella. I'm actually worried that I won't be able to please you. More scared that I'm going to hurt you, but I am scared that I won't be able to…" If I could blush, I would have. I looked over and she was blushing again, tomato red.

"Well." She started breathlessly. "Guess we have nothing to worry about."

"I agree. I'm just going to concentrate very hard on not killing you." I assured her. She giggled lightly and I rolled my eyes again. Only Bella could take the possibility of death so lightly.

We drove the rest of the way silently, completely at ease with each other. I finally pulled up in front of a charming little inn in Port Angeles. I was at her door before she could even undo her seatbelt, pulling her from the car and holding her hand in mine. A bellboy was grabbing our bags. She grinned beautifully, her eyes flashing around as we entered the hotel. The woman behind the counter was elderly, I could hear her mind flashing clearly what a beautiful couple we were. Apparently, Bella reminded her of her eldest daughter. I smiled and held her close, kissing her forehead as the woman dug for our room keys. She gave them to me with a small smile, and I slowly led Bella to the elevator. I couldn't wait for it to close before I pulled her tight to me, kissing down her throat, feeling her pulse quicken underneath my lips. She was so warm, always so warm.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Cullen." I whispered in her ear. I felt her heart pound harder and she laughed lightly.

"I love you too, Edward Anthony Cullen." She responded warmly. My unbeating heart felt like it would burst. "My husband…mine forever." She whispered as the elevator door opened. I growled playfully as I picked her up and carried her down the door, deftly sliding the key in it and twisting it open. Our bags were already there, and I set her down for a moment.

"Human minute." She mumbled, picking up one of the bags Alice had packed. I turned up the heat and laid down on the bed, stripping of my tuxedo and folding it on the chair beside it. I only left my pants on, waiting as I heard water running in the bathroom. I grinned happily, I felt amazing, happier than I had since the first moment I kissed her.

The door opened and I felt her freesia smell wash over me. I inhaled deeply before I opened my eyes. My eyes trained on her and I could barely breathe, not that it was necessary. She hovered uncertainly near the door, gazing at the floor. The little slip of cloth she was wearing barely covered matching blue panties. It was my favorite color on her, it made her glow. The silk and lace creation played with my imagination.

"Remind me to thank Alice." I murmured, reaching out for her. She came to me, sliding her warm body next to mine. I sighed in relief, even being separated for a brief amount of time made me anxious, almost caused me pain.

"I want you." She whispered, and I nearly lost it. I was hungry, but it was a different kind of hunger than the one I was used to. I hungered for her body, not her blood.

"Patient Bella." I said softly as I kissed down her neck, supporting myself above her so I didn't crush her. I slowly caressed her body, and lost myself in her sweet, warm body. It felt so right, like finally coming home after hundreds of years lost at sea. Drowning in her was the heaven I would never get to.

I lay beside her all night, barely moving. The moonlight came in through the windows, illuminating her fair skin. Cutely enough, she had been unable to sleep nude, so she had to pull on one of my shirts. I wrapped her in the blankets and pulled her close to me. I didn't even realize the sun was coming up until my phone buzzed on the nightstand. I got up, pulling it to my ear, not even glancing at the number.

"Hello?" I said softly, hoping to not wake Bella up.

"Edward?" The warm, sunny voice asked. My brow creased in confusion as I looked at the clock. It was just a little past nine.

"Cassie? You're up before noon?" I questioned. She laughed lightly.

"Yeah. I woke up, then Jacob came over. He just left again, so I figured I'd call and make sure everything went alright before I tried to go back to sleep. I was actually hoping to talk to Bells?"

I groaned softly, rolling my eyes. "Cassie, you're calling to make sure I didn't murder Bella?"

"Maybe." She responded brightly. "Is she still sleeping?"

"Yes. I'll tell her to call when she wakes up." I promised. Cassie sighed.

"Don't bother. You two have a plane to catch. Just wanted to say have fun and that I told Jacob. He took it better than I thought he would." She explained. I nodded.

"Of course he took it well. You were being absurd earlier." I retorted. I often forget how nice it was to talk to Cassie. When she wasn't thinking so much, she was pleasant and brought a little bit of sunshine wherever she went.

"Probably. Anyway, tell Bella I said hello." She said.

"I will. Take care."

"Will do. Bye!" The phone went silent and I put it away. I slowly kissed Bella's neck and over her jaw. She stirred.

"Cassie called. She wanted to make sure I didn't kill you." I whispered. She groaned.

"Oh my god, how embarrassing." She moaned. I grinned.

"She told us to have fun though." I said softly. She grinned as well, her brown eyes gazing up at me.

"She would. When does the plane leave?" She asked. I grinned.

"Noon." I answered, making the circuit of kisses from her jaw, down her neck, letting my fingers trace up her side. I felt a massive amount of feral possessiveness, Bella was mine only mine. It was sealed by God, the lion and the lamb, married. The very thought of her with anyone else was enough to make me crazy. I thanked Cassie once again for the greatest gift she had ever given me and Bella, making Jacob happy and giving him a taste of the pull I felt for Bella.

We got dressed slowly, mingling and kissing the whole time. We were almost late for our flight, but I didn't mine. We relaxed on the plane, it was even nicer than the one we had taken to New York. I held her hand the whole way. She only raised an eyebrow when she found out we were going to Mexico. We landed at a small airport, then took a rental car the rest of the way down the private beaches.

"There's a lot of sunlight, Edward." She said cautiously. I chuckled.

"It's a private exclusive area all around here. Each villa has a three mile beach to itself. You and I can play in the sun all you like." I whispered to her. She grinned in response as I pulled into a long winding drive. The villa was beautiful, done in a nautical theme.

She got out of the car and looked around, her dark eyes glimmering in the sunlight. She turned to me and took in my sparkling skin, taking my hands and leading me to the beach, I pulled her into my arms as we hit the warm ocean water and soft sand. She laughed in delight and I joined in, her arms wrapping around my neck.

"You're all wet." I said disapprovingly. She looked so happy, beaming in the sunlight.

"I know." She replied huskily. I could swear my heart started beating again.

"You're a dangerous little monster." I could swear it. I pulled her out of the swirling water, up to our private heaven. The week of our honeymoon was the best of my life. We spent all weekend either in bed or in the warm ocean water. Our last day there, we lay on the beach, me tracing my fingers up and down her bare stomach. She was starting to turn a lovely caramel color.

"I almost never want to leave." She whispered gently.

"We don't have to. You can stay here forever. You can swim and sunbathe forever." I whispered back. She smiled softly.

"You'll stay with me here forever?" She questioned. I smiled back.

"Eternity." I answered.

"I'll miss school." She warned. I smirked.

"Ditch." I responded. She laughed loudly, and I raised an eyebrow.

"You've spent far too much time with Jacob. You're starting to sound like him." She replied, still chuckling. My mouth dropped open in mock horror.

"You did not just compare me to the dog!" I said dramatically. She stood up, slipping from my arm and running from me, to the ocean. I could have caught her before she hit the surf, but I wanted to see her glowing in the sun, soaked in ocean water one last time.

She barely spoke as we made our way back to Forks, but I knew she was content. Sometimes she would turn to me and smile broadly. I would then reach for her and plant a kiss on her forehead. Our honeymoon had went wonderfully, with absolutely no injuries on Bella's part, nor any intrusions from the magical world. It must have been a small victory.

Alice was waiting when we pulled into our house, her smile blinding. She was at Bella's car door before I was, dragging my wife into a tight hug. Jasper was right behind her, and I couldn't quite hide my shock as he threw her up in the air. Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme waited on the porch.

"I missed you so much!" Alice squealed, bouncing from Bella and throwing her arms around me.

"It's boring without you around, Bella. I kept on waiting for someone else to fall down the stairs." Emmett called. Bella blushed and I pulled her to my side.

"So…how was the honeymoon?" Rosalie asked with a small smirk. I growled playfully, and everyone began to laugh.

"It's about time you two got some." Emmett teased. I wanted to cover my ears to block out his voice and his thoughts.

"I called Cassie to let her know you were home. She's practically moved to La Push right now, so I can never see her." Alice whined. Bella rolled her eyes.

"I need to go see Charlie." She said softly. I nodded.

We spent the afternoon picking up the rest of her stuff from Charlie's house. Carlisle and Esme had found a nice house, but the rest of us would be living separately as college students in our own apartments. Cassie eventually made her appearance, which made Bella quite happy. Finally, two days later, all of our stuff was packed for the long drive to Alaska.

"Have fun. Tell me if you like it." Cassie insisted, her arm wound around Bella's. Jacob hovered behind her anxiously; his thoughts told me he was worried about Cassie getting ill again.

"I will." Bella promised. "I'll be back for Christmas." Bella wasn't the type to be tearful, but I could tell this goodbye choked her up more than the one to her father.

"I'll be huge by then." Cassie said with a laugh, hugging Bella lightly. "At least the morning sickness will be gone."

"Eat ginger." Carlisle advised. "Anything with ginger." Cassie nodded, she'd already heard this advice a dozen times, but she smiled fondly at Carlisle.

"Will do. Call me." She demanded. Bella rolled her eyes, smoothing Cassie's windblown hair.

"We will, Cassandra. I promise." Alice finally interrupted, steering the two of them apart. It was like trying to separate twins sometimes. I guided Bella into the passenger seat as Alice and Rosalie gave Cassie one final hug goodbye. Esme tearfully kissed her on the forehead before climbing in next to Carlisle.

Bella watched Jacob and Cassie in the rearview mirror long after we pulled away. I squeezed her hand, and thought ahead to the upcoming months. One more time at college, but this time, with my beautiful Bella.


	30. Chapter 29: Merry Christmas

**(AN) So...it rained all day today and Matt has an ear infection, poor boy. We basically spent all day in our room watching Asian horror movies. The movie Audition is the scariest shit I've seen in years. Matt had to pause it so I could calm down, I'm such a baby :-p Hurricane Bertha is coming this way, so we might have to evacuate before the end of our vacation, so if I disappear for awhile, don't worry. This chapter is from Jake's POV, and the last 'happy' chapter you're going to get in this story. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight!**

**story.teller1992: I try ;-) I kept on thinking 'How can I make this more romantic' **

**singersk8rgirl426: Here you go! Thanks for reading!**

**Rainbow Colored Boredness: Haha, obsession is good :-) Glad you like it.**

**BethJavensen: Awww…you're going to hate me soon and not want to read anymore :-( it's going to make me very sad. However, I can reassure you that Edward and Bella aren't going to have any massive problems anymore, at least for this story. In the sequel though…**

**Chapter 29: Merry Christmas**

I never really particularly liked Christmas. I didn't mind it, but the last few years it had just been Billy and me. Harry Clearwater had invited us over for Christmas dinner, but beyond that, it had been just another day. Not this year. I watched Cassie shift anxiously beside me, craning her head over the crowd.

"I don't think his plane landed yet, Cass." I soothed her, placing my hand on her back protectively. She chewed on the side of her finger anxiously, her other hand placed protectively over her growing stomach. It bulged slightly out from her frame, she'd just begun showing lately and she was very self conscious, but I loved the thrill that went through me when she put her hands on her abdomen.

"Aren't you nervous at all?" She interrogated, cuddling into my side. I pondered that question, pulling her closer to my side. Her eyes weren't the stunning shade of pure violet I was used to, but a clear bright blue. She'd put contacts in for her father's benefit, repeating that her eyes had been blue before she became a witch. I found them a little disconcerting; I liked her violet eyes better.

I was terrified, actually. Meeting your girlfriend's father was never a pleasant experience, according to movies and TV. Even my fellow wolves had less than pleasant memories of meeting their girl's parents. Kim's dad had chased Jared out of the house when he caught him kissing Kim. He'd been mortified. Not to mention all this guy knew about me was that I intended to marry his daughter, she loved me, and I'd knocked her up. Not exactly the best first impression.

"Nervous isn't exactly the right word. I'd rather fight fifteen vampires than have to do this." I answered lightly. She sighed, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. People were beginning to funnel out from the terminal. I saw Zack and Stella, their arms linked, and an older man beside them looking out over the crowd. Zack's eyes met mine and he grinned, saying something to their father that was lost in the crowd.

"He's coming this way, Zack saw me." I explained, leaning down. She smiled slightly at Zack's name. At least she would be happy to see him. I hugged her tight for a moment, intertwining our fingers together. They were close enough for Cassie to see now, and a smile broke over her face, like sun coming through the clouds. Her fingers slipped out of mine as she threw herself at her father. His deep laugh rumbled as he caught her easily. He wasn't a small man, shorter than me, but he was probably still strong.

"Oh my, Cassie Beth. Look at you." The man said, pushing back her flame colored hair from her forehead. She grinned as he pulled her back, looking over her like he hadn't seen her in ages. Of course, he hadn't.

"Hi daddy. I missed you, how was France?" She asked, reaching up on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. He laughed low, his eyes flicking up to me, taking me in. I tried to look warm, accepting.

"Wonderful. Toni says she wished she could come, but her mother's feeling ill." He explained. I caught Zack rolling his eyes. He cleared his throat, catching Stella by the waist and pulling her close.

"Cassie," He started warmly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Morning sickness is gone." She replied, kissing Zack's cheek as well. Stella, unable to contain herself, tossed her arms around Cassie's shoulders.

I hadn't heard much about Stella until she mysteriously reappeared in New York City on Zack's arm. I'd waited a couple of days before I actually asked about it. Cassie had giggled, trying to explain it.

_"Imprinting." She said softly, almost like testing out the word on her tongue. I raised an eyebrow. That one little word that changed my entire world. "How does it work again?"_

_"Gravity." I answered. "Nothing matters more than you. Your happiness, what you want, it's more important than anything else in the world." She was quiet for a moment, musing over that. _

_"Would I surprise you if I said witches can feel the same way? Well, I suppose everyone could. I think…wolves, witches, even vampires can recognize that pull right away because of some extra sense we have that normal people don't. It's not as…dramatic as imprinting for witches. But it's different than normal love and lust. Stella came into existence right after the war. Bella found her, actually. I used to adore her, like a little sister, because she was never the least bit frightened by me. Zack…he'd given up on life. The war took a lot out of him, he'd lost the will to live. He asked me to kill him, burn him. I told him I was done killing, I'd never do it." She sounded so sad, her voice far away. "Then Zack saw Stella…and she captivated him from the first second. She gave him hope, made him feel alive again. They've been married almost ten times, I think. When he turns before she does…he feels so depressed. He tries to keep himself busy, sleeps with other girls, just waiting for her. Stella does the same thing when she has to wait for him. We call them soulmates." She finished, looking up at me suddenly._

_"Do you know, I feel the exact same way about you? Gravity. It's a good way to put it. The first time I saw you, you took my breath away. You are the most important thing to me in the whole world. I never felt whole until I found you. And I don't care…I don't care that you loved Bella first. I think…and this makes me a terrible person, I would have wanted you even if you'd been with her when I got here. I would have taken you if you left her. I might have fought her for you. My own sister." I kissed her slowly, letting my lips trail down her neck._

_"Like magnets, huh?" I asked lightly. She smiled._

_"Like magnets." She agreed, twining her fingers with mine. Dark and light, fire and earth, me and my Cassie. _

I was dragged back to Earth as Cassie laughed, untangling herself from Stella's arms and turning back toward me. She took her father's arm, leading him closer. I shifted uncomfortably, grinning at the genuine smile gracing Cassie's features.

"Dad." She started softly, gently. "This is my fiancée, Jacob Black. Jake, this is my Dad, William Luwen, and you've met Zack and Stella." William held out his hand and I moved to shake it. He looked at me critically, and I couldn't help feeling like he was trying to find something wrong with me.

"The boys in New York weren't tall enough for you?" He asked, a light note to his voice as he managed a smile at me. Cassie giggled, taking my hand again and squeezing it.

"Yeah, something like that." She answered. I saw her father's eyes drift down to her stomach. She was barely showing in my baggy sweatshirt, but if you were looking for it, you could tell.

"And how is the baby?" He asked conversationally as we made our way to baggage claim.

"Healthy and normal. It's a girl." She smiled whenever she said it. William looked confused at her sweet expression.

"Oh." He said, pulling his bag from the revolving track.

"I can carry that for you, Mr. Luwen." I offered, squeezing Cassie's hand. He turned to look at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Dad, your back has been bothering you lately." Zack offered. I stepped forward, lifting the bag from the ground easily. William looked at me, grudgingly impressed.

"We rented a car, darlin'." Stella went on. I'd never noticed the faint southern twang in her voice.

"Oh, you won't be riding with us?" Cassie asked, somewhat disappointed.

"No, but we'll follow you." Zack promised.

I personally didn't mind the fact that her father wouldn't be riding with us. I had a very sneaky suspicion that Zack was trying to make this easier for me. I helped Cassie into the passenger side of her car, slipping in behind the wheel as the muted sedan waited for us to pull out. I waited until we were on the highway before I said anything.

"He hates me. He wants to emasculate me." I moaned. Cassie laughed softly leaning toward me.

"I would never let him do that." She grinned, shaking her head.

"He doesn't think I'm good enough for you. He thinks I'm too tall." I worried out loud. Cassie just laughed harder.

"He's my dad, he'll never think anyone is good enough for me. You'll understand when she's a teenager." She said, gesturing to her abdomen. "Besides, I'm really into tall guys."

I laughed, reaching out to stroke the bump. As soon as my fingers touched Cassie's shirt, I felt her move.

"Did she…" I asked, amazed. Cassie's smile gleamed.

"Yeah. She just moved for her dad."

Cassie had talked her dad into coming to Emily and Sam's Christmas Eve bash. I wasn't quite sure how we all fit in the house. People were overflowing, out on the porch, mashed elbow to elbow in the kitchen. I watched my fiancée as she helped Emily cook and told everyone, proudly, how the baby had moved for the first time today. Billy had cornered William, and they were exchanging fish stories, when the doorbell rang. I tensed as a sickly sweet smell drifted under my nose.

"I don't think we can fit in the house." I heard a very familiar voice exclaim. Cassie's face brightened as I slipped through the crowd.

"Bells!" I called, pulling her into my arms. She was freezing. "You brought the leeches!" She rolled her eyes and I pulled her into the warm living room. Edward followed, scrunching up his nose in disgust as he sat down a pile of presents to the right of the door.

"Where's Cass?" She asked, scanning the crowd. I could see a flicker of red just a second before she emerged, tossing her arms around Bella.

"Bella! I missed you!" She happily called out. I couldn't help but grin at the true happiness that lit up their faces. Edward seemed to have the same idea as me, looking from one girl to the other, bemused.

"You're showing!" Bella declared, her hand pressing against Cassie's abdomen. She rolled her eyes.

"I know, I know, I'm huge." I snorted in disbelief. She simply turned to me with an eyebrow raised before she continued. "Jake felt her move today. First time. And you can hear her heartbeat, I mean, not now, but maybe when it quiets down…I only have four more months to go."

"Are you feeling okay?" Edward asked, smiling as Cassie turned her brightness to him.

"Wonderful. Morning sickness went completely away around Halloween. Did you bring me a present?" She asked, peeking at the pile. Edward chuckled.

"No, we have your presents at the house. Bella got these for everyone else. Esme demands you come over tomorrow, or we're kidnapping you." I stiffened at the word kidnapped, but Cassie was just laughing.

"In the morning, before Billy wakes up. I'm having a small, family dinner I think." She wrinkled her forehead.

The rest of the night passed by in a blur of Christmas wreathes and twinkling lights. Stella, Zack, and William didn't even make a ripple as we ate and joked. We all exchanged presents, just small things. The Cullen's had gotten each member of the pack something, including Emily. Cassie had done small painted ornaments for everyone, which were big hits. The sweetest thing was when Lucy handed Claire her present from Emily and Sam. It was a stuffed wolf, with chocolate colored fur and a dogtag that read Quil.

"Excuse me, Jacob." I felt a tap on my back and turned around. William was looking at me, a smile on his face. "Can you and Cassie come on a walk with me?" I glanced worriedly at Cassie, whose expression mirrored my own. I nodded and got our coats. Sam shot me a sympathetic look from across the kitchen.

We headed out into the cool night air. Snow was starting to fall, and Cassie drew close to me. I noticed that Zack and Stella had followed us, hand in hand. William led us down the road. I looked over toward the ocean, I could hear the waves breaking on the shore.

"Cassandra always hated camping when she was a little girl. I thought it was good for her to be away from the city." William said gruffly.

"She hated camping because she almost drowned at the lake." Zack quipped. Cassie blushed.

"You almost drowned?" I asked.

"Yeah, we had a boat. Cassie didn't know how to swim yet, she hated pools and would throw a fit when I pondered lessons. She was on the bow of the boat, looking at this school of fish in the water. Next thing I know, splash! Cassie fell in."

"I was awkward as a kid. My legs and arms were too long for my body." Cassie defended herself. I grinned.

"Dad jumped in after her and pulled her out of the water. Then made her go to swim lessons." Zack finished with a chuckle. I looked reverently at the older man in front of me. Thank God.

"Is this right Zack?" William asked suddenly, stopping. We were in front of a house now, all the lights were off in the windows.

"Yeah, this is it. Do you like it Cassie?" Zack asked, stepping forward to throw an arm around her shoulders.

"It's very pretty." Cassie responded, confusion coloring her melodic voice.

"Could you picture yourself here?" William asked softly. "Would it make you happy to live here? Because…when I saw pictures of it…I could see you working on it. I felt like…you could fit here." William spoke, his voice gruff again. I realized he was fighting his emotions, then I realized the intent behind his words.

"Dad…you…did you buy this house?" Cassie sputtered. William nodded, reaching out to smooth her hair.

"Yes. If you don't like it, I can see it again, it's no problem." My mouth fell open. Cassie was speechless.

"Let me show you the best part Cass." Zack stated, pulling her from my side and up the porch stairs, into the house. Stella followed after them, giggling softly.

"I don't know what to say, Sir." I began. William held up his hand.

"Don't. Don't say anything to me. I noticed, in the past few months, how much happier my baby girl seemed. I knew she would want to stay here, and that's okay with me. I'm not…ecstatic about her being engaged, or the fact that she's going to have a baby. But you've manned up and stood by her, and that's more than most boys your age would do. She loves you, and you make her happy. More to the point…when you look at her…I used to look at her mother the same exact way. But, I swear…if you hurt her…just remember…I loved her before you even knew what a kiss was…" He trailed off.

"I would never hurt her." I promised, looking back up at the house. It was perfect, old and slightly in need of some care, but I could picture Cassandra on the front porch, her hair windblown, her smile carefree. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, son." He answered, patting me slightly on the shoulder. "Let's go see what she thinks."

We ambled up the porch stairs, slipping inside the cold, dark house. The windows were large and it looked spacious. A spiral staircase led upstairs and I could hear light footsteps above us. I took the steps quickly, finding my way to a large open bedroom. There, cut into the wall, was a window bench. Cassie was kneeling on it, her forehead pressed against the glass windowpane.

"Well?" William asked from behind me. Cassie looked over her shoulder, jumping lightly from the bench and reaching up to hug her father.

"It's perfect. Thank you so much." She whispered tearfully. He chuckled and patted her head.

"Dad! Come here!" Zack called. William slipped out, leaving me and her alone.

"Do you like it?" She asked, wrapping her arms around my chest.

"It suits us. I just…it's too generous." I answered.

"I know. But I'm so happy." She blinked away tears and I leaned down to capture her lips.

"Merry Christmas baby."


	31. Chapter 30: Hello Misery

**(AN) I love Stella and Zack., they're my favorite . I wish I could do more fluff scenes with them. Stella is actually based on my cousin, Makenna, who is this dainty little blond girl with big curls and the sweetest southern accent. Matt and I left North Carolina and ended up driving 8 hours to Tennessee to visit my family here, since we didn't want to get caught in hurricane bertha (with my luck, we would). I do have some assorted things I wrote that I thought I could fit in here, but either decided it wasn't necessary or that it could be done better some other way. (This includes two lemons, Ch. 6 in Cassie's POV, and some extra Bella/Edward fluff). I might add them on as outtakes when I'm done. Please read and review, I love getting them!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I would be a happy girl…**

**BethJavensen: Haha, I figured it needed done. This chapter should answer part of your worries, although I'm sure it's only going to make you fret more about Sarah Madison. We're winding down now, only a couple more chapters to go…**

**Right Is Never Wrong: Thank you! Glad you liked this, hope you like this more! :-)**

**Sonneuntergang: Soon enough? :-p Hope you like it!**

**story.teller1992: Bella is going to college in Alaska as a human (Explained better, I think, in this chapter) and I don't think she'd like Edward flying her home all the time, so they haven't seen her since she left at the end of August. Also, sorry about the mushiness :-p It really is done, all tragedy and woe from here on out.**

**Chapter 30: Hello Misery**

"Bella! Wait!" Someone called as Edward and I made our way down Sam Uley's porch stairs. The party had gone fantastically; nobody had even insulted Edward, except for the sparse joking comments. It was nice to hang out with the silly wolf boys again, I had missed them at school.

I turned my head to watch the girl with long, curly blonde hair race down the steps to catch up with us. She slid on the ice covering the driveway, crashing right into Edward. He grabbed her arm reflexively, and when she looked up she smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. I told Miss Emily I shouldn't had that wine." She stated as Edward steadied her. The southern twang in her voice was much more pronounced, and I realized she probably was a bit tipsy. She held a large box in her arms, it was wider than she was. "I'm fixin' to go back to Louisiana; we don't got snow down there. It ain't so cold." She pondered, looking over her shoulder.

"It's okay Stella." I said kindly, amused by the way her words slurred together. "What's up?"

"Now, see, I know you don't remember me, but I have you to thank…thank for lots of things. Without you, I'd a never met my Zack." She beamed as she said this last part.

"So…I know you're all gonna be a vampire now, and that's fine, if it's what you want. I just wanna…wanna give you some things I saved for you." She held out the box. Edward took it in his arms and she beamed up at him again. I was stunned for a moment by her beauty. She wasn't close to Rosalie in the drop-dead gorgeous category, but she was warm, sweet, and approachable.

"In the sixties, after you and Cassie, y'know…it's so hard to explain!" She moaned. "And I'm not doin' a very good job…I meant to do this better. We had so much fun…and it all ended so badly…but I know you. I know you'd wanna remember the good times, so I emptied out our apartment of the stuff that would mean somethin' to you so I could give it back to you someday." She admitted, flushing. I had the very distinct impression that this was against the rules and that she had broken them for my sake. It was the sweetest gesture I could have imagined.

"Thank you Stella." I said fondly, giving her a hug. I looked up from her shoulder to see Zack standing on the porch, looking both concerned and amused. I grinned at him as I let go of the little blonde. Zack sauntered off the porch, sighing as he reached Stella. Quickly, he bent down and scooped her up into his arms. She giggled.

"Oh Zack, darlin'." She cooed softly. He shook his head in wonder.

"How do you do it?" Edward asked softly. Zack looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "You all come back a little different each time, correct? I imagine she wasn't a southern belle last time." He gestured to Stella, who had gone quiet. "How do you still always manage to love each other?"

"She's still the same. A soul never changes. The packaging is just a little different, but I find the accent suits her." He said with a laugh, nuzzling into her hair. "When you love someone, with all your soul, you never stop. Time, life, death, there is no barrier. I could find her if I was blind, hear her if I was deaf. I imagine you probably feel the same way." He said dismissively, carrying Stella to a shiny black car and sliding her into the backseat. Edward smiled, squeezing my hand as we walked to our car.

When we arrived home the Cullen household was quiet, despite the fact we'd all come back for Christmas. There was a tree in the window, with presents scattered around it. Edward and I sat down on the couch, Stella's box in between us. I felt that it in some way represented a secret, the last things about me Edward didn't know. I looked at it anxiously.

"Are you going to open it?" He asked, prodding at the lid. I bit my lip.

"I'm not sure if I want to? What if I open it…and I find LSD or something?" I asked. He chuckled.

"I would still love you, even if you were on LSD in the sixties." He reassured. With a sigh, feeling as if though I was heading to the executioner, I opened the box. Nothing popped out, which was slightly reassuring. It was only half filled, and I grabbed the first thing out that I touched, sitting it on the coffee table. It took me a moment before I started to giggle.

"It's a vampire!" I said, shocked. It was a plushie, complete with a satin cape and exaggerated fangs. It looked more like one of the unrealistic vampires of Halloween than Edward and the Cullens.

"Was it yours?" Edward asked, bewildered. I nodded. "Yeah…I think. I think I remember it." And I did, but it was fuzzy, like I was seeing my memory through ten feet of water.

"I bought it because we didn't have any Halloween decorations, and then we never ended up putting it away after the holiday…I used to pretend it was attacking people." I grinned, pulling the stuffed vampire and putting it next to Edward's neck with a hissing noise. He chuckled and gently took it away from me, placing it on the couch. I reached back into the box, pulling out a stack of photos. The colors in them were muted, but in the first one, I could see a large mural. I held it up for Edward to examine. He flicked to the next picture, pausing, before handing it back to me.

In the center of the picture, sitting on a battered old armchair, was the Zack I knew. His hair was much longer, chin length, and he was dressed to the nines like a hippie. Stella, her long golden curls wild, sat on the arm of the chair, smiling happily. In the background, sitting in the window, was Cassie, her long hair blowing around her obscured face.

"We lived together." I stated, my fingers moving over the picture. I felt a swell of affection for all of them.

"Were you happy?" Edward asked quietly, flipping through the pictures. There were pictures of the three of them in assorted poses, various places. He stopped when he found one of me, in the window from the second picture, a cigarette in my hand as smoke drifted up in lazy rings.

"I think so. For awhile. I can't believe I smoked." I pondered with a giggle.

"You were a delinquent in the sixties." He chided as we set the photos aside. The next things in the box were books, old classics and love stories. I already seemed to own most of them. I made a mental note to read the rest and see if I still liked them. There was a jewelry box filled with all sorts of bangles and necklaces. There were records, hair clips, and finally at the bottom, one long folder.

I opened it and papers fell out, caught by Edward. I blushed as I began to rifle through them. I pulled one out, gasping in recognition. The slightly yellowed paper had a pastel sketch on it of a creature with snow white skin and crimson eyes.

"Cassie drew these. I always kept the ones I liked, the ones I thought were really good, even when she said I should throw them away." And they were beautiful, each one elegantly spaced. They were signed and dated, the name Jodie emblazoned on each one in red ink. There were sketches of us, Stella, Zack, and me. There were beach scenes, a cliff in the moonlight, and one very eerie sketch of a wolf that dwarfed the trees around it. I showed that one to Edward, who just smiled.

"Maybe she has some sort of future telling ability?" Edward theorized, eying that drawing critically.

"Fate." I mused, testing the word out. "Maybe, some part of her knew she would end up here all along."

"Does the same hold true with you?" His velvet voice questioned. "Did we all, somewhere in ourselves, know that coming to Forks would change all of us?"

"Maybe." I didn't do philosophy well. "It's kind of a lot to think about."

"Yes." We were silent for a moment, sitting on the couch, remnants from a life I could only remember flashes of scattered around me. Present, Past, Future. That's when I looked into the box and realized there was one more thing.

"What is this?" I asked, pulling out a little black leather book.

"Hold on a second." Edward said, pulling the pictures back out and flipping through them. He finally stopped and passed one photo to me. This one was black and white, but I knew myself and Cassie well enough to recognize us. I was sitting at a desk, my eyes were trained on the little black book with lines of writing over the page. Her eyes were lowered too, the lashes brushing her cheek, reading what I was writing.

"It's a diary. My diary." I stated, horrified, dropping it. It flipped open to a page, and before I could even comprehend the first words, it was closed.

"Do you think you wrote down what happened…?" Edward asked. I knew I had, I might not remember it, but I knew I had wrote down every detail.

"I don't want to read it." I said softly. Edward nodded, putting everything back in the box. I shuddered.

"It's okay. You don't have to. Cassie doesn't want you to remember the sixties anyway." He teased, cradling me close to him as we stood.

"I know I screwed up. I can't remember how…or when. Just like me, hurting everyone I care about again." I said darkly. Edward shook his head and pressed his ice cold lips against me urgently.

"Forget about it." He whispered, rough velvet. "Forget about everything, it's just you and me." And I did. For a time, I couldn't even remember my own name.

Christmas morning dawned bright and clear, a thick layer of snow on the ground. I yawned as I rolled over into my marble pillow.

"Merry Christmas sweetheart." Edward whispered. I snuggled closer to him.

"Merry Christmas." I returned the whisper. "What time is it?"

"It's only nine. Everyone was waiting for the humans before starting to open presents." He said, nuzzling into me.

"Humans?" I questioned and Edward laughed.

"Two. Well, three, technically." He pondered. I giggled as I got up and ran to the bathroom. I brushed my hair and made myself presentable before hurrying down the stairs. I could hear people laughing in the living room.

"She started moving yesterday, and now she won't stop. I'm driving Jacob a little bit crazy because I couldn't go to sleep last night." She admitted. "My dad bought us a house, I laid awake all night thinking of how to decorate it." I entered the living room, grinning at the sight. Cassie was curled up on the Cullen's couch, Esme's ear pressed against her abdomen. Rosalie was next to her, smiling sweetly, and Alice was on the floor with Jasper. Emmett was at the door, leaning against it, and Carlisle was leaning over the couch.

"Morning sleepyhead." Alice teased in her sing song voice. I grinned, slipping down beside Esme.

"Merry Christmas, Cassie. Your dad gave you a house?" I asked with a smirk. She rolled her lovely violet eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Merry Christmas." She picked up a gift at her feet and tossed it to me. I groaned as Edward caught it, placing it gently in my hands.

We spent the next hour and a half opening presents. My mound of expensive presents grew, but they were nowhere near as elaborate as the gifts Cassie was receiving. She grew steadily redder as they were piled up near her, until her cheeks were the same color of her hair.

"Too much." She mumbled, throwing away some glittery pink wrapping paper. "Far too much."

"Cassie, we're going to spoil you. You're carrying our niece." Rosalie said fondly, running her cold fingers over Cassie's bulging stomach. She shivered and Rosalie withdrew with a worried look. Alice held out one of Cassie's presents, a maternity hoodie that was huge on her. She shrugged it on with a tortured sigh, and I giggled at the blue script across the chest that said 'Knocked Up'.

"This child has so many aunts and uncles." She remarked, pushing away the empty box. "Between the pack, and you guys, and Zack and Stella…" She thought. "She'll be the safest child in the world."

"Well, I hope the pack decides to let her still come see us." Rosalie fretted. Cassie smiled reassuringly, tossing her arms around Rose's shoulders.

"Course she'll come see you. Jacob won't deny me anything." She answered confidently. I shook my head, knowing full well she was right.

"Where is Jake?" I asked. Cassie disentangled herself from Rosalie and Esme, standing.

"Sleeping, I hope. It was a long party, and he had to do patrol early this morning. He was just coming in when I was leaving. He wanted to come with me, but I told him that the chance of something happening to me was pretty remote. Can I have a soda?" She asked. Alice bounded up, dancing to the kitchen, followed by Cassie. I followed her, thirsty as well.

I'd just entered the kitchen when the glass slipped from Alice's fingers, shattering on the tile. Her lower lip trembled, and I thought for a moment if she could have, she would have burst into tears of distress. Edward and Jasper both rushed in so quick, I barely registered them. The rest of the family huddled in the doorway, looking confused. Jasper had his arms around Alice, but he was looking at Cassie apprehensively. With a start, I noticed so was Edward.

"What's wrong?" Cassie asked, distress showing in her face as she reached to comfort Alice. Alice shrugged out of Jasper's arms, embracing Cassie.

"No. No. I won't let that happen to you, Cass." She mumbled. Cassie's brow furrowed in sudden understanding.

"What did you see Alice?" She asked calmly. Alice moaned, a sound full of agony as Jasper pulled her away. Edward took my hand, his eyes moving to mine with a tortured expression.

"I saw you dying." Alice whispered, but I knew everyone heard. Their faces twisted in horror.

"When?" Came Cassie's calm next question. I looked at her like she was nuts, who took the news that their death was facing them so calmly.

"Soon. I think. You didn't look much…bigger." She said, her voice breaking. Cassie paled and Edward slowly led her to a chair sliding her into it. She wrapped her arms around her chest and took a deep breath.

"He's coming, isn't he?" Was all she said. I felt a cold fury build up inside me. Esme stepped forward, hovering near the table.

"Yes. He's decided to come." Alice said softly. "But he won't get past us. We'll keep you safe."

"Then why do you see me dying?" She stated, wounded.

"It'll change now. We just need a plan." Alice reassured. "I'll call Jacob and let him know…"

"No." Cassie whispered. I couldn't bite my tongue any longer and I knelt by the table.

"Cassandra. Listen to me. If you don't tell Jacob, I will." I stated firmly. Her eyes flicked up to my face, looking for some hint of weakness. Her eyes narrowed.

"You wouldn't. It's my choice to tell him." She whispered. I raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"I'm not letting you throw your life away anymore Cassie. And if something happened to you, Jacob would die, and what about your baby?" I challenged. I saw something falter in her.

"He'll get himself hurt. I should never have even dragged him into this…"

"He didn't have a choice, you didn't have a choice." I said evenly.

"I can handle this…" She began. I snorted.

"You could never handle it!" I started, furious. "He has no issue killing you! He's as good as done it himself how many times! And you keep waving away anyone who tries to help you! You don't stand a chance against him, he is stronger than you, and I am…" The room shifted, faded in color. My mind had pulled me back, and I was in that little apartment again, the sun coming through the windows. Even though I had stopped talking, consciously, my mind finished my rant for me.

_"Sick and tired of dealing with your self pitying bullshit!" I said, throwing my keys at the wall and turning back to the girl with scarlet hair sitting on the counter. My heart was beating erratically, and when her eyes finally flicked up to me, I felt crushed. I'd screwed up, I couldn't believe how awful I was being._

_"You don't want me anymore?" She asked softly. I shook my head, trying to find the words. "You don't want to watch me dying without any guarantee I'll ever be better. I guess…no, I understand." She continued on softly, her eyes falling to the floor._

_"No, Jodie…I didn't mean it…Jo…" I reached for her, but she slipped from my outstretched fingers. I tried not to sob as she grabbed her purse._

_"Goodbye Sis." She said as she stepped out the door. I quickly followed her, racing down the stairs. A girl with golden curls looked at me accusingly as she wrenched the door open. _

_"Beltane." I called. Her long hair blew slightly in the night wind, but she didn't look at me._

_"Hello misery." She said softly as she stepped out into the darkness. A sob slipped from my lips and I fell to the ground. Things were rushing past now, days, weeks, months. I could hear scattered voices._

_"She's been gone for a month…" _

_"She didn't show up at work at all this week." _

_"Nobody has heard from her."_

_"I can't find her. It's like I'm looking for the wrong thing." _

_"He has her. I don't know how, but he's keeping her away from us." _

_"It's been three months." _

_Another flash, the image of Beltane throwing her things wildly around her room, the seared flesh on her inner wrist. I was sitting on those steps now, watching the open door. I had made her leave. I'd taken the one safe haven she had. I was terrible, I was selfish, and she was gone._

I groaned, waking up. I was somewhere very soft, and someone very warm was curled up beside me.

"Take it easy. You probably had a bad trip." Cassie's soft voice floated from the abyss and I opened my eyes, taking in the red of her hair before flipping to her face guiltily.

"Edward freaked. I had to tell him it was kind of normal to recover memories when you're under similar circumstances, and to have the memories come on so violently that you might faint. How do you feel?"

"Like a monster. I chased you out of your own home." I answered. She smiled sweetly, kissing my forehead. I suddenly realized we were in Edward's room.

"Nah. I kinda deserved it. You were right, you're always right. I've spent so much time pitying myself…feels like I've wasted hundreds of years."

"I'm sorry." I said. "I never got to apologize."

"I know you didn't mean it." She said softly. "But thanks anyway. I called Jacob." I winced, thinking of what must have been going on downstairs.

"He's freaked out, huh?" I said, listening for noises from downstairs.

"That's putting it mildly. I'm pretty sure I'm on lockdown forever." She paused for a moment, her hand protectively perched on her stomach. "I'm not scared of death, I've been there, done that. I'm scared…I'm scared of hurting Jacob or hurting Sarah." She gestured to her stomach.

"It'll hurt him worst to lose you, both of you." I said softly. She sighed.

"I know. I think that worries me most." She admitted. I squeezed her hand, sliding off the bed.

"Let's go do war conference. We've got to have a plan."


	32. Chapter 31: Chasing Memories

**(AN) So…big news! But seriously, who didn't see this coming? Poor Bella! Anyway, I had a wonderful time in Tennessee and guess what! Mateo asked me to marry him! squee I'm engaged! The ring is beautiful, he's been saving up for it for months, since two months after we met! It's a Tiffany's solitaire diamond, and it's perfect for me. It's so simple and elegant and shiny, I can't stop staring at it. He did it in the most romantic way, too. He asked my grandfather for his permission (my dad and I were never close and I probably wouldn't even want him at my wedding), then took me and my darling two year old cousin (who was attached to our side all weekend and even insisted on sleeping on the air mattress with us) to the park, where he read me a poem he wrote, gave me violets and daffodils (my favorites) and had my cousin give me the ring and ask me to "Pwity peas marry my fwiend Matt" which was the cutest thing ever. So, now I get to plan my own wedding :-) I'm so happy, I could die! So, enough of me blabbering, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or "7 Days to the Wolves" a song by Nightwish which is a kickass band you should all listen to if you want some mood music.**

**story.teller1992: Haha! Always glad to please :-p**

**BethJavensen: . La ti da… (Please don't kill me!) **

**Right Is Never Wrong: Was this close to what you were thinking? :-)**

**Chapter 31: Chasing Memories**

_This is my church of choice,_

_Loves strength standeth in loves sacrifice._

_For the rest, I have to say to you_

_I will dream like the god_

_And suffer like all the dead children._

_Howl!_

_Seven days to the wolves!_

_Where will we be when they come?_

_Seven days to the poison_

_And a place in Heaven!_

_Time drawing near as they come to take us._

_This is where heroes and cowards part ways._

_Light the fire, feast_

_Chase the ghost, give in._

"How can she fall asleep to that noise?" I asked in amazement. I could hear the loud metal music blasting from Stella's headphones, wound around her head as she slept contently on the Cullen's armchair. Zack chuckled, finally standing and pulling the headphones tenderly from her ears, shutting off the music.

"It's Stella." Cassie answered with a shrug, continuing to watch the movie on the TV. She was wrapped up in Jacob's arms, where she was quite warm and comfortable. I was sitting on the floor, where Zack was patiently trying to show me how to play poker on the floor, the cards spread out on the Cullen's thick carpet. They were out hunting and they'd insisted on keeping me company. I knew it made Edward happy, so I conceded. Jacob had complained for the first hour about the smell giving him a headache, but he quieted down eventually. The plan to find Mabon hadn't gone well, even with Zack's talent of seeing the present. He was shrouding himself somehow, every time Zack looked for him, he was blurry and Zack was unable to see anything. So we had to wait for him to make the first move.

"Alright, what kind of hand is this?" I asked, flashing him my cards. He grinned.

"A loser." He said with a laugh. Before he could explain further, Cassie's phone rang. She shifted, pulling it from her jean pocket and looking at the number before opening it.

"Hello." She said sweetly. There was a pause before she handed the phone to Jacob with a grumbled response about being his receptionist. He played with her hair while he was on the phone, I could only hear his side of the conversation,

"What's wrong, Sam?" There was a pause, Jacob's forehead creased in worry.

"How did it start? Is it near any houses?" He asked. I looked up in concern.

"We're werewolves, not firemen." He pointed out. "Okay, Okay, I'll be there in a few." He shut the phone back and handed it back to Cassie with a kiss.

"Fire?" She asked, her eyebrow raising.

"Yeah, someone set a fire near the Clearwater's house. Sam think it was a couple of kids in my grade, wants me to go scare the pants off them." He said with a sigh as he heaved himself off the couch. "I'm supposed to go meet him there."

"My big tough neighborhood bully." Cassie teased, grabbing a blanket from the couch and tossing it over her lap.

"Yeah, yeah. Zack, can you give me a ride?" He asked.

"Oh, Zack, while you're out, can you get us something to eat?" Cassie asked brightly. "I want bacon."

"It's midnight. Where in the world do you want me to get you bacon?" He asked, incredulous.

"There's a Denny's in Port Angeles." She said with a pout. Zack sighed, but Jacob looked a little nervous.

"Port Angeles is pretty far away…" He said. "I don't want to leave you two alone."

Cassie rolled her eyes, gesturing to the sleeping blond. "We'll wake Stella up. Trust me, she's a fighter when she gets riled up. We'll be fine, besides, Alice said the Cullen's would be back by one am." She stated. I nodded in agreement.

"Do you want anything from Denny's, Bella?" Zack asked with an air of resignation.

"Pancakes." I stated simply. He grinned, turning to Stella and gently shaking her awake.

"Okay, I guess you'll be alright for an hour or so." Jacob relented. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Mmmkay." Cassie said as Stella slid next to her on the sofa. I stood from my cards and sat down next to all of them. The boys grinned, identical sappy grins, as they walked out the front door. I concentrated on the movie, some sort of Disney movie Alice had bought Cassie for Christmas.

"I want a baby." Stella said suddenly, out of the blue. Cassie giggled and I turned to her.

"Well, not yet." She blushed. "But someday, in a couple years, after we get married again."

"You'd make a good mom, Stell." Cassie said with a grin. "You wanna stay around after this one is born to make sure I'm doing a good job?"

"I'd love to." Stella answered with a smile. "It's nice sitting with you two here again. I missed it."

"Sometimes I wish I could remember it." I said softly. "I feel like I'm letting you guys down because I don't remember stuff."

"It's okay, darlin'." Stella reassured. "You're still exactly the same person you used to be, just with a case of amnesia and married to a vampire."

I laughed as we settled down to watch the rest of the movie, buried in blankets. Twenty minutes went past of calm stillness. Then two things, that would change the rest of our lives, happened. The phone rang, and someone knocked on the door.

"Weird." I murmured. "Maybe Zack forgot something."

"I don't think so." Stella said, her head inclining. The phone rang shrilly in the background as I got off the couch and went to grab it.

"I'll get the door then." Cassie said with a sigh, stepping into the hallway behind me. Before I could even reach the phone, just as Cassie was approaching the door, it door burst open, knocking it off one of its hinges. Stella was out in the hallway before I could even react, her purple eyes wide, staring at the man in the doorway.

He was handsome, with hawk-like facial features and olive skin, his dark brown hair was shaggy. He towered over all of us; I would say he was maybe only a couple inches shorter than Jacob. I could see power rippling in the muscles in his arms, but the way he looked at us scared me. There was unveiled hatred in his eyes for Stella and I, but when he looked at Cassie there was hunger. She recoiled, stepping back from the door. I couldn't see her face, but I knew that she must have looked frightened. Stella blinked, shifting so she was protectively between Cassie and Mabon.

"How sweet. Beltane, Ostara, and Hope together again." He said coolly, his eyes flicking from Stella to Cassie, almost as if he was possessed. It reminded me frighteningly of the way Victoria had looked at me during the fight in the mountains. Cassie had backed the whole way up until she was in front of me.

"Leave. Get the hell out of here." Cassie said, as much menace as she could manage in her sweet voice, but there was something quivering underneath that. I wasn't the only one who heard it, Mabon was amused. There was only one thing in the world my Cassie was afraid of, and he was standing right in front of us.

"Or else what? Your mutt will rip me to shreds. I've seen him. How dare you, Beltane…we belong together. You belong to me." He threatened, his eyes burning with fury. Cassie took a deep, shaky breath. He was distracted, and that's when Stella struck.

She threw her arms out, tossing Mabon out the door. She blinked, following him outside. I heard something clash and I gasped. Cassie grabbed my hand, dragging me up the stairs. We ran to Edward's room, throwing open the door. I looked out at the wall made entirely of glass. Outside I could see two blurs of color, never staying in the same spot for long.

"Can she win this?" I asked, following the golden blur. She was so small…

"Not alone, Mabon is older, the older you are, the stronger your are, and Stella's one of the youngest." She said, worry flecking her voice. "On the phone, it was Alice." She said softly. I hadn't realized the phone had stopped ringing. "She must have been trying to warn us. They're on their way back, then. She just has to keep him busy until they get here." She winced, her hand instinctively going to her stomach.

"Are you okay?" I asked, panic rising.

"I don't think so." She whispered. "I'm hurting." I looked at her, her face barely visible in the dark room as her eyes watched the fight below. Every so often she would wince. How long had it been? We were helpless.

But we didn't have to be. I had power, it was latent, but I had it. I just had to choose.

"Would I be able to help?" I asked, but my choice had already been made. I was sick of being the damsel in distress, it was my time to act.

"Oh Bella…" Cassie sighed, grasping my wrist and turning it over. I could see the faint mark beginning to blossom, to grow darker. "You're not going to be much help at all." I wanted to say something else, but I was feeling a tingling, like my blood was cut off, in my arm.

"It takes time for the power to take over your body, your memories to resurface. Time we really don't have, Bella." She said sadly, her eyes scanning my face. I felt dizzy, far too dizzy. Cassie led me to the bed, sitting me on the gold cover. Then there was a loud crash and the large window flew apart into hundreds of shards. Cassie covered her face, and I smelt the familiar rust scent in the air.

"Stella!" Cassie yelled, jumping from the bed running toward something, but she didn't make it. He was in front of her, and a part of me recoiled. His hands glided easily around her waist, yanking her toward him. She didn't cry out or say anything, going limp in defeat the second he touched her. And then she was gone, and a sob escaped my throat. I crawled to the edge of the bed, to see what Cassie had tried to run to. Stella's limp body lay on the floor, covered in deep red gashes, her golden hair soaked in blood.

_Get up._ A voice in my head commanded. Despite the fact that the edges of my vision was shimmering, I managed to follow its orders.

"Cassie…" I mumbled, disoriented.

_It's too late for that. You'd never make it to her. But you can save Stella. Do you remember how? _The voice asked. I recognized suddenly it was my own. I lurched forward unsteadily, dropping to my knees beside her. I could see a warm light surrounding her, pulsing, and fading. I swept a lock of golden hair back from her face, letting my fingers graze her cheek. My fingers were bathed in warm light that I thought, for a second, belonged to her. With a start, I realized that the light around my fingers belonged to me, and that Stella's wounds were closing, her breathing was normal. I seemed to have lost all energy, collapsing completely beside her.

My last conscious thought was hearing a wolf howl in agony not too far away.

I knew very clearly that I was not awake. I didn't know how to quite explain this new way of being, because I wasn't asleep either. My heart ached, like it had been ripped to shreds. I held my arms tight around my body, trying to hold myself together. I felt as if though I would disintegrate the moment I let go. Things were flashing, one moment I was in Edward's meadow, the next in some ancient castle, and two seconds later on the beach in La Push.

_You have to start at the beginning. _The voice said. _Rome. _Rome, I thought. Suddenly, the scene changed, stabilized. It was beautiful and sunny out, and a flash of red darted through the trees in front of me. I followed it, carefully picking my way through the woods. "Beltane!" I called, the word ringing through the trees. A musical laugh filtered through the air as I saw her, poised carefully in a tree.

"Gemella." She said softly. Although I had no knowledge of Latin, the word cut to my very core. Gemella, twin sister. My twin sister. I smiled up at her, offering my hand and she leaned down .

The scene changed, and I was a small child, sitting in a meadow. A dainty woman with soft brown hair watched as my baby sister waddled over to me in her elaborate dress that matched mine. I reached for her, cooing, as she giggled and made her way into my arms, her soft red hair falling over my skin like a curtain. Sisters, biologically that time, as well as spiritually.

"No!" I yelled as the scene changed again, and I watched a blood soaked knife hurtle through the air, landing in my sister's chest. The blood splattered everywhere and I fought against the arms holding me where I stood. The woman, the one I recognized as the head of the witch's council in the present where Cassie has confronted them, wiped the knife clean. "No." I repeated, sobbing, as I watched her light flutter and go out. The strong arms pulled me close and clutched me to his chest. I looked up to see Zack, but not the one I knew. This one was harder, before the witch Hope had ever danced into his life.

"She'll never forgive me." I whispered.

"It's for the best. She can't live in such volatile times. Not with the war." He said softly. I sobbed again, and suddenly I was the one holding a sobbing girl. Her frame shook we sat on the uncomfortable straw bed.

"I thought you were gone forever." She whispered brokenly. I held her tighter, trying to hold her together. The scene switched, it was coming faster now. There was a ballroom where my red headed sister danced with the man who would break her and I felt such a deep loathing, I thought I would die.

"She seems content." The blonde angel on my right stated. I recognized her distantly as Stella, as the witch named Hope. I hissed softly and she rolled her eyes. Then he broke through the crowd, his pale skin and dark hair glittering in the light as he approached us. I pulled Hope forward to meet Zack, his eyes sparkling with light I hadn't seen in a long time.

"Good evening, Samuin." I greeted. He grinned, flicking his eyes to Hope. She blushed, curtsying.

"They call me Hope, Sir." She said softly. I watched the emotion flicker across his face. Surprise, then delight.

"Of course they do." He said softly. And the images flowed again.

Finally, I was coursing through images of my own life this time. When I finally relived meeting Edward, my heart clenched and soared. I lived through all our time together once more, relived meeting my Cassie, seeing Jacob happy, up until the moment when I had collapsed beside Stella.

I groaned as I began to rise to the surface. I was no longer in Edward's room, of that I was sure. The rest scent was gone, which meant there was no more blood. And I was in a car, I could hear the wind rushing past. I was aware of people in the car, prescences that I couldn't block out. And then it all went out the window, because I realized suddenly I was in a lot of pain. I screamed clutching my stomach, distantly recognizing that the pain I felt was not my own.

My sister was in pain, and her hurt was my hurt.


	33. Chapter 32: God is Dead

**(AN) Wow! You guys are the bestest! So far, this story has 108 reviews, 32 faves, and 48 alerts! :-) I feel so loved! Anyway, sorry this chapter took so long, Matt had to go back to his hometown, and I felt like moping for a couple of days before I tried to start this again, so thanks for being patient. We're almost done, I hope to get this done before Breaking Dawn comes out, so nine days! Would you guys still read the sequel if I did one after Breaking Dawn comes out? Because I did promise you one, but if you're not interested, I won't waste our time. Also, if you get the Dogma reference in here, you get a cookie! Review, please, I love it when I get tons of reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie…I want Twilight for Christmas!**

**Jessica: Aww, thanks! My fiancé is an English major too (and much more talented than I am) and he likes to throw ideas at me. I'm actually pre-law, but I really enjoy writing :-)**

**BethJavensen: Yeah, I realized that gave it away after I posted the second chapter after the preface, but then I was like "Well, maybe no one will notice…" but of course, you did! . But I wasn't going to confirm or deny anything. And yes, Bella won't age anymore now, but will that stop her from becoming a vampire? (If you recall the preface, it certainly didn't.) The question you should be asking is "Why would Edward bite Bella when she could have her humanity and still never age? What pressing matter could possibly force his hand?" That's how I got the idea for the sequel ;-) Thanks for the congratulations! I just like referring to him as my fiancé, it's practically all I call him anymore. **

**Rainbow Colored Boredness: Thanks a bunch! Hope you enjoy this one! **

**singersk8rgirl426: Mabon kidnapped her and took her to his old family home outside Salem, MA. (Explained better this chapter)**

**Edward roxx: Thanks for reading and reviewing! We both live in Pennsylvania (He's from the Philadelphia area, I'm from the Pittsburgh area. We both go to school in Pittsburgh.) And I'm more likely to do it Bella style anyway . Jeans in Vegas, anyone?**

**EdraCullen: Aww, I think Cassie should have her own fan club, she is by far the most popular character in this story . hope you like this chapter!**

**story.teller1992: Thanks for the congratulations! And of course Bella had to turn, otherwise I would never have made her a witch ;-) Poor Edward!**

**Maytin: Sorry for the wait! I am working on my own book, I just hope someday it'll get published. It'll be a sort of bittersweet ending, but don't worry, because I'm not one to leave my characters forever unhappy (especially because if I were to leave Cassie and Jacob unhappy, I would probably get murdered by one of my readers) Hope you enjoy!**

**Right Is Never Wrong: I imagine Bella is tired of playing damsel in distress, let her be bad ass for once ;-) Enjoy!**

**  
Chapter 32: God is Dead**

My scream rattled the whole car. I was aware of people flinching away, although I wouldn't open my eyes. The car swerved and came to a sudden stop, which almost caused me to fall off the back seat.

"Bella! Bella!" Edward's panicked velvet voice yelled, his cool hand reaching out to pull me onto his lap. He rocked me in his arms as I heard doors opening and closing. I coiled into Edward's arms, trying to breathe through the pain that came in waves.

"Cassie…Cassie…my Cassie…" I moaned out through gasping for air. There was yelling outside, words that I couldn't quite understand.

"It's okay, you're okay Bella." He soothed, sounding slightly hysterical. I groaned as I felt another presence slide into the car. This one was warm, bright. Her soft voice was completely calm.

"Bella, it's okay. You can block it out, sweetheart." Stella said softly, her voice weaving in and out of the car. "Just concentrate on who you are…on your own body. There's nothing wrong with you." She emphasized. I tried to follow her directions.

It was hard, but I felt my own stomach and couldn't feel any pain or tenderness there. I took deep breaths, inhaling Edward's scent. Ever so slowly the pain dulled, and I was left sobbing on Edward's shirt.

"Love…" He whispered. "Are…are you okay?" He asked, uncertain. I looked up, finally opening my eyes to stare into his molten gold ones. He looked helpless and frightened. I ran my fingers over his cheek nodding.

"Your eyes." He whispered. "Do you know, they look exactly the same as hers?" I started, I had forgotten that all witches had the same purple eyes, although they varied in hues and shades, from almost black in Mabon's face, to almost blue in Stella's. I could remember quite clearly Cassie's brilliant violet eyes, bright and clear. I swallowed uncomfortably as the dull pain in the back of my head throbbed uncomfortably.

"Bella…thank you." Stella said softly. I looked to her, flinching as I saw an angry scar running from the corner of her down into her cheek like a jagged bolt of lighting. "I could have died. I can live with the scar." She smiled, judging my reaction right. "I would never want to leave Zack alone."

"She's getting worse. How much farther to the airport?" Someone outside asked. I could distinguish voices now. Zack was the one closest to us, at the door of Stella's side. I looked outside into the night. The Cullen's were standing in a semi circle, a good distance from Leah, Seth, and Jacob. In between them was Zack, holding his head.

"Ten minutes." Alice said. "But we have some time, we have to wait for the plane anyway."

"We won't be able to go with you, when we get there the sun will be coming up. We'll have just enough time to hide." She continued on, eying the car anxiously. Stella slid out of the seat, standing beside Zack and dragging him back to the black car he'd been renting. The wolves followed, all except Jacob, who headed over to our car door.

"Bella." His voice broke as he tried to say my name. He looked ancient, much older than seventeen. "She's in a lot of pain, isn't she? Zack…he's trying hard not to tell me much."

"I think…" I paused, looking up at Jake's broken expression. "I think she's in labor."

Jacob groaned in agony, his head dropping as he swiftly walked back to the car. I looked at him sadly, shaking my head as Alice slid into the spot where Stella had just been, followed by Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie slid into the front seats. Carlisle and Esme were in their own car. I curled up in a ball on Edward's lap, rocking back and forth.

There was no way to describe how being a witch felt. My senses weren't heightened, I could still see almost nothing in the dark car, and the fact that there were vampires around wasn't really freaking me out. But I could feel things…things that I shouldn't have been able to feel. When Stella had slipped into the car, I could feel the life slipping off of her in golden waves, same with Zack and the wolves. Nothing came from the Cullen's, they were like empty holes in the universe. I could feel Cassie's pain, and in some way, her emotions as they flared in the back of my head, and I was even more aware than usual of the way my heart beat, how every muscle in my body constricted and moved.

And more to the point, I could feel power tingling all over my skin, like a running electric current that all I had to do was tap into. This was what I was most hyper aware of, the way the current ebbed and flowed, connected to my own heart beat.

"What exactly happened after I passed out?" I asked anyone in the car. There was silence, and then Alice spoke.

"Jacob got there first, apparently, although Cassie did manage to text Zack." She snorted. I racked my memory but I couldn't remember Cassie with her phone at all, although I suppose I had been so distracted.

"He figured out there was something wrong. None of the neighborhood kids set the fire in La Push. Seth and Leah were there when he finally realized it had been some set up to get him out of the house. They followed him, that's why they're here now. We didn't have time to grab any other reinforcements." Edward chimed in. "We of course saw the whole thing happening, but we didn't even make it back in time to help Stella out. He made the decision very spur of the moment because he wasn't expecting Zack to leave too."

"We found the both of you on Edward's floor. Zack and Edward wanted to leave the both of you behind, but Stella woke up and said that they needed you in case someone got hurt. Then she wouldn't consent to being left behind."

"Zack can see him now?" I asked, remembering clearly the problems we had been having with this.

"Not technically. He can see Cassie though, which is as good as. Mabon got away because, apparently, the teleportation thing you can all do has no geographical limits." Emmett added.

"No, it does have limits." I responded. "It's easiest when you can see where you're trying to go, but if you know a place really well…remember it well, you can always find your way back there. If you don't know the place well enough, you can end up somewhere else entirely." I responded, rattling off information I wasn't entirely sure how I knew.

"That's why Zack and Stella can't just go there now then. We were wondering about that." Rosalie said softly, her brow furrowed in anger and sadness. Even like that, she still looked more beautiful than any model.

"But Zack can see the present, can't he?" Emmett demanded. I shook my head.

"But it's like watching TV, you know, you've seen it. Same with on a TV, you can only see part of the set. He could accidentally land in someone else's house, or get himself stuck in a wall…" I rattled off. The pain flared up, sending me into a curled up ball.

"It's getting worse, isn't it?" Edward asked, his hand teasing my hair.

"Yes." I answered. "It's really bad. She's in bad shape…have you seen anything Alice?"

"I see her dying." Alice said slowly, sadly. "But I can't see her dead. I can't see anything beyond that right now. Someone else needs to make a decision, I think."

We were pulling up to the airport, before I could blink we were parked and in the ticket line. Everything was moving so silently, so quickly. The fierce determination on each face, even Leah's, surprised me. It took me a moment to realize why. A part of me, a rather new part, was used to people not caring about my sister. That part, which clashed so horribly in some places with the me of now, was used to seeing people go out of their way to avoid her. I think the witch was spinning in shock from seeing how people cared about her besides me. If the situation hadn't been so dire, I was quite sure the witch part of me would have been singing in the back of my head with pure joy.

But the situation was dire, and the witch part of me felt no joy when she noted the looks of pain and desperation on each face. She filed them away, in a huge stack of information, and concentrated on one thing. I pulled my knees up to my chin on the plane, and with Edward's hand on my back, I paid attention.

The dull pain was like a small ball in the back of my mind. I could feel it, and all the emotions running through it. There was fear, twirling around the ball in great spirals, anger, sadness, determination, and hope, like a thin golden line. I took a deep breath and clutched Edward's hand in mine, before I allowed myself to dive into that ball, to feel.

When I opened my eyes, I was no longer in my body. I could still feel, distantly, Edward's hand on my back and my hand in his, but at this moment, I could feel the pain of someone else's body. I tried to push it away, instead concentrating on what Cassie's eyes saw.

The room was awful, ugly, with horrible green wallpaper on the walls. The couch she was sitting on was horribly uncomfortable, and I noticed she had her arms wrapped tight around her stomach, her breathing coming hard and shallow.

"Just take me to a hospital. I promise I won't do anything, I'll leave with you again, just let me take care of my daughter." There was laughter, and Mabon stepped in front of her, kneeling down.

"I don't believe that for a second, darling." He responded.

She hissed, low and feral sounding. He simply laughed. "Always feisty. That's what I like so much about you. Besides, what you're carrying now, it's little more than a dog." He scoffed. Cassie's arm flew out, lashing at him, but he caught it easily, his fingers digging into her pale skin.

"Now, now. This is for the best. You belong here, Beltane." Her eyes narrowed, but he continued on.

"You always tried to aspire to be something other than what you are, Beltane, my Beltane. You thought you could make the world better, that it was your great calling to change the hearts and minds of six billion people. You're not the girl who can do that and you never were. You're death, the last sight people see before they're gone forever. You're like me, you destroy, and there is no use fighting it." He knelt down, grabbing Cassie's chin.

"If you would just come around, Beltane. We would be great together. No witch, no human army, no vampires could stop us. We could destroy every insignificant life on this planet, and roam the world, just you and me." He stated.

"Genocide? That's not our purpose." She gritted out through clenched teeth. "We're supposed to…"

"Save humanity from the things that go bump in the night according to God, etc." He finished. "Beltane, God is dead."

"The sign of a true Catholic." She said with a bitter laugh. He looked at her, confused and she rolled her eyes, wincing in pain.

"You never did have good taste." She admitted. "This whole destroy all humanity thing doesn't fly with me. I _like_ humans, so just let me go."

"Yeah, humans, vampires, and werewolves apparently. You really have lost your taste too."

She snorted, biting back the retort that came to mind immediately. "My fiancée is going to rip you to shreds." She threatened levelly. "And then I'm going to burn you, and dance on your ashes."

"I'm stronger than him." Mabon declared smugly. Cassie couldn't help but smile.

"Jacob is better than you in every single way." She said slowly, accentuating each individual word. Mabon's eyes darkened and he took a step forward, his fist clashing with her cheek, and a new sensation of pain fluttered through me, knocking me back to Edward.

"Could you see her?" He asked quietly, his voice barely a whisper in my ear. I nodded.

"He's hurting her." I whispered in his ear. "She needs to go to a hospital, the baby..." Edward looked over his shoulder, his features showing sympathy and pain. I looked the same direction, watching Jacob. He was completely still, his head in his too big hands, bent over the seat. He looked vulnerable, scared. I bit my lip and tried to hold in tears.

There was silence the whole plane ride. It dragged on and on, and I continued to feel the pain getting worse. We landed in Massachusetts and got off the plane quickly. The Cullen's looked anxiously at the skyline as they made their way into the parking garage.

"It'll be cloudy in about an hour…storm is coming through. We'll go as soon as it's safe." Alice said softly as they scanned the parking garage. Rosalie was hunched underneath a fast looking car, her nimble fingers working quickly.

"Everyone get in who is going." Rosalie declared, opening the door quickly. Seth and Leah darted forward quickly, slipping into the back seat. Stella and Zack slid in beside them, and I followed Jake forward.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Edward asked, panic rising again. I turned to look at my husband, my soulmate.

"I have to go." I said softly. "She's hurt. She needs me." I insisted, pulling away from him.

"No." He said quickly, crushing me to him. I stood on tiptoe to kiss him, pulling away tearfully.

"I won't get hurt. I'll be fine." I reassured him. Jacob stood by the car, antsy, waiting for me.

"Edward." He said, his voice cracking again with emotion. "If Cassie is hurt…she's the only one that can fix it. Don't let Cass die." He pleaded. Edward's grip loosened and I slipped out.

"Edward." I said quietly as Jacob opened the car door. "If…if something does happen to me, no Tuscan suicide attempts, okay?" I said, trying to sound light hearted. "Wait, be patient. I'll come back again, eighteen years tops, and I'll be looking for you." I said. He nodded, his eyes tortured.

"I love you." He whispered. "I love you, my angel."

"I love you too." I said softly, turning so he couldn't see the tears in my eyes when I got into the passenger seat. Leah touched my hand softly, reassuringly. She smiled sadly when our eyes met and I began to cry as the car sped down the highway.


	34. Chapter 33: The Fractured Hour

**(AN) Typically, I hate in fanfiction when they splice points of view in the middle of a chapter, but there was no way this chapter could be told from just one point of view, there were so many things that just needed to be said, none of them big enough for their own chapter, but all part of the same hour. Cassie's thoughts, when she thinks she's going to die, Bella's thoughts when she makes her last decision, Jacob's thoughts when he finally gets to face Mabon, and Edward's thoughts when Bella finally tells him her feelings on being a witch. So, this chapter is all about exploring from different points of view. I'm terribly sorry it's so sad, I tried to end on a happy note. Only a few chapters left, I had one person tell they still wanted the sequel, anyone else? Read and review! I love getting them!**

**Disclaimer: Nah, still don't own it.**

**Edward roxx: Oooh! I love Sydney! But, yes, too far away for you to make it to my wedding :-p Sorry! After I finish writing this one, I promise I'll take a look at yours :-)**

**Jasper loves Alice: Quick enough for you? :-p **

**MRAJ: Oh man, if you were crying when you read the last one, you're going to try and kill me when you read this one.**

**singersk8rgirl426: The God is Dead quote is actually from the movie "Dogma", which is one of my favorites. Cassie has said before (a number of times) that she believes in some sort of a divine plan that has lead her and Bella to Jake and Edward, and some sort of reason she's a witch. Mabon saying that "God is Dead" effectively shows he doesn't believe that any of them can be held responsible for their actions, so why try and be good and help people, why not just rule the world? Cassie's reply to it, another quote from Dogma "Thinking God is dead is the sign of a true catholic" shows not only her excellent taste in movies, but that she believes quite firmly God isn't dead. **

**Chapter 33: The Fractured Hour**

**Cassandra: **

_If I were to die now, I would like it noted that I did try. _I thought ruefully as he carried me ungracefully up the stairs, his muscles straining. It didn't remind me of the way Jacob carried me, his arms curling around my frame, holding me close to his chest.

No, I couldn't think like that, any image of my wonderful fiancé was enough to bring me to tears and I wouldn't give this maniac the pleasure of knowing I had cried. My body was fighting against me, it seemed, trying to force my little girl out four months early. There was still a chance, if we could get to a hospital that she could survive. He wouldn't take me, though. He would rather we all died. I placed a hand over my stomach, wincing as the pain struck again. I had failed my daughter, she would never even get the chance to live, I had failed the Cullens, the pack, and most importantly, I had failed my Jacob. I didn't see how he could ever forgive me after this.

Mabon placed me roughly on the bed, practically dropping me. I couldn't stop the hiss that escaped my lips as I tried to glare at him, but when I opened my eyes, I saw the long gleaming blade of a knife. I gasped softly, sitting up as quickly as I could.

"Don't. Don't." I repeated, my eyes tracing the sharp blade. He laughed coldly, bitterly.

"You're not ready yet…that mutt gave you hope. Maybe when you come back and he's dead, you'll be more ready to see my side of things." He said coolly, flicking his arm and throwing me back against the bed again. I couldn't even close my eyes as the knife smoothly sunk through my skin, right into my abdomen. I screamed, but I couldn't move as the pain surged and the edges of my consciousness began to sparkle and shimmer.

Jacob would never forgive me, I repeated in my head as my vision slowly faded. I would never be forgiven, I would always be alone and I would die alone, one more time. Tears fell down my face as I finally succumbed to the darkness.

**Bella:**

Nobody spoke. The silence was overwhelming in intensity. I had never seen Jacob look so focused or dangerous.

"Take the next right, down that road…it's a big brick one on the right." Zack said and Jacob followed his orders so quickly that my head nearly banged against the window as we turned. I slowly put my hand on his tense shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, Jacob." I said softly.

"It has to be. I can't live without her, Bella. I can't even picture life without her." He replied, his voice rough with anger and sadness. "I'm going to rip him to pieces. I'm going to kill him. He's mine."

I opened my mouth to say something, but it was cut off as the emotions in the back of my head that I was trying to ignore overtook me. There was no more hope there, only fear and despair. Then there was blinding pain that overwhelmed every part of my senses. I could see a flash of silver, imbedded in soft pale skin. I cried out, looking at Jacob, his eyes searching mine.

"He's trying to murder her." I choked out. He growled, shaking, as the car sped up even more, the engine whining in protest.

The emotions in the back of my head was fading, the pain was fading. I tried to hold onto it, to force Cassie to live from my seat in the car.

We spun into a yard, the car lurching to a stop. Jacob was out of the car before I could move, running toward the house, his shape trembling and shaking, before exploding into the rust colored wolf I felt safe with.

I blinked, and I was on the porch with him, tossing open the door with a simple flick of my arm, watching it as it came off the hinges and fell down. He was waiting for us, a manic grin on his face. The rest had caught up with us, two wolves and three witches.

"Finally, an appropriate challenge." He said, his eyes lighting on Jacob, who was growling ferociously, then he leaped. Mabon blinked, but Zack had been waiting for this, tossing him back the instant he reappeared. Jake was on top of him, his claws almost at his throat, before he blinked again, and Leah and Seth joined the fray.

I could feel her stronger here, although she was still fading. I blinked halfway up the stairs, then to the end of the hallway, throwing open the door. The scent of blood hit me, making me dizzy. I slipped into the room at a human pace, walking to the bed.

Even dying, she was beautiful. The high arc cheekbones, the way her ruby hair glimmered in the light from the window. Even with the sickly bruises and her skin as pale as a vampire's, she absorbed the light and seemed to radiate it back. I stepped forward, sensing two fading lights and stopped.

I had thought for certain that her daughter would have been dead by now, such a fragile thing as a child couldn't survive an ordeal like this. The knife had fatally wounded mother and child, but both could be healed…if I had the energy.

But I didn't. I hadn't eaten for over twelve hours, and I hadn't slept in almost twenty four. I could heal Cassie, or I could save her daughter, but not both. That's why Alice had been unable to see Cassie dead, because the choice rested on me. I had to make my decision first.

If Cassie died, she would in all probability come back in a few years. I would be able to find her; I would even stay human to turn her so she could come back to Jacob. Jacob…he'd have to raise the child all on his own. And when her mother finally reappeared, she would be at least eighteen years old. That's if the baby survived…I could heal the stab wound, but I couldn't stop the labor. She would still be born four months premature, I couldn't make her develop faster. She wouldn't be ready for the world she'd been born into, she could still die…

And I would have to look into Jacob's face for the next two decades, see the agony and pain etched into his features, making him older than he really was. I wasn't sure if I could handle that. Not to mention, the entire grief of our families, my own grief. I could literally feel the future changing as I stepped forward and pulled out the knife slowly, the blood making me dizzy. I would save my sister, selfishly. I couldn't even think of the child I would be killing in the process. I wouldn't think of her, or whether she would look more like her father or mother.

"Cassie, darling, please forgive me." I said softly as I kissed her cheek, placing my hand over the wound, watching as her light grew stronger, and the baby's grew weaker.

**Jacob: **

He was evasive, but he was losing. I wondered why he didn't run, like the coward he was. Perhaps he had gone insane, but if I had, I wouldn't excuse him. I wanted him dead, like I had wanted nothing else before in my life. I wanted to finish this and be able to tell Cassie, my beautiful, wonderful Cassie, that nothing could ever harm her again. I wanted to see his blood run down the walls, I wanted to watch his flesh burning.

He threw Seth backwards, but he agilely got up, shaking off the pain in his shoulder. I lunged again, but missed. Zack and Stella were behind us, although we had told them to stay as much out of it as possible. They would need their strength to finish this.

Leah finally connected with him, her teeth sinking into his skin. He screamed, falling to the ground as his arm disconnected from his body, hanging limp in Leah's grasp. She spit it out quickly, the blood almost making her sick, but it was just the help I needed as my claws reached out and swiped over his throat, and the blood poured out. We all stood there watching as he slowly twitched, the last of his life leaving him. Instantly, my thoughts turned to my mate, and I turned to the house, running up the stairs, my weight causing the stairs to creak and moan. I can barely fit through the bedroom door, but when I do, I realize Bella is on the bed, crying. I fight the urge to panic, instead listening.

Two heartbeats, both so familiar, both I loved. Bella's heartbeat was slightly quicker, pounding with the adrenaline. Cassie's was slower, peaceful, there was blood all over her clothing, but she didn't seem hurt. Bella had healed her, Bella had saved her.

But there should have been three heartbeats. I whined, low in the back of my throat, and Bella began to sob harder.

"I'm sorry Jake…I could…I only had enough power to save one of them…I'm so sorry…" She said brokenly, in between sobs. The howl broke through my muzzle before I could stop it, high pitched, full of raw emotional agony. Bella sobbed harder, but I didn't blame her, I couldn't blame her. If it had come down to it, and I had to save one but not the other, I probably would have made the same choice. My daughter, my little angel whom had never gotten her chance, was somewhere better now, and Cassie was kept selfishly with me.

"Bella?" A quiet voice asked. Stella stepped into the room, her eyes growing wide.

"Oh no…" She uttered, her eyes snapping from Bella to Cassie. "You couldn't…it wasn't possible to save the baby…"

Bella sobbed harder and pity clouded over Stella's angelic face. She stepped forward, pulling Bella up.

"We have to finish this…do you think you can?" She asked quietly. Bella nodded, and Stella led her out of the room. I was alone with my own personal savior, my Cassie. I phased back, taking her hand in mine, not caring that I was naked, or that outside, the witches were about to destroy a soul. I began to sob as well, the grief and pain overtaking me.

**Edward:**

I couldn't begin to describe the torture of knowing somewhere, Bella was fighting. My beautiful, fragile Bella that Cassie had said was useless in a battle, that I could see being more likely to hurt herself than anyone else. Alice's vision had finally cleared, Bella had healed Cassie, but she had been unable to save their child, our child in a way. The grief in the car was palatable, each thought swirling with could haves and should haves, each mind picturing a different version of a child they could have watched grow and prosper.

I could only think of the vision of my poor Bella, sobbing on the bed, before her future had abruptly disappeared. She had to make that choice, life or death for either one. Playing God didn't sit well with her, I could tell.

I was out of the car before it had even stopped moving. Bella was just emerging from the house, clinging onto Stella's arm like it was a lifeline, a way to keep moving. Her eyes were red, she was tired. She stumbled a little, leaning against Stella. I rushed forward, scooping her into my arms, smelling her sweet scent, ignoring the rush of venom.

"Edward." She said so gently, musically. I held her tighter, kissing her forehead.

"I'm here, love. I'm here." I soothed, running my hands through her hair. "It's over."

"Actually, it's not." Stella said, her eyes burning, looking anxiously over my shoulder at a mangled corpse that I recognized as being Cassie's greatest enemy. The fresh blood was tantalizing, I saw every vampire glance toward it, but even Jasper wanted no part of this man in him. "We have to burn the body, unless you want a repeat of this in eighteen years. We only have about ten minutes left to do it."

I nodded, carrying Bella toward the body. She had started sobbing again. Zack looked up as we approached, taking in Bella's appearance, then anxiously flicking his eyes from the house to Stella.

"Cassie's fine." She answered his unvoiced question. "But the baby…she couldn't save both of them." Zack's face fell, and I heard two identical whimpers from the wolves behind him. Carlisle and Esme were coming out of the house. Carlisle's hand was on Cassie's pulse, Jacob, who was dressed in ill fitting clothing, held her in his arms, as they carried her to the rented car. Alice and Jasper were in the stolen car, heading off to fabricated evidence, again.

"Put the body in the house, we'll burn everything. Everyone is out, right?" Zack said as Seth and Leah dragged the body into the brick house. They rushed back out immediately, darting into the woods after Rosalie and Emmett handed them each a set of clothes.

I set Bella down and she took Stella's hand. Stella squeezed it reassuringly, beckoning Zack with her other. There was a great sigh from the three of them as they closed their eyes and I stepped back, watching as their hands glowed. It wasn't like when Cassie had caught fire, because the flames never touched them. It appeared like a snake, wrapping loosely around their forms, coming from their glowing hands, before slithering across the air, flickering in the wind, and lighting the porch on fire. It grew quickly, becoming a raging inferno as walls crumbled and glass exploded.

The flames were beautiful, I had never noticed before, not when Cassie had held them in the palm of her hand, but it was different from any other fire, a ruby red that matched her hair completely, shining brilliantly. Their hands disconnected and the flames slowly died down, leaving a ruined charcoal building. Bella turned to me, burying her head in my shirt.

"Where are they?" She asked, her eyes flicking up to mine. I was completely lost in them; it was like the dark brown had just been a covering, and the depth I had always known was there was this brilliant violet color.

"Hospital." I said, kissing her forehead again. "We'll go there now." I took her hand, colder now than it had ever been, and led her to my car.

"Edward." She said suddenly, pausing. "I still love you, just as much, maybe even more. The witch…the witch part of me doesn't even care you're a vampire. I've been waiting for you for two millennia. I'm never going to leave you." She said softly, her eyes lowered to the ground, crimson blush staining her cheeks.

"Thank you." I smiled. "Thank you for coming to me, Bella. Thank you for loving me."

"It was my pleasure." She said sweetly, smiling. And we slipped into the car.


	35. Chapter 34: The Impure

**(AN) Well, this is the end (officially) of Where Witches Ride. I'm still going to do an epilogue, and maybe put up some outtakes, but I did already post the preface as a new story, "The Earth on Fire" is what it's called. It's rated M, for much more mature scenes! Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I own the witches, nothing more :-)**

**Kitty23452: Alright, you've got me convinced! I'll do the sequel :-p **

**Jasper loves Alice: Hope you enjoy this one too then!**

**MRAJ: Cassie will eventually end up with three children, two girls and a boy :-) **

**kylie123: Okay, okay, I'll do the sequel :-p **

**Edward roxx: I cried :-( It was like writing my best friend dying.**

**Sonneuntergang: Hah! If I did that, people would murder me! . I will definitely do a sequel, add me to your author alert when so you'll get an update when I do.**

**BethJavensen: You're making me blush! And everyone has convinced me to do a sequel, which will end up as a trilogy. The next part will open up with an estrangement, actually, between the Cullens and Blacks. Hehe, and Matt likes it when I call him my fiancé, especially when we go out places :-p But I imagine it'll eventually drive him nuts.**

**Chapter 34: The Impure**

"_There is not enough darkness in all the world to put out the light of even one small candle." – Robert Alden _

The hospital was too noisy, too many presences, too much life and death. The entire Cullen family, with the exception of Edward and Carlisle had gone to fabricate evidence. That left me, three angry werewolves, two vampires, and three witches. Joy of joys.

"How do you think she's going to feel, when she wakes up?" Seth asked, his boyish face turning to the rest of us. I looked down at my feet, unable to answer that question. Would she be angry at me? I had to face her eventually, defend my choice. Jacob hadn't even looked at me since we'd gotten here.

"She's going to be heartbroken." Leah answered softly, throwing her arm around her brother's shoulder. I realized this was the second time they had been in a hospital recently, and felt horrible thinking of the awful memories this must have brought back. They both looked sadly to Jacob, who was talking to a doctor in white. The doctor walked away and Jake hung his head, looking to Edward and nodding his head.

"She's awake. The doctor says family can go in now, but Jacob would prefer a couple minutes alone, if you don't mind." He whispered low to Zack and I. We both nodded and watched Jacob slip into the room. Seth and Leah stood, saying they needed to get something to eat, and took off down the hall. Zack leaned over to me.

"You made the right decision, Bella." Zack said. I shook my head.

"There was no right decision. Just a choice between two bad ones." I answered dully. That's when I felt it.

It was a dull presence, more dead than alive. I shot up immediately, catching in the corner of my eye as Stella and Zack jumped up as well, all our eyes staring in the same direction.

She wasn't the same as I remembered her, she looked much gaunter. Her pale skin was the color of death, not beautiful like the Cullen's, but pallid. She was entirely too thin, dressed in at least five layers, her long skirt frayed and dirty at the hem.

"Get out of here, Jezebel. We don't have time for you right now." Zack warned his arm protectively in front of Stella.

"Jezebel?" Carlisle asked disbelief in his voice. She turned her eyes up, meeting mine for only a second. I shrunk back, her purple orbs almost glowed brightness, but they were covered in some sort of dark spots which obscured most of the purple. Her eyes lit on Carlisle and she smiled.

"Dr. Cullen. Pleasure to meet you again. I see you did go through with your plan for making companions. I'm glad it worked out well for you." She said. Her voice was beautiful, like music on a harp. She stepped forward, rolling her eyes as Zack tensed.

"Honestly, Atham. Do you think so lowly of me that I would hurt you or our dearest Hope? And my sweet Ostara, haven't you missed your mother?" Everyone froze, listening to her. I snorted.

"You're crazy, Jezebel. We don't have true mothers and fathers; you've been insane for thousands of years." I whispered. She laughed quietly.

"You never did love me, only one person ever did love me. Where is your sister?" She asked turning and walking toward the room. Zack reached forward, grabbing her wrist. He said something too low for me to understand, but Edward was looking at me and Carlisle.

"She's the witch I met…right before I changed you, actually. She suggested how nice it would be if I could share my lifestyle with others. She didn't look so…deluded then." Carlisle answered, examining the girl who was patiently listening to Zack.

"Mother?" He asked me now, a smirk on his face.

"Hardly. She's…very old. She's losing it." I explained. She laughed again.

"You truly do think I'm crazy, Isabella?" Jezebel asked, her odd eyes laughing. She turned to Edward, bowing. "Edward Cullen, I presume? I am Jezebel, one of the first."

"The first?" Edward asked. Zack rolled his eyes, but tentatively dropped her wrist.

"The first, the last, the beginning, the end. I was one of the first witches to exist. I was there for the first corruption, when my sister sought power beyond what we were allotted. I was there when she killed our brother to get it, and I was the one who cursed her to be a slave to her thirst." Edward eyes had gone wide.

"The first vampire…you created it." He said. "I…can read your thoughts."

"I did not know she would make others, which they would spread like a plague. I took that darkness into me, and it weakened me. I have not yet sought the solace of death; I have walked the Earth since creation. I am Eve." She said, throwing her arms wide. "I saw the second corruption, and I tried to warn Atham, but he chose not to believe me. All those deaths…" She trailed off, raising an eyebrow, as if challenging him to say something.

"You can see the future?" Carlisle asked. I shook my head.

"She doesn't see it like Alice can. She sees epic things, things that change the world. Wars, strife…" I trailed off.

"I am a prophet of doom, yes. That's why I have come to tell you I have seen the third corruption, and my daughters, you cannot stop it." She warned, her angelic voice floating ominously in the air. "But, there is a way, and the path is set."

"No!" I threw out my arms. "No more wars. No more fighting." Not for me, not for my beautiful little sister, not for Zack and Stella, not for Edward and my new family. I glared at Jezebel.

"I always knew a day would come when lights all over the world would go out. When humans would lose their purpose, where despair would conquer love." Jezebel said slowly, her eyes clouded over. "When I saw it, I conjured a light, a light that could exist only shrouded in darkness." She looked over her shoulder. "I called for Beltane. And you came to hide her. My children, in every sense of the word. I created you. And when you needed Hope, I called for it as well." Her eyes flicked to Stella, her eyes wide as saucers, to Edward, who looked absolutely captured by the images in her head.

"I tried to protect you, to save you from darkness, but I couldn't. Beltane is blinded by her own light; she can't see the darkness in others until she is submerged in it. That's what has always made her so vulnerable. That's why Mabon sought her out, the last light in a dying world, his darkness sought to destroy her." She closed her eyes. "You knew, from the moment you saw him, his heart was shrouded in shadow. You, who fight the darkness within yourself everyday to make your sister happy, saw a fellow in him. And you hated him, as you always hated the shadowy part of yourself, but she couldn't see it. Her light is too bright." She paused and I tried hard not to let my face fall, because a part of me knew she was right.

I was selfless, because it would be too easy to give into the selfishness. I tried to love, because if I didn't, the darkness would overrun me. Beltane kept it at bay, as did Edward. "I am not evil." I whispered darkly.

"Not yet." Jezebel soothed. "But you could be. You will be, if you don't let him bite you."

My eyes widened and I heard Edward growl. I hadn't thought of this, but the question wreathed around my mind now. I could still be human; I was a witch, why should Edward have to deal with the guilt of changing me? I would never be graceful or beautiful, but Edward loved me as I was.

"If you don't change her, she will die." Jezebel said slowly, her eyes fixed on Edward's. Edward flinched, holding his head. It reminded me of the time Jacob had tortured Edward with his memories. I turned to him immediately, glaring at Jezebel.

"What are you doing? Stop it!" I cried out, grasping at Edward's hands.

"Showing him what could be two different futures, two different apocalypses. What is more important to you, Edward? Her heartbeat or her soul?" She asked, her voice dripping with disdain.

"I have planned this all along, Dr. Cullen. I knew I would need your Edward for my Ostara, but no one was born all at the same time. So I convinced you to start a family, I was the suggestion that your Esme leave her husband, I was the scream you heard that lead you to Rosalie. I was the woman that made the vampire see Alice as a human and not just a snack, I gave her the second vision she had, I led Jasper to Philadelphia, and I was the bear that attacked your Emmett. I was on the plane when Bella went to Forks and I was the one who found Beltane's wolf." She rattled off, things, details she couldn't know. "I have been with all of you since the beginning. All in an effort to save the world I still love." Her voice turned sad at the end. "I need all of your help, or else the lights I'm waiting for won't survive."

It clicked for me in a flash of intuition. My Cassie would no longer fight these battles, but she would have children, she still had that capability, even if Sarah had died. "You've been waiting for Beltane's children."

"Not just Beltane's." She said quietly, her gaze flicking to Stella again. "Lights that the world had lost come again to fight the shadow."

"Sarah's lost." I said softly, thinking of the child I had killed.

She smiled lightly, "All is as it should be. All is as it was seen."

And then Jezebel, the mother I didn't want, was gone, the air slightly sweeter where she had stood. I took a deep breath and nearly jumped when the door opened.

"Hey guys, Bella, Cassie wants to see you." We nodded mutely, and he looked at us strangely. I slipped the locket in my pocket after he went back inside.

"We can't tell him. We can't tell them any of this." I said softly. "It'll break Cassie's heart to know that Jezebel is forecasting gloom and destruction again." I said quietly. Edward nodded and I took a deep breath, opening the door.

Cassie looked so little, curled up in bed. Jacob lay beside her, his arms around her torso. He didn't quite fit into the bed because he was so tall, so he was scrunched up. Cassie's eyes were red, wet tracks ran down her face. She looked at me and began crying again, burying her face in Jacob's shirt.

"I'm sorry Cassie. I'll go." I said softly, backing toward the door, feeling my heart breaking.

"No! No!" She cried out, trying to sit up, the IV nearly yanking out of her arm. "Don't go. Please. I'm sorry." She said softly. I was instantly at her side, smoothing her hair, climbing into the bed beside her.

"I'm so sorry…I had to choose, and I couldn't bear to live without you…" I tried to explain, my voice choked up. Cassie just cried harder shaking her head.

"S'not your fault." She finally managed to choke out. "You saved my life. You had to choose…something, but I miss her." Her voice broke again and her tiny fingers gripped Jacob for support. "I love her. I wanted to meet her and watch her grow up, and this is all my fault." She finally managed to get out, her breathing ragged. I kissed her cheek, and held her hand while she cried herself back to sleep.

That's how I ended up laying in Edward's bed, my dark hair swung out about me, back home in Alaska two weeks later. My heart was thumping, beating irregularly. I thought ruefully, that since it was going to beat only a little longer, the least it could do was enjoy it. I looked at the paper on the nightstand, which declared prominently.

**Real Estate Heirs Presumed Dead: Three Young Blue Bloods Disappear in Tragic Car Accident **

I laughed nervously. The rest of the article went on to detail the vintage 68' mustang that had been found in the ocean off the beach highway in California. The bottom of the car was littered with empty beer bottles and pictures from traffic cameras had shown the two girls and one boy racing down the coast almost fifty miles over the speed limit. If only the rest of the world knew. Edward watched me, shaking his head.

"Are you in hysterics?" He asked. I nodded. He chuckled darkly.

"So, Jezebel convinced you that vampires do have souls?" I asked, curious. He smiled.

"You are a soul, you have a body. I believe those were her exact words. Why could I read her thoughts?" He asked, tracing a finger down my warm skin.

"I don't know." I sighed, frustrated. Jezebel confused and irritated me more than helped. "I guess…because she's so old, because she's tainted."

"Tainted?" He questioned, his eyes flicking up to mine.

"Impure. You saw the black stuff in her eyes, that's darkness." I responded. "She's getting weaker. She won't survive much longer."

"She saw you consumed by it." He said bitterly. "Cassie would die, and you would be lost, and I would never be able to help you find the way."

"Guess I'd better go all leech-y then, huh?" I asked, trying to make the situation lighter.

"There are things in the world witches don't even really understand, hmm?" He asked kissing my neck softly.

"There are only two essential things. Light and darkness, and all creatures are a blend of both. Some have more of one thing than the other." I said distastefully, remembering myself cloaked in shadow.

"It's ironic that Cassie should be the one in light, when she's the one with the power to kill." He said softly. I laughed, truly laughed.

"She doesn't kill. She cleanses. She returns the soul back to its original unblemished state. She just doesn't believe that's what she does." I explained, grinning. "She's no murderer."

"I know." He said softly. "I love you, my Bella. My witch."

"I love you too." I responded as his lips paused above my still beating heart one more time, and then dug into the flesh of my neck.


	36. Epilogue: The Rearview Mirror

**(AN) And this is the last entry in this story :-) Everybody has been saying that Jacob and Cass need some closure, so I actually added to this epilogue. Originally, the "Five Years in the Future" part wasn't there, but I felt you guys needed to see that Jacob and Cassie do get a happy ending. Also, I'm aware that there are a lot of open holes in this story, and so I'm allowing questions. If you have any questions about a particular character, Bella and Cassie's past, etc, review and ask it. Granted, there are some questions I can't answer because they'll be answered in the sequel, but I will try and answer most of them :-) I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope all of you enjoy "Earth on Fire"**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight…Don't own Twilight…Don't own Aersmith's "Dream On" either…**

**d4ni3ll3: Ooops, sorry . It was originally February 15, but that's my cousin's birthday, so I changed it :-p Hope you enjoy the story now that it's complete, and if you want, check out the sequel "Earth on Fire"**

**Count.Applesauce: And it's finished! I'm a little sad, I must admit. Hope you enjoy Earth on Fire!**

**BethJavensen: Wow, I can't believe it's over . I added onto this epilogue almost exclusively for you :-p But I'm glad I did, it does wrap it up better. I'd have to say I gave them more than a small bit of happiness, Echo is going to be quite the daddy's girl :-) **

**Epilogue: Rearview Mirror**

_"Daddy. I'm a witch." The words rang in the hospital room like a knife as my father looked at me._

_"A wiccan? The religion? Okay, sweetheart, if that's what you…" He had brought a stuffed teddy bear that I clung to as Jake's arm rested on my shoulders._

_"No, Dad. A witch. A really powerful one, we both are." Zack explained. William looked at us blankly, so I felt the teddy bear slowly rise from my grip to float above my bed. "We can do things like this dad. Really awesome, weird things. We fight evil, in a lot of different forms. Mom was a witch too."_

_"Why are you telling me this?" He asked, his eyes wide, skin pale. "Why now? Right after Cassie just…" He looked at me, unable to say the word 'miscarry'. I sighed._

_"What happened to me…an evil witch got to me. That's how I went into labor. Jacob saved me." I said softly, holding onto Jacob's hand for dear life. "But…when we killed him, we were technically breaking the rules. So, we need to disappear, and we wanted to let you know we'll make sure they won't come after you." _

_"How?" He questioned. I felt numb inside when I answered him._

_"We're all going to die."_

The envelope in my back pocket felt entirely too heavy as we climbed into my beloved mustang. It had my new identity in it, arranged and forged with help from the Cullens. Cassie Noire, my new name, was emblazoned on my new driver's license. Only one thing was left to do: Kill Cassandra Luwen.

This was a simple enough task, it felt to me like she was already dead. It required humongous amounts of preparation, though. We knew our stunt wouldn't fool any other witches, but they would never have imagined we'd tell our father the truth. We would protect him with our fake deaths, along with Stella's witch parents in Texas. They would believe we had done it all to fool our parents.

Zack and Stella were still dumping out bottles of beer on my floor, tossing the empty bottles to the side. They laughed happily and sang along with the radio, but I couldn't laugh or smile.

My daughter was dead. Tears blurred my vision for a moment and I gripped the steering wheel tightly. I could hear the Pacific Ocean outside, roaring and crashing. We would go out like true spoiled rich kids, and no one would ever guess our pain. The pain of losing our lives, the pain of losing a child, not being able to protect each other. I took a deep, shaky breath.

"You guys should blink out now. I'll call you in a couple days." I said softly. Zack smiled at me, and suddenly my rearview mirror was empty, the couple in the back seat gone. California State Route 1 seemed a whole lot more dark.

I wondered idly where they had gone. Stella had been talking about wanting to see Egypt, and I was certainly sure Zack would take her wherever she wanted as long as it was safe. We had killed a councilman, burned him, without going through any procedures, without giving him a trial, despite the fact that it was well known he was guilty. To the council, we were worse than rogue, we were murderers. And yet, I couldn't bring myself to regret his death, even if it forced us into hiding. I had never told anyone but my family about La Push and Forks, I would be safe there. Zack and Stella had always longed to truly see the world.

I could see my life, alone in the dark. I could see every choice I'd made in startling clarity. I'd enslaved myself, I'd run away, I had led and followed. Each decision had brought me closer to Jacob, my heart thawed at the thought of his name. Jacob, who still loved me, Jacob, whose pain was mine, Jacob, my redemption.

I closed my eyes as the highway passed me by. I was numb at the moment, I had to be to carry this out, but I knew it bother Jacob. Behind my closed eyelids, I could see him, waiting patiently in front of our home. I could see Zack and Stella lounging by the French Riviera. I could see Bella running through the forest with Edward, her eyes molten gold. I kicked off the cruise control and I slammed on the gas, watching the speedometer quickly rise. I reached over and slowly turned the music up.

_Every time that I look in the mirror_

_All these lines on my face getting clearer_

_The past is gone_

_It went by like dust to dawn_

_Isn't that the way_

_Everybody's got their dues in life to pay_

_I know what nobody knows_

_Where it comes and where it goes_

_I know it's everybody's sin_

_You got to lose to know how to win_

"Farewell Misery." I said bitterly as I punched the gasoline, my hands wrenching the steering wheel to the left. The car began to spin, lurching across the deserted highway. As it crashed through the guard rail, I concentrated very hard, not bothering to look toward the rising ocean. The steering wheel was no longer in my hands and I let out my breath, not bothering to open my eyes. I was free from my old life. Slowly, my eyes opened, and I took in the cloudy night sky and the rust colored wolf in front of me, grinning widely.

"Jacob." I whispered, reaching toward him. Tears fell down my face as I wrapped my arms around my wolf, collapsing against him. Suddenly, I was no longer holding onto the wolf that was my protector, but the man who I loved more than my own life. I clutched his shoulders as his arms curled around me, lifting me up and carrying me into our home, the one he'd been working so hard on to get ready for the baby we would never have.

"Cassie." He whispered softly. "It's over. Nothing will ever hurt us again."

In the light of the breaking dawn, bathing us both in red and gold, I believed him.

**Five Years Later (Jacob's POV):**

"Jacob Black, I am going to kill you!" She squeezed my hand even tighter as she swore, wincing in pain. I winced too; her pain was mine in so many ways. The hospital monitors beeped too loudly, the smell of blood was toxic.

Then there was a loud, shrill cry. I gasped at the beauty of it, looking from my wife's face, to the doctor, who held the crying baby in his arms. Our baby.

"Cassie, she's beautiful." I whispered reverently.

"Would you like to cut the cord, daddy?" The doctor asked brightly and I left Cassie's side, following the doctor's orders, hardly able to keep my eyes off the little girl in his arms. Her hair was as dark as mine, an untidy mop on top of her head. When I cut the cord, her eyes popped open, stunning me back to the very first time I'd met Cassie.

"She has your eyes, Mrs. Black. They're such a pretty, unusual color." A nurse noted. Cassie's eyes widened, but she didn't see anything. The doctor carefully handed her to me.

She was so tiny and fragile. My hands seemed instantly too large, too rough, and too clumsy to hold this darling little angel. She cried softly and I tried to bounce her up and down.

"Can I see her?" Cassie asked, her arms held up. The doctor nodded and I carried her to her mother, passing her off into Cassie's slim arms where she seemed to fit so much better.

"Why are her eyes purple?" I whispered softly, worried.

"I don't know." She answered honestly. "And I don't care, whatever reason, we'll deal with it. God Jacob, she's perfect." Her voice, tired and rough, was wrapped in love. Tears fell down her flushed cheeks as she held our little girl.

"What's her name?" The nurse asked, as taken with our baby as we were.

"Echo." I answered. "Echo Isabella Black."

"That's so unique…I love it." The nurse gushed. "By the way, there's a small army waiting for word in the waiting room." We laughed.

"Go tell them she's normal and healthy." Cassie demanded and I got up, looking wistfully over my shoulder as I exited her room. Before I had even turned the corner to the waiting room, I could hear the hoots and hollers.

"She's gorgeous!" I announced as I entered the room. There was the pack, every single one of them. Emily must have left the kids at her sisters with Claire, I thought as I noted the absence of her two toddlers. Kim was there, holding her own baby, only a few months old. Lucy was sitting down, ready to explode any day now and so pregnant she could hardly walk. Embry, Jared, and I all chuckled and liked to think the girls had made some sort of pregnancy pact to have kids all at the same time. Cassie had just laughed when I asked about it.

But most surprising was Zack, leaning against the wall beside Paul, his arms wrapped around Stella's waist.

"You two made it!" I laughed, high fiving him and giving Stella a kiss on the cheek. "Where were you?"

"Las Vegas, actually." Stella said, she was beaming. "Zack and I are going to start trying for our own baby now."

"She finally talked me into it." Zack said dramatically. "How's Cassie?"

"Beautiful. Echo is beautiful too. She has Cassie's eyes." I gushed.

"Weird." Zack murmured, but he didn't seem to be too concerned.

"When can we see her?" Someone yelled in the crowd. I laughed.

"Two at a time!" But nobody listened to me, they all rushed past in a big crowd. I chuckled, on top of the world, turning on my heel.

Then I smelled it, sick and sweet. I growled, turning on my heel.

"Calm down pup, it's just me." The musical voice said, stepping from around the corner. "How is she?"

"Alice." I said, smiling. "She'll be glad you're here. She's wonderful, tired, but wonderful, and the baby…her name is Echo Isabella."

"I heard. Bella will be happy, she had to stay in Alaska, but the rest of us are just staying at the old house. After she get's out of here, can you bring her by?" Alice pleaded, her eyes growing wide. I laughed.

"Sure, Sure." I said waving her off. I couldn't ignore the squeal of delight as she quickly ran down the hallway, and I turned to go back to the meaning of my existence.


	37. Outake 1: Paris

**(AN) I told you guys I'd post some outtakes if I got around to it. This was originally supposed to go between Chapters 17 and 18, detailing a part of what happened in San Francisco through Jake's POV. It also stated what was later said about witches being able to go anywhere they wanted as long as they could remember the place they wanted to go. **

**In Chapter 21, there was originally an allusion to this scene where Jake says "Sorry about Paris." Before he proposes. I cut it to avoid confusion :-) I really really liked this chapter, but I felt that the readers needed a break from Cass/Jake and to get back to Bella/Edward. That's why I never embellished it to make it longer. Also, in case new readers haven't realized, this story is done (a few more outtakes maybe, if I get around to editing them). I do have the first couple chapters of the sequel Earth on Fire done if you need more of a fix :-)**

**Outtake 1: Paris (Originally Between Chapters 17 and 18)**

I could really get used to San Francisco. The place wasn't so bad if you ignored the mess of people everywhere, on every street corner, in every window. The smells were interesting, to say the least, but underneath it all was the smell of ocean that wasn't too far off.

Maybe it was the company I really liked. No, scratch liked, I loved the company too much for it even to be possible. I could smell her sweet cinnamon scent like the best drug as she walked along side me. I reached for her hand, folding it in my own. She responded without thinking, her eyes somewhere else as her fingers intertwined like mine. Once again, I was struck by the way we fit together so perfectly, like puzzle pieces. I squeezed her hand lightly and she turned to me, her eyes lighting up.

"What's up?" She asked, sticking her other hand in her jeans pocket. She was looking much better than she had when I first found her. She'd put a few pounds back on, no longer skin and bones, and color had returned to her cheeks.

"I was just thinking I'd like to visit San Francisco sometimes. It's a nice city, doesn't even smell too bad." I answered with a low laugh. She rolled her eyes.

"We can come back whenever you want. I like it here too." She responded. "I had fun here. Best of times, worst of times kind of deal."

I didn't press, I didn't want to. It was hard enough to choke back the fury for the monster that had hurt her. Someday I _was_ going to hunt him down and rip his limbs off until he cried like a little girl.

"We don't even have to drive down, I know most of the city well enough to get us down here. We could stay for an afternoon, I could teleport us home…" She was still talking. I latched onto her voice, a calming agent better than morphine.

"You can teleport here?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. "The whole way from La Push?"

"Yeah, there's not really any physical limitations to it, as long as I know the place I'm going well enough." She explained. "I can take you too. Do you want to go to New York?" She asked, teasing.

"Hah, how about Paris?" I joked back. Her eyes glimmered and she carefully steered me into the alley between a restaurant and an apartment building. I started to ask what we were doing, but she was giggling softly under her breath. She stood on tiptoe, her eyes warm as she kissed my lips softly.

"Close your eyes." She demanded and I complied, feeling her hand grip my shoulders. The sensation I felt next was indescribable, like spinning around in a circle too much and being unable to walk straight when you stopped. My eyes snapped open, and took in my surroundings. It was dark now, nighttime. I opened my mouth, looking down at my Cassie.

"Bienvenue en Paris!" Cassie said softly. My eyes grew wide and the breath I hadn't even known I'd been holding rushed from my lungs.

"Paris?" I asked. She nodded, taking my hand and leading me from the alley we'd appeared in.

"I don't know French! There's no way this is real!" I protested as I looked around at the impossible, everything was in French, all the signs, the babble of a new language.

"It's alright, I'm fluent." She responded. "I don't suppose you know the time here, do you?" She asked. When I looked at her blankly she just giggled. Her face was animated in a new way, like a kid on Christmas morning.

"You're adorable when you're overwhelmed." She commented with another kiss on the cheek as she pulled me through the streets like a seasoned traveler.

"Excusez-moi," She began speaking to a man on the corner. "Bon soir, Avez-vous l'heure?"

The man was about to say something, probably something rude by the look on his face, until he saw me standing behind Cassie. He mumbled something incoherent, I couldn't even tell what sounds he was making, but Cassie smiled and nodded.

"Merci!" She cheerfully said as she dragged me off again.

"What did you ask him?" I asked as we ducked down the streets. I imagined we must have looked pretty odd to the passing people, tourists with no bags or cameras, just each other.

"What time it was, I want to take you somewhere, but it closes at midnight. It's eleven over here, by the way." She answered lightly. I shook my head in amazement.

"You're really something, you know that?" I commented as we entered a grander street.

"And yet you still love me." She responded. I laughed, but she had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, raising her finger in the air.

"Look. The Eiffel tower. Now do you believe we're in Paris?" She questioned with a smirk. My mouth dropped open as we approached the base of it. I saw some cash exchanging hands, but I was really too busy staring at the lights on the tower to even care.

"We're going to the top, c'mon Jake!" She called as she led me to the elevator. "I know you could take the stairs easy, but you'd have to carry me, and that might raise eyebrows." She explained with a grin as we entered the elevator with a bunch of other people. I wrapped my arms around her waist as I felt the elevator tick up slowly.

When we got to the top all the people around us rushed out, but Cassie took her time. It was nothing she hadn't seen before, after all. We found a secluded spot in the corner and the view took my breath away.

I could see all of Paris, the city all lit up. "Oh my god, Cassie, the guys are never going to believe this…" I murmured as I turned to her.

To say she was beautiful wasn't enough of a statement. She simply glowed in the lights of the city and the tower, her eyes sparkling with joy. I wrapped my arms tighter around her. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"The most beautiful thing I've ever seen." I answered, but I wasn't talking about the city below us. My eyes locked on Cassie's and she beamed up at me.

"When I was a little girl, after my mom died, my dad took Zack and me here. I said that someday, I would have my first kiss right here." She started softly. "It didn't happen that way, of course, so I revised it…when I was a teenager I always told myself I'd bring the person I intended to be with for the rest of eternity here and tell him so. Silly and romantic, huh?"

I didn't think it was silly. I felt honored to be the person she had brought here, to the top of the world, to look out over the most romantic city on Earth. "Well, damn, if I had a ring, this moment would be perfect huh?" I asked, nuzzling into her neck. She laughed.

"When you get a ring, ask me to bring you back here. I will." She said with a smile. "You're the one Jake, the one I never thought I'd find. I can't put into words how much I love you."

I held her tighter, willing myself to never let go. "Teach me something in French. Teach me how to say 'I love you'." I demanded. She smiled softly as the words floated out of her lips like the sweetest music. "Je t'aime is I love you. Je t'adore means I adore you."

"Je t'adore, then." I whispered back, our lips meeting. It wasn't the burning fire I usually felt, but a slow molten burn that warmed me from the inside out. It traveled through my veins as I pulled her closer to me, never close enough.


	38. Outtake 2: Sunrise

**(AN) Happy Valentine's Day! This is actually chapter six of WWR in Cassie's POV. I figured for V-day, we'd return to the classic couple. Read the whole way to the end, because the end is the cutest part!**

**PS, if you've favorited/alerted/read this recently, there are actually two sequels. The next one you'll want to read is the Earth on Fire.**

**Chapter 6: Sunrise**

I couldn't believe what I was doing. I couldn't believe anything anymore, actually. Bella Swan, my best friend, was getting married to a vampire. A vampire, one that had killed people, and I was going to be her bridesmaid. This sucked. I glared out at the waves, willing them to swallow me up. Drowning was preferable to this.

There were options, but I didn't like any of them. I could call in reinforcements, I'd almost called Zack last night, but I'd stopped just before I had made the decision. They could take out the Cullens and force Bella to become a witch. I cringed a little bit, I didn't like the idea of me being a witch, how could I force my sister to become one if she truly didn't want to be.

I could just kidnap Bella and make a run for it, but Alice could see the future, and I really didn't think Bella would ever forgive me. I kicked a rock into the ocean and swore under my breath.

Option three, I could just kill one Cullen, namely Edward. It would stop the wedding, which would stop her from allowing herself to get bitten, and would save my Bella. I was pretty sure I could take him, I'd handled stronger. But, I wouldn't, I couldn't. Because the Cullens were different. They cared about humans, they cared about me. Selfishly, I craved the sisterhood I had felt while dress shopping with Rosalie and Alice. And Esme looked so much like my mother had. I felt tears rise in my throat, but I stopped them. Witches don't cry, I didn't cry.

So, I'd decided on option four. Go through with the wedding, enjoy the last couple of months with my sister witch, then get the hell out of dodge before she was turned. After that, I could resume the very long hunt for something that would kill me for good, no coming back. I didn't want to endure the never ending numbness if I wasn't going to make her happy doing it. Zack would understand, he had to.

I looked down at the mark on my wrist. It pulsed dangerously, as if rebelling against my own thoughts. I was quite sick of having an indestructible soul, of being the only thing left after the fire. Peace, never ending death, sounded better and better. No more ghosts haunting my every footstep, no more tragic memories, no more sisters, and no more responsibilities. It could be bliss, pure bliss.

"Cassie, are you okay?" I nearly jumped out of my skin, spinning to face Angela. I slipped and almost fell into her, and she laughed. I joined in half heartedly.

"Yeah, just distracted. I'll be okay." I replied with a small smile. Angela nodded, although the concern didn't leave her eyes.

"Okay, if you need anything, you know where to find me." Angela smiled again, and I heard Mike Newton yell her name.

"Look Ang! I found the Frisbee!" He announced proudly. I rolled my eyes as Angela dashed to him, taking the Frisbee from him and running to Ben. Mike was dripping wet, and he turned to me with a mischievous smile. Just then, the wind blew, and reminded me how cold I was. He brought his arms out, about to envelope me in a wet, sloppy hug. I danced away a few steps, scowling. Mike Newton was ridiculous if he thought I was going to let him touch me.

"Mike! Don't you dare! I'm already cold, and you'll give me a case of hypothermia!" I warned, my voice low. His smile twisted and I gave him my best 'I dare you to try it' look.

"Fine, I won't touch. Are you going to play Frisbee with us?" He asked, inclining his head. I looked longingly at the fire.

"Alright, I get it, you're cold. Go sit with Jess." The way he said it made it sound extremely unpleasant. I shrugged, though, and turned to walk back, that's when I saw him. He was huge, probably about a whole foot and a half taller than I was. His dark skin glowed in the sunlight and his chin length black hair danced in the wind. I was awestruck, unable to take my eyes off of him. I was stunned into not moving, until Jess broke the silence.

"Cassie!" She yelled, and I began to move again, drawn on by coal black eyes that had turned to look at me. I slowly made my way to the fire, sitting down across from them, trying to warm myself up. He was staring into my eyes, and I found I couldn't rip my gaze away. It took me a minute before I remembered I had to breathe.

"Cassie, this is Jacob Black. Jacob, this is Cassandra Luwen." Jess introduced, a slight hint of envy in her voice. I wanted to glare at her, but that would have meant looking away, and that was impossible.

"You can call me Cassie, everyone else does." I corrected, then tacked on, "It's nice to meet you, Jacob." I offered him my hand, with the intention of shaking his, but instead of shaking it, he simply took it and sat down by me. His hand was so hot, it was almost scalding, but it felt wonderful on my cold skin. The reminder of warmth was enough to make me shiver again. Stupid body temperature issue, I knew I should have worn more clothing.

"It's wonderful to meet you too, Cassie." He replied, with the goofiest grin on his face. I couldn't help grinning in return. He then looked down at my arm, noticing the goose bumps from the cold, I imagine. Suddenly, his hand let go of mine, I found myself missing the contact almost instantly, but he was holding out his sweatshirt. I couldn't help but stare at the defined muscles of his body, blushing slightly.

"Here, take this. A little thing like you shouldn't be out here without a jacket." He offered. I couldn't take his sweatshirt, he would get cold, but just as I was about to refuse, the chilling wind made me swallow my pride. I took the sweatshirt silently and gratefully, tossing it on. Not only was it as warm as a sunny San Francisco day, it smelled wonderful. It was far too big, but I liked cuddling into it. Part of me was screaming, the part I recognized as Beltane, the ancient witch who knew better. Twenty year old, flirty, Cassie Luwen didn't mind, however, and was quite happy about this turn of events. I spent too much time listening to the wrong parts of me anyway.

"I guess I'm still used to San Francisco weather. I hate the cold." I admitted freely, smiling shyly. He was looking straight at me, smiling like he had some sort of secret.

"Tell me about San Francisco? I've never been there." He asked, his voice low enough for just me to hear. I leaned in closer as I started talking.

"It's nice, warm and dry. I've only lived there for a little over a year. I grew up in New York City." I replied. He grinned.

"Where do your parents live?" He asked. I felt a dull stab next to my heart. No matter how many times I repeated this, it still hurt to say. After all these years, you would think the pain would go away.

"My dad and step mom live in New York with my brother, but they travel a lot. My mom died when I was eight. She got mugged in Central Park one night." I looked up through my eyelashes to study his face. He looked horrified and angry.

"I'm so sorry, Cassie." He mumbled, his eyes dropping. I reached out to touch his hand. "My mom died too when I was a kid. I know how it feels." I looked up, surprised, although he was studying the sand.

"Bad things happen to really good people sometimes, huh? And it never quite stops hurting. I try not to think about it, but I still miss her." I said softly. He smiled at me sweetly, brushing my hair away from my face.

"They're watching out for us, you know. How else would I have found you?" He asked, then changed the subject. "So, about New York City…"

He spent the next hour and a half grilling me about my life in New York, my apartment in San Francisco, my brother, my dad, my friends, my schools, he even wanted to know why in the world my favorite flowers were daffodils. Finally, I told my cover story for being in Forks, rolling my eyes as I looked around.

"Do you like Forks? I mean, it's a little green, but…" He sounded so anxious about my answer that I couldn't help but feel slightly guilty about hating the cold wet place.

"It's fine, I suppose. Too dark and dreary for me. I don't see how anybody can stand it. Have you met Bella Swan? I don't get how she can stand it either, she's from somewhere warm and dry like me." I didn't mean to bring Bella back up, it was just my mind was so focused on her, that it was hard to keep thoughts away. Jacob had succeeded in keeping my mind off of her for two hours, which was impressive in itself. I realized everyone from Forks had left and I swore mentally. I wondered how long it would take me to blink home, since Jess had left me with no ride. Then I realized Jake's head had dropped, he was staring at the sand.

"Jacob…are you okay?" I whispered, brushing his hair back from his face. He was so warm…almost burning hot. It was nice, he warmed me up just by being close.

"I'm fine. I'm wonderful now that you're here." He answered, looking up into my eyes. My breath caught in my throat, and a blush burned my cheeks as red as my hair. I must have been imagining the distinct ring of truth behind his words and the desire that seemed to sparkle in his onyx eyes. I had to be.

He laughed, his voice perfectly husky. He leaned close to me, his eyes burning wonderfully. "It should be illegal for a girl to be as perfect as you are." He whispered.

And suddenly, the witch had fallen away. I was seventeen years old again, the world at my fingertips with no weight of supernatural responsibility. My heart was beating so quickly, I was surprised it didn't just give out.

"Jacob!" I started, he swore. I couldn't help but grin at the exasperated expression on his face.

"Friends of yours?" I asked. He rolled his eyes, straightening.

"Give me five seconds to kill all of them, and then we can get back to you." There was a boy that ran past Jacob and I, punching him on the shoulder, to throw more wood on the smoldering fire. There was also an angry looking man who sat with his shoulders hunched. He had danger written all over there were two couples, a younger pair and an older pair. There wasn't anything extraordinary about that, not logically.

Except that there was. They seemed to me to be encased in their own bubble. They practically glowed. Like there was a pull between them. It stabbed a little bit at my heart and I had to look away quickly. They reminded me of Atham and Hope.

And all the boys were huge, just like Jacob. It made me feel like a porcelain doll. I wondered if the other girls felt the same.

"Where's Quil?" Jake asked.

"Spending time with Claire." The older girl answered simply. I turned to face her immediately. That's when I noticed the scars on her face, and I felt a shot of alarm run through me. It took me a few seconds to calm down, to more closely examine her face. It was wonderful how the man kept her close to his side, like he was trying to protect her.

Jacob wrapped an arm around my shoulders, leaning down to speak to me. "These are my friends…Emily, Sam, Kim, Jared, Embry and Paul. Everyone, this is Cassie Luwen." He introduced. I smiled and lifted a hand to wave.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you Cassie." Emily said warmly, as if she genuinely was glad to meet me. "You've been the cause of all the new buzz in Forks."

"Oh." I murmured, fighting a blush. They all laughed a little, before settling into a nice rhythm of conversation.

I liked them. It was a dangerous thing, for me to like humans, when they were so frail (Even though the boys looked anything but frail). I liked how shy and quiet Kim was, but so kind. I could draw her out of her shell, and I noticed whenever she smiled, so would Jared. It seemed to be the same with Sam and Emily.

In the warmth of that circle, for the first time in a long time, I felt at peace. I was so warm…I was sleepy. And I ended up nodding off on Jake's shoulder. That night…I dreamed of wonderful things instead of having nightmares. I dreamed of Jake…holding me, kissing me, things that made my heart race wildly.

And I never stopped thinking about him.

(5 Years Later)

"Do you remember what it was like the day we met?" Jake asked drowsily as we sat on the beach. It was cold, but I was quite warm with Jake's arm's wrapped around me.

"Perfectly." I answered, stroking my bulging belly absentmindedly. Jake's hands followed my own.

"So do I." He whispered. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Wait until she's born." I joked. Jake smirked against my neck.

"We still don't even have a name for her." He said seriously. His voice echoed across the beach and rang off the cliffs. That's when it came to me.

"Echo." I said softly.

"Mmm?" He asked.

"Echo Isabella Black." I said it out loud, enjoying the way it rolled off my tongue. "Coco for short."

"Echo is a bizarre name, sweetheart." He said softly.

"Echo…because she is our echo. The echo of everything we've been through…the echo of love and hope…the echo of our entire lives, the echo of our destiny." I whispered. "And she needs a unique name anyway. There's not going to be a child like her in existence." Jake was quiet for a moment.

"Echo Isabella Black." He whispered, as if he were savoring it. "I like it."

My phone vibrated in the sand and I reached for it, dusting it off before I flipped it open. I couldn't help but laugh at what it said.

"It's Alice. She thinks it's a lovely name." I grinned.

"Happy Valentine's day, Cassie." Jake muttered. "Happy valentine's day, Echo."

And the baby inside me kicked happily.


End file.
